My Dandelion from the Ashes
by FireBurnsBrighterInTheDark
Summary: After Mockingjay, what happens when Katniss and Gale try to rebuild their relationship but the only person Katniss wants by her side is her Dandelion? When something unexpected happens will Peeta be able to bring Katniss back to life? Warning: Some mild graphic scenes. Everllark
1. Chapter 0

_**Author's Note: Hello Tributes, I'm starting a new story on what I think should have happened After Mockingjay. If you have any questions, comments or concerns let me know. This is Chapter 0, the chapter before everything starts. **_

_**I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES AND THE CHARACTERS**_

_Chapter 0:_

It's been 2 months since my return to District twelve. I miss her. I think about her every single second of my day. But she is not the only one. I miss my mother, she is probably suffering as much as I am in District 4, but the main difference between us is that she is actually trying. But the person I miss the most is him. Those beautiful sky blue eyes that brought me hope. His cherry red lips. It brings tears to my eyes every time I think that I'm never going to see him again, or feel his lips on mine or even look into those eyes.

When I returned I was what people call a living vegetable. Greasy sae was responsible for keeping me alive. She would come twice a day to cook and force feed me, try to make me take a bath and step outside. Let's just say I never worked really well.

It all changed when he came back. I never thought I would see him again, specially after those bombs. But I was so desperate for some human contact, some comfort, some love… It felt so wrong but at the same time I couldn't care less. He started slowly, checking on me almost everyday, trying to make me move or even smile at him. I don't know how It actually happened but one day gale was on my door with his bags.

We have been "living together" for a couple days now. I was starting to think that maybe, just maybe I could live again. Gale could become my hope, my light to take me out of this darkness. But I couldn't be more wrong….


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my first fanfic. It was just an idea I had and decided to write about it. To be honest I'm not doing it for people to read, I'm just writing so I can keep my idea and make it even bigger. If you are reading I hope you like it. If you like it or not I would like to know why so a review would be wonderful, I'm not going to ask for reviews all the time but I would like to know if there is someone interested in this.**

**I don't own The Hunger Games.**

Chapter 1

When I open my eyes the first thing I see is a beautiful bright sun shining outside my window. Gale is sleeping on my floor, he probably decided to stay in my room after I woke him up more than five times during the night. My nightmares are getting worse each day. I dream about children turning into human torches, my little Prim burning to death right in front of my eyes. Peeta. I dream of those blue eyes, that I got used to love so much, turning a deep shade of black ready to take my life away.

I try to stand up and go to the bathroom as quiet as I can but there is no use. As soon as I'm up Gale is already following close behind "You should sleep a bit more, I'm okay now" I say, Gale looks at me with those gray eyes so similar to my own "I just want to take care of you, if you don't want me here I will just leave you alone and maybe get you something to eat." I just nod slowly, I'm to tired to even say something else.

I wait until Gale disappears from my sight and go straight to my bathroom to brush my teeth and maybe, if I have any energy left, fix my hair. After I'm done I go to my closet and choose a simple pair of pants and a black t-shirt to spend the day. It's only when I'm about to go looking for Gale that something catches my attention. The t-shirt I'm wearing is way to big on me. It smells like vanilla and flour. Tears start rolling down my cheeks when I realize I'm wearing one of Peeta's t-shirts. I immediately go back to my closet and change to one of my small shirts. I grab Peeta's t-shirt and hold it close to my nose. The smell is so familiar, so comforting. "I miss you." I say over and over again "I miss you so much." Suddenly I hear a noise coming from behind me. Gale is watching me and the way he is looking at me makes me shiver. "Breakfast is ready!" he says in such a cold way that his voice sounds foreign. "I will be down in a minute" I whisper, he leaves without another word. I sit there, on my the floor of my closet, confused and frightened still holding Peeta's t-shirt.

When I'm finally able to put the t-shirt away I follow the smell of bacon, eggs and toast to my kitchen. Gale is sitting on a chair reading what I recognize as a newspaper, he doesn't look up even when he hears me sitting down on the opposite chair "Aren't you going to eat?" he asks without looking at me "I'm not hungry" I whisper in such a small voice that I don't even recognize as mine. For some unknown reason, at least for me, my answer seems to make him angry "You made me spend my time preparing you all this and now you don't even bother to try eating it! I'm sure if It was made by the baker you would be starving" with that he stands and the next thing I hear is the front door open and close with a unnecessary force.

I don't know why but as soon as he leaves tears start to roll down my face. I hate how strong I used to be, strong enough to be the symbol of a rebellion, but now even the smallest things make me want to go back to bed and cry my eyes out for the rest of the day. That would have been the case if it wasn't for a strange noise coming from outside my house. Me and Haymitch are the only ones living in the Victors Village and he only visited me twice before he just gave up. My curiosity was greater than my tiredness, so slowly I stood from my chair and made my way to my front door. "I must look a mess" I thought to myself, my hair is all tangled, my clothes don't fit me anymore since I haven't been eating and my eyes are swollen from crying.

What I saw outside my door took my breath away. There was my only hope. There was the person who has been in my mind since the day of the reaping and specially since the Quarter Quell. There was my dandelion in the spring, the promise that life could go on. He was wearing a simple blue t-shirt and a pair of khakis, his messy blonde hair that reflected the sun light, for me he never looked more handsome. Peeta had his beautiful ocean blue eyes locked in my gray seam ones. My Peeta was back.

**Pleaseeee Let me know your opinion! I don't care if it is just "You suck so bad you should never write in your life" or "this is good". Review**


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Here is another chapter! I will probably update twice a day except when I'm to busy. Thank you KamJam and Nellycarol23 for my first reviews! I'm so happy you guys liked it. I don't like asking for reviews but since this is my first story ever I would like to know what you guys think **

**This chapter is dedicated to NellyCarol23 for being the first person to favorite it! Thank you so much beautiful!**

**I don't own the Hunger Games but it owns my heart.**

Chapter 2

My eyes couldn't believe what was right in front of my face. He was back! Peeta looked up at me with those beautiful ocean like blue eyes and smiled " I went to the woods this morning and dug these up. For her" he says. "I thought we could plant them along the side of the house." His face is flushed from digging up the ground under my window. I smile at back at him and that's when I notice that I have tears falling down my cheeks again. But different from most, these tears are of happiness. Happiness that I have those Primrose bunches to remember my little sister. Happiness that I have my dandelion back. Happiness because I can feel something other than fear and sadness.

Probably misunderstanding the reason for my tears Peeta stands up and walks straight to me with an apologetic look "I'm sorry" he whispers "I'm so sorry Katniss" I stay frozen in place. My Peeta is here and so close to me. Without overthinking it I do the first thing that comes to my head, I hug him as tight as I can "You have no idea how much I missed you" I say but I can barely understand myself through my sobs. I take deep breaths, something Dr. Aurelius taught me when I was still in the Capitol to calm myself, and try again "I'm so happy you are back. I missed how you hold me tight in your arms. I missed how you make me smile just by smiling at me. I missed how you always smell like vanilla and flour. I miss…" But I catch myself before I can finish this sentence. "I miss your kisses", I think to myself. "I missed you too Katniss, so so much" he says still holding me tight "I'm sorry It took me this long to come back." Before I realize what I'm doing I step back from his hug and look deep in his eyes, I start leaning in for a kiss. "You are going to fast, you are going to ruin everything" I think, but at this moment I don't care anymore.

This is the closest we have been for months and I want nothing more than to kiss those perfect lips. Peeta seems okay with the idea because he is following my lead. Right before our lips could touch I hear a loud noise coming from behind Peeta, who surprised moves away from me. Of course he would choose the worst moment to come back, he clears his throat loudly "I'm sorry if I'm interrupting something" says Gale. The way he looks between Peeta and me reminds me of the way he looked at me this morning when he caught me smelling one of Peeta's t-shirts. "No you are definitely not, we were just talking. Good to see that Katniss is in good hands." Peeta says with a smile. I don't know how he does it but Peeta is always a perfect example of politeness. "Catnip is in excellent hands. We are happy together." Says Gale, I can't contain the look of pure confusion and anger that crosses my face. Excellent hands? Happy together? What was that supposed to mean? Since when are Gale and me together, and since when am I happy? After Gale's little speech about the beautiful fairytale we are leaving an awkward silence falls between the three of us. "Peeta, do you want to come in? I can get you something to drink, Gale's tea is one of the best I ever tried" I say. Gale looks at me with the same confused look, he has no idea how to make tea and that was my perfect time for revenge.

I lead Peeta to the living room with Gale following close behind. Me and Peeta sit on the couch, side by side, and Gale sits on the armchair opposite from us. I can't take my eyes away from Peeta, he looks so well, so healthy, so handsome. He notices me looking at him at some points and smiles, that beautiful full of sincerity smile that he gives only to me. "Before I forget, Dr. Aurelius said to tell you he can't keep pretending he's treating you forever. You have to pick up the phone." I look down and nod at this, I really don't feel like talking about my personal problems with someone I barely know. Before I can even answer I hear my front door open slowly. Greasy Sae comes in and a smile crosses her face when she sees Peeta "Oh My.. Look at you. You look so handsome, so healthy. It's good to have you back boy" she says while hugging him. " Finally someone will take care of this Girl correctly. I'm tired to see the life drifting away from her eyes day after day." With this Peeta looks at me in a way that says "what is she talking about?." I know that I will have to explain everything to him as soon as we have some time alone.

We spend a good hour talking about district 12 and the end of the war. Well, they talk, I just sit there listening and looking at Peeta, thinking about what I'm going to say to him about my current situation. "I better start lunch. Gale boy would you make me a favor and help this old Lady?" says Greasy Sae. Me and Gale both know that she doesn't need any help and that she is only asking to give me and Peeta some time to catch up. Before he leaves for the kitchen Gale gives me a look of warning, like he is a father saying to his kid that if he does something that he is not supposed to the consequences will be terrible. I swallow hard, I don't understand why Gale is acting this way. Once we are alone Peeta turns to look straight in my eyes and I know that even if I tried I wouldn't be able to lie to him. "So tell me, how are you?."

Where do I even start.

**Pleaseee review if you like it and if you don't like it as well. I want to know how I'm doing so far and I promise this will get better in the next chapters.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thank you for almost 400 visitors! Pleasee review and tell me what you think about it, even if you don't like it. Here's chapter 3. Enjoy!**

**I don't own The Hunger Games**

Chapter 3

He was looking at me with such intensity. My mind was blank. I didn't know what to say. How do I tell Peeta that I don't even want to be alive anymore. "Peeta I…" I tried, suddenly I started sobbing. I don't know exactly why I was crying but it felt good to let it go. Peeta pulled me to his arms and started whispering soothing works in my ears "It's okay, you will be okay." He stars running his hands along my back"I'm here now and I'm going to take care of you love." At this I look up and smile through my tears. He called me love. Peeta still loves me, even after everything he went through because of me. He smiles back, the most beautiful and bright smile I have ever seem, and slowly kisses my wet lips. I can't describe how much I missed the feel of those warm lips on mine. What started as a slow and insecure kiss became desperate and passionate**.** I could smell vanilla and flour **. **His heart was beating as fast as my own. When we finally pulled away we were both smiling and breathless. He brings his hand up and caresses my cheek slowly, making sure to clean my face of evidences of my breakdown. I can't believe yy boy with the bread is back. "I love you" he confesses "You were always on my mind, since we were 5." I was about to answer him when Greasy Sae's voice echoed through the quiet house "Lunch is ready!." Peeta stands up and offers his hand to help me up.

When me and Peeta appear in the kitchen Gale and Greasy Sae are already eating. Peeta walks me to the table and pulls a chair out for me, I smile up at him and mouth a "Thank You." He goes to the stove and prepares two bowls of Greasy Sae's delicious rabbit stew for us, when he comes back he sits next to me and puts one of the bowls in front of me. We eat in silence. I can't stop staring at Gale, he is looking down at his bowl but I can easily see his face expression, he looks like he about to kill something. "This is delicious!" says Peeta trying to break the awkward ice cube between all us. "yes it is, it's been so long since I ate a stew as good as this one" I say innocently. "Thank you two. You know Katniss, if you would eat more often I'm sure you would be use to it already" Greasy Sae says "I made this same stew for you almost everyday this past month but you never bothered to eat it. It seems that now you have a reason to leave that damn couch." The same silence falls between us again, I cannot even imagine what Peeta must be thinking about me right now, he probably thinks I'm a depressed suicidal person. My vision starts to get blurry because of tears that want to fall out, but I won't let anybody see me cry.

We eat the rest of the meal in the same silence. Peeta seems to be deep in thought, Grease sae has an apologetic look across her face, Gale is still looking at his food with that terrifying look and I'm trying as much as possible to hold back my tears. I don't know what happened to me, I used to be independent and strong, but now everything seems to break me in pieces. I'm scare that Peeta is going to leave and never come back or that Gale is going to be mad at me for now on. Peeta excuses himself from the table and collect out dishes to wash them and I excuse myself to go to the bathroom. As soon as I'm able to get there and close the door tears roll down my cheeks freely. I sit on the cold floor next to my bathtub and cry my eyes out. I don't know exactly the reason why, maybe it's because I'm finally able to eat and feel pleased by doing so, maybe it's because Gale is scaring me or maybe it's because I'm scare of what Peeta is going to think about me after what Greasy Sae said. What if he just leaves and gives up on me like everybody else around me? Just the simple thought of having nobody else left that worries or cares about me draws a loud sob from my chest sending my hands up to cover my face. I stay on the floor for what seems like hours, but it was probably a couple minutes, until someone knocks desperately on the door. "Katniss are you there? Are you okay? Please open the door!" Peeta yells. At first it only makes me curl in tight ball but he won't give up so easily "If you don't open this door I swear I will break in half. Please Katniss answer me. Don't shut me out." My heart aches for him, for his comforting arms, for his warmth. Without thinking I crawl to the door and slowly unlock it. Peeta comes flying towards me and put me in his arms "Oh God..I was so worried. Please tell you are okay. Katniss please don't shut me out. I need you. I need to be with you and to help you." I can't contain the sobs that shake my body, my tears soaking Peeta's t-shirt.

I don't know how long we stay on the corner of my bathroom, wrapped around each other. Peeta is whispering sweet and shooting works in my ear "shh..It's okay, shhh I will take of you now" he repeats over and over again until I finally calm down. Slowly Peeta standing up with me on his lap and carries me to the living room. He lays me down on the couch and kisses my forehead before kneeling on the floor and taking my hand in his. At this moment Gale comes from upstairs and sits on his armchair "You can leave already. I can look after her now. I heard you have some business to take care of" he says to Peeta. I hold Peeta's hand tight, I want to stay with him and also I don't want to be left alone especially with Gale. "I will be back as soon as I can" he whispers to me "I promise. I have a surprise for you but I need to finish it first. What if I bring some cheese buns tomorrow for breakfast?" I slowly nod at this, still feeling weak and tired. Peeta kisses my cheek and forehead before he stands up to leave "Try to rest a little and please eat something for dinner." That's the last thing I hear from him before he is out the door and I black out.

**Hope you guys like it. Stick with me and I promise it will get better. Review to let me know if you like it or not. Like a said before I have nothing against rude reviews as long as they are honest.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: If you are reading this Thank You! I'm getting addicted to this story and I hope someone is as excited as I'm for this chapter. A review would be awesome, just so I know how good or how bad I'm doing so far.**

**I don't own The Hunger Games**

Chapter 4

When I finally open my eyes the moon light is shinning through my window. I probably slept for a couple hours and now it's already dark outside. The first thing I notice is that I'm not lying on the couch where Peeta left me earlier, but on my bed in my master bedroom. Gale probably carried me up here. I slowly rub the sleepiness from my eyes and try to stand up, but as soon as my feet hit the floor my head starts to spin. I never felt so dizzy, not even when I would spend days without anything to eat. I try again, and again but it seems to be getting worse so I just sit on my bed and try to relax. I don't hear any sounds around the house so Gale is probably walking around somewhere. I have no idea what time it is so I don't know when Greasy Sae is going to get here to make us dinner or if she already left.

After what seems like a half an hour I'm finally able to walk out the room and downstairs. I go straight to my kitchen and see a bowl of stew, some cheese buns and a note next to it. I make my way to the table slowly since I'm still not stable on my feet. I pick up the note and start reading it while eating a cheese bun. It says:

_Dear Katniss_

_I came to see you but Gale told me you were still asleep. I never said anything but that guy is creepy. He looks at me like I'm his next meal. Anyway, here is my promise! I made you some delicious cheese buns, hope you enjoy it. I will try to come tomorrow morning to visit you. Make sure you eat_

_Love,_

_Peeta_

I can't help myself, I read the note at least five times. He is so sweet. My dandelion was thinking about me when he made these cheese buns. I make my way to the sink and get a bowl to serve myself some of the stew. After I heat it up I sit down on one of the chairs and start eating my dinner while I read the note again. I want Peeta to be here with me, I feel alone, and for some reason scared. I don't understand why but my heart is aching like I know something bad is going to happen. I think about calling Peeta but I don't want to make him feel trapped to me. I need to give him his space and start thinking about what I'm going to say to him. I want to ask about his hallucination and flashbacks, he seems so much better but I know he will never be one hundred percent himself again. I want to tell about my deep depression and how I didn't leave the couch for weeks, not even to take a shower. But how do I tell him all this without scaring him away? Or without breaking down into a terrible mess? I decide to give myself and Peeta some time, we can talk about our lives when we feel stronger to do so.

After dinner I decide to sit on the coach and watch some Tv. I'm don't actually know how to use this machine. This is so foreign to me, but I saw Gale using it once or twice. I try pressing some buttons on the controller until a screen pops up. I go through what people call "channels" and try to find something to watch. It's all capitol people trying to be funny, informative or sportive but failing miserably. Less than a hour later I get so tired that I turned the Tv off and go straight to my room. I'm getting worried about Gale, he usually gets back after dinner and I don't even know for how long he has been out. I try my best not to think about it but every time I close my eyes I see his evil like face looking straight at me.

After some struggle I finally change into my pajamas and get myself under my blankets. I can't stop thinking about Gale and Peeta. I'm worried that Gale is not back yet but at the same time I can't stop thinking about how Peeta's lips felt against my own. So delicate, so passionate, so soft…I don't even realize when I finally fall asleep thinking about my lover.

My nightmare begins right away. I'm in the woods running around. I seem to be trying to find someone but nobody is around. I go to the lake my father showed me when I was a little kid and I see him. His broad back facing me, his beautiful blonde hair shining as bright as the sun above our heads. He turns around and smile at me, the same beautiful smile he only gives to me and starts walking in my direction. Once he reaches his destination, Peeta picks me up bridal style and falls to the floor with me on his lap. We look at each other eyes and Peeta starts to lean in for a kiss. When our lips meet I feel fireworks exploding inside my brain. He is everything I ever wanted.

We stay there, making out in the woods for what seems like hours, when suddenly I hear noises. It sounds like a person is running, and whoever it is must be running in our direction. I try to pull away put Peeta only holds me tighter "Peeta, There is someone in here." I try to say between kisses, "Who cares? I only want you" is his answer. That's when I see him. Gale is right behind Peeta and he is holding a knife in his right hand. The same look of pure anger crosses his face. When I realize what he is doing is already to late. He stabs Peeta straight in the heart with the knife and he falls backwards, DEAD. "NOOOOOOO" I yell at the top of my lungs. "WHAT DID YOU DO? PEETA PLEASE STAY WITH ME!" I don't even try to stop the agonizing sobs that leave my body. My dandelion left. My lover is gone forever. My Peeta is dead. "WHY GALE? I LOVE HIM, PLEASEEE I LOVE HIM….."

"I love him, pleaseeee I love him" I hear myself scream when I finally wake up. Sweat is covering my face and my body is shaking violently. My head feels much worse than before. I feel like someone gave me a drug to leave me completely clueless of my surroundings. That's when my hunter instincts tell me I'm not alone in the room. He is standing by the door, arms crossed in front of his chest. Gale looks at me with the same look from earlier and from my nightmare. "Gale where have you been? What is happening? I feel so weak can you please get me some water?" I ask, Gale doesn't move, but a devilish smile crosses his face. "Gale what's so funny? Please my head is killing me" I try again. He still doesn't move. "Gale?" I say "Gale?" I repeat his name over and over again but something is weird about him. Gale finally starts walking towards me and it's only when I see his eyes and smell the alcohol on his breath that I know that something is definitely wrong. I couldn't ever imagine that this whole time my aching heart was trying to tell me about this.

**What do you think Gale is going to do? And the most important, what do you think katniss is going to do? Leave me your opinion and let's wait for the next chapter to find out. Thank you for reading and I promise I will update tomorrow as soon as I can.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hello again guys! Here is another chapter. Singertoheartandsoul this is dedicated for you! I hope you were able to sleep last night lol. Anyway here we go…**

**WARNING: This chapter contains a mild sexual violence scene. But nothing dreadful or extreme. If you really don't want to read just leave me a note and I will write a "clean" version for it.**

**I don't own The Hunger Games**

Chapter 5

I never though something like this could happen to me. I always though Gale was the person that I would spend the rest of my life with, that we would be best friends until the day we took our last breath. For some unknown reason my mind seemed to bring me back to the day when we meet each other, our fathers were dead and our families were starving. He showed me how to get back up. He took care of me. Maybe that's the reason why this moment seemed so unreal.

My head was spinning painfully but I only had one thought in my mind. Get away as fast as possible. Of course I could never compare to Gale's strength. He had my body pinned down on the bed before I could even realize he moved. My instinct made me trash beneath his strong and built body. No matter how much I tried, I was to small and weak. I started screaming as loud as I could for help "HELPPPPP!" my throat was hoarse and tears started to run freely down my face "SOMEONE PLEASEEE HELP! GALE GET OFF ME!." This seemed to get him even angrier. Soddenly I register a troubling pain on my left cheek before he covers my mouth with his gigantic one. Gale captures both my wrists in his free hand and holds then tight just above my head. What happens next is a blur…I only register the cold chills that run down my body, Gale's warm hard all over my skin and the most agonizing pain I have ever felt in my most intimate place….

This agony doesn't seem to stop. I can't determine if I'm dreaming or if this is really happening. Why is Gale, the person who was supposed to take care of me hurting me in such coward way. "Please Gale, you are hurting me!" I try to say, but his hand is blocking my every single word. I'm finally recovering my senses and the first thing I hear is my agonizing sobs and screams over Gale's moans of pleasure. My warrior instincts step in and I use all the strength I have left to push Gale away from me. He wasn't expecting my sudden move so while he takes some time to register his surroundings I run to my bathroom and lock the door. I fall on the ground and curl myself in a ball, crying over my innocence that was stolen from me, my friendship with Gale that became my worst nightmare, my own weakness… My loud sobs are the last thing I hear before I black out.

**Gale's POV**

When I wake up the first thing I notice is my terrible hangover. My head is killing me and my stomach seems to be full with acid. I'm clueless of my current situation. I'm laying on the floor, all naked except for my t-shirt and felling like I got ran over by a bullet train. I try to stand up slowly since my head won't stop spinning. When my legs are finally able to support my body I look around for any clue of what happened last night. I only remember walking around and then meeting with Tom, before we went to get some drinks.I wasn't expecting the pool of blood on Katniss's bed and the sheets thrown everywhere like a tornado passed by. That's when a completely crazy idea crosses my mind….But of course it is an irrational cogitation. Right? An irrelevant thought. I would never have done something like this. But then where is Katniss? I check her closet but she isn't there, than I try to open the door to the bathroom but it is locked. I knock many times but nobody answers "Katniss?" I say "Katniss are you there?" no answer. I hold my ear against the door and listen for any signs that she is in there. That's when I hear a low whimper, like she is in pain. "Katniss open the door!" I yell, a little louder than I intended. All I hear is her sobs through the door. "Leave me alone please, please don't hurt me!" she says over and over again, her voice shaking with what I suppose is fear. "Peeta", "Peeta" she starts to call for him in a low whisper, "Please help me, Peeta." This is completely incoherent but my anger comes back much stronger. How does she dare call for him when I'm the one who spent all those weeks taking care of her, trying to bring her back to life. I get a pair of pants from the dresser, make myself more presentable and leave the house. I need some time to think.

**Katniss's POV**

I wish I could just sleep and never wake up again. This all seem like a terrible nightmare that I can't wake up from. How dare him to even try to talk to me after yesterday. How dare him to act like nothing happened. I can't bring myself to move from the cold ground. The burning pain doesn't seem to subside. So I do the only think I know how, I cry and cry for hours until I run out of tears.

When the pain is to much for me to handle I try to stand up slowly, using the sink as a support. My legs are shaking and covered in blood. My blood. My hands shake while I try to free myself from the pieces of clothing that I'm still wearing. I turn on the shower and step in. I let the warm water sooth my sore body. When I get the courage to look down I can't keep more tears from falling. All I see is my blood running down the drain.

I stay in the shower until my body is covered in wrinkles. I step out of the bathtub and reach for a towel. I dry myself slowly, being extra careful with my sore sensitive places. When I'm done I wrap the towel around my body and leave the bathroom without looking in the mirror. I go straight to my closet and dress in a pair of sweat pants and the t-shirt Peeta left here, the same t-shirt I found the day he came back. I make my way to my bed but turn around as fast as I can when I see the pool of blood on it. I lock my room and make my way to my couch, struggling to walk down the stairs. When I finally reach the living room I grab the closest blanket I can find and lay on the couch. I start crying quietly, it seems like this is the only I know how to do without hurting myself.

**I'm sorry to all Gale's lovers out there but I hate him since I started reading the first book. He just seems so violent and cold. Hope you guys liked it and I will try my best to post a new chapter today but if not I will post tomorrow morning. Hasta Pronto Tributos.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hello again Tributes. I just wanted to say thank you to Nellycaro23, singertoheartandsoul and kamjam for reviewing every single chapter. You guys rock! Here is the next chapter. I'm not exactly sure where to go from here so if you guys have any ideas just let me know. **

**I don't own The Hunger Games**

Chapter 6

**Peeta's POV**

This has been the best week of my life. I haven't had a flashback since two weeks before I left the capitol and I'm finally able to be with the person I love the most in this world. I try my best to bring some fresh baked bread and cheese buns for her every morning and she always asks for me to stay and eat with her. I can clearly see that she is suffering a lot because of everything she went through and mainly because of her sister Prim. I try my best to help her. Some nights we lay on her couch and I hold her in my arms while she talks to me about her depression. She cries a lot, especially when she brings up her little Prim.

Today was not different. In the morning, I went to her house with a basket full of cheese buns. She seemed a little distracted but nothing I thought I should worry about. Right before lunch I told her I had to go to town and I haven't seem her since.

Now is around lunch time, I don't know why but I want to see her so badly. I spent my morning thinking about her, more than I usually do. I think about calling her or even coming over but I don't want her to feel like I'm forcing myself on her. My heart is aching, like I know something bad is going to happen. I decided that I'm probably overthinking it and spend the afternoon and most of the evening painting and drawing. I decide to draw the beautiful things I see around this district, the children playing and laughing outside, people working hard to rebuild our home, but I end up drawing her. Her beautiful dark wavy hair, her breathtaking silver eyes, her cherry red lips. I spend hours and more hours drawing how perfect my girl is, until I finally decide to go to bed. That night I have many nightmares, one of them being the worst. I dream about Katniss, she is hurt and calling my name. Tears are streaming down her face and sobs escape her lips. I'm going to kill whoever did this to her. She is reaching for me but I can't get to her no matter how hard I try.

When I finally wake up, sweat is covering my face and I'm pretty sure I was screaming her name since my throat fells hoarse and dry. I know I won't be able to sleep anymore, so I make my way to my kitchen and start making her cheese buns.

Katniss's POV

Pain, shame and fear. Those are the only feeling I feel right now. My sensitive place is burning and I'm pretty positive I'm still bleeding since I can feel the wetness there. I'm not pure anymore. My innocence was stolen from me. I'm also terrified. What if Gale comes back? What if he does that again?

I'm so deep in my sorrow that I don't notice when my front door opens and Greasy Sae lets herself in just like everyday. "Morning Girl" she says. Her expression is of pure horror when she sees me. "Katniss what happened? You are as pale as a ghost" she whispers. She tries to touch my forehead but I suddenly remember Gale's movements from last night and flinch with pure terror. "what…tell me what is wrong!" I don't answer. Tears start to fall down my cheeks and I can't control the sobs that follow right after. "Where is Gale?" this question draws a painful sob from my chest. She tries to touch me again. Wrong move. I half run, half drag myself tothe closest corner and throw my arms around my small body in an attempt of protection."Katniss please tell me what is happening. I'm starting to get worried." At that exact moment the front door opens again. " Oh Thanks God" says Greasy Sae when she sees Peeta coming in. He is probably the last person I want to see right now. Except for Gale of course. How is Peeta going to react after he finds out that I let another man touch me in that way, that I'm not innocent and pure anymore. He is probably going to leave me and move away to another district so he will never have to see me again. Just the thought of losing him makes me cry even harder. Peeta looks completely clueless while he takes in the scene in front of him. "What the hell is happening here?" he asks "I don't know boy, please help me. She doesn't let me touch her." is Graasy Sae's answer. Peeta looks at me like he is looking at an apparition. "Katniss are you okay?" I can't answer, my loud sobs wouldn't let me even if I wanted to. Peeta comes closer to me but he doesn't touch me. "Hey, hey look at me" I try my best to keep eye contacts with him, but it seems impossible. I'm so ashamed. Slowly and carefully, Peeta brings his hand up and touches my hair, giving me enough time to flinch away if I wanted to. But the truth is, I need him more than never. He is the only person I trust right now. He gently caresses my hair and face, wiping the unstoppable tears from my cheeks. "Shhhhhh, It's okay. I'm here baby, I'm right here. Shhhhh." His touch calms me down a little but I'm still trembling with fear. "Can I bring you to the couch so you can be more confortable?" He doesn't wait for my answer and slowly picks me up bridal style. I wince in pain and Peeta looks like someone stabbed him in the heart. He sits down on the couch with me on his lap. Peeta brings me closer to his chest and caresses my cheek with his free hand. "It's okay, Shhhhh calm down." Peeta's arms give me such a reassurance that nothing in this world could ever hurt me. "Please stay with me" I try to say, but I sound like a child who is leaning how to speak. "Always" is his answer "I will never leave you. Calm down, You are okay, you are safe. Shhhhh I'm going to take care of you." I stay there, on my Dandelion's lap, crying and sobbing for who knows how long. "Where the heck is Gale?" Peeta asks. "He should be looking after her. I should probably try to find him." Says Greasy Sae. At this my eyes wide in complete shock. If only they knew….

**So yeah I know….This chapter is not bringing us anywhere. I just thought that Katniss should have her time to cry over what happened to her, It was pretty awful. I probably won't be able to update until Monday. Sorry. But I promise I will be working on it asap. Pleaseee leave me your thoughts. I want to know how bad I such at writing.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Thank you guys again for the reviews. I will try to update as fast as possible but I'm currently working on another story. If you are interested in reading it just let me know. Your review are amazing, they make my day. Here is the next chapter.**

**I don't own the hunger games**

Chapter 7

**Peeta's POV**

My heart is broken in a million pieces. I can't take to see my Katniss like this. She looks terrified. The pain in her eyes is obvious. I hold her as close to me as possible, whispering soothing words in her ear. I keep asking myself what could have happened but nothing comes to my mind. Maybe she had a nightmare and fell down the stairs on her way to the living room. That sounds ridiculous, I know. I will have to wait until she calms down a little before we can talk. The only think I'm sure about is that I'm not leaving her side again, not even when Gale comes back.

Greasy Sae comes back from the kitchen with a cup of chamomile tea for Katniss. "Here Girl, drink this and you will feel a little better." But katniss won't move an inch. I get the cup from Greasy Sae and mouth a thank you. She simply nods and tries to caress Katniss's hair but she flinches in fear. I hold the cup close to her lips "Hey, it's okay. Drink this, it will calm you down a little." She slowly takes a sip of the hot liquid. I feel completely powerless, I want to help her so badly, to take all this pain and fear away. "I brought you some cheese buns, do you want to eat them while you drink your tea?" She shakes her head slowly and I know that if Katniss doesn't want her favorite cheese buns something is definitely wrong. I know that now is not the right time to ask her anything but I need to know exactly what happened last night.

**Katniss's POV**

I never felt so scared and so safe in my life. I'm afraid that Gale is going to come back and hurt me again but at the same time I'm so confortable in Peeta's arms and I know that as long as I'm here nothing will ever harm me. I don't know how to tell Peeta about what happened. How am I even supposed to start? I can see in his eyes that he wants to talk to me about it. My body burns and no matter how much I try I'm not able to stop waves after waves of tears from falling, I can't think about last night. I can't think about Gale, How could he do something like this. I'm so ashamed,

"You should probably bring her to her room" I hear Greasy Sae say, I start shaking just by the thought of going in that room or someone seeing the pool of blood on my bed, but then I remember that I locked it. "I don't know"says Peeta, then he whispers in my ear "Do you want me to bring you to your room?" I shake my head, "You seem uncomfortable, do you want me to bring you to my house instead? I can make you some hot chocolate." I slowly nod at this, Peeta always knows what is inside my head. "Can you walk?" I shake my head again and hideous sobs leave my chest. I'm so vulnerable and weak. I can barely move an inch without feeling the burning sensation in my intimate place. "Shhh it's okay, everything is going to get better I promise." Peeta sweetly kisses my forehead and both my cheeks. He slowly stands up and carries me bridal style to the front door and to his house.

Peeta's house is completely different than mine. While my house is full of sorrow and ghosts, his house is full of colors and joy. His paintings are all over the place. I see his parents, his brothers, district 12 before the bombing, the bakery and even the capitol. They are all beautiful, but one of them calls my attention more than the others. It is located on the wall right in his living room, next to his fireplace. She is a girl, a beautiful girl. Her hair is dark as the skies at night and perfectly wavy. Her expression shows that she is ready to fight the hardest battle to reach her goal. But the first thing you notice is her eyes. They are gray and shiny as silver and they tell a story, a life story of determination and strength. Peeta notices me staring at his painting and for the first time since I know him blushes "I thought it would be nice to have a painting of you, I like looking at it and thinking how thankful I'm for being with you." Wait, a painting of me? Me, Katniss Everdeen? That beautiful young woman staring back at me is Peeta's version of me? "Is that how you see me?" I ask in a whisper. "Yes, I see you as the most beautiful creature ever made." At this I place a hand behind his neck and pull his lips to mine, slowly and sweet. He smiles down at me and I try to return it but instead more tears fall down my cheeks. "Shhh, hey, hey it's okay. why are you crying so much? What happened?" He asks, I only shake my head. I'm not ready to talk about it. I don't even know if I will ever be ready. "It's okay, I understand. But if you need to talk about it I'm right here okay?" I simply nod and kiss him again, this time I little more desperate. I start to fell a little dizzy and pull away, Peeta lays me down on the couch and adjusts his body next to mine in that little space. I rest my head on his chest and don't even notice when my eyes close and I fall asleep.

**Peeta's POV**

I carry her upstairs to my room so she can be more comfortable. I gently place her on my bed and kiss her forehead before making my way to the kitchen. I should bake something. I should make something special for her. I can't take to see her so fragile and hurt not knowing what happened. I should probably go find Gale and ask him. He has to know why Katniss is so upset. I decide to leave Katniss a note so she thinks I went to town to buy some supplies so I can cook her dinner, which is actually half true. I check on her before getting my coat and leaving the house. I am going to find Gale and he will have to tell me everything, every single detail.

**Thank you all for reading my story. I love your reviews, they make my day. Pleasee leave me a comment. Whatever is in your mind. Thanks for more than 2k readers. I will try to update again today, if not I promise I will update tomorrow.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Hello Tributes. Here is the next chapter. Please leave me your thoughts. Enjoy**

**I don't own The Hunger Games**

Chapter 8

**Gale's POV**

When I left Katniss's house I went straight to Tom's. I have no idea what is happening in my head right now. Did I really do what I think I did? Could I really hurt the girl I love in such a way? While one part of my brain curses my irresponsibility the other part is completely satisfied. I was her first after all. She will always remember me. I'm supposed to be the one to protect her and take care of her not the baker. She needs to learn that he is no good to her and I'm her best option. I'm sure that she will get over all this in no time and we will be happy ever after. I'm so deep in thought that I don't realize that I'm right in front of Tom's door. I knock I couple times before he answers "Hey bro, what is going on?" he asks, I don't think I should tell him about my earlier activities but who else can I trust? "I could go to jail for this and I know Tom will never do anything to get me in trouble "I need to talk to you about something very serious" He steps to the side and let me in. We go to his living room and sit on his couch. Tom's house is way simpler and smaller than one of the victor's houses, but it is still comfortable. "Go ahead" Tom says, I take a deep breath and start, "I had so much fun earlier tonight, I really did but I think I kind of got out of my mind." Tom looks confused, so I keep going "I got home, I mean katniss's home, and she was having a nightmare. Dude she was calling for the baker. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to show her who is the right man for her!"

Tom looks like he just saw a ghost, "Gale please tell me you didn't do what II think you did." I just nod, his expression changes from scared to angry in less than a second "What was on your mind! You were supposed to take care of her not make things worse for the poor girl. Gale you could go to jail for this, you know that!" For some reason I get angry as well "You have no idea why I did what I did! She doesn't forget the Mellark dude. Katniss is mine and she is going to learn that." Tom just looks down like he is ashamed, I stand up to leave "I need a drink, you coming?" I ask, "Whatever, let's go." And just like that we make out way to the Hob.

**Peeta's POV**

I have been looking for Gale for some time now. I have no idea where he could be. I'm about to give up when I see him and Tom leaving the Hob. They look completely drunk. I start walking in their direction "Hey you, we need to talk and right now." I say, my voice sounding ferocious. "Oh look who is out, the baker prince." Says Gale, I obviously can tell that he is completely out of himself. He tries to walk past me, but I push him back and he almost falls to the ground. "You are not going anywhere until you tell me exactly what happened to Katniss. She has been crying no stop and she is definitely hurt. WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" People stop to stare at us, this is not something you see everyday in this district. "Oh how adorable. The little princess sent her bodyguard to defend her honor. You are going to make me cry." My hands close in a fist and my blood is boiling with anger. Gale steps closer to me until his lips are only inches from my ear, he whispers "I taught her who the real man is between us two. She will have to learn that I'm the one she loves, she will be mine forever if she wants it or not. You want to know what I did to your princess, Let's see…. I took all of her. Her beautiful fragile body. She felt wonderful under my control. If it makes you fell better Mellark, I was her first. I took her innocent. She will always remember me." I can't take this anymore. He raped her. Gale hurt Katniss in an inhuman way. Before I notice what I'm doing my fist makes contact with Gale's jaw. Hard. He loses his balance and falls to the ground, holding his jaw. But I don't stop. I throw myself at Gale and hit him wherever my fists can reach. I let all my anger out on his face, chest and stomach. Suddenly I feel a burning pain on the right side of my abdomen. Tom kicked me. Perfect, now I need to show them both a lesson. I used to wrestle with my brothers for fun, when they were still alive. They taught me enough to take both of this drunk jerks down. I hit Tom hard on his cheek and kick him on the stomach. I barely have time to turn around when Gale's fist makes contact with my cheek. I fell completely dizzy, I never thought he was so strong. Somebody's fist hit me in the eye while someone kicks my stomach over and over again. I won't lose this fight. Never. Even when I fell blood running down my face from my nose, I try to stand up and throw myself at Gale making him fall to the ground. I hit him over and over, as strong as I can. He will pay for what he has done to Katniss. I fell someone kicking and punching me, probably Tom, but I don't care. I'm going to kill Gale Hawthorne

**Greasy Sae's POV**

I'm just leaving the little supermarket when I see a crowd of people around the town center. I can't see what's going on but people look scared and some are yelling for help. I get closer and I can see that it's a fight. When I get even closer I can clearly see that it's Peeta. He is hitting Gale with all his strength while Tom is trying to defend his friend punching and kicking Peeta everywhere he can reach. "HELP, SOMEONE PLEASE HELP." I yell as I make my way to where the boys are fighting on the floor. "PLEASEEE HELP." I try to move pass the crowd and get to Peeta. He is hurt but not as much as Gale. When I get close to him, but not to close so I won't get hit, I say "Peeta, listen to me child. You have to stop or you are going to kill him." I say, my voice sounding desperate. "THAT'S WHAT I WANT TO DO." He yells. At that moment two Peacekeepers come running and hold Peeta back, separating the two men. "LET ME GO." Peeta yells "HE HAS TO PAY FOR WHAT HE HAS DONE. HE HAS TO PAY." The poor boy says over and over again. I get close to him and whisper "Shhhhh child. Calm down, take deep breathes." He won't listen to me. "Peeta look at me. There's someone back in that village that needs you right now. You better calm yourself down and go take care of her. She is more important to you, isn't she?" When his eyes soften I know that I touched his weak spot. Peeta would do anything for Katniss, even give up his own life. "I will take him from here, you guys please take care of the other guys." I tell the peacekeepers. They look at each other, than to Peeta and than back at me "He in not dangerous, he is just a little out of his mind, I will take care of him." With that they finally let the boy go. I half help, half drag Peeta across the streets back to the Victors Village. I really need some explanations on what just happened, but first I need to take care of his severe wounds.


	10. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Hello Little Mockingjays. Sincerely I don't know if I should keep going with this story. I only receive around 4 reviews for each chapter and there are more than 3k people reading it. If you want me to keep going or not let me know. Here is the next chapter. Hope you like it!**

**I don't own the Hunger Games**

Chapter 9

**Katniss's POV**

I never thought that my nightmares could get even worse. Now, I dream of dead children, destruction and Gale. I relive that moment over and over again. Today is not different.

I'm lying on a couch and Peeta is next to me. I'm not sure about what is happening, but when I see his smile I know that there is nothing to fear. His ocean blue eyes are locked on my face, he looks at me with such love that makes my heart skip a beat. He slowly starts to lean in for a kiss and follow his lead. Soon his soft lips touch mine. Slowly at first but then it becomes something else. Love. Passion. Lust. I can't tell. I start pulling on his shirt so he climbs on the couch on top of me. We keep kissing and I've never felt so insatiable. Suddenly the front door opens and Gale runs in staring straight at me. "Peeta, please help me. Please don't let him hurt me." I start sobbing, Gale is here and he is going to hurt me again. "Shhh I won't let that happen baby. I'm right here to protect you." Peeta's words usually calm me down, but not this time. My heart is burning and I know that something dreadful is going to happen. "You know you are going to be mine." Gale says, he doesn't have time to say anything else and next thing I know Peeta in on the floor, on top of Gale, hitting him hard. "Pleaseee stop it." I yell over and over again but they won't listen. I barely have time to see the gun Gale takes out of his pocket before he shots Peeta in the head. "NOOOOOOOO, Peetaaaaaaa."  
"Peeta, I love you, pleaseee come back." I hear myself yell as I wake up. I look around but I don't see Peeta anywhere. He was right next to me when I fell asleep. Even though I'm awake my heart still aches just like during my nightmare. Something is happening to my Peeta, I can feel it. I try to make my way to the door but soon the burning sensation between my legs is to much for me to handle. I fall on to floor and tears start to stream down my face. I drag myself to the bathroom and try using the sink as a support to stand up. I sit on the toilet and put my pants down. My underwear is soaked with blood. What am I supposed to do. I feel completely useless. I can't bring myself to tell anybody, especially Peeta, about what happened. The unbearable pain won't stop and I'm bleeding no stop. I put my pants back up and drag myself to the corner of the bathroom. I cry for how ashamed I'm of myself and this entire situation.

**Greasy Sae's POV**

"Be careful, walk slower. You probably have some broken ribs." I try my best to help bring Peeta back to the Victors Village. He is pretty injured and can barely keep himself up. It takes us almost a half an hour to get to the gate of the Victors Village, which normally would take less than 20 minutes. "I can't go home right now." Peeta says, he is trying to appear strong but his teeth are tightly clenched together and I know he is in terrible pain. "I don't want Katniss to see me like this" he continues after taking a deep breath. "Child, you know you are pretty hurt. I don't know if I will be able to heal all your wounds. Maybe you should go see a doctor. You can't just leave her alone in that house and disappear" I say. Suddently we hear a scream coming from Peeta's house. It sounds like Katniss is calling for him and crying at the same time. "KATNISS" Peeta yells. For a second he forgets about his injuries and tries to run to his house. He takes about 4 steps before he falls to the ground. "PLEASE HELP HER. Don't worry about me. Pleasee Greasy Sae go help her" He says, with each word that leaves his lips, the pain seems to get even worse. "I will boy, as soon as we get you back on your feet." I run to him and help Peeta up, with him protesting the whole time "She needs someone right now. Please go" he sounds desperate, it breaks my hearts. "Okay, go to Haymitch's. Just please be careful" I yell as I run to his house to check on the girl.

I open the door and run upstairs. When I get to his room all I see is an empty bed and sheets all over the floor. "Katniss?" I say. She is nowhere to be found. "Katniss, where are you" I hears someone crying. "Sweetheart, it's okay. I'm here to help you." I listen carefully and I can hear her saying something and it's coming from the bathroom. I try to open the door but it's locked. "Peeta is dead, Peeta is gone forever." Katniss is whispering over and over again. I knock on the door. "Katniss open this door. Peeta is okay sweety. Everything is okay. Just open the door and I will help you." She doesn't answer. "Katniss open the door. I can show you that Peeta is okay. Sweetheart he is not dead, he is okay." He will be okay, I think to myself. "Peeta" she starts to call for him, first in a whisper but then she starts to yell. "PEETA" she yells over and over again. I'm helpless, I don't know what to do. There is no way I can get in there and she won't open the door. I do the only thing that comes to my mind. "Katniss I will be right back. Child calm down everything is okay" I yell over her screams. "PEETA, PEETA" she is sobbing now. I run downstairs and to Haymitch's house as fast as I can.

**Sorry guys, another short filler. It will get better as soon as I find a way to heal Peeta lol. My fanfic is rated M but I don't know if I should include some smut in it (between Peeta and Katniss of course). Let me know what you guys think. If you have any ideas just leave it as a review and I will try to add it somewhere in this story. Thanks you and see you guys next time.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Your reviews are amazing. Thank you guys. So I will include some smut in this story. But just to clarify, katniss needs to heal (both physically and emotionally) so I think you will have to wait a little bit. Don't forget to leave your thoughts, they make my day. Here is chapter 10.**

**I don't own the Hunger Games**

Chapter 10

**Greasy Sae's POV**

I run as fast as my old legs allow me. Once I get to Haymitch's house I'm so desperate that I forget to knock. Peeta is sitting on the couch and Haymitch is sitting next to him, they seem to be talking. "Peeta, I need your help." I yell, out of breath. Once he sees my face his expression changes from pure pain to concern. "WHAT IS IT? WHERE IS KATNISS? IS EVERYTHING OKAY" he tries to stand up but Haymitch pulls him back down. "She locked herself in the bathroom and won't come out. She keeps saying that you are dead and she won't stop crying. I don't know what to do." I see tears start to make their way to Peeta's eyes. "Haymitch, let me go. I need to help her. Please she needs me." Normally I would argue with that, the boy can barely stand up, but he is the only one who can make the girl open that door. "Listen, you are pretty injured. Why don't you stay here while Greasy Sae takes care of you and I will check on the girl." Haymitch tries. Peeta shakes his head "No, Haymitch. She won't come out" he answers. "I will open that door if she wants it or not!" Peeta don't have time to answer before Haytmich makes his way to the front door and to Peeta's house. "I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU HURT HER!" Peeta yells.

**Haymitch's POV**

They are lucky that I decided to be sober, at least for now. I make my way to the boy's house. I let myself in and run upstairs. The room is a mess and I can hear someone sobbing. Katniss. I knock on the bathroom door. "Katniss open this door or I will open it myself." I say. "NO" she says through heartbreaking sobs. "Sweetheart, I will bring you to Peeta. Isn't that what you want?" for some reason this only makes Katniss cry harder. "He is dead. My Peeta is gone" she says over and over again. "Listen here. He is not dead. He is at my house right now and he will be okay" I say. "If you don't open this door right now I will open it myself." No answer. "Okay Sweetheart you asked for it." I throw my body against the door a couple times before the lock breaks. My heart aches when I see her. she is lying on the cold floor, curled in a tight ball, crying and sobbing desperately. I try to touch her but she flinches away "Please don't touch me" she tries to say between sobs. "I need to Sweetheart. I will carry you to my house so you can be with Peeta." I don't think I should tell her about his injuries. "What happened?" she says. "What do you mean?" I say as I position myself to pick her up from the floor. "What happened to Peeta?" she asks, she seems really concerned and I ask myself if she knows about something. "He will be okay. I promise." I try to comfort her. "What do you mean? What happened?" She starts to sob again. "Just let me bring you to my house and we will talk." She nods, I don't think she could speak over her tears even if she wanted to. I pick her up slowly. Katniss winces in pain and I ask myself what happened to this girl. I carry her to my house. I keep thinking about what is going to be Katniss's reaction when she sees Peeta injured.

**Peeta's POV  
**

I should go check on her. She won't calm down, I know her. Greasy Sae keeps staring at me like I have any conditions to run away. I can't stop thinking about her. My poor Katniss. I should've talked to her. How could I be so stupid. Gale hurt her in a way I never would and never will. "I'm going to get some bandages, don't move" Greasy Sae tells me before she goes to Haymitch's kitchen. I'm so worried about Katniss that I completely forgot about my injuries. My lungs burn every time I try to take a breath. Greasy Sae comes back soon after and put some bandages and things I don't recognize on the table. "Take your shirt off and get yourself comfortable." I do as I was told and she checks the abhorrent bruises on my stomach and abdomen. I wince in pain when she touches one of my broken ribs. "I will apply some herbs and bandage your abdomen. Try not to tire yourself to much or lift anything that weights a lot for a couple of weeks." Greasy Sae says, "I'm not a doctor boy, this is the most I can do." She leaves to go to the kitchen again and returns soon after with a bag of ice. "Put this on your jaw." I do as I was told. While Greasy Sae works on cleaning and bandaging my wounds I think about Katniss. Was Haymitch successful in convincing her to open the door? I should be the one taking care of her but look at me, I can barely breath without wincing in pain. I try to keep my mind from thinking about this situation but I just can't. Why didn't she tell me about Gale? She is probably in so much pain and I don't even know what to do. I need to bring her to a doctor as soon as possible. When Greasy Sae is done she goes in the kitchen again and brings me a even bigger bag of ice "You have pretty awful bruises on your stomach" She says as she holds the cold bag against it.

Suddenly I hear someone trying to open the front door and whimpers. Greasy Sae makes me hold both bags of ice against my injured body and goes to open the door. "Oh my God. Haymitch, I didn't say for you to bring her here. You know the boy doesn't want her to see him like this" says Greasy Sae. "I can't keep her away from him. She wouldn't calm down, she kept saying that the boy was dead and a bunch of nonsense. She needs him." Is Haymitch's answer. Oh no. How am I going to tell Katniss what happened without scaring her. I don't want her to feel responsible for this. How am I going to talk to her about what happened between Gale and her that night. I barely have time to think about an answer when Haymitch appers in the living room carrying her. She looks like a little child, so small and fragile. I just want to hold her in my arm, tell her everything is going to be okay and take all this pain away. I want to kiss her and show her how much I love her and that this situation with Gale does not affect my love at all. "Katniss, hey baby it's okay." I whisper, my voice breaking. She slowly looks at me. Her eyes are red from crying and more tears are still streaming down her face. Her lips are swollen and she is pale. When she sees me her reaction is exactly what I was expecting…

**So here is another chapter guys. More everllark in the next chapter. I have a question that I would like for you to answer if you care about this story. You know who you are. *wink wink*. Would you guys like for me to keep updating short chapters everyday or update maybe once every two or three days but longer chapters? I barely have time to write since I have advanced classes and I have a lot of homework. I would like to know your opinion. See you guys next time and don't forget to leave me your thoughts.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Thank you guys for reading this story. Most of you chose longer chapters so I will try my best to update as soon as possible but not every day. The problem is, I'm so addicted to this story that I'm forgetting to do my homework, he he. Other things, I need your opinions on what should happen next. I have a couple of ideas but I'm not sure about them. Tell me what you think and don't forget to review. **

**PS: HAPPY FRIDAY 13****TH**

**I don't own the Hunger Games**

Chapter 11

**Peeta's POV**

One moment I'm looking at Katniss's fragile figure and next thing I know she is on the ground crying hysterically. She tried to run for me but the pain won't let her move by herself. Haymitch is standing right next to her trying to calm her down. But I know there is no use. I stand up as quickly as my sore body would let me and walk towards her. Her sobs echo through the room, she is screaming my name and trying to get to me, but her injuries won't let her move. It's different now that I know the reason why she is in so much pain. I can't stop thinking about this situation. I would never blame Katniss for something like this, never. I want to help her, to protect her and show her that I still love her the same, if not more.

Once I finally get to her I ignore my broken ribs and bruises completely. I don't care about my pain, I only care about her. She is the most important think for me in this world. "Hey, hey baby look at me." I whisper next to her ear. Her sobs are so loud and powerful that I get scared that she is going to faint. I use all the strength I have to bring my hand up and caress her cheek. "Everything is okay, please slow down a bit and take deep breaths." I never in my whole life saw Katniss this way. She was always so strong and brave. She fought to survive in two Hunger Games and leaded a rebellion. She was always the strongest person I know, but in this very moment she is letting all her emotions out. I slowly lean in and kiss her forehead and cheek. "Would you calm down for me? I need you to talk to me. I'm right here now, you are safe and sound." She slowly brings her head up and looks at me. Her silver gray eyes meet my blue ones and all I see is shame and pain. "P-P-Peeta, P-P-Please H-H-Help M-M-Me." She tries to say between hysteric sobs. "I'm going to do whatever I need to do just to see you smile again. Don't worry, I'm going to take care of you."

We stay on the floor for a long time until my ribs won't let me breath. "Do you want to lay down on the couch with me?" I whisper slowly. She nods. I try to stand up but it's impossible without any help. I look up at Haymitch and Greasy Sae and mouth "help me". Haymitch picks Katniss up and sits her on the couch while Grease Sae help me up. I try to position myself in a way that my ribs won't hurt as bad. I lay down on my side and pull Katniss down to position her next to me. I hug her to me trying as best as I can to ignore the pain. "I thought you were dead. You were gone forever. I don't know what I would do without you. I already lost to much. I lost my sister, I can't lose you too." Katniss tries to say when she starts to calm down. Tears are still running freely down her face and it breaks my hearts in little pieces to see her like this. "I'm not going anywhere, love. I'm right here and I will always be." I whisper in her ear while I caress her cheek. "W-What happened?" she can't control the small sobs that follow her sentences. "Shhhh we will talk about it later. It's okay, I'm okay now. Try to rest a little." I lean in a kiss her lips softly. I try my best to hold her as close to me as possible without wincing in pain. I don't want her to think that this situation is worse than it actually is. After a couple minutes she finally falls asleep in my arms.

**Greasy Sae's POV**

I watch quietly as Peeta tries to calm Katniss down. I never thought I would see the day that Katniss Everdeen would look so broken and fragile. She used to come to the Hob to trade something with me. She always looked so strong and determinate to keep her family from starving and her sister alive and well. Now, Peeta is the only reason keeping her from breaking down and giving up on life. "I should bring her upstairs." Peeta's words take me back to reality. "I will do it, you can barely drag yourself upstairs" says Haymitch. Peeta opens his mouth to say something. "You can't argue boy, let Haytmich take her and I will help you." I add. I can see in Peeta's eyes how useless he is feeling. His life is dedicated to taking care of this girl. I walk towards him and whisper "He is only carrying her upstairs Peeta. She won't go anywhere." He nods and even when he tries to hide it I can see tears about to fall. "Okay" he whispers. Haymitch slowly picks Katniss up "Peeta, Peeta stay with me" she murmurs in her sleep. Haymitch brings her upstairs, leaving me and Peeta alone. Before he stands up I put my hand on his knee signing that I need some time with him. "Peeta can I talk to you about something?" I ask, he looks confused and worried at the same time. "I need to check on her before she wakes up and I'm not there." He tries to stand up but I tighten my grip on his knee. "I won't take long I promise." He sits back down and looks at me. I can see the pain and worry reflecting his sky blue eyes. "I know you are not the kind of boy who would start a fight without a reason. If you beat Gale's butt it was because of something important to you, and I know that there is nothing more important to you in this world than Katniss. So tell me boy, what happened between these two that is making both of you, specially Katniss, suffer so much?" I ask, I don't want to be invasive but I need to know the real situation if I want to help these kids.

**Peeta's POV**

How do I tell her? I can't, not until I talk to Katniss and ask for her opinion. This is all about her. I can't just tell whoever I want what Gale did. I know how bad she is feeling about all this. But then, how am I supposed to help her to get through all this? I can't lie to Greasy Sae, she is like a mother to me. But I can't betray Katniss either. "I…I…." I try to think about something to say, but for the first time in my life I have no idea about what to say. "I can't tell you. At least not until I talk to Katniss and ask her opinion about all of this. I want to help her so badly but I don't want to betray her. I need to talk to her alone and clarify some things before I can think about my next step." I say, trying to keep eye contact with her for as long as I can. "It's fine child. Just make sure you don't get yourself in trouble and don't forget that me and Haymitch, even though he is not always so useful, are always here for you two. Whatever happened to her and Gale we can help her get through this." I smile at her. "Now could you help me to get upstairs, I really want to be with her right now." I ask while trying to stand up. "Of course, let's go." It takes us some time but when I finally reach my room Katniss is soundly asleep on my bed and Haymitch is watching her. I wait until they both leave and lay myself down next to her. I'm going to help my girl to heal. We are going to be happy together. I fall asleep thinking about a life next to Katniss and how we can face any problem that comes our way, because we are and will always be the star-crossed lovers of district 12.

**So my lovely tributes…. I'm going to start posting longer chapter starting on Monday. I'm probably going to post another short chapter tomorrow and after that you guys will have to wait a little longer. I love your reviews they make my day brighter. So don't forget to leave me some of your thoughts and ideas. DON'T LET JASON GET TO YOU FOLKS. See you next time.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Hello my dear readers. This is my last short chapter I promise. I've received some reviews about my grammatical errors. I would like to apologize for that, English is my third language so I'm still learning some rules. I love your reviews they make my day. **

**PS: Happy Valentine's Day.**

**I don't own the Hunger Games**

Chapter 12

**Peeta's POV**

I don't sleep much. My nightmares keep me awake. I dream about her. Gale coming back and taking her away. Gale hurting her. I just can't keep my mind from thinking about this whole situation. After some unsuccessful attempts I decide to stay awake and watch Katniss. She looks so peaceful, so innocent. I hold her as close to me as possible. My broken ribs are finally giving me a break after I took the painkillers Greasy Sae left on my nightstand. I kiss her forehead and caress her cheek. It's around 10 and I ask myself if I should wake her up and make her eat something. "Peeta" she murmurs in her sleep, bringing me back to reality. "I'm right here" I whisper in her ear. "P-Peeta, please stay" she says a little louder. "Baby, I'm not going anywhere, it's okay Katniss." Her facial expression is blank and I wonder of she is having a nightmare or just dreaming. "NO, PLEASE PEETA, DON'T LEAVE ME" she cries. "Katniss, Katniss wake up" I start shaking her. "NOOO, PEEETAAA" she starts to scream over the painful sobs echoing through the room. "Katniss, love, wake up right now. Please" I shake her. "PEETAA" she is reaching for me desperately. "Shhh it's okay, it's okay love" I hug her to me and whisper soothing words in her ear over and over again. "Y-You w-w-were d-dead." She tries to say over her sobs. "I'm okay and I'm not going anywhere" I try to calm her down. "It's okay. You are okay. I'm okay. We are safe now." I kiss her lips slow and sweet. "I love you. So much." I whisper against her lips. "I love you too" she whispers back. She finally starts to calm down. I lean in again and start kissing her more passionate.

I keep kissing her soft lips for a long time. She is still struggling to breath so I slow down a bit. We haven't been this close since the Victory tour. I want her to feel safe and loved. I want to show her without words how much she means to me, how much I love her. Even though I love being here with her, the conversation I had with Gale won't leave me thoughts. "We need to talk" I whisper once we pull away. She looks at me with those silver eyes full of tears. "What about?" she whispers. I take a deep breath. How am I going to talk to her about something like this? How do I ask her about that night, how am I supposed to make her remember? "I..I got in a fight with Gale this afternoon." Her expression shows pure fear. "W-what did he tell you?" she asks, a little tear makes its way down her beautiful face. "Everything. I mean…Katniss I know about that night." Now terrible sobs are shaking her body. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I can't believe she is apologizing for something she didn't choose. My poor Katniss, always blaming herself for things she can't control. "Shhh, Why are you apologizing? There is nothing to be sorry about!" I say while caressing her cheek. "I let another man touch me." How can she think that way. "No you didn't, he did this to you baby." She won't stop apologizing, no matter what I say. "Shhhh please stop crying. I can't take watching you suffer like this. Everything is going to be okay. We will go to a doctor and…." She cuts me off "No, Peeta please no. I don't want anybody to know about this. I can't go to a doctor" she says over her tears. "Baby, we need to get you checked. Nobody is going to know about this, we will find a doctor that we can trust and the pain will go away. I promise." I try to convince her, but there is no use. "No Peeta. Please, I just want to forget about this. I just want to forget." My heart breaks every time a tear stream down her soft cheek. "We will forget love, I promise we will forget. But before we need to go to a doctor so we will be sure you are okay." I have to, I think to myself over and over again. It's for her own good. "I won't let anybody hurt you never again. I promise that we are always going to be together and we will get through this." She won't answer me. She looks hurt and scared. I can't take it. "Katniss look at me." She is looking around the room like she is trying to find something. She looks at everything except me. "Please baby look at me." She won't. "I just want what is best for you." Tears haven't stopped running down her face and I'm starting to get worried. "Katniss please say something." It's like her mind shut off and she doesn't know where she is or who I am.

**Katniss's POV**

I can't. I can't see a doctor. I don't want anybody else to know what happened between me and Gale. I don't anybody else to touch me. I don't want anybody else to see me. I don't want to be with anybody else. I know Peeta is trying to help me but I'm a lost cause. My mind is wandering around the same dark place it did when I first came back. I don't feel anything, I don't hear anything, I don't see anything. "Katniss please look at me. Please come back to me. I can't be without you baby please." I barely hear Peeta's desperate voice calling my name. Why am I doing this to him? He is just trying to take care of me. But how do I stay when the pain is to much to handle. I don't want to feel the burning sensation between my legs that I got used to since it won't go away. I feel weaker every second. 'KATNISS PLEASE TALK TO ME." Someone is shaking me. I hear cries. Someone is calling my name and crying. Peeta. I'm fading away and leaving my Peeta behind. I don't want to leave him. He never left me, he never gave up on me. "PLEASE KATNISS PLEASE. I LOVE YOU BABY, PLEASE STAY WITH ME. KATNISS ANSWER ME." He sounds so desperate that my heart is breaking in little pieces. I love him so much. He means everything to me. I feel someone hugging me and kissing my face. I won't let this dark feeling to consume me again, I need to fight for him.

Slowly my vision comes back and then my hearing. The only thing I hear is his desperate cries. "P-Peeta" I try to say, even though it feels like the words are stuck in my throat. "Oh God… Katniss can you hear me? Please look at me. Are you okay? Stay with me baby. Please" Tears are streaming down his angelic face. I try to turn my head and look at him but my vision is still a blur and I can't see him. When I feel his lips against mine I know that he is the anchor that will keep me sane. I won't lose it this time. I wait until all my senses are back and kiss him back. Our passionate kiss lasts a long time. I want to make sure he knows that even though I feel like I can't handle all this pain I will still be here for him. Whatever happens from now on I need to remind myself that it's not about me anymore, it's about him. He needs me as much as I need him. I know that if I lost Peeta my life would be completely over. I don't want him to experience that pain.

**Hi again. Next chapter we are back to action. This is probably the third short filler in a row. I'm sorry guys but I needed to get some stuff out of my way. I love your reviews so keep it up. Have a good one and I will see you guys as soon as I finish writing my first long chapter for this story, which will be in 3 or 4 days. I'm so excited that I'm going to watch Fifty Shades of Gray tomorrow. Anybody watching that? **


	14. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Hello my beautiful little birds. So I finally watched Fifty Shades of Grey and it was…intense. I do not recommend you guys to see it, but Ana and Christian are the cutest couple, except for Everllark. (: it was pretty graphic. But anyways.. This is my first long chapter so I'm sorry if It gets boring. I don't know when I will be posting the next chapter. Enjoy it and if you have any ideas just tell me. Don't forget to review.**

**I don't own The Hunger Games**

Chapter 13

**Katniss's POV**

I can't remember falling asleep. When I open my eyes the only thing I see is completely black. I'm surrounded by darkness. I'm sure I was having a nightmare since I can fell my watery eyes and my quick heartbeat, but I wasn't screaming since my throat doesn't feel dry. I can also feel my head rise and fall, it is leaning on something soft and warm. Peeta. I don't want to wake him up, so I just lay in there listening to his heartbeat. I don't remember what I was dreaming about but I know it was about Finnick, his death playing in my head over and over again. It was my fault. Because of me he won't meet his son. Because of me Annie will never be completely happy again. Because of me Prim will never experience true love. Because of me thousands of people are dead. I should be dead instead. I'm the cause of all this destruction. It is all my fault.

I can't stop the tears that stream down my face. How can I be alive when Finnick, Prim, Cinna, Rue and so many others aren't? Grief and guilt are choking me and I can't contain the noises that escape my lips.

"Katniss" I hear an angelic voice so distant. 'Yes?" I answer, I try to sound steady but my shaking voice betrays me.

"Are you crying" Peeta asks in a quiet whisper. I used to hate when he talks to me like I'm a piece of glass about to break, but isn't that what I became?

"No" I try, but Peeta knows me to well. He pulls me up so my face is only inches from his.

"Whats's wrong?" He brings his hand up and caresses my cheek. "Nothing" I answer, but my voice breaks. More tears fall and I can't control the sobs. I don't even know why I'm crying so much. I should feel safe here in his arms. For some reason all my grief and guilt turned to fear. I'm afraid that I will lose the only person I love in this world, just like I lost my sister. I'm afraid that Gale is going to come back and hurt me again. I'm afraid that everybody is going to find out about what happened. I'm afraid that Peeta will stop loving me.

"D-d-don't l-leave me. P-please" I say, my voice sounds like of a lost child. Peeta pulls me to him. His strong arms circle my small and frail body. I feel his warmth and his heart beating. "I'm not going anywhere, I promise love. I will always be here with you no matter what." I hold on to him as tight as I can. I'm afraid that if I let him go I will never be able to reach him again.

Seconds, minutes, hours pass by. I'm not sure for how long we stay in there, wrapped around each others' arms. I barely notice when the first sunrays shine through the window. Peeta is still caressing the small of my back and I wonder if he slept at all.

"Hey, you awake?" he whispers in my ear, a small nod is all he gets. He pulls me back a little so can look straight in my boring gray eyes. "How about I make us some breakfast? What do you want? Cheese buns, hot chocolate.." he asks. I'm not really hungry but I can't turn his offer down. I try my best to give him a small smile but he notices my effort, of course he does. Peeta knows more about me than I know about myself. He gives me a slow kiss and tries to get out of the bed, but I'm not ready to let him go. I pull him back and he ends up on top of me, supporting his weight on his elbows. He looks down at me, his ocean like blue eyes shining with something I guess is concern. He is worried about me, I can see in his eyes. I haven't eaten almost anything since I came back from the Capitol, even there I was forced to eat. Since that terrible night I can definitely say that I haven't eaten something at all. I can imagine that I must look like a stick.

Peeta moves a strand of hair from my forehead and kisses the skin beneath it. "Can you please let me make you something to eat?" he asks, I can't understand how he always thinks about me like I'm the center of the universe. "Okay" I whisper. He brings his face to mine and kisses my lips. His lips are soft and gentle. He caresses my lips with his own. Peeta can be a fighter, a warrior, a soldier but he can also be the sweetest lover. His lips can be demanding and passionate but they can also be slow and loving. Suddenly he leaves the bed and goes straight to the bathroom. I lay in there completely confused.

**Peeta's POV **

Her soft lips feel so amazing on mine. This girl is everything I ever wanted. She is so beautiful, so loving so…._a Mutt_. _She is a mutt and she killed my family. I must kill her_….No, Katniss is not responsible for anything. She never wanted this war. She didn't know about the bombs…._she was the one who planed them._ Then why am I kissing her? _She is trying to manipulate you. She doesn't love you, she is trying to get rid of you so she can run away with Gale. _But it seems like she is kissing me back, it feels so sincere.

I open my eyes during our kiss. Her eyes are closed and her expression is of pure bliss. She is enjoying it as much as I was. _No she is not, she is pretending, don't be stupid. _Before I can do something I may regret, I make my way to the bathroom as fast as I can.

This can't be happening, not right now. I haven't had a flashback since I left the Capitol and I hoped that maybe they were gone for good. But how could I be so stupid. It's not possible. I will never be the same again. Never. One part of me will always love Katniss, while the other part will always want to kill her. How can I live like this? How can I be by her side when I may be more dangerous than Gale. He hurt her, but I could do much worse.

I lock myself in the bathroom and sit against the door. I try to think of the best moments I had with her, but they were altered by Capitol. I don't know what is real and what is not. _She is lying to you, she always was. That's the truth. She doesn't love you, she doesn't love anybody. _I try not to believe the dark voice in my head but I know that if I keeping fighting it will come back stronger. She is safe in my room, I throw the key for the bathroom under the door and I just let myself go…

"Peeta? Peeta are you okay?"_ I hear someone say. Katniss. She is a Mutt and she only wants to kill me. "I WILL KILL YOU, YOU ARE A MUTT." I yell. I try to open the door and get to her but its locket. Where is the damn key. I need to kill her. "YOU KILLED MY FAMILY AND MOST OF THIS DISTRICT WHEN YOU THREW THOSE BOMBS." I stand up and start looking for the key. Where is it? _

"Peeta, please come back, It's not real. I didn't plan the bombs, Snow did." _I hear her whisper on the other side of the door. It sounds like her. She is crying, I can hear her whimpers. Good. She deserves to suffer. "I WILL KILL YOU AS SOON AS I GET OUT OF HERE. WHERE IS THE KEY?" I yell. She doesn't know what waits for her. I will get out of this bathroom, doesn't matter what I have to do. _

"I have it. You threw it under the door. You didn't want to hurt me." _She says in such a small voice it annoys me. "GIVE ME IT, RIGHT NOW." I start kicking the door. I need to open it, I need to open it right now. _Why am I kicking the door? What is happening? I hear someone crying on the other side. Katniss. _The damn Mutt. _No, she is the girl I'm in love with. It's not her fault, she didn't choose all of this. It's not her fault. _Yes it is, she killed everyone for fun. She likes to destroy and I'm the next one on her list. I must kill her before she kills me. _No, I shouldn't. She is crying, my Katniss is in pain. _She deserves to be in pain, she is a murder. _No, I need to help her. "Katniss, please go away. I can't control it. Please leave before I hurt you. Run!" is the only thing I get to say before _I start kicking the door again. "YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE" I yell over and over, I need to break this door._

"I know, I know. It's not real Peeta"_ I hear her say, her voice is distant and small. Her sobs echo through the room. I hear footsteps and I know she is leaving. NO SHE CAN'T LEAVE. I start kicking the door again. "WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING? I WILL FIND YOU, DON'T EVEN BOTHER TO HIDE." _

**Katniss' POV**

I drag myself to Haymitch's house. I can't handle this pain anymore. Will it ever go away? I can't bring myself to tell anybody about it, but it doesn't fade away just like most of the different kinds of pain I felt so fair. This burning sensation only reminds me of Gale and the night he forced himself on me. Peeta. I can't help him. I feel so useless. I'm such a coward, How can I just run away and leave him. He could hurt himself or even worse. But again, If I didn't leave he would end up killing me. I don't think I would care, but Peeta would be destroyed, he would feel so guilty.

Before I can think about another solution I'm knocking on Haymitch's door. What am I going to say to him. He opens the door and I'm surprised to see that he is sober.

"Sweetheart, what is happening?" he asks. I can imagine how I must look right now. I'm wearing one my mom's old pajamas, I can barely remember the last time I brushed my hair and my face is wet with tears. "P-P-Peeta" is the only word I can get out before awful sobs shake my body sending my hands up to cover my face. Haymitch steps outside and pulls me inside. He notices my difficulties to walk and picks me up, carrying me to his living room and lying me down on his couch, sitting next to me. I haven't stopped crying. What if I lose Peeta. The memory of the day he was rescued comes back to my mind, the moment when I thought that my Peeta was dead.

"Katniss listen to me, you have to try to tell me what is happening. I can't help you if I don't know what is going on sweetheart" Haymitch whispers while caressing my cheek. I can't speak right now, my sobs won't let me. I try to say a few words but I cannot even understand one word that comes out of my mouth so I decide to go straight to the point. "P-P-Peeta, f-f-flashback" I whisper between sobs. I'm in so much pain and so worried about Peeta at the same time that I don't even try to contain the tears. I cry freely like I was never used to do before.

"I can't leave you here but I need to check on him. What about I call Greasy Sae and wait until she comes?" Haymitch asks, he looks truly concerned about the situation and I've never felt so grateful for having him living next to me. "N-no, H-Haymitch, h-he n-needs y-y-you. P-P-Please g-go." He looks at me one last time and stands up. "I will go. Please don't try to stand up and if you need anything the phone is right next to you." He leaves before I can say anything else.

**Peeta's POV**

I don't know what is happening. Why am I on the floor of my bedroom and the door to my bathroom is completely destroyed. Where is Katniss? My head in hurting so much it won't let me think. I feel exhausted. I must have had a flashback. I don't remember anything except that I was kissing Katniss and than I locked myself in the bathroom because I felt something ghastly stir inside of me. I locked myself so I wouldn't hurt her, but than why am I in my bedroom? I stand up and start looking around the house. She is nowhere to be found. What if she just left me, what if I hurt her, what if I killed her, what if…

"Peeta, what the hell is happening." I didn't even hear Haymitch coming in. "I don't know. I think I had a flashback. Haymitch I need to find Katniss. I don't know where she is, what if I hurt her? Haymitch please help me to find her." I ask sounding desperate. I will never forgive myself if I did something to her.

"Relax kid she is at my house. She is scared but she is fine. You didn't touch her, good job." I really can't understand why he sounds so calm. I'm freaking out. I may not have hurt her but what if she got so scared of what she saw that she will never come close to me again. I can't lose her, she is the only person left in this world that I love.

"Can I come over? I need to see her, talk to her. Please Haymitch I won't hurt her, I'm fine now." Haymitch seems to be in deep thought. Since when does Haymitch think so hard. "Look kid, I know you want to see her and trust me I don't think is a good idea to just leave her by herself but if I could have two minutes of your time I would like to talk to you about something." He says while walking to the couch and sitting down. I do the same and wait for him to speak. I just want to get this over with and check on Katniss.

"I feel completely clueless about whatever is happening between sweetheart, you and the other kiddo, Gale. When sweetheart came back he was the one looking after her, at least he was trying to. Suddenly he just leaves her house, sweetheart is crying 24/7 and you two get in a fight. I want to know what is going on." How am I going to tell him? I barely know it myself. I only know what Gale did to her, I don't know the entire story. The only thing I'm sure of is that we need to help her as soon as possible.

Now that the adrenaline is finally leaving my blood I can feel the after effects in full force. My head is spinning, my hands hurt probably from kicking and punching the door and my not yet completely healed ribs scream for help. I can barely concentrate on my surroundings, the pain is making me dumb. "Peeta, Peeta I'm talking to you" Haymitch waves a hand in front of my eyes. "I'm sorry Haymitch but I'm not feeling well." I take deep breaths and try not to think about all the different kinds of injuries I must have in my body right now.

"I can't really…" deep breath "Tell you…" deep breath "about it…"deep breath. Haymitch notices my struggle and runs to the bathroom. Soon after, he comes back with two pills and hand them to me. "Take those, they will make some of the pain go away." I swallow them while he gets me a cup of water. I didn't even know I had those pills in my house.

I feel a little better and the pain is more bearable. "I can't tell you because I don't know all of it myself. I didn't ask her to clarify it for me. I don't think this is the right time yet, by the way how did you know I had those pills in here?" Haymitch stares at me and then says "Greasy Sae left them here in case you needed it. Can you at least tell me what you know?" he asks. "Not until I talk to her and check if she wants me to. Haymitch I can't just tell everybody, I have to respect her privacy." Haymitch does not look pleased but a flash of understanding crosses his face. "Now can we please go check on her, I feel like we already took too much time." He only nods at this and we both make our way to the door and to his house

**I never thought that a longer chapter would give me this much work. I'm so sorry I took forever to update, I have SAT (a test for Juniors) and I have to study really hard so I don't have a lot of time. Once I take it, this Wednesday btw, I promise I will try to update sooner. I'm thinking about starting a new story, what do you guys think? Would you read it? Don't forget to review and see you next time.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Hi again. So my last chapter didn't receive many reviews ): I'm sorry if you guys didn't like it, I will try to improve my writing. One of my favorite readers mentioned that this story should pick up the pace, so back to action. Let's solve this Katniss/Gale situation and start a new era. Please reviews You can say whatever is on your mind, if you like it or hate it. I spend hours of my time writing it and I would appreciate if you guys at least let me know if I'm doing okay. Enjoy **

**I don't own The Hunger Games**

Chapter 14

**Katniss's POV**

They are taking so long. What is happening? Is Peeta still lost in his dark world? I'm so lost with my thoughts that I barely notice the front door opening. They are back. I try to run for the door but the burning pain doesn't let me. Seconds later Peeta comes to the living room with Haymitch. He looks tired and sweaty but his sky like blue eyes shine when he looks at me. I can't contain the smile that leaves my lips, my first true smile in weeks. Peeta runs in my direction and takes me in his strong arms.

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry I didn't mean to scare you. Everything is okay now, I promise." I hug him as tight as I can. Once again I could've lost my dandelion but he found his way back to me. He pulls my face close to his and kisses me. Peeta never kissed me like this before. He is passionate but at the same time it seems like he trying to possess me. We pull away and look into each other's eyes, his eyes show me he is worried about me as much as I'm worried about him.

"Do you guys want me to go to town and get you something to eat? I can bring something from the Hob." Haymitch asks, both Peeta and I nod our heads. Before he leaves, Haymitch looks at Peeta like he is trying to say something to him, from the corner of my eye I see Peeta nod. What could they be thinking about?

Once Haymitch leaves Peeta faces me and takes a deep breath. "I was talking to Haymitch about you this morning and he wants to know what happened between you and Gale. I know you don't want anybody to know but he is just trying to help you. I said that I was going to talk to you before I gave him any explanations." I don't know what to answer. They can't help me, nobody can. I'm so tired of feeling pain, but I don't know what to do to stop it.

"I promise he will only know what you want him to know." Once again I don't answer him. What am I supposed to say? I don't want anyone else to know about it. I look around the room like it will give me some kind of answer. "Hey, hey baby look at me." Peeta brings his hand up to caress my cheek and slowly turns my face towards his. "We need to get some help. Katniss I won't let you keep feeling this pain. You are suffering and the only way to end it is to get someone to help you." The only problem is I don't want anyone to help me.

Suddenly Haymitch comes running thorough the door. Both me and Peeta jump, the memories from out games still fresh in our minds, our survival instinct kicks in. "I swear I didn't ask her to come her. It was probably Greasy Sae. Before you shoot an arrow through her head remind yourself that she was just trying to help." Haymitch says while trying to catch his breath. "What the hell are you talking about Haymitch?" says Peeta. Haymitch sits on the opposite couch and looks straight at me. "Sweetheart, your mother is here."

**Peeta's POV**

I can't believe what I just heard from Haymitch. , here in district 12. I turn my head to look at Katniss. She is pale like a ghost and she doesn't seem to be breathing. "Katniss" I try, she won't answer me. She isn't blinking or even moving an inch. "Katniss, Katniss please talk to me. It's okay love." Tears start to roll down her face, but she won't move. I try pulling her to me but she pulls away. Strange sounds are coming out of her mouth, like she is sobbing and screaming from inside. "Please Katniss calm down." That's when I hear someone knocking on the door. I look at Haymitch and he looks back at me. "Answer the door and don't let her come upstairs" I say while picking Katniss up and carrying her to Haymitch's bedroom. comes in barely greeting Haymitch or asking for permission. I can hear her voice asking if he has seen her daughter. How dare her to come here after leaving her daughter, twice, to survive by herself. I feel so mad at her for being here but at the same time I feel relieved. Mr. Everdeen was known as one of the best healers in this district, maybe she can help Katniss.

I run upstairs as fast as my still healing broken ribs would let me, I hope she didn't see us. I open the door to the bedroom and lay Katniss on the bed. Haymitch's bedroom is not the best place to try to calm yourself down since the smell of alcohol makes you dizzy. I sit on the bed and look down at Katniss. Her eyes are blank and wet with tears. "Can you please look at me." To my surprise she actually does. I try pulling her to me again and this time she hugs me tight. I feel so scared every time her mind shuts down like that.

"W-why is s-she h-here?" her voice is shaking and I can barely understand what she is saying. "I don't know Katniss. Baby, she is your mom, you should trust her. She can help you." I say while caressing her hair. "N-no Peeta. S-s-he wouldn't understand. S-she is probably going to b-blame it on me." I know that by the sound of her voice she is finally calming down. I kiss her forehead and pull away from our hug. "How can you be so sure? If you don't want to see a doctor then you will have to let her help you." I see in her eyes that she is tired of this situation. She looks so sad and it breaks my heart to see her like this. "I'm going downstairs and I will talk to her." I leave the bedroom before she can argue with my decision.

Haymitch and are talking in the living room. "Afternoon ." She turns her head in my direction and gives me a small smile. "Hi Peeta. How have you been?" I don't know why but I feel like I was the last person she wanted to see right now. "Actually I would like to talk to you and Haymitch about Katniss." I say ignoring her question. They both look at each other and than back at me. I take a deep breath. It's now or never. I have to tell them. "So as I suppose you two must know Gale came back to twelve to take care of Katniss. I was not allowed to come back until Dr. Aurelius was sure I wasn't dangerous. So when I came back Katniss seemed so depressed, she wasn't okay at all and I wanted to do something to help her. We grew back together and I went to her house everyday to bring her some fresh bread." They both wait for me to continue. Here comes the worse part. "One day I went to her house to bring her some cheese buns and she was worse than ever. She wouldn't stop crying and she wouldn't let anybody touch her, well except me. I went looking for Gale to ask him what happened and…he told me that…" The words are stuck in my throat. I watch their reaction to everything I said so far. Haymitch already knows half of it but seems surprise and worried. I squeeze my eyes shut. "Gale raped her" I say as fast as I can. There, I said it.

"What the heck are you talking about" I hear Haymitch say. "This is an absurd. Gale would never do that." Ms. Everdeen yells. I can't believe she is defending him. "He was the only who told me that." I say. She looks completely desperate. "Did you bring her to a doctor? Where is she? I want to see her." She looks worried and for the first time I can see how much she cares for her daughter.

"No, she doesn't want to go see a doctor. Can you help her?" I say, my voice sounding hoarse. "Of course I can. Where is she?" asks looking around. "Upstairs" I answer. She stares at Haymitch "I thought you said you didn't know where she was." Haymitch stares at me. "Can we just go?" I say. They both follow me upstairs.

I open the door to Haymitch's bathroom and see Katniss curled in the fetal position. She looks so small and fragile. "Kat?" I say. She turns around and looks at me. Her eyes are wet with tears and she looks scared to death. "Hey, it's okay now, your mom is here and she is going to take care of you." I look from Katniss to . She looks shocked, like she just saw a ghost. I can't imagine what's going on in her head right now.

"Darling everything will be okay. I'm going to help you. I need to examine you. I'm going to prepare everything. Haymitch can you get me some towels and warm water. I'm going to get some of the things I need from our house. Peeta you stay here and look after her." Before anyone has a change to say anything she is out the door.

"P-P-Peeta" Katniss whispers. Her voice is shaking and she is even more pale. I sit on the bed next to her and wrap my arms around her. "It's okay, don't be afraid. She is just going to help you and then this pain is going to go away. I promise." I can feel her tears on my neck and her entire body is shaking. "Shhhhh, it's okay." We stay in each other's arms until I hear the front door open. Ms. Everdeen half walks, half runs through the bedroom door and towards the bed. Haymitch comes right after holding a bowl with water and clean towels.

"Okay, now I need you both to leave." She says, I feel Katniss hold to me even tighter "No. No please, Peeta stay with me. Please don't leave me." She whimpers, I can barely understand what she is saying since her voice is shaking and small sobs are leaving her mouth. I look up at Ms. Everdeen, asking for permission to stay. She looks from me to Katniss, I can clearly read her expression and she doesn't want me to stay. "I don't think it's a good idea. I need to talk to you Katniss and I would feel more comfortable if we were alone." I can't leave her.

"N-N-No. P-Please." Painful sobs make her body shake. "Shhhh, it's okay. I would never leave you." I don't care what Ms. Everdeen thinks about my presence here. Katniss is the only thing that matter. "Okay, Katniss I need you to lay on your back and spread your legs." Katniss won't move. Ms. Everdeen tries to force her to open her legs. "I got it, I got it." I say to her, I can't let anybody hurt my Katniss again.

"Hey, hey can you do this for me? I'm going to be here by your side the entire time, don't worry about anything." Slowly I position her the way Ms. Everdeen ordered. We don't break eye contact and tears won't stop falling her beautiful face.

"I will have to touch you." Ms. Everdeen says as she removes Katniss pants. I can't contain the knot that forms in my stomach when I see her panties colored with blood. She was bleeding this entire time and she didn't tell me. She didn't tell anybody. I can't even bring myself to think that I was letting Katniss bleed to death.

"Your are still bleeding a lot.." Ms. Everdeen says, I can see that she is probably thinking the same as me, how can someone be cruel enough to do something like this? Gale will pay for this, I promise. Ms. Everdeen presses a wet towel between Katniss legs gaining a sob from her. Tears start to stream down my face, I can't see her in so much pain. I caress her cheek and whisper soothing words in her ear, but I just wish right now that I could take all this pain from her.

"Darling I'm afraid you will need some stitches." This makes Katniss cry harder. I hold her to me and keep caressing her face. I don't know what else to do. I feel completely useless. "I need you to think about something else right now. Maybe tell me something, anything you want. What about something you like to do?" I see Ms. Everdeen has a syringe in her hand, probably some kind of anesthetic. She stares at me as if saying "hold her please." Without thinking twice I bring my lips to Katniss's and I only feel when her entire body tenses and she tries to scream against my lips.

"Shhh, I'm sorry baby. I'm so sorry." I say as I keep kissing her cheeks, forehead and lips. Terrible sobs are freely leaving her mouth now and her face is soaked with tears. "It's okay now darling, you can relax. You won't feel anything." I watch as Ms. Everdeen works and Katniss's body starts to relax a little. I can only hope that all of this will be over soon and we can resume our lives the best way we can.

I count the seconds until Ms. Everdeen finally looks up and smiles. "I'm done here, I will apply some healing herbs, which you will have to apply every time you take a shower, and make sure you two don't do anything you are not supposed to. I know you know what I'm talking about." Great, now she thinks that we do more than just sleep during the night, I couldn't even think about something like that while Katniss is hurt.

"Peeta can you make me a favor and get her one of your pants since I couldn't get in her room, it's locked for some reason and I couldn't find the key." I look at Katniss, who is still crying but she looks much more relieved now, kiss her forehead and go to my closet. I choose of my old sweatpants, the smallest I have, and give them to Ms. Everdeen. She hands them to Katniss, grab her things and kisses Katniss's cheek. "We will talk when you feel a little better. It's okay now, you will heal sooner than you think." She leaves the room without another word.

I help Katniss to get dressed and carry her to one of the chairs while I change the sheets of Haytmich's bed, since they are soaked with blood, tears and sweat. She hasn't stopped crying and I know that even though she knows that it is all over, she is still scared. Her face is still pale and wet with tears. I walk to her and carry her back to the bed, where we lay down and I hold her close to my chest. "It's over baby, you will be okay now. We are going to start again and I promise that I will do whatever is possible to make you happy again." I wipe her cheeks and kiss both of them. Finally I kiss her soft lips and I feel her kissing me back. For the first time since that terrible night I feel something I thought we would never feel again. We will start a new chapter from now on. I will make sure Gale pays for what he did and I will also make sure that nobody in this world will ever hurt my Katniss again. I want her to feel what I'm feeling right now. I will be her dandelion. I will make sure that she sees an open door. I will make sure she feels hope again. Hope for a better future. Hope for happiness. Hope.

**So my last chapter only received one review. That made me cry. I know there are more people reading this story, so please leave me your thoughts. If you don't like something I will fix it. Katniss is finally walking down the recovery path. But what about Gale? Will he pay for what he has done or it is already too late? I probably won't be able to update soon become I have to take the SAT this Wednesday so I need to study for it. I love my readers, especially those who care about my story. See you guys soon.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Hello Guys, I'm sorry for taking so long to update, I'm still trying to recover from SAT. So this story will take a little break, so no action, Katniss needs to heal and Peeta needs to understand the whole situation. I have some ideas on what I want to happen next but It would be amazing if my readers would tell me their ideas.**

**I don't own The Hunger Games**

Chapter 15

**Peeta's POV**

I caress Katniss's hair until she falls asleep. I wait until her breathing is even and slow to finally let myself go. With her head resting on my chest, I fall asleep. When I finally wake up I can see the sunset through Haymitch's window. I remember during the war when Katniss told me the sunset orange was my favorite color. It was the first time since the hijacking that I felt like myself again. Now I look down at Katniss's beautiful face, the sunlight shining on her face and making her olive skin glow. She looks so peaceful, so relaxed. Suddenly I feel my stomach rumbling, me and Katniss haven't eaten anything today. I should bake her something special.

"Hey sunshine, wake up." I whisper in her ear. I feel so bad for waking her up but she needs to eat something before she starves to death. "Come on darling." I start kissing her softly, her cheeks, her eyelids, her lips. She stirs but doesn't open her eyes. "Katniss come on,"

"Peeta…" she whines, I'm not sure if she is awake or still sleeping. "I'm right here, you better wake up young lady.." She slowly opens her eyes, those silver eyes that remind me of the moon. "Evening my little Mockingjay" "Don't call me that" she says while trying to hit my arm, it feels like she is caressing me since she needs to gain her strength back. "It feels like someone is finally feeling a little better" I say while caressing her hair. Before she can say anything else I stand up and run to Haymitch's bathroom, I really need to pee.

I do my business, wash my hands and go back to Haymitch's bedroom. The scene in front of me brings tears to my eyes, Katniss is shaking and curled in a ball on the bed. She looks scared to death. "Katniss, what happened?" I hug her to me, she is cold and pale like she just saw a ghost. "Baby what happened?" Slowly she opens her eyes and looks at me, the expression in her face shows pure relief.

"I-I-I thought you were having another episode, like you did this morning" she whispers, her voice is shaking and her eyes are full of tears. How could I be so stupid? I completely forgot the way I reacted this morning when I felt a flashback coming. "It's okay, I'm fine I just needed to go to the bathroom, I'm so sorry." I hold her until I feel her body relaxing, which doesn't take as long as I thought. "Let's go to my house, I will make you something to eat." She gives me a small smile. I put me shoes on and get up. Katniss looks up at me, helpless. "Can you walk?" She shakes her head, looking down ashamed. I lean down to caress her cheek "Don't worry, you will be okay soon." I pick her up bridal style and start making my way down the stairs.

"Haymitch?" I yell, I wanted to let him know that we are leaving but I don't see him anywhere. "I don't think he is home, can we just go, I'm hungry" Katniss says. I feel so relieved that she feels like eating and even talking. "Of course." I make my way to the front door and to my house, which is a few houses down from Haymitch's and opposite from Katniss's.

I carry her inside and to the kitchen. "Why don't you sit on this chair while I bake some cheese buns and cupcakes?" she nods and smiles, it's been so long since I saw my Katniss smile, it makes my heart skip a beat. "Thank you Peeta" she says while I help her to sit on the chair. "You are welcome love, it won't take long.." she interrupts me "No, I'm not talking about the food. I mean that too but…Thank you for everything. Thank you for taking care of me and not giving up on me even when I gave up on myself." I'm so taken back that I don't know what to say, usually Katniss is not the person who express her feeling out loud. I want to show her how thankful I'm for her words, so I do the thing I know how to do the best. I lean in and capture her lips with my own. This is not the kind of kiss we usually share, this is more passionate, demanding, sensual. I slowly bite her lower lip making her mouth open. I don't want to go to fast and scare her but I want to show her how much she means to me, how much I love kissing her, how much I love her. I touch her tongue with my own, giving her enough time to pull away if she feels like it. But she doesn't, she kisses me back with equal favor.

I'm not sure how much time we spend in there, kissing each other, giving each other our love. When we have no air left we pull away, I instantly miss her soft lips. Katniss slowly opens her eyes and looks at me, her lips are swollen and her gray eyes are shining like the starts. "I'm going to start making dinner" I say. I completely lost my ability to think, the only thing I can think about is her. I'm consumed by her beauty, her strong personality, her soft spirit, her.

"I'm going to start with the cupcakes and then I will do some cheese buns." I say more to myself than her, I feel the need to refresh my brain, it's hard to remember what I was going to do. Suddenly I have an idea, "I will prepare some frosting and get some ingredients, do you want to help me decorate?" She looks shocked, "I don't know how to do those things Peeta." "I can help you, come on, please" I sound like a little kid begging for a candy but I don't care, I just want to have some fun with Katniss.

"Okay Peeta, you will need to be patient with me then" she says. I don't think my smile could get brighter. I start looking around for the some ingredients, I don't need a recipe since I've done this so many times. Katniss stares at me the whole time, If I didn't know her better I would say that she is fascinated by whatever I do. In no time I have the cupcakes ready to go in the oven. I clean everything up before I start the cheese buns. Katniss watches me carefully.

When the cupcakes are ready and the cheese buns are in the oven I finally start preparing everything we may need to decorate them. Fruits, sprinkles, little pieces of what my father used to call chocolate, basically whatever I can find in my kitchen. "Here, I will put everything in front of you so you don't have to stand up." Katniss looks at me and forces a smile, I can see through her eyes how much all of this bothers her. Katniss is such an independent person, she always takes care of herself and I know how much she hates not even being able to walk. I walk round the kitchen until I reach her chair. "I know that you hate being treated like a little girl, or not being able to go everywhere you want and do whenever you want. But remember this is just temporary, you will be okay soon and we will be running around." I whisper to her. I kiss her lips softly, I'm afraid that if we walk the same path from earlier we won't be able to stop. I collect as many things as I can before I find an apron for Katniss. Now I have everything we need.

**Katniss's POV**

I can't believe Peeta is making me do this. I've never come close to those goodies in the bakery, and now I'm able to help Peeta to make them. The only problem is, I have no idea what the ingredients he put on the table are for.

"Watch, you get some frosting put it on top of your cupcake and then you choose whatever you want and make whatever design you feel like." He starts making his own cupcake. I watch him and try to copy whatever he is doing. He looks so concentrate on his cupcake that he doesn't notice the mess I made of my own.

"Here, I made this for you." He hands me a cupcake covered with white frosting, sprinkles and a strawberry on the top forming a heart. This brings tears to my eyes, me and Prim would always go to the bakery and look through the window. I could see in her eyes how much she wanted a piece of those cakes, I would never let myself have the luxury of desiring one of those goodies, even thought they looked delicious. But look at me now, I'm here making cupcakes with the handsome banker's son. I try my best not to think about how luck I'm for having Peeta and how my little Prim will never experience this. I can't stop the small tears that stream down my face. I try to hide it by looking down at my cupcake. My vision is blurry and I can barely see what I'm doing.

"Katniss, are you okay?" I don't want to look at him, I don't want for Peeta to think that I don't enjoy every single second I spend with him. He brings his hand to my chin and tries to force me to look at him. I shake my head "I'm f-f-fine" I can't keep my voice from shaking. My sniffles were probably too loud for him not to notice.

"Are you crying?" Peeta asks, I don't need to look at his face to know that he is extremely worried about me. I try to shake my head but it is not convincing. "Come here" Peeta whispers softly. He says while walking towards my chair. I hug him as tight as I can. Two years ago I couldn't imagine losing Prim. My sister was everything to me. I volunteered as a tribute, I went through two Hunger Games and lead a rebellion, all of that not to lose my little duck. Even after all my effort I still lost her. I keep wondering what would happen to me if I lost Peeta. Prim was my sister, she was part of my family, I was responsible for her since my father's death. But Peeta is different, my feelings for him are not the same feelings I had for Prim. He became my everything, my rock, my world. Just the thought of living without Peeta makes me cry even harder, I can't lose him, I can't.

"Shhh, it's okay. I'm sorry if It upset you, I didn't mean to make you sad." Peeta says while caressing my hair. I'm hugging him so tight that I wonder if I'm hurting him, or he is probably not even feeling it since I'm still really weak. "I-It's not your fault, I was just thinking about Prim and…Peeta I can't lose you. I already lost my sister, I can't lose you too." Breath Katniss, breath. I try my best to calm down, Peeta doesn't deserve to look after a crying baby. "You are never going to lose me, I will always be by your side. Well at least until you send me away." He laughs at this and I give him a sincere smile back. "Come on let's finish these cupcakes." He says and wipe my cheek before kissing them.

We spend the next hour or so finishing our cupcakes. Peeta's designs are flawless, I can't decide which one is the most creative. I try my best but my creations are…..let's just say I tried my best. "We are done, come on let's clean this mess and eat the cheese buns before we can eat the cupcakes." I help Peeta to organize the dishes on the table, he washes them and put everything away. Everything is calm and serene, at least until we get to the frosting. I get some frosting on my finger and touch Peeta's nose. I can't stop laughing at how ridiculous he looks. As an act of revenge Peeta gets some frosting on his own finger and touches my forehead. We start a frosting fight, or at least whatever is possible since I can't leave my chair, and I never had so much fun in my life. We get frosting all over each other. "Come here" Peeta says as he starts to lean in, his lips covered in frosting. I try to cover my face but there is no use. Peeta holds my wrists up and kisses me, getting white frosting all over my lips.

"You jerk, let me go." I yell while laughing. I didn't think that I could actually laugh like this. In this exact moment I forget about the war, about the new government, about Prim and even about Gale. I'm truly happy.

We laugh so much that we get completely breathless. "I will finish cleaning up and get the dinner ready, why don't I bring you to the bathroom so you can get yourself cleaned up and we can go to the living room in front of the fireplace to eat?" Peeta says while trying to catch his breath. I nod at this and wait for him to carry me to the bathroom. I may hate to be depending on someone but I can't complain right now. I love how Peeta holds me in his arms.

Peeta carries me upstairs to his bedroom and when we are only a few inches from the door he turns around and walks back downstairs "Peeta what the heck are you doing?" He smirks "I wanted to carry you around for a little bit longer." I can't stop the giggle that comes out of my mouth. Me, Katniss Everdeen giggling. That's new. When we finally reach the bathroom downstairs, Peeta sits me on the toilet and gets me a wet towel. "Here, I will be right back." He kisses my forehead and leaves.

I take my time to clean myself. I don't want to let my mind go to that place where I know bad memories will take away all the happiness I'm feeling right now, so instead I think about Peeta and how lucky I'm for having him. He is so wonderful and even after all the suffering we went through and the hijacking he still found his way back to me. I also want to give him some time to finish cleaning up and setting up dinner, I know how he likes to be a perfectionist.

"PEETAAA" I yell. No answer. "PEETAAAA" I try again. Still no answer. I can't help but think that something bad is happening. After so many times that I came so close to losing him I can't help myself. I try to stand up but the pain won't let me. I drag myself through the bathroom and out the door. "Katniss?" Peeta appears in the hallway. "Are you okay?" he asks, I can't help but smile, I must look like a fool. "I-I-I…..I thought something happened to you. I'm sorry." Peeta starts to laugh and I join in. Sometimes I can't control my stupid imagination. "Come here, I have a surprise for you." Peeta picks me up again and carries me to the living room.

Once I see what he did I'm left open mouthed. There is a blanket in front of the fireplace with cheese buns, two cups and a liquid I don't recognize filling them. There are also some candles around the place and the lights are off, leaving us surrounded my the light produced by the flames. "I though it would be nice to have a moment for ourselves. You don't have to call it a date if you don't want to. I just wanted to show you how special you are to me." I can't stop smiling, it's perfect. My Peeta is perfect.

We sit on the blanket in front of the fireplace. Our first date. I couldn't imagine a moment more perfect than this.

**So here we are my tributes. I have no idea how many people are actually reading this story and how many actually like it. It would be nice for you guys to leave a review so I know what to change or what to leave the same. Your desire is an order. If you guys want me to pick up the pace just let me know, I just don't want to go too fast. Don't forget to review and see you next time.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: Hello again. So, I will start a new story soon. It's a "My version of Mockingjay." Peeta will not be hijacked and our Evellark couple will have a sweet reunion. Tell me if you are interested in reading it. Please review. Here is chapter 16. Enjoy. **

**I don't own The Hunger Games**

Chapter 16

**Katniss's POV**

I sit next to Peeta, my head resting on his shoulder. He puts the basket of cheese buns in front of us and gives me one of the cups. "Don't let Haymitch know but I thought it would be nice to try something different." He says with a smirk. I still can't believe he did all this in so little time. For the first time in weeks I feel so hungry that I don't even wait for him to start eating my first cheese bun. They are delicious and warm, just like anything Peeta bakes.

"You know those are my favorite right?" I ask after I swallow my first bite. "Yeah, you told me that before. Do you like it?" he asks. I don't even know why he asks, I like everything he bakes. "Of course I do. They are perfect just like everything you make." I smile at him and he returns it. We lean in together and our lips connect. I can't describe how much pleasure I feel every time Peeta's soft lips touch mine. I wish I could move on and give him all of me. I know that I'm not ready for a physical relationship, especially not right now, but I want to show Peeta how much he means to me. We share a sweet and soft kiss before we pull away.

" I wish I could keep kissing you for the rest of the night, but we better eat those cheese buns before they get cold and gross." He says while catching his breath. I nod, I can't form any words right now. Peeta picks up his cup and give me mine. "Even after everything we went through we found our way back to each other. I promise that whatever happens for now on I will always be by your side, helping you, protecting you, loving you. To us." He raises his cup and I do the same with mine. We touch our cups together and bring them down to our mouths. Whatever this liquid is it tastes awful, burning my throat on its way down. I can't help the face I make and Peeta laughs.

"I know it tastes terrible. I made us some orange juice, I think it would taste better." He says. He gets up and goes to the kitchen. Soon after, he comes back with two cups filled with orange juice. He gives me one and sits back down next to me. He picks up a cheese bun for me and one for him and we eat in silence, watching the flames. After we eat all the cheese buns, or I eat all the cheese buns, Peeta goes to the kitchen and brings us some cupcakes. He places three on my lap. One of them being the first one he made, with the strawberry heart. The second one has the words "love" on the top, written with chocolate. But the third one is what I like the most, Peeta draw my Mockingjay pin on it with orange frosting.

" I didn't see you making this one. I didn't even know we had orange frosting." I say while taking a bite. "I made it while you were cleaning up. After the first games my father's clients, some being from the capitol, started to order their sweets with your Mochingjay pin as the design. Since I was the only person who had seen it up close my father told me to decorate them. The orange frosting, I just added some orange dye to whatever was left of the white frosting." He explains. Peeta is not just an amazing baker, he is also an artist. I remember when we use to work together on the plant book. He could draw every plant just by the description I would give him.

"You are brilliant!" I say. He smiles at me and goes back to eating his cupcakes and staring at the fire. While he watches the fire I watch him. He looks so handsome, so perfect. He has some scars left by the capitol and the fire that killed my sister, but none of them reached his face. His blonde hair reflects the fire, making it shine like the sun, his long eyelashes that caress his cheeks every time he blinks, his cheery lips that feel so soft every time they touch mine. I would probably need a book to describe his eyes, those ocean blue iris that could take me to places I never thought existed. Those beautiful sky blue eyes that are staring right at me. Wait, what?

"Are you having fun?" he smiles at me. I can't meet his gaze, I'm so embarrassed. Peeta caught me staring at him and I have no idea why I was doing it in the first place. I look down and start playing with my fingers, my cheeks are burning. "Hey, why are you blushing? It's alright. I don't mind at all." He brings his hand to my chin and forces me to look at him. "It's okay Katniss" he caress my cheek with his thumb. "I was just admiring how beautiful you are" I whisper, my voice sounding small and fragile, just like a little girl.

"You are the beautiful one here sweetheart" he says while placing his last cupcake back on the plate in front of the fireplace. Before I can argue with him he leans in and capture my lips. Without breaking our kiss I place whatever was left of my third cupcake next to his and throw my arms around his neck. Peeta brings me close by the waist and leave his hands resting in there. We feel so close and so far at the same time. Before I know what he is doing Peeta leans back and pulls me with him. We lie on the floor on our sides, holding each other and kissing. What started as a simple peck became a full kiss, passionate and demanding. Peeta's tongue touches my lower lip and open my mouth, allowing him full access. I've never French kissed. I heard some side conversations at school when I was younger. Some girls describe it as gross and others as the most beautiful thing. The truth is, I'm nervous. I want to take this step and learn something new with him, but I'm afraid that I will mess it up. Peeta pulls away suddenly. There, nice job Katniss you screwed it up.

"Are you okay? Your entire body just tensed" he whispers. Of course he noticed, Peeta can read me like a open book. "Yes, I just..I-I…I never.." How am I supposed to explain this to him. Deep down I know that even though Peeta claimed that he loved me since we were 5 he probably had some girlfriends before he the reaping that bonded our lives forever. He was known as one of the best wrestlers, Peeta and his brothers were always strong and masculine.

"You never what Katniss? It's okay you can talk to me about anything." I don't want for Peeta to think that I'm completely inexpedient, but that is exactly what I am. I never thought that I would actually experience a relationship, and now look at me, I'm not even a virgin anymore, I lost my innocence, my pureness to someone I thought would take care of me forever. I can feel my face becoming pale, I've been so concentrated on Peeta and everything he is doing to me that I actually put all this situation to rest. But the truth is, I'm not and I will never be good enough for him. Peeta deserves someone who knows how to treat him right, to make him feel special. I'm not the one Peeta should be making cupcakes to, I'm not the one she should be preparing a date to, I'm not the one he should be in love with. How am I supposed to keep him by my side when I know that even though I had a great day with him, the moment I stop and lie my head on my pillow everything that happened over this last year is going to come back to my mind and eat me alive. I can't give myself to him, body and soul.

I never had many friends at school. I could say that my true friends were probably only Gale and Madge, but I would listen to the girls' conversation sometimes, even without meaning to. When we were children their conversation would be about how they couldn't wait to grow up and find their prince from the stories they heard from their parents. As time went by everything started to get more realistic. I would hear about their first boyfriends, their first kiss, their first physical experience. There were many different opinions on what actually happens when a girl and a boy decide to take a step forward, but they all had something in common. They all had their first experience with someone they loved. They shared their most intimate secrets with someone they could trust, someone who would take care of them. I will never be able to do that. Gale stole the only piece of innocent I had left. I've killed, I've watched people die, I've lied so many times, but I was proud of keeping myself "pure", at least until that terrible night.

I'm fooling myself if I think that I can keep Peeta. It's just too selfish even to think about. I know that I have to let him go, even though it is going to break me, kill me even. I don't care. I have to set him free. He will find a girl who will be able to love him the way he deserves. They will probably have a healthy physical relationship, and he won't have to keep waiting until broken me decides to heal.

"Katniss, what's wrong? Please talk to me." Peeta says, his voices sounding distant. When I finally realize where I am and what I'm about to do I can't keep the tears that make my vision blurry and stream down my face like a waterfall. "P-P-Peeta, I-I…" I sob, the pain is worse than I imagine. How am I supposed to let this go? "Katniss what is it? You are scaring me." Peeta whispers, he brings a hand up and tries to caress my face but I pull away. It will be better if I just do it quickly. "I-I c-can't d-do t-t-his. I-I'm s-sorry." I can barely understand the words through my sobs.

"It's okay baby, we don't have to do anything you don't want to do. I'm the one who should be sorry. I pushed you too much. I understand that you are still healing from what happened between you and Gale." He says, I know Peeta well enough to notice that the tone of his voice changed. He sounds hurt, worried and scared. "I-I don't m-mean a-about that. W-We can't…..W-W-We…" I take a deep breath and control the sobs that are jumping out of my mouth. "We can't b-be t-together. I-I'm sorry." Is the only think I can say before the sobs come full force, sending my hands up to cover my face. I don't want to open my eyes, I don't want to see his expression, look into his blue eyes right now. "Y-You mean that, y-y-you are pushing me away from you? Is that what you want Katniss?" He asks. I can't bring myself to open my eyes and look at him, but I know that he is crying since his voice is shaking. A small nod is all he gets from me. This hurts more than any physical pain I ever felt. It feels like someone stabbed me right on my heart with the sharpest knife. Only now I can truly feel how much I love him and how much this will break me.

"Katniss I…I love you. You can't do this to me. I don't care if you want to take things slower. I swear I didn't mean to push you too hard, I will be more careful. Just please don't leave me. I have no one left, you are my everything. Please.." The sobs that come out of his mouth makes my heart hurt even more. I finally gain enough courage to uncover my eyes I look at what I did. Peeta is lying on his side, his hands covering his face and painful sobs are shaking his body. I move my body closer to his and caress his hair. "Y-You are g-g-going to be okay. I-I p-promise. Y-You w-will f-f-find s-someone b-better. P-please p-promise m-me t-that y-y-you w-will b-be h-h-happy." I try to push out between my own sobs. This is not how I imagined out first date to end, but if I'm going to set him free I need to do it before is too late. Honestly right now, it feels like it is already too late.

"N-no, I-I d-don't w-w-ant a-a-anybody e-e-else." Peeta says while shaking his head. I don't know what to do. My body feels completely frozen. I don't want to do this, I don't want to leave him. But I can't be so selfish.

I kiss his forehead before I try my best to get up. The pain between my legs is worse than ever, it's not the burning sensation it was before, now it is much worse, like someone is ripping my delicate skin. Even though the pain is too much, I bite my lower lip and make my way to the front door. I don't think Peeta will be able to hear my cries of pain mixed between my sobs. My heart still hurts more than any physical pain.

"P-P-Please d-d-don't g-g-go.." Peeta yells. I could never imagine that Peeta would let himself breakdown like this. He looks like a little child who just lost his mother. He looks completely broken. I hurt him again, and I will keep doing it if I don't get out of his life for good. I know that tomorrow he will feel better, he is letting all his pain out. He went through two Hunger Games, he was tortured, he was hijacked, he lost his entire family and now I'm breaking all the hopes he put up about us. He went through all of this with a smile. He never showed any weakness and I know that even though Peeta is one of the strongest people I know, he needs to let go sometimes before it kills him.

I can't take this anymore. I can't stand here and watch him suffering so much. As fast as my shaking legs let me, I make my way to the front door and leave the house. I'm sure I will regret all of this, I'm too selfish to think that I'm doing the right thing for Peeta. I need to take advantage of my moment of selflessness and give him the opportunity to be happy with someone better and purer than me.

Once I get outside I face a dark sky above me and rain. I was so lost in our little moment that I didn't realize it was raining. I slowly make my way down Peeta's porch and across the street in the middle of the Victors Village. I don't go too far before the agonizing pain in my intimate place makes black spots appears on my vision and my knees to give up on me. I fall face first on the concrete in the middle of the street. I let myself completely breakdown. I cry like I've never cried before. Sobs, hiccups, I can barely breath. The last thing I hear is someone yelling my name and running in my direction. And then everything goes black.

**Here we are Tributes. Someone commented on my last chapter that "Katniss should be a bit more wary about what happened to her." I completely agree and I'm so sorry for jumping ahead. I just wanted to create a romantic air between out Star-Crossed Lovers. This chapter was supposed to be their first date and bla bla bla, but I think my brain changed it a little bit. It won't last long, Everllark fans don't worry. I think Katniss needs a little more time to heal so let's take it slow and Please don't hate me. Please review and see you next time.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Hello Mockingjays! So last chapter was a twist and I have no idea why I did that. Please leave me some ideas on what you guys think should happen next, I will try to add as much action to this story as possible but for now let's keep it slow. Here is chapter 17. Enjoy**

**I don't own The Hunger Games.**

**Chapter 17**

**Katniss's POV**

When I open my eyes the first thing I see is the bright sunlight shining through a window. I'm lying on a soft bed and my entire body hurts. I reach for the other side of the bed, looking for Peeta, and that's when everything that happened, probably last night, comes back to my mind. I left him. I pushed my dandelion away. I can't keep more tears from falling when I think about how I left him in there and even crying makes my muscles ache.

My vision is blurry but I can still see enough to know that I'm in my room. My house in the Victors Village. I start to panic, here is where everything happened. Here is where Gale reaped me. Someone found a way to unlock it, probably my mother, and cleaned everything. The image of my blood all over the bed I'm lying on right now comes to my head making me dizzy. I have to leave this room. I have to leave this house. I try my best to get out of the bed but I can't feel my legs.

"Where do you think you are going?" I hear someone say from the door. My mother. "I need to get out of here. What is happening to me?" I ask her, my voice sounding hoarse.

"You are not going anywhere young lady. Haymitch found you passed out in the middle of the Victor Village yesterday. Katniss what were you thinking?" She comes closer and sits next to me on the bed.

I don't even know what I was thinking. I broke up with Peeta, even though we weren't officially dating we were more than friends. More tears make an appearance and I know that I won't be able to stop them. I don't want to cry in front of my mother, I don't want to show any kind of weakness, but the pain in my heart is too much to handle.

"Katniss? Katniss what happened?" she asks, for the first time my mother is really concerned about what is happening to me. I just shake my head and try to move my legs again but I still don't feel anything. I look at my mother through my tears. " It is probably because of the anesthetic. I told you not to walk and you were running across the street. Katniss I had to do your stiches again. Your pants were soaked with blood and your face was covered in scratches." My mother explains. I don't know what to do or what to say, so I just bring my hands to my face and cry.

"Shhh, it's okay. Can you tell me what happened? Did Peeta hurt you?" she asks. What? Peeta hurting me, of course not. Peeta would never hurt me. I just shake my head. I wouldn't be able to form words even if I tried.

I try my best to take deep breaths and calm down. There are some things I need to know. "W-w-where is H-H-Haymitch now?" I ask my mom. "I'm not sure Katniss. He told me he needed to check on Peeta." Peeta. He is probably as broken as I am. I want to see him so bad, but I know I won't be able to keep us in a friend zone. What I feel for Peeta is much more than friendship. I love him. I love him with all my soul.

"I'm going make something for you to eat. Don't move from this bed." My mother leaves the room before I can say anything else. I couldn't move even if I tried. I don't feel any physical pain but my heart seems to be breaking even more by each second. I need Peeta to survive. He is the air I breath and even though I want for him to be happy, I'm selfish enough to wish he was here right now. I miss the way he would hold me and tell me everything was going to be okay. My thoughts of Peeta fill my mind and the next thing I know my head hits the pillow and I fall asleep.

I'm sitting in front of the fireplace, alone, in one of the houses in the Victors Village. Our houses are so much alike that I'm not sure whose house this is. I stand up and start looking around. "Hello" I say, nobody answers. I'm completely alone and I don't know if I should feel scared or relieved. Suddenly I hear someone opening the front door. "Katniss? Katniss are you here?" I could recognize this voice anywhere. It's him. Peeta is here. "Peeta?" I run straight to his waiting arms. Peeta hugs me so tight that I can barely breath , but I don't care. "I love you, I love you so much." I say over and over again. I never admitted out loud how much he means to me. I'm not good with words. But I feel like I need to before it is too late. "I love you too Katniss." He pulls away softly, just enough to bring his lips to mine. He brings us to the closest couch without breaking our kiss. I never felt so alive. I feel Peeta lips everywhere and also his hands. He makes me lay down on the couch and he climbs on top of is caressing my hips, my waist and the curve of my breasts. That's when I feel his hands sneak under my shirt. I need to slow down. I can't do this right now. "Peeta can we go a little slower. I don't think I'm ready for this." I say, but when I open my eyes the boy kissing and caressing my body is not Peeta. It's Gale. He is going to hurt me again. Gale is here and there is nobody to save me.

"Katniss, wake up!" I feel someone shaking me. It was only another nightmare. I open my eyes and stare straight into Haymitch's. "Girl, you almost gave me a heart attack." Haymitch says. "What are you doing here?" I ask while wiping up my sweaty forehead. "I was coming here to check on you and I heard you screaming. Katniss. Now, being serious, what the heck happened to Peeta?" My heart skips a beat. "What do you mean? Where is he? Haymitch is he okay? Please tell me he is okay." I say, my voice sounding desperate.

"I wish I could say that girl, but he isn't. I just came from his house, the new district 12 nurse is in there with him." Haymitch says looking down at his hands. District 12 nurse? "Why does he need a nurse? Haymitch what happened?" my heart is beating so fast that I'm sure Haymitch can hear it.

"I'm not sure sweetheart. After I found you passed out in the middle of the street yesterday and made sure you were safe with your mother I went to his house for some explanations. His house was a mess, broken glass everywhere. I found the boy agonizing on the kitchen floor, his hands and arms covered with blood. He had an episode and broke all the glass stuff he could find in front of him." I can't control the sobs that leave my body. It's all my fault. I broke his heart again and I left when he needed me the most.

"Katniss, do you know what caused this episode? It's okay sweetheart, you can tell me anything." Haymitch brings his hand up to wipe up my cheeks. "W-w-we b-broke up." I say. I need to go see him right now. "I didn't even know you guys were something other than best friends." Haymitch tries to joke, but I can see that he is truly worried about us. "C-C-can I-I s-s-see him? P-please Haymitch." I ask his, my voice begging. "I don't actually think that it is a good idea Katniss, but the way things are going it will be worse if I keep you guys away from each other." Haymitch says. He goes to the window and check on something. "I think the nurse left, your mom is in her room so I think we can sneak out of the house. Can you walk?" I shake my head, ashamed. "Don't worry, I will carry you. You can't weight more than a couple pounds anyway." This time I try my best to smile but I know it looks forced.

"I need to change first." I say, I don't really care how I look but I'm barely wearing anything under the blankets. "Okay, do you want me to pick something for you?" I nod. I try my best to keep my nerves in control while Haymitch goes to my closet and gets me a pair of sweat pants and a black t-shirt. "This looks kind of big on you." Haymitch says once he sees the shirt he got. "It's Peeta's." I say. Tears start to make my vision blurry again. "Hey sweetheart, don't worry. He will be okay. Give him a couple days and your presence and he will be as good as new." Haymitch says. He kisses my head before leaving the room to give me privacy to change. I change as quickly as I can, since I can't really move my legs yet. "I'm done" I yell. Haymitch comes back in the room, picks me up and carries me to Peeta's house.

Once we get inside I'm surprised to see that someone cleaned the mess. Haymitch carries me straight to Peeta's room. "Can you sit outside the door just for a moment? I need to make sure it's safe for you to be close to him." I nod, Haymitch helps me to sit on the ground next to Peeta's room. He goes in and I use my hunter skills to listen to their conversation.

"Afternoon boy, how are you feeling?" Haymitch asks. At first he doesn't answer. "Come on boy, talk to me."

"I don't care Haymitch." Peeta returns. His voice sounds hoarse and hurt.

"Did the nurse talk to you?" Haymitch asks.

"Yes. Now can you please leave?" Peeta says.

"I can see that she took care of those cuts. What else did she do?" I know that Haymitch is trying to make him talk, he couldn't care less about what the nurse did or didn't.

"Nothing, now can you please get out? I just want to stay by myself and if I'm luck enough I will be dead soon." Peeta yells. It feels like someone is chocking me. I'm fighting for air but my lungs are burning. How could Peeta think like that?

"No, you are not going to die. Stop being so dramatic, I'm not a psychologist. I have a surprise for you. By the way have you eaten anything today?" Haymitch is trying to make the best of the situation but I can hear his voice trembling.

"I don't care about it and I'm not hungry. Now can you please leave?" Peeta says. I know he is crying just by the tone of his voice.

I come crawling through the door. I can't stay sitting outside listening to my Peeta say how worthless his life has become because of what I did. Haymitch looks at me and nods, he checks on Peeta one last time and leaves. I don't know how I do it but I'm able to make my way to his bed and climb it. Peeta is facing the other way. I can only see one side of his face. His eyes are closed, his skin is very pale and his hands and arms are covered with bandages.

"Haymitch I already told you to leave me alone. Is that asking too much?" Peeta says.

"This isn't Haymitch." I whisper, my voice shaking. Peeta turns around and that's when I notice the cuts on his cheek and his skin is as pale as a ghost. His blue eyes that I love so much are swollen and wet with tears.

"What do you want?" he asks. He doesn't sound angry, just hurt.

"Haymitch told me what happened. I was so worried Peeta. I will leave if you want me to but I had to check on you." I say. I'm trying to control my emotions so I don't start sobbing.

"I don't want to take more of your time. You can leave now."

"You never take my time Peeta. I'm so sorry for what I said yesterday, I just…" He cuts me off "I don't want to hear anymore Katniss. I just don't understand why you feel so much pleasure in letting me fall hard for you and then you kick me out of your life. What can I say about it? I'm sorry for loving you? Or I'm sorry for coming back and trying to fix my life? I didn't mean to bring my hope up about us. I know there was never an "us" anyway." Of course he doesn't understand the reason behind my sacrifice.

"Do you really think I'm enjoying myself right now? Guess what Peeta, you are wrong. I just wanted for you to be happy and for that to happen I can't keep you by my side, holding you back. Peeta just look at me, while normal girls date the guy they love and them experience physical pleasure with them, Gale stole it from me. I'm not pure anymore Peeta. I don't want you to look at me everyday and realize that you are not the first boy who ever touched my body." I say, my voice is shaking and tears are running freely down my face. I really don't know how my eyes are able to produce so many tears, but right now I just want to let myself go. I'm not good at showing emotions, but Peeta deserves the true. He needs to know that this is not being easy for me either.

"Happy? How am I supposed to be happy? Katniss please understand that for me there is no happiness if you are not with me. Can't you see? There is no one is this damn house. I lost everything Katniss. I lost my parents, my brothers and even part of my memory. Please don't make me lose you too." He sounds so desperate and hurt. So deeply hurt that I wonder if after all of this is done he will still be able to call me a friend. His expression reminds me of the day on the train back from the Capitol after our first Hunger Games. He looks like someone stabbed him in the heart.

"You will find someone else who will be special to you. You are handsome, sweet, smart, an amazing baker… She will give you a family of your own and you will never be alone anymore. Something I don't think I can do Peeta." I never thought it would hurt so much to say it out loud. I can't imagine Peeta with anyone else.

"Don't you think I tried? All those years while I would think that you and Gale were already a couple. I tried to move on Katniss, but I just can't. Every girl I dated from our school never meant anything to me. I will never stop loving you and just you. Why can't you see that?" he asks, his voice rising.

"I'm not who you think I am Peeta. I'm not your perfect girlfriend." I will have to try harder to convince him even thought I'm fighting against my instinct to just throw my arms around his neck and kiss him deeply.

"I don't want a perfect girlfriend Katniss. I want the girl whose voice can make the birds stop to listen. The girl who wanted to give her own life just to save mine own. The girl who led a rebellion, an entire country to victory. The girl who is right in front of me right now." His words are only making it harder for me to resist. Peeta is the person who can lead an entire nation with his words and he can certain change my heart. I'm selfish and I want Peeta for me.

"What about Gale? I will always be scarred because of that night. Peeta, I can't keep you from finding someone who is not as broken as I am. I can't lie to you. I don't think I will ever be able to have a physical relationship. I know what some couples do when they love each other, but can you understand what it feels like when someone you never loved more than a friend does something like that to you? I never though about making love, or whatever you call it, with anybody until I met you and my feeling for you grew. Sometime I used to sit on my bed and dream about how my first time would be, and you were always the only boy in my mind that I would do that with. I mean, we passed the friend zone anyway. But now, for me, sex is not about pleasure, it is about pain and shame. I will never get back what Gale stole from me." That's all I can get out of my system before I completely breakdown. I cry and sob on my hands.

"Come here." Peeta pulls me to him and hug me tight. I know that if I allow this to happen it will be even harder when I leave but I just can't resist. I sob on his shirt until I run out of tears. Peeta holds me the entire time, whispering shooting words in my ear. "Shhhh, shhhh, it's okay. Calm down please, everything is going to be fine." He repeats over and over again. When I finally calm down a little, Peeta cups my face with his large hands and rest his forehead on mine.

"I don't care if the only thing we are able to do for the rest of our lives is hold hands. I don't care if you never want or can't go passed the point of kissing each other good night. Please Katniss understand that I only want you. Katniss Everdeen, I love you and only you. I don't need anything else to survive, not even air, if I have you by my side. You are the reason I wake up every morning. You bring me the strength to keep going. You are my promise that this life goes on, no matter how much pain we felt or we are still feeling" I'm a goner.

I came here with my decision made. I was going to check on Peeta, make sure he was okay and leave his life forever. But now, with those ocean blue eyes staring straight into mine, I couldn't imagine my life without him. It may be the most selfish thing I ever did in my life but I can't leave him. "Please stay." He whispers. Peeta leans in and our lips touch, softly. He is giving me enough time to pull away if I feel like it. But I don't, I kiss him harder. Our future is completely uncertain but I don't care right now. I can only hope that Peeta will not regret his choice later.

**There you are. I need to be honest, I love this chapter. So guys I decided to write a "my version of Mockingjay" story. I don't know when I will be posting it since I will write a couple chapters before. I wrote this chapter while listening to "One Last Time" by Ariana Grande, I think it got me a little more inspired. Let me know what you guys think. See you next time.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: Hello again Tributes. I don't have anything else to say, so let's go straight to chapter 18. Enjoy**

**I don't own The Hunger Games**

Chapter 18

**Katniss's POV**

I shouldn't be doing this. I should just leave right now before this goes too far. I know it will be harder, it will hurt us even more if I don't stop. But I just can't. Kissing Peeta makes me feel whole again. His lips bring me hope, they bring me life.

"Peeta, don't do this…I shouldn't…." I try to say between our kisses.

"Shhh, stop holding it back….let go." He whispers against my mouth. And I do. I kiss him like I've been dreaming since I first realized how much I love him.

Peeta pulls on my shirt, trying to bring me to lay down next to him. I tense up, and of course Peeta notices.

"What's wrong? Are you still thinking about leaving?"

"I….I mean….I still….I'm not" I don't actually know how to explain. Lying down with him reminds of me that night. I shouldn't be comparing Peeta with Gale, but what can I do?

I look into Peeta's eyes and I see pure understanding. He knows what I'm feeling without me saying it. We have a connection that nobody will ever be able to break.

"It's okay, it's just me." I try my best to relax. Peeta would never hurt me, I should feel safe in his arms.

I get under the blankets with him, trying my best to ignore the feeling of insecurity. I lay on my side and Peeta does the same, our noses almost touching.

"We need to talk." I whisper. As much as It hurts to say this, I can't compress the feeling that I'm holding him back. I have to be strong enough to do what is right. I should leave Peeta to have a happy life, which I'm not part of. But why can't I bring myself to do it?

"Peeta, I can't do this anymore. You know that we shouldn't be together. You deserve to be happy and….Oh God, how many times do I have to repeat myself?...I can't give you what you want. I'm too broken." I say. Peeta's expression breaks my heart, he looks extremely hurt, his blue eyes losing its brightness.

"I just want for you to understand that I don't want anything else, just you. I don't care how broken you are. Katniss, even if I wanted to, do you think any girl would fall in love with me? Look at me, my mind is completely messed up, my body is full of scars and I'm missing one leg. I'm not the exactly attractive."

What? How can he think that? Peeta is the most handsome boy I know. He has some scars left by the war but most of them are covered by sexy muscles. His fake leg, I got so used to it that I actually think it is a normal part of him. For me, Peeta is extremely attractive, he is the kind of boy most girls dream about. Even after his mind was hijacked he is still sweet and romantic.

"Of course not. Peeta how can you not see how handsome and wonderful you are. I remember when we were in school, girls would fight for your attention." I say while caressing his cheek.

Peeta looks down at his hands, playing with the sheets. "I don't care about any of them. You know what? If you want you can leave. I'm not going to keep you from doing whatever you feel like. I can't put you inside a little glass box to keep you by my side. Just know that I will always love you, no matter what your decision is." He whispers. Tears fill his eyes and I see that he is scared. Scared of losing me. Why is doing the right thing so difficult?

"You will move on and you will be happy. Someday you will see that this is necessary" I kiss Peeta's forehead and try to stand up. My heart breaking, tears making their appearance in the corner of my eyes.

"Can I at least have one last kiss?" he whispers, tears are streaming down his face.

"Okay" I whisper. Slowly I make my way to the other side of the bed. I can finally few my legs but I can barely few the pain between my legs, but I decide to follow my mother's advice, for the first time, and take it easy. One step at a time until I get to Peeta. I lean in and our lips touch. Tears are streaming down both our faces. I pull away slowly when I few Peeta trying to bring me closer. If I don't leave now, I won't be able to leave at all.

"Please don't go." Peeta whispers, I can feel how much he is trying to contain his sobs. I look into his eyes one last time and make my way out the door, slowly. Once I get to the top of the stairs I finally stop, sit on the floor and let myself breakdown. I don't sob loud, I don't want Peeta to hear me.

I sit in there for what seems like hours until I hear the front door opening. Haymitch comes up the stars and almost fall back once he sees me.

"Katniss, what happened?" he says, sitting next to me. I just shake my head, trying to control the tears that are falling down my cheeks like waterfalls. Just by the look he gives me I know that he understands what happened. Me and Peeta do not have a future together.

"Sweetheart let me talk to you about something. How does this make you feel?" Haymitch asks. I take a deep breath and try to make my voice as steady as possible.

"It breaks me Haymitch. I don't want to be away from him but I don't have a choice."

"You told me that you want for him to be happy right? Is he happy now?" Haymitch asks. I shake my head.

"Sweetheart, I know how stubborn you can be, but please listen to me just this time. Peeta will never be happy with someone else. He loves you and he has loved you since you were both 5 years old. So please, get some reason inside your head and go back to that boy before you end up killing both of you." He says. I want to believe in him so bad, but I can't. Every time someone crosses my life they end up getting hurt. I can't let that happen to Peeta, even though it's already too late.

"No Haymitch, I can't. Now can you please help me? I want to go home." Even though that house haunts me I can't stay here. This house is a promise of a future with Peeta. A future I will never be able to have. I'm a killer, a rebel, I deserve to be alone for the rest of my life watching Peeta with his family.

Haymitch signs, stands up and picks me up. "I hope your mother didn't notice you left. She will kill me if she finds out." He says while carrying me out of Peeta's house and straight to my own. My mother is probably still in her room doing who knows what. Haytmich carried me to my room and helps me to lay down on my bed before going to the kitchen and coming back soon after with a cup of water and some pills

"I know how much you hate capitol medicine, but if you want to get better you should take these." He says. He hands me the pills and I study them carefully.

"They won't kill you sweetheart, just swallow them." For the first time I actually follow Haymitch's advice.

"I better go back to my house and take care of my business. If you need anything just tell your mother to call me." I just nod, I never thought that Haymitch could actually act like a father.

I would never admit but I'm already regretting my decision. How could I be so stupid? I could be wrapped in Peeta's arms right now. No Katniss, don't be selfish. He needs to move on, you are only going to destroy him.

I don't know for how long I just sit on my bed, a war going on in my head. My instinct wants me to go back to that house and tell Peeta how much I love him, on the other hand, my rational side knows that I need to stay here and set him free.

I can't describe the pain I'm feeing right now. This is worse than any kind of physical pain I've ever felt. My heart is bleeding, my eyes full of tears. I feel suffocated, doesn't matter how deep I breath, I don't have enough air.

**xxx**

**Peeta's POV **

It's been 2 days since we last talked. 2 days and I haven't left my bed. I don't eat, I barely drink any water and I don't feel like taking a shower. I miss her. I miss her so much. I can't understand the reason why she left me. Can't she see that I will never be happy without her?

The sun is starting to set when I hear someone open and close my front door. I don't want to bring my hopes up. Why would Katniss be here anyway? But I can't help but think that maybe she changed her mind.

" Evening boy" Haymitch appears in my room. I should've guessed.

"What is it Haymitch?" I ask, my voice sounding hoarse.

" Look Peeta, I know how much you are suffering because of Sweetheart's decision. But since I can't let you become a living vegetable lying on a bed for the rest of your life, I have something to tell you. I went to town this morning to get some…..er….stuff, and Tom was there." Haymitch says. Tom was one of Gale's friends. Maybe he knows where Gale is, God help him when I finally put my hands on that damn jerk.

"What would I care Haymitch?" I say.

"More and more people are starting to come back from 13. They want to rebuild the district. They want to be able to call this place a home. So the thing is, I was talking to Tom and he told me that he needs some help, the construction crew needs more people. Maybe you could help." Haymitch says.

Construction crew? That doesn't seem like such a bad idea. I mean, I need to do something with my life to get Katniss out of my head. If I don't want to become a drunk like Haymitch I may take this opportunity. It could work.

"Let's say I want to do it. When do I start?" Haymicth smiles. He probably thought I was a lost cause until now.

"Tom said you can go whenever you want. Maybe you should go talk to him, see what you can actually do." I don't know a lot about building houses, but I could definitely learn. If I survived until today I shouldn't throw my life away, right?

With that thought in my mind I stand up, get some clean clother and go take a shower. Haymtich nods, gives me a weak smile and then leaves. I'm going to town, I'm going to talk to Tom and rebuild my life. At least I'm going to try.

**Katniss POV**

I never thought my life could get so meaningless. I barely leave my room, I just eat and shower because my mother forces me to. I'm completely dead inside. It's like my brain shot off and the only thing I feel is pain. I miss him. I miss him so much. My heart seems to be so broken that it can barely beat.

The last 2 days were a blur. I didn't leave my bedroom at all. I sit on my bed the entire day. My mother brings me food and my pills. She helps me to go to my bathroom and shower. I became a little baby again, I can't do anything by myself.

I haven't seen Peeta since the last time we talked. I wonder how he is doing. Is he suffering as much as I am? Has he finally got someone else to fill his empty life? Sometimes I hope that he will never get over me. I don't want for Peeta to forget me. But isn't that the reason why I left him? I want for him to be happy, even though I won't be part of his life anymore.

The sun is starting to set when I hear some movements outside. I stand up slowly, the pain is finally starting to fade but my mother insists that I should be careful. I make my way to my bedroom window. I see Haymitch going to Peeta's house. Why would he go there? My heart starts to beat faster, what if something happened to him? I'm about to reach for the phone when I see Haymitch leaving Peeta's house, he is wearing a smile on his face. That was quick. As much as I try I can't bring myself to step away from the window. I watch the sunset, the beautiful soft orange, Peeta's favorite color.

I stay there, looking up at the sky until I hear another door open and then close. Peeta is walking towards the town. He looks so different, thinner and pale. He walks looking down at his feet. Peeta never looked down, he used to have such a determined look on his face. I don't know what to feel, I'm so happy that Peeta left his house to go to town and at the same time I'm on the edge of tears by what I just saw. My Peeta looks so broken, so hurt. Because of me.

I walk back to my bed. Once I'm under my blankets, I grab my pillow and cry. I cry for my selfishness. I cry for my broken heart. I cry for Peeta, and how our love, which didn't even start straight, had to end like this.

**Peeta's POV **

As I walk back to my house I take my time to think. I think about my new job, which I'm starting tomorrow morning. I think about the bakery area, which I didn't have the courage to check. I think about Katniss. I would give anything to have her by my side right now.

When I finally get back to the Victor's Village I can't help my stare at Katniss's house. I don't think she left the house at all since we last talked. I can't deny that I'm sick worried about her. I stare at her window but I can't exactly see what is inside. Don't be stupid Peeta, leave her alone, I think to myself. I have to try to forget. I have to, at least for some time. So I make my way inside my house, I don't even bother to get anything to eat since I'm not very hungry. I go straight to my bed and get ready to sleep, even thought it's not very late. I know that I will have horrifying nightmares, just like any other night. But if this is the only way to see her, then I welcome them.

**So here is it. Please don't hate me. One more chapter and we will have some Everllark romance. Next chapter we are back to action. Here is a preview…**

**I look straight into Haymitch's worried eyes. My hands are shaking, my heart is beating faster than ever and tears are making my vision blurry.**

"**Please Haymitch, just say it." I whisper, trying to control the sobs that are willing to escape my lips**

" **Sweetheart please sit down…." Haymitch says.**

"**NO, I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE, JUST PLEASEEE TELL ME" I yell, loud sobs leaving my lips. Haymitch takes my shaking body in his arms and whispers in my ear.**

"**It's Peeta. I'm sorry Katniss but he is…..Peeta is..." And that's when my entire world falls…**

**I will try to update tonight, but if I don't have time I promise tomorrow morning. Please review. See you next time**


	20. Chapter 19

**Author's note: Hello Little white roses. I'm so sorry, I said that I was going to update on Saturday but I didn't have enough time. I was in a Hotel and I didn't have Wi-Fi unless I went down to the Lobby. I promise I will try to update as soon as possible. I would love to read your thoughts. Here is Chapter 19. Enjoy**

**I don't own The Hunger Games**

Chapter 19

**Peeta's POV**

A routine. That's the basic word that summarizes my life right now. It's been a week and 2 days since me and Katniss "broke up". I wake up, get some coffee and eat some breakfast, when I feel like it, before going to town and helping the construction crew. I started as an assistant, supervising the other workers and being responsible to organize the material. It took me one week to be considered part of the team. I learned all I had to about construction, and I actually enjoy it.

Even thought I try to focus on my new job, Katniss is the first thought on my mind. I wake up thinking about her, I work with her in my mind and I have nightmares about her. I don't know what else to do to get her out of my head.

I had flashbacks almost everyday this past week. Some of them are worse than others. I can easily fight the weak ones just by holding tight to one of my chairs, a cup or even one of the brushes I use to paint. On the other hand, I can make a terrible mess during a strong one. I usually break whatever is in front of me, pieces of glasses, paintings, furniture, anything. Sometimes I just want to go to Katniss's house to kill her. This is how bad my flashbacks can get.

When It's finally time to wake up I get up and go to my bathroom to take a shower. Last night was one of the worst nights since I came back to 12, my nightmares were unforgiving. I dreamed about my family, my brothers, the games and Katniss. She died over and over again in front of my eyes. She was either killed by the rebels or tortured to death by snow.

I finish my shower, get some fresh clothes and go straight to work, not bothering to grab anything to eat. As I walk past Katniss's house I can't help but watch her window, I always hope that she will come out and all this will be over, we would be together again, but of course she doesn't. I'm not even able to see her face through the window, but I know she is watching me. Suddenly as I walk passed the Victors Village main gate a suffocating feeling took over my body. I had to see Katniss. I felt like if I didn't go to her house right now, I would never be able to see her again. I try to ignore the feeling as I keep walking towards town but it only gets worse.

"Morning Peeta, how are you today?" Tom greets me as I'm finally able to get to work.

"Morning Tom, I'm holding on. What is there to do today?" I ask.

"I've got a new position for you. One of the workers is sick and we need someone to take over. What do you think?

"I'm in" I say, why do I feel like I shouldn't be doing this? This feels wrong.

"Okay, follow me." I follow Tom until we reach a building destroyed but the bombs, just like any other building in district 12.

"Even though it looks pretty bad, most of the structure is worth saving. We are just going to rebuild and fix as much as we can." I just nod.

"Let's do it" and this is how my day starts.

**Katniss's POV **

"Katniss please sit down." My mothers tell me for the hundredth time. But I just can't. Since this morning I dying to talk to Peeta. I don't actually know why but it feels like someone is squeezing my heart, I can't get enough air to breath.

"You are going to end up hurting yourself even more. Take it easy or I will pin you to your bed."

I don't hear my mother's voice. I don't hear anything around me. I don't see anything. I want to talk to Peeta. I need to talk to Peeta right now.

"I'm going to walk around" I say as I start making my way to the front door. My mother grabs my arm and pulls me back to sit on the living room couch.

"No way young lady. You are not going anywhere. I already told you to calm yourself down and take it easy. Katniss, you are still healing."

I hate how my mother is treating me like a little child. She chose the wrong time to finally decide to take care of me. I don't want her help. I don't need her in my life.

"You don't understand. I have to go to town and check on Peeta. I need to see him." I argue, tears willing to escape my eyes. I won't cry in front of her. I'm stronger than this.

"Katniss, you said you had to let him go. Didn't you? So stop chasing after him and let him live his life." I was taken back. My mother was never the kind of person to give me an advise, and specially not a order. This woman standing right in front of me is not the same mother who left me and my sister to starve to death. Who does she think she is to invade my life and tell me what to do?

"You have no idea what you are talking about. I'm going to….." I'm interrupted by someone nocking on my front door. Haymitch lets himself in.

"Morning Sweetheart" he greets me and smiles at my mother. By the look on our faces he must know that something is going on.

"Haymitch could you please try putting some reason inside her head?" my mother asks Haymtich still staring at me.

"What is going on?" he asks. I don't even let my mother start telling her version.

"Haymtich, please I need to go to town. I need to see Peeta. I just have to. Please" I say. I don't like the way my voice sounds desperate but this is just the way I'm feeling right now.

"I thought you were the one who ran away Sweetheart. Why do you need to talk to him now? Aren't you done breaking his heart yet? Haymitch says

His words hurt me deeply. I know that he is right, like most of the time. I've done nothing other than break Peeta's heart since we were reaped. I've caused him so much suffering but he still loves me unconditionally. I can live a hundred life times and not deserve him, like Haymitch once said.

"I just need to make sure he is okay Haymitch." I say, looking down at my hands that are folded on my lap.

Haymitch sits down next to on the couch and take me in his arms. I can't help but flinch a little. Haymitch's embrace is completely unfamiliar to me, he was never the kind of person to show affection.

"I'm not going to lie and tell you that he is okay. He is as broken as you are. But Peeta found a job with Tom. He is trying to move on with his life Katniss, and I don't think it would be good for either of you to see each other right now and then go back to ignoring each other." He whispers. Haymitch is the closest figure I have for a father. I'm so grateful that he is here, he understands what I'm going through.

"I know that Haymitch. It's just that I feel like if I don't talk to him right now I will never talk to him again." I whisper back, tears making the way down my cheeks slowly.

Haymitch kisses my head and stands up. He looks at me and smiles before wiping my cheeks with the back of his hand.

"Where are you going?" I ask

"I'm going to town and I will talk to Peeta for. Don't worry I won't tell him that you are desperate to see him."

I know that Haymitch is trying to tease me but I can't bring myself to react. I'm just so worried. So as Haymitch leaves through my front door I lean back on the couch and wait.

**Peeta's POV**

I've been working for hour now. It's making how I can get Katniss out my head while I'm so concentrated on my task. I'm feeling a little dizzy since I haven't eaten anything since yesterday, but I don't care. I will just keep working until I have no energy left.

"Peeta, could you give us a kind here?" One of my mates asks me. I've made so many new friends. The people here don't seem to know me as "Peeta, the Hunger Games Victor" or "The boy who helped the Mockingjay", but they know me as me. The baker's son. The boy who spent his entire life dreaming about the girl who stole his heart with her beautiful voice. Before I start thinking about her again I go back to work.

" What do you need?" I ask

"We need to get some stuff up there, but this coward here is afraid of heights." They all laugh out loud and I try to force one of my own.

"I will do it" I say. One of them leads me trough what was supposed to be the door of the building. We run up the stairs, or whatever is left of it. I can't help but think that this building could collapse on us at any moment.

"You okay there? Please don't tell me you are scared!"

"Yes I'm fine. No, of course I'm not scared. Let's do this" I say. My muscles hurt from carrying heavy material and my head is spinning.

As we reach the third floor I follow him through some doors until we reach a gigantic hole in the middle of a large room.

"We are supposed to measure it and work on fixing it." He says. I just nod. We spend the next 30 minutes at least to measure the hole.

As we work I can't help but look down, we are about 22 feet high, I can clearly see the ground from here.

"I will be right back, I need to get more materials. Can you be here by yourself for a couple minutes?" he teases. I simply nod.

I finish measuring the other side of the hole before I decide that I need a break. I go to get some water but as I stand up my vision becomes blurry and I feel extremely dizzy. I need to get to the stairs. I can barely see when I'm going, my head is spinning and I feel like throwing up.

Suddenly I feel my feet leaving the ground and for a second I think I may be flying. I feel my body hitting something hard and everything goes black.

**Haymitch's POV**

As I leave Katniss's house I walk straight to town. I'm not sure what goes on inside that girl's head. The only thing I know is that she loves Peeta and she is killing both of them because of her decision. I need a drink, that's' all I'm sure of. I try my best not to think about everything the capitol took from me, but it's kind of hard when I'm almost completely sober.

It usually takes me around 15 minutes walking but today I can't walk fast enough. As I get close I see a crowd of people around of the building, what whatever is left of it. I see some doctors running around and the construction crew. Wait, the construction crew. I run as fast as my old legs will allow me.

"What happened?" I ask every person who passes by, but they all look as clueless as I am. I see Tom leaving the building, I really don't like his expression.

"Tom. Tom, what happened?" I say as I try to get passed the other people.

"Haymitch, thanks God you are here!" he yells as I get closer. My heart skips a beat and my breath is fast and uneven. This can't be happening, not right now.

"Where is Peeta?" I ask. His face falls and I know that something bad happened to my son. I mean the boy.

"I'm so sorry Haymitch, I swear we didn't know…" I don't let him finish. I run through what was once a pair of door, searching for the boy. Breath Haymitch, he is okay. Peeta is okay, he has to be. I run until I find the doctors, they are working on something. There is a person on the floor, lying on a pool of blood. Peeta.

"Peeta" I yell as I try to get past the doctor. I need to get to him, I need to make sure he is alive.

"Excuse me Sir. You are not allowed to be here. Please step outside." I let a nurse pull me by the arm until I'm back outside.

I'm in shock. I can't move, I can't hear anything. My vision is a blur and the only thing I see is Peeta's lifeless body lying down on the ground, surrounded by his own blood.

"Here, drink up. " Tom says as he approaches me with a cup of water.

"They are going to bring him to the district's new hospital. Haymitch, I don't even know what to say. I'm so sorry. He was working with one of the member on the third floor and we heard when he fell"

I just shake my head. Suddenly I remember, Katniss. I need to go tell the girl.

"I have to go tell Katniss. She needs to be by his side right now." I say, trying to control my breathing. If someone happens to this boy I don't know what I'm going to do. I don't know what Katniss would do.

"Okay go ahead. I'm going to the Hospital. Please hurry Haymitch."

I don't think, I just stand up and run towards the Victors Village. I don't feel my body and I barely breath.

**Katniss's POV**

I stare at the fire for what feels like hours. The suffocating feeling is only getting worse by the second. If my mother wouldn't check on me every 30 seconds I would run to town and check on peeta myself.

Suddenly I out of breath Haymitch comes running through the door. He runs to the couch where I'm and take me in his arms. At that moment I know that something is up. He hugs me tight for a couple seconds and pulls away. I look straight into Haymitch's worried eyes. My hands are shaking, my heart is beating faster than ever and tears are making my vision blurry.

"Please Haymitch, just say it." I whisper, trying to control the sobs that are willing to escape my lips

" Sweetheart please sit down…." Haymitch says.

"NO, I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE, JUST PLEASEEE TELL ME" I yell, loud sobs leaving my lips. Haymitch takes my shaking body in his arms and whispers in my ear.

"It's Peeta. I'm sorry Katniss but he is…..Peeta is..." And that's when my entire world falls. "Peeta is in the hospital, he fell from the third floor of a building. Sweetheart we need to run to the Hospital right now.

**Here we are. Another chapter down. Next chapter will be as soon as possible. Please review and see you next time.**


	21. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: Hello again tributes. I just wanted to make it clear that this story is rated M for a reason. There will be some Everllark hot moments, but I need to make sure that it will happen at the right time. Anyway, please review and here is Chapter 20. Enjoy**

**I don't own The Hunger Games**

Chapter 20

**Haymitch's POV**

I watch as Katniss's face becomes completely pale. Tears stream down her face and sobs are leaving her mouth. I wish I could tell her that everything is going to be alright, that Peeta will be okay soon. But after what I saw, I'm not even sure myself.

comes running from the kitchen, probably after hearing Katniss crying so loud. As I hold the poor girl in my arms I try my best to calm her down, but there is no use. Katniss keeps calling for Peeta, how am I supposed to tell her that the boy she loves may be dead right now?

"What is happening here?" asks Ms. Everdeen. Suddenly Katniss looks up at her mother, with her eyes full of tears and yells "I-I-T-T'S A-A-ALL Y-YOUR F-F-FAULT. I-I –T-TOLD Y-Y-YOU T-THAT I-I N-N-NEEDED T-TO S-SEE H-H-HIM. I-I K-KNEW S-S-SOMETHING B-BAD W-WAS H-H-HAPPENING."

I can barely understand one work that just came out of Katniss's mouth. If I thought that I saw this girl desperate a couple of weeks ago, when whatever happened between her and Gale, I don't know how to describe what I'm seeing right now. She is completely out of her mind. She is yelling at her mother and crying out loud. Loud sobs echoed through the living room and she can barely breath. looks at me for answers.

"I just came from town, Peeta was working with the construction crew and he feel from the third floor of a building. I need to go to the hospital and Sweetheart is coming with me." I don't even bother asking for her permission to bring Katniss with me. I'm her mentor, so I'm responsible for keeping her alive, and I know that Katniss would die if she stayed in this house while Peeta is fighting for his life.

"Okay Haymitch, Let me grab some things and then we go. I may be able to help" she says as she runs out of the living room and probably to her room. I take this time to talk to Katniss. She hasn't calmed down a bit, I'm really starting to get worried that she is about to faint.

"Hey, hey Sweetheart look at me. We are going to the hospital okay? But before we leave this house I need to make sure you can take a deep breath and calm yourself down." I take her head in my hands and whisper to her. Her eyes look distant.

"P-P-P-Peeta, p-p-p-please H-H-Haymitch." I can see that she is struggling to speak and I caress her hair as I wait for her to calm down.

"Let's go, there is no time to waste!" says once she comes back. I take Katniss's hand and help her to her feet. Her legs are shaking and I'm not sure if she will be able to walk all the way until the hospital.

As we leave the house I pray in silence that this girl will still be able to see the love of her life alive.

**Katniss's POV**

This can't be happening. Not my Peeta. This is all my fault, if something happens to him I don't know what I'm capable of doing. I need to see Peeta again, well and alive. I need to make sure he will come back to me, like the times when the Capitol tried to separate us.

I feel someone holding my hand and dragging me across the streets towards the hospital. I don't see anything, I don't hear anything and I just feel my heart beating faster and faster as we approach our destination. What if we are too late? I just want my Peeta to be alive, that's all. Is that asking too much from my life?

"Katniss if we are going in there you need to keep yourself stable. I don't want to have to worry about the boy and you at the same time." Haymitch says. Suddenly he stops and walks in front of me, our faces almost touching.

"Sweetheart I know exactly what you are feeling right now. God knows how destroyed we would be if something happens to that boy. Listen, I know life took away the things you loved the most, but please Katniss you have to hold yourself together and be strong one more time. I swear that I won't let this cruel world take him away from us. I promise you." Haymitch kisses my forehead and takes my right hand again before resuming our walk.

It takes us 20 minutes to get to the hospital since I could barely walk by myself. By the time we are about to go in my entire body freezes, I can't breath and my vision is completely blurry. I can't do this. I can't go in there just for people to tell me that he is already dead. Tears are streaming down my face and animalistic sounds are leaving my mouth. The sobs are stuck in my throat.

"Go ahead, I will take care of it." Haymitch tell my mother. I barely see her shadow as she runs towards the main door.

"Hey, hey Katniss! Calm down and get it together. Breath sweetheart, you are going to end up killing yourself." He says.

"Haymitch! Katniss!" I hear someone yelling.

"Tom!" Haymitch yells back.

"Here. asked me to bring Katniss a cup of water and some pills." He handles Haymitch what looks like a plastic cup.

"Here sweetheart take these pills and drink your water." Haymitch orders me. I'm in no condition to argue with him so I do as I was told.

"What happened so far Tom?" Haymitch asks, I can hear the hesitation in his voice. He is scared of the answer.

"Can we talk about it later?" I hear Tom answers.

"N-no I want to know it. Please Tom, how is him?" I say. Tears are still streaming down my face but I'm finally able to control my breathing.

"Okay. We don't know a lot about it. They won't let us in because he is under examination. The only thing the doctor said is that he may be extremely luck to survive with no aftereffects. But…" he takes a deep breath. "They said that if Peeta fractured his spine near the top, transecting the aorta which carries blood out of the heart, or something like that, he has a minimum chance of surviving and if he does he may never move his body from the neck down."

And that is what happens when I think life can't get worse. If Peeta survives he may never be able to do anything by himself again, he will be a living vegetable. I can't control more tears from falling.

"Like I said, he is under examination. We don't have any answers so far. Don't worry Katniss, I'm sure Peeta will be okay. He is the strongest person I know." Tom whispers. I'm not sure if it is because of the pill, but I can't bring myself to just breakdown. I can't describe what I'm feeling right now. My Peeta is fighting for his life and we don't have any news about what is really happening, and I'm the closest I can get to calm.

"Can I see him?" I ask, my voice sounding stable for once.

"No, I'm sorry. They won't let anybody in there. They only said that we have to wait in the waiting room and a doctor will come give us some news as soon as possible."

"I want to go in." I whisper. Haymitch and Tom walk next to me as we enter the hospital, ready to catch me if I fall. It seems like they know that my shaking legs are about to give up on me.

As we go in many people stare at us. I'm not sure if they know the reason why we are here. We walk straight to the waiting room and I'm surprised to see so many people here. Greasy Sae stands up from her chairs and hugs me tight.

"It's okay Child, everything is going to be okay." She whispers in my ear. I never thought that I would say this but I need someone to comfort me right now, someone to tell me that everything is going to end up well. I need someone to be my mother, and Greasy Sae is the closest figure for that.`

"It's all my fault Sae" I say, finally I'm able to free the sobs that were suffocating my chest. It feels so good to cry on someone's shoulder as they hold you, whispering soothing words in your year. It reminds me of Peeta, how he would hug me tight as I cried, caressing my hair and kissing my face. I can't live without him, If Peeta dies I will be right behind him.

"Shhhh, of course it isn't Katniss. It was an accident, nobody's fault. Girl calm down, he is strong and a fighter. He is going to be okay you will see."

I stay in there, in Greasy Sae's arms for what feels like a long time, until I'm sure that if I don't sit down my legs will break. Greasy Sae helps me to sit on an empty chair and Haymitch sits next to me. She has one of my hands in between hers and Haymitch is caressing my hair. They feel like my parents, taking care of me when I'm about to breakdown.

We stay like that for hours until a doctor comes walking towards us. Her clothes are covered in blood and her expression is blank. My hearts starts beating even faster, I feel like it's going to jump out of my chest. It's now. Now I'm going to know if my Dandelion is alive or not. My hands start shaking and I hold my breath.

"Katniss Everdeen?" she asks. I'm sure that Haymitch notices that I can't speak so he simply points at me.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" she says staring at me directly. I try my best to stand up without falling but my legs can barely hold my weight. She leads the way to another room, smaller than the waiting room, and asks me to sit down. I do as I was told and wait and she takes a sit on the chair opposite from mine.

"Your mother asked me talk to you first and make sure you are okay." She says. I just nod in response.

"We finish the examinations on Peeta. We are pleased to know that his spine is perfectly fine. On the other hand he hit his head too hard and it caused a concussion. We are not sure how this affected his brain, the next 48 hours will tell us everything. He is in surgery right now, we found a couple of broken ribs and we need to make sure none of them affected an organ. He is really lucky Katniss." I listen carefully to her words. Peeta is not okay, but he is not dead. I have to wait 48 hours to know what is going to happen. I don't think I could wait that long.

"When can I see him?" I ask

"I'm not sure Katniss. Since your mother is one of the nurses maybe she can get you in his room after they are done, even though you shouldn't be allowed."

"Please…" I plead. I just want to be able to be by his side.

"I will try my best, I promise. Now why don't you go back to the waiting room. I will talk to them about it, don't worry." I just nod and stand up. I walk slowly back to the waiting room with the nurse right behind me.

"What happened?" asks Haymitch as he sees us. I just sit back on my chair while the nurse explains to them what she just told me.

The next 5 hours are a blur. I hear people talking around me but I don't say a word. The moon light is shining through the small window in the room. I don't think I stopped crying since the nurse left. I can't bring myself to think of this as an accident, I feel like it was all my fault. If I didn't push him away he wouldn't be working with the construction crew.

"Hey sweetheart, I will go get something for you to eat okay?" Haymitch, who is sitting next to me, whispers in my ear. I just shake my head.

"Come on Katniss, please. You can't starve yourself to death right now. Peeta needs you and you need to be strong for him." He says while wiping my cheeks with his hand. I shake my head again. Haymitch sighs. I can feel a couple pair of eyes staring at me.

People start waking around, trying to find something to eat. I'm not sure, but I think they have a small cafeteria in this hospital. I can't bring myself to be hungry.

A couple of hours later I'm the only one awake. Some of the people who were here before left, now it's just me, Haymitch, Greasy Sae, Tom and a young guy that I don't know the name. He seems to work with Peeta. They are all leaning against their chair or each other to rest. I can't bring myself to close my eyes. I need to know what is happening in there. I need to see him.

"Katniss?" I feel someone shaking me. My mother.

"What happened?" I ask. I don't remember falling asleep.

"I'm sorry for waking you up but Peeta is out of surgery and I know how much you want to see him." She says

"Yes, please. Let me see him." I plead. Breath Katniss, don't crying. Don't show any weakness.

"Come on." My mother leads the way to Peeta's room. It is pretty obvious that my mother doesn't accept my relationship with him but now is not about acceptance, I have to see him before it's too late.

"You have to be quiet, he is still sleeping and we are not sure when he is going to wake up. Be quickly." She says as she opens the door.

Nothing prepared me for what I see lying on the hospital bed.

**There we go. Hope you guys liked it. I will try to update as soon as possible. Please review, I don't even know if there are people who enjoy reading this story. See you next time.**


	22. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: I'm sorry for taking so long to update. I will try to update faster but I'm kind of busy. Here is chapter 21. Please let me know what you guys think. Enjoy**

**I don't own The Hunger Games**

Chapter 21

**Katniss's POV**

What I see in front of me sends my hand up to cover my mouth. Peeta is lying on the hospital bed. There are tubes connected to both his arm and his chest. He is not wearing a shirt and I can clearly see the bandage wrapped around his torso. He is wearing an oxygen mask, probably to help him breath. Machines surround him. Machines that are probably keeping him alive.

I can't contain the sobs that leave my chest. Peeta looks so hurt, so vulnerable. His face and arms are covered with cuts and bruises. My mother is by my side in no time, holding my shoulders and keeping my body from falling, I'm sure my knees won't be able to keep me up for much longer.

"Oh, my God….P-P-Peeta…." I say through my sobs. I want my Peeta to open his eyes and tell me that everything is okay, that he will be okay and we will be together for now on. I want Peeta to live, I don't care if he never looks at me again I just want him to wake up and live. I can't stand this. Peeta can't die. I turn into my mother's arms, I never thought that I would need her as much as I do right now.

"M-m-mom, p-p-please. H-help h-h-him." I whisper, my voice not very understandable. She just holds me tight and whispers soothing words in my ear.

"I'm trying Katniss. I swear we are trying. I know how much he means to you. I won't let that happened to you Katniss, I won't let you lose him like I lost you father. I won't let you feel this pain." She says. I can feel her tears soaking my hair but I don't care. For the first time since my father's death I can finally understand my mother. When my father died her entire world fell apart and that is exactly what is happening to me right now. I know that I won't keep living if Peeta is not here. He became my everything, especially after my sister's death. I don't have two little girls to look after, but I understand what it feels like to lose your ground and forget about anything else.

"I will take care of you now baby girl. Everything will be okay, I promise. Shhh, mom is here, there is nothing to fear." My mother whispers as she caresses my hair. I remember when I was a little girl and she would hold me like this when I had a bad dream or when we were about to leave for the reaping. Those moments when I didn't have so many situations to worry about, I could just let myself be small and weak because I had someone to hold me up.

"M-m-mom, I-I-I'm s-s-sorry." I say. I don't know exactly why I'm apologizing. Maybe for not being by her side when Prim or dad died, for not understanding her sorrow, for being so mad at her after she left me to take care of my sister. The only thing I know is that I need my mother right now, I'm breaking down and she is the only person who can help me up.

"It's okay honey. Why don't you sit down next to his bed and I will get you a glass of water and some pills?" She says while helping me to sit on a chair I didn't even notice was there. I just nod and she kisses my forehead before leaving the room.

I stay in there, watching Peeta. His eyes are glued closed with a piece of tape. He looks so peaceful that I wonder if he is dreaming and what he may be dreaming about. I take his cold hand in between my shaking and fragile ones and bring it to my lips. I rest his hand on my cheek, the way he would do when he was about to kiss me. But this time my swollen lips are left waiting for his perfect and soft ones. I may never kiss those cheery pink lips again, I may never feel the electricity they carry through my body, I may never feel the love they bring every time they touch my skin.

"Hey Peeta." I whisper. Tears are still streaming down my face but I can finally control my sobs. "I just wanted you to know that I'm here by your side, and I won't leave as long as you don't send me out." Tears are making my vision blurry but I keep hanging on. "I just need you to be strong one more time, for me. I know I don't deserve your love Peeta, but please don't leave me here alone." I can't control it anymore, I let the loud sobs shake my body. "P-Peeta I-I l-love y-you. P-Please c-come b-b-back t-t-to m-me. I-I-I c-c-can't l-lose y-y-you t-too." I press a kiss to his pale hand and squeeze it as tight as I can. I wonder if Peeta can feel it, or if he can hear me. I never told Peeta how much he means to me, how much I love him. But now it may be too late.

"Katniss?" I hear my mother says. She is standing behind me with one of the nurses, they both have tears in their eyes. My mother gives me the glass of water and two pink pills while the nurse starts checking on Peeta. I watch her carefully, maybe by her facial expression I can find out more about his current situation. She checks his bandages and I barely have time to see the enormous cut on his stomach before she covers it up again. I don't understand what most of the machines are for, I only know that the machine connected to his oxygen mask is making sure that he is breathing and the one that keeps making "beep, beep" sounds is monitoring his heart. The doctor walks to the small table next to his bed to grab another syringe before injecting another tube in his right arm, even though he already has what looks like five different tubes in each arm. I may be seeing too much but I swear Peeta flinched.

"Why are you doing that? Stop it, it's hurting him" I say before I can contain myself. The pills made me feel a little dumb but I know how stupid I must sound. Peeta is sleeping, he is not feeling anything. I'm not sure if he ever will feel something again.

"Ms. Everdeen, or Katniss if you would prefer, the patient is in a coma. He is not able to feel, see or hear anything that is going on. I can guarantee you that I'm not hurting anybody." She says while getting back to work. "She is right Katniss, Peeta can't feel anything, or hear anything, or see anything" I think to myself. Which means he didn't hear what I said earlier when we were alone. I don't know if I should feel relieved. I don't think I'm ready to let Peeta know how deeply in love I am with him. But he deserves the truth, especially right now.

**Peeta's POV**

"….P-Please c-come b-b-back t-t-to m-me. I-I-I c-c-can't l-lose y-y-you t-too." I hear someone saying. It is so distant, so far away. I know that I must hold on to this voice. This voice. I could recognize this beautiful voice everywhere. The voice that can make the birds stop to listen, the voice that made me fall in love. It's Katniss. She is crying and I want to comfort her, but I can't move. I don't know what if real and what is not, it feels like I'm back in the capitol. They have me trapped to a bed while they inject me with Tracker Jacker venom. But wait, the war is over and Snow is dead. So what is happening to me?

"Katniss?" I hear another voice say. So I was right, it was Katniss's voice that I heard. But this other voice is also familiar. A voice coming from someone older and more tired. Why can't I simply open my eyes and see for myself?

Suddenly I feel someone touching me and a sharp pain goes through my right arm. "Why are you doing that? Stop it, it's hurting him" I hear her angelic voice saying. "Ms. Everdeen, or Katniss if you would prefer, the patient is in a coma. He is not able to feel, see or hear anything that is going on. I can guarantee you that I'm not hurting anybody." So that is what is happening to me. Everything comes back to my memory now. Katniss and I breaking up, me working with the construction crew and finally the headache and dizziness before everything went black. I'm in a hospital and I can't move my body, open my eyes or even talk. An agonizing pain on my stomach tells me that I probably hurt myself somehow. Is it really possible that I fell from the third floor? How could I've been so stupid?

"Katniss, you need to go back now." I hear what sounds like Ms. Everdeen say.

"Can I please stay with him?" My Katniss asks. I just love hearing her voice so much.

"I'm sorry Katniss. You are already breaking the rules by being here right now. We can't afford to let you stay anymore." The voice that I don't recognize say.

"N-n-no p-p-please, I-I b-beg y-you. P-Please I-I c-can't l-leave h-him. T-this m-m-may b-be o-o-our l-l-last m-m-moments t-t-together." She is crying, sobbing to be more specific. I hate this. I need to comfort her, I need to let her know that she won't lose me. She needs me right now. Come on Peeta, do something.

"argh" I try speaking. I can only hear animalistic sounds coming out my mouth but I need to let them know that I need Katniss by my side.

"Peeta" I hear her whisper, she is right next to my left ear.

"Please, Katniss stay away from him." The woman says. She is really starting to get on my nerves.

"No. Peeta? Peeta can you hear me? Please talk to me. Please" She whispers. I feel a pair of small and warm hands bring my cold one up and then she kisses it. Oh Katniss, how I wish I could just kiss your lips right now.

"Kkkatarghnis" I try again. No matter how much I try. I can't speak. Suddenly I feel extremely tired. I can't let myself fall asleep. I need to show her that I can hear her. But I can't fight it anymore. I hold on for as long as I can, but there is no use. The last thing I hear is her angelic voice before I'm unconscious again.

**Katniss's POV **

"Katniss please, I won't ask again. I hope I don't have to call the security." I hear the nurse saying but I can't bring myself to pay attention. Peeta just talked to me, or at least I think he tried to. He knows I'm here with him. How can I possibly just leave right now?

"Katniss, honey let's go. I promise that I will let you know if anything changes." My mother says while trying to get me to leave Peeta's side.

"Mom, he just talked to me. Please I need to stay with him. What if he wakes up?" I plead

"That's impossible. Even if his brain is ready to come out of the coma, which I doubt, he is under heavy medication to make sure he stays unconscious for at least the next 12 hours." The nurse says. I wish I had my bow and arrow right now, my skills would be extremely helpful.

"Katniss please, you are not supposed to be here honey. Don't get us in trouble." My mother begs me. I really don't want to leave his side. I believe that Peeta could wake up at any moment. He is strong enough to fight whatever medication is running through his veins, but I don't think I can get a way around my mother and the nurse.

"Okay" I say with a sigh. I let my mother lead me back to the waiting room and my torture. I know that I won't be able to rest even if I tried. I may be a step closer to getting my Peeta back and I promise to myself that this time I won't let him go. I don't care if I'm not good enough for him right now. We will heal together and I will become a different person if I need to. I will make my Peeta happy. We are the star-crossed lovers, we are destined to be together no matter what comes our way.

"Where the hell were you?" Haymitch asks once we get back in the waiting room.

"I went to see him. Haymitch he talked to me. Peeta tried to talk to me." I say. I don't even notice the smile that covers my face. Haymitch comes running to me and gives me a bear hug. Only I know how much Peeta means to him, probably as much as he means to me.

"Now, I'm really happy that you are bringing your hopes up. But please be careful, we are not sure what caused this. We can't be sure that he actually tried talking to you Katniss. It may have been a reflex from his body." My mother says. My smile fades, I haven't thought about that. What if he is not getting better, but it is only my imagination. Maybe that didn't mean anything.

"It's kind of early. I will try to get you guys some breakfast." My mother says as she leaves us. For the first time I take a look around the room. Tom, Greasy Sae and the other guy are still sleeping. I sit back on my chair and stare at the wall.

"Come on sweetheart. You know that boy better than her. If you felt that he was talking to you then he was trying to talk to you." Haymitch says. I force a smile at him. I know he is just trying to help but I was never a very optimist person.

I spend the next two hours or so staring at the same spot on the wall. At some point tears start streaming down my face but I make sure that nobody notices. I don't know why suddenly I feel so useless. Peeta tried talking to me, right? He is getting better. Or at least that is what I want to think. I wish I could be by his side right now.

"Katniss, come here. Eat something." Greasy Sae calls me for the hundredth time. But I just shake my head. I'm not hungry at all, at least not for food. I'm hungry for Peeta's arms to wrap around me and kiss me until there is nothing else but us. I want to have the intimacy with him that normal couples usually have. I want to give everything I have to him, when we are both ready of course. But for all of that to happen, first I need for him to open his sky blue eyes and get up from that bed.

**Like I said before, I will try to update as soon as possible. I swear that I'm trying to give Peeta some time to heal but I can't wait to get them together again. Tell me what you guys think, Should he wake up already and live happy ever after or he needs more time? You guys are the reason why I'm writing this, so please let me know. Please review, every time I get a email it makes my day. See you next time.**


	23. Chapter 22

**Hello again my little ducks. I would like to say a especial thank you to nellycarol23 for some amazing ideas. Btw, if you want to start your own fanfiction I would be more than glad to read it and if you need any help just private message me (Just remember, you have capacity to do whatever you want to do). So here is chapter 22 my loves. Please let me know what you think. Enjoy**

**I don't own The Hunger Games**

Chapter 22

**Katniss's POV**

It's been five days since I last saw Peeta. The day after my first visit my mother brought me back to his room. He didn't have any reaction or tried talking again. Maybe the nurse was right, it was just a coincidence. After the first 48 hours my mother came to talk to us again. The only good news was that Peeta can finally breath by himself, which means he doesn't need to use that enormous oxygen mask anymore. On the other hand, his brain is not showing any kind of activity. He is completely still, like he is sleeping peacefully even after they stopped giving him the medication to keep him unconscious. None of the doctors can explain his reaction when I tried talking to him and he 'answered'. Most of them say that he didn't actually tried talking to me, maybe he was having a dream or his brain is trying to wake up. But the point is, Peeta is not waking up. He is not responding to any medication or stimulation.

Haymitch, Greasy Sae and I are the only ones left in the waiting room. Tom and the other guy had to get back to work; they come visit as often as they can. Greasy Sae closed her small restaurant for the time being, she doesn't want to leave my side and she also wants to be the first person to know if something changes. My mother and Haymitch try their best to take care of me. My mother forces me to eat at least once a day and Haymitch drags me home every two days to take a shower, he tries to make me lay on my bed and sleep but I can't face my nightmares alone. I probably look like a corpse. I lost all the weight, or even more, that I gained when Peeta came back, I barely shower or change my clothes and I haven't stopped crying. I can't keep my eyes dried for more than 5 minutes. Everyday seems like a new torture, my Peeta is farther away by each second. I'm losing all hope that he will come back to me this time.

It's late night, Haymitch and Greasy Sae are leaning against their chairs, sleeping soundly, but I can't bring my eyes to close. I can't remember last time I slept. _Suddenly my mother comes running from one of the hallways, her face is pale and she is crying. My heart starts beating faster, what could be wrong now? _

_She runs to me and takes me in her arms hugging me tight. I start sobbing, I know what this means. Peeta is dead, I can feel it. My loud sobs wake Haymitch and Greasy Sae._

"_What the hell is happening here?" Haymitch asks. I pull away just in time to see my mother shaking her head and Haytmich falls on his knees, sobbing. Greasy Sae and my mother try to comfort me but there is no use. Nobody will ever be able to comfort me. My dandelion is dead and I will be right behind him. I don't want to live anymore. I don't have a reason to keep living without Peeta. I will finally be with my sister and my father. We will be free from nightmares and the terror that haunts us every day and night._

_I quickly search through my pockets until I find what I was looking for. A Nightlock Pill. I don't remember how I got it but I don't care. I just want die. I'm about to swallow it when Haymitch grabs my arm and takes the pill from me. "I already lost one of my kids. I won't let you do this Katniss. I can't lose you too." He yells. I never felt so angry with him, how can he be so selfish? He knows what Peeta means, meant, to me. I can't be here without him. _

"_GIVE IT BACK HAYMITCH!" I yell at him. "P-Please I-I w-want t-t-to d-d-die. P-p-please l-l-let m-me g-go. I-I-I c-c-can't l-l-live w-w-without h-h-him. H-HE I-I-IS D-D-DEAD H-HAYMITCH. P-PEETA I-I-IS D-D-DEAD." He doesn't listen to me and gives the pill to my mother who shakes her head before running back to wherever she came from, taking my only change to escape this pain away. "NOOOOOOO"…._

"KATNISS? KATNISS!" Someone is shaking me. What is happening? When I open my eyes I'm looking straight into Haymitch's worried ones. Before I think about what I'm doing I start hitting his chest as hard as I can. "You are monster. How could you do that to me?" I yell, sobs are shaking my body. "H-h-he i-is d-d-dead, a-a-and y-y-you w-w-ant t-t-to k-k-keep m-m-me h-h-here." My hands are aching but I don't care. I keep hitting him but I'm too weak to cause much damage.

"What are you talking about sweetheart? OUCH.. can you please stop trying to break my bones?" he holds both my wrists with one hand and I can't move. I'm sitting on my chair, my hair is all over my face and I'm sobbing desperately.

"Katniss, I can hear your screams from the other side of the hospital. If you don't calm down they will probably kick you out soon." My mother says. Wait a second, my mother?

"What is happening?" I ask, finally calming down. "I should be asking you that question!" My mother answers.

"Where is Peeta?" I ask. My mother start beating faster, I'm afraid of her answer.

"That's what I came here to talk to you about. One of the nurses told me to bring you to his room. He tried talking again, Katniss he is trying to call you." My mother says.

"Please let me see him" I beg.

"Katniss, you will need to follow the rules. If someone asks you to leave, please do so." My mothers says. I nod and she takes my hand, leading the way towards Peeta's room.

"Just be careful and try talking to him." She says once she open the door. I'm about to walk in when my mother grabs my arm.

"Now Katniss, we are not sure how the progression is working, meaning that we don't know if he is really able to hear you or even know that you are here. Just remember that we are trying." She says. I just nod.

I sit on the same chair as before. He looks paler than before but at least he has less tubes connected to his arms. I take his cold hand in between my own and caress it. My mother seems to get the clue and leaves, I need some privacy with Peeta. I lean closer to his left ear and start talking to him. I try to keep my voice steady and soft but the tears that are streaming down my face make it hard to control the shaking.

"Hi my Dandelion. I don't know if you can hear me but I need to talk anyway. Peeta please come back to me." I start.

**Peeta's POV**

It's been so long since I last heard her voice. I don't know why but Katniss does not visit me anymore. I fight against the medications that are keeping me trapped to this bed, but they are stronger than me. I'm totally aware of my situation right now. I was working with the construction crew, I feel from the third floor, someone brought me to this hospital and I was supposed to be in a coma. Or maybe I'm in a coma, I'm not sure.

It's been days already and I still can't move. I only hear and feel pain. Sometimes, usually during what seems to be night time since they always say "good night", someone injects a liquid in my arm that feels really cold running through my veins but it helps to stop the pain.

People try talking to me but I can't answer. Some of the nurses, or at least I think so, try to ask me some question but I can't respond. I'm paralyzed. I want to get better and get out of this place. I want to see Katniss again, to hear her voice. Her angelic voice was the only thing that gave me enough strength to try and get better. She was here and she cares about me.

Today is not different. The nurses and doctor come, they talk about something and they leave. I don't usually pay attention to what they talk, except when is here. I always hope that she will tell me something about Katniss. A couple days ago I heard she talking to me.

"_You know Peeta, Katniss misses you so much. She is crying everyday because she can't be here with you. She is sitting in the waiting room, they all are. We need you to get better boy. You are strong enough to do this. If not for you, do it for her. I know how much you love her now. I'm sorry for doubting you. Katniss loves you too and we need for you to come back." _She said before giving me a kiss on the cheek and leaving.

So when she come back tonight I wait impatiently for her to say something, like I've been waiting the past three days, but she doesn't. I'm not sure what is happening outside this room. Is Katniss still here or has she given up on me already? I want to know but I can't bring myself to ask.

"So how is he tonight?" Ms. Everdeen asks.

"Nothing new. He is not responding to any of my commands and there are no signs of brain activity." The other woman, who I assume is my nurse, responds. She must be talking about the test from earlier. She gave me a couple of basic commands like "Open your eyes", "move your left or right hand" or "try to talk" but I couldn't respond to any of them. How do I tell them that I can hear their conversation when I can't move or talk?

"How is the girl?" The nurse asks. She must be talking about Katniss.

"She is even worse. I don't know what else to do to make her eat, I can't keep forcing her. She won't stop crying and Haymitch tries to bring her to her house to take a shower but she barely leaves the chair." Oh my poor Katniss. I need to talk to her. Come on Peeta, you survived two Hunger Games and the capitol torture, not mentioning hijacking. You can fight against whatever is making you completely paralyzed.

"Kahhkat" I try. I hear foot steps, someone is walking in my direction.

"Peeta? Did you say something?" Ms. Everdeen asks me. I take a deep breath and try again.

"Katnhkkiss" I try again, my strength is gone.

"Did you say 'Katniss'? Peeta if you can hear me can you please give me a sign." She says. Come on Peeta, one more. I can't bring myself to talk again, my throat is burning, so I try raising my hand.

"He is moving his hand." The nurse says. I feel someone holding my hand.

"He is waking up" Ms. Everdeen says.

"You don't know that. Maybe his brain is finally starting to work again. It doesn't mean he is hearing you." I'm starting to hate that woman.

"Peeta, if you can hear me can you please try to squeeze my hand?" she whispers in my ear. I do as I was told even though I can barely feel my hand.

"Do you want me to bring Katniss here to talk to you?" That's even my body snaps. I squeeze her hand as hand as I can. Of course I want Katniss to come here. I miss her so much.

"Okay, now rest." Ms. Everdeen says. She kisses my forehead and I finally allow myself to fall asleep.

"Hi my Dandelion. I don't know if you can hear me but I need to talk anyway. Peeta please come back to me." I hear someone saying as I finally wake up, but I can't open my eyes. Here we go again.

"I'm right here and I won't leave this hospital until you get better. I promise." It's her. Katniss is here. My Katniss is right here next to me. She is holding my hand so I try to squeeze it the same way I did with 's.

"Peeta? Peeta can you hear me?" I squeeze her hand again. It's incredible how her presence gives me the strength I need to try harder.

"OMG….Peeta" she is crying, her voice is unstable and shaking. I try to open my eyes but there is no use. My brain doesn't respond. I feel completely useless. So I do the only thing that comes to my head right now.

"Kaththts" I try, Why can't I speak normally? What is wrong with my brain?

"Shhhh, it's okay. Oh my God I can't believe you can actually hear me. Please try to rest, don't push yourself too much. I'm not leaving your side I promise. Suddenly I hear the voice of the girl who I fell in love with when I was five years old. Katniss is singing.

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where_ I love you

The way her voice grows a little bit louder when she says 'I love you' makes me wonder if she really means it. Could Katniss really be in love with me? Could she love me the way I love her? With that thought in my mind and her beautiful voice in the background I finally fall sleep.

**Katniss's POV**

I stay there, singing to Peeta until my eyelids feel so heavy that I'm forced to close my eyes. I prepare myself for a terrible nightmare, but this time I dream. I dream about Peeta and I. _We are holding hands, walking around the woods. Suddenly a little girl comes running to me and hugs my legs, her eyes are as blue as Peeta's and her hair reminds me of my own. When I look at Peeta he is no longer holding my hand but there is a child in his arms. A little boy, he has blond hair and his eyes are gray like my own. They are my children. Our children. They are mine and Peeta's children. I can't contain the smile that flashes on my face. I never wanted children but those two little kids are perfect. They are a perfect mixture of Peeta and I._

"_Mommy." The little girl says while extending her arms, asking me to pick her up. We keep waking towards our destination, the little boy in Peeta's arms and the little girl in mine. I never felt so happy._

_We finally reach our destination, the lake. The same lake I use to come with my father. I put the little girl down and she starts running around, hunting butterflies. Me and Peeta sit down on the grass and I take a moment to really look at him. He is smiling down at the little boy on his lap, he looks older but just as handsome. He looks up and meets my gaze._

"_This will be our future Katniss." I hear him say. He brings his hand up and start caressing my cheek. "Now you need you go. Everything will be okay, I will see you soon." What does he mean by go? I don't want to go anywhere. I want to stay here with him and the kids. _

Everything start to fade away and I'm left in the dark. I can still feel his warm hand caressing my cheek. But wasn't I dreaming? So what is touching my cheek?

"Wake up love." I hear a hoarse voice saying. It sounds like Peeta. When I open my eyes I'm staring straight into Peeta's ocean blue iris.

"I thought I would never see that beautiful face again."

Peeta is awake. Wait, What? I blink a couple times to make sure I'm not seeing things. Peeta's blue orbits are staring right into my gray ones. He is back. My Peeta is back.

**There you go. I know that I didn't give him enough time to heal but I can't keep this two separated anymore. We need some Everllark moments. I receive a lot of reviews asking me to punish Gale. I just want to make sure you guys know that I didn't forget about him, he will get what he deserves and soon. Please review, your thoughts mean a lot to me. See you next time.**


	24. Chapter 23

**Hello my beautiful readers. I'm trying t update a lot this week because since Spring Break is right around the corner I don't think I will have a lot of time (Yea, I know. It sounds odd). Anyways, I have an important question to you! Do you guys prefer that I take a break and write some 'romantic' scenes between our lovers, meaning no action just romance? Or you prefer that we make their lives even harder? You choose. Here is chapter 23. Enjoy**

**I don't own The Hunger Games**

Chapter 23

**Peeta's POV**

_I need to finish this. I've been baking the entire morning to satisfy customers. The bakery is a success. I never though I would be able to rebuild and run my family's business but here I am. _

"_Peeta" I hear someone yell. It's Katniss, I would recognize her voice anywhere. She appears in the kitchen with two beautiful children. The girl has what looks like her breathtaking soft brown hair and my eyes. The boy that she is holding in her arms has blonde hair and her silver eyes. They look so much like us._

"_Daddy" the little girl yells as she runs and hugs my legs. I pick her up and take a moment to study her face. She looks exactly like Katniss when she was younger, except for the eyes. _

"_I think this one missed you too" she says as she walks closer to me as the little boy extends his arms for me. He looks so much like me when I was a baby, at least according to the pictures my parents showed me. They both are our children. But how is that possible? Katniss didn't even want kids, right?_

"_We thought it would be nice to come and visit daddy. They wouldn't stop asking me about you."Katniss says as she leans in a gives me a peck on the lips. She looks more beautiful than ever. Her hair is longer than I remember, caressing her hips; her eyes are as radiant as the moon light and she looks way more mature. Not older, just mature. Is this how out lives are supposed to be like in the future?_

"_Peeta I need you to be strong and fight for me, for us. This is our future Peeta, this is only possible if I have you by my side. Please wake up, Stay with me my Dandelion." Her eyes are pleading. So, am I dreaming? I want to live thees moments. I want to spend the rest of my life by her side, with our children._

"_Always Katniss. Always."_

When I finally open my eyes I'm back in the hospital. Wait, did I say "open my eyes"? Yes, I can open them; I can finally open my eyes. I blink a few times and look around. The room is basically all white, a few machines surround my bed and I'm connected to at least a dozen tubes, each one of them monitoring one part of my body. My eyes land on the chair next to my bed. My Katniss is here; her head is resting on the bed next to where my head was lying. She looks so beautiful and peaceful. My mind travels back to my dream, I need to be strong to get out of this hospital and fight for the kids I just saw. I take a deep breath and try moving my body a little. My legs are frozen in place and I can barely feel them; but I can move my head and my arms with some difficult. I try moving my hand towards Katniss's cheek. It's harder than I though it would be, my hand is moving slowly and it is shaking so much that I just want to give up. Finally, what feel like five minutes later, it finally lands on her left cheek. I move my fingers, caressing her delicate and soft olive skin.

I can't take this anymore. I want to see her eyes, to kiss her lips, to tell her how much I love her.

"Wake up love" I say, my voice sounding hoarse. She opens her eyes and immediately I can see the moon shining through them. She looks scared, like she just saw a ghost. Well, maybe she did.

"I thought I would never see that beautiful face again." I whisper.

"Peeta?" Katniss asks. She brings a hand to my cheek and touches my skin, probably to make sure that this is real, that I'm real. I nod.

"Yes Katniss. It's me baby. I'm back" I say. I can see tears willing to escape her eyes.

"Shhhhh, please don't cry. We suffered enough already. I'm tired of seeing those beautiful eyes crying so much. Everything is going to be okay now my love. I promise." The smile that appears on her face is priceless. She brings her other hand to my hair and starts caressing it.

"Peeta. My Peeta." She whispers. I don't think twice before leaning in and capturing her lips with my own. I've missed this so much that I can't wait another second. I make sure to put all the love I'm felling right now on our kiss. She kisses me back with equal fervor and soon our tongues are dancing together as we show our passion towards each other. I can feel tears streaming down her face so I quickly use both my thumbs to wipe her cheeks. This is a new era for us, I'm tired of seeing her suffering. I will make Katniss happy for now on, for the rest of our lives.

"Oh God, I've missed you so much. I've missed this so much." She whispers against my lips. My hands find their way from her cheeks to her waist on their own, I grab her and bring her closer so she is lying on her side, next to me. I keep caressing her waist and soon my hands are under her shirt and I'm finally able to touch her soft skin. Both her hands are caressing my bare chest. This feels so good that I don't know how I will be able to stop. We keep kissing until she pulls away. I look straight into her shining orbits; she looks frightened.

"I think we…need to stop…..for a little bit." She says. "I'm not….ready yet...for this. I'm sorry." She is struggling to catch her breath, and so am I.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. I pushed you too far, so I apologize. I just missed you so much." I whisper, still trying to catch my breath.

"You have no idea. I though I would never feel this again. You hands sending fire through my body, you lips giving me strength. You are what keeps me alive Peeta." I smile. Katniss is not the kind of person to show a lot of affection, but she is improving a lot. She is not good with words either, but today she is letting it go. I hold to every single one of those words because I know that I will not hear them again so soon.

"Kiss me again? Please" She doesn't need to ask twice. I start leaning in and our lips are inches from each other's when I heard a door opening.

"OH MY GOD….PEETA.." Ms. Everdeen yells, which almost makes Katniss fall off the bed; I grab her waist and bring her back closer to me just in time.

"Hello " I smile at her. Her mouth is hanging open and she doesn't seem to find the words to say.

"I never though that….Oh my, I'm so glad you are finally awake. I will call your nurse!" she says as she walks out of the room. I look back at Katniss, her head is resting on my bare chest and her eyes are closed; she looks like an angel.

"You alright?" I ask while I bring my hand up to caress her hair.

"Yes. I'm right now. I just missed you too much." She says. I wrap my hands around her torso and bring her as close to me as I can.

"I know. I missed you too." We stay in that same position until my nurse comes flying through the door.

"Is everything alright here? Oh Peeta, look at you." She says as she walks to the other side of the bed. She checks on the machines and looks back me with a smile on her face.

"You seem alright. I will ask the doctor to come here and we will need do some examinations and tests. Katniss, I know you guys want to spend as much time together but I need you to leave for a couple minutes. I promise you can come back as soon as we are done." She says. I feel Katniss's grip me tighter, I look down at her face; her eyes are closed tight, she looks scared.

"Hey, hey baby. Look at me." She doesn't move. I grab her chin and try bringing her face up but she just shakes her head. I kiss her forehead and whisper in her ear.

"Its okay now. We will be together again soon. I'm not going anywhere." She nods.

"Come on Katniss. Let's tell the others." Her mother grabs her hand and drags her out of the room, but not before I get the change to give her a quickly peck on the lips.

Now is just a matter of days before I finally leave this place and start rebuilding my life with the love of my life.

**Katniss's POV**

I miss him already; his warm arms, his soft lips, his radiant blue eyes and his bright smile. I still can't believe that Peeta is really back. I feel like this is all a dream and soon I'm going to wake up and he will be gone.

"Never though I would see you smile like that." My mother tells me. I didn't even notice I was smiling until now.

"What time is it?" I ask, trying to change the subject.

"A little past 11. I haven't checked on them yet. They will be so happy to know that Peeta is awake." At this I smile again. My Peeta is definitely back.

We walk together until we are back in the waiting room. I'm content to see Tom and other five guys talking to Haymitch, they must be Peeta's friends. Greasy Sae is sitting on the corner eating what looks like an apple. They all seem worried. Haymitch is the first one to look up and I run straight to his amrs.

"What is happening?" he asks. I only hug him tighter, I wish I could let him know without saying anything but I know that I'm in charge of giving the news. I pull away and look straight into Haymitch's gray eyes, so much like my own.

"Haymitch he is back." I say. I'm not sure if I said it loud enough for everybody to hear. Haymitch takes a couple seconds to register the information but as soon as his brain clicks I'm lifted off the floor and he is spinning me.

"OH MY, I KNEW IT. I TOLD YOU HE WAS COMING BACK TO US KATNISS. I TOLD YOU." He yells. I've never seem Haymitch so happy in my life and I can't help the giggles that come out of my mouth.

"What did you just say Haymitch?" Greasy Sae asks. As soon as Haymitch puts me back on my feet I'm running towards Greasy Sae and giving her a hug.

"He is back. Peeta is awake." I say, this time loud enough for the entire room to hear.

"Can we see him?" Asks Tom.

"Not right now. The doctors are doing some tests on him. Soon enough they will be done and you guys can go in. Excuse me now, I'm going to see if they still need me." My mother says.

"Oh my girl. I'm so happy for you two." Greasy Sae says.

We spend the next hour or so talking and laughing about nothing. We are all so happy to have Peeta back that nobody can hide the smile on our faces.

"Katniss can we talk for a second?" Haymitch asks me. Tom, the other guys and Greasy Sae are busy talking about the new district. I follow Haymitch until the cafeteria.

"Katniss I know that I'm not your father but even though the games are over I feel that it's my responsibility to look after the both of you. Sweetheart what I want to say is that I know what motivated you to move away from Peeta and cause all this mess. Please don't do it again." He says

"Haymitch I was trying to give him a better future." He takes both of my hands between his own.

"His future is next to you. I can guarantee you that you are going to make him the happiest man alive." He says "I said that you could live a hundred life times and not deserve him, but sweetheart it's not about deserving, it's about being happy." He kisses my forehead and starts walking back to the waiting room.

"Let's walk back and join the party."

**Peeta's POV**

"Everything seems fine so far. We will bring you dinner and see if you can eat normally. Other than that, you seem well." My doctor says. I lost count of how many tests they did on me. I'm pretty confident that I passed them all. I just want to get this over with and get my Katniss back here with me.

"Very well. Can she come back now?" I ask

"Oh someone is impatient! We will call Katniss back as soon as we can Peeta" my nurse says. They all laugh and my doctors shake my hand before they all leave, leaving just me and my nurse.

"I'm just going to check on some vitals and then you are free to get some visits." She says. I can't wait another second.

"There you go, I will tell them that you are all set."She says. I try to relax but It seems like I haven't see Katniss for years. I close my eyes and take a deep breath, I need to concentrate on getting better, I need to get out of here as soon as possible. I'm so lost in thoughts that I don' hear the door opening.

"Here we go. Like I promised." The nurse comes in and Katniss is right behind her. I barely have time to see the radiant smile on her face before she is jumping into my embrace.

"Be careful you two. Peeta I have to remind you that your body is not fully healed yet, take it slow. The others are dying to see you so I will bring one by one so Katniss can stay." I just nod and mouth "thank you". As soon as my nurse is out the door I'm pulling Katniss to a kiss. I have not time to waste right now, I need to enjoy every single moment with her like it is last.

"I though I was going to die. It's been less than two hours since I saw you and it feels like it has been years." I whisper against her lips.

"I know. I just want to stay with you." We pull away and I bring her to lay down with me on the hospital bed. We hug and kiss until I hear the door opening again, this time Haymitch comes in.

"There you are. Welcome back lover boy."Haymitch says to me, a smile on his face that goes from ear to ear. I'm so happy to see my family again, because this is what Katniss, Haymitch and my closest friends are, my family.

"I missed you too Haymitch" I joke.

"I know you did boy, but I can guarantee that nobody missed you as much as sweetheart here." He says, referring to Katniss. I smile and give her a peck on the lips. We can't hide how much we need to be close to each other.

We talk for a couple minutes and then Haymitch leaves claiming that other people want to see me. Katniss and I enjoy the few minutes we have alone between the visits. The next people to come are half of the construction crew. They welcome me back and we talk about the rebuilding of the district, then they leave. Tom and Greasy Sae come together.

"It's so good to see you back brother." Tom says.

"It's a miracle. I always believe on you child. I knew you were capable of finding your way back." Greasy Sae tell me with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you Greasy Sae. I had something to fight for and find my way back." I say while pointing at Katniss. She smacks my arm playfully and smiles at me. It feels so good to be able to make Katniss smile, I want to make her the happiest girl alive.

We talk for what seems like a long time until the nurse brings me dinner, I will finally be able to try eating by myself. I asked her to bring something for Katniss too since she looks so skinny that I'm sure she hasn't been eating at all.

"I will leave you two alone to eat your meal. If you need help with anything or if you feel any discomfort please don't hesitate to call me." I nod. As soon as the nurse leaves I grab my plate and give Katniss hers. She stares at it but doesn't make a move to eat.

"Hey, please eat something. You seem to be staring." She shakes her head. "Come on Katniss." She looks away.

"I don't want to eat" she whispers.

"But you have to. Please baby, you look a little too skinny. You are still healing, you need to take care of your body." I try. She signs

"My stomach is hurting a little. I just don't feel like eating."

"I know baby. But when was the last time you ate?" She shakes her head. "That's probably why your stomach is hurting. Come on, try for me." She slowly picks up her fork and brings some food to her mouth. I can see that she is struggling to eat and it breaks my heart. I take her fork for you and feed her, little by little we finish out food together.

"It wasn't that bad, was it?" I put the places aside and try to get more comfortable. I lay down on my side and bring Katniss down to lay next to me, her head resting on the space between my shoulder and neck, like it was made for her head.

"Sleep tight love, I'm right here now. Nobody or anything will harm you. I will protect you the entire time. Now close your eyes and relax." I feel her small body relaxing and after a few minutes her breaths are even and I know that she is finally asleep. I kiss her soft lips become I close my eyes and let my dremas take me over.

**There we go again. So I've received a review about how Katniss cries every single chapter. Does that bother somebody else? Again, she was raped by her best friend and I don't know about you guys but I would be pretty messed up. Anyways, I want some opinions about what you guys think about my way to write the characters. I always hated Katniss's cold attitudes so I'm changing it a little bit. Please review and see you next time.**


	25. Chapter 24

**Author's Note: So here we are guys. I don't know when I will update because I'm very busy. Insurgent came out and it was awesome! I really like the divergent series, what about you guys? Anyways, Let's take a break and have some Everllark moments for the next chapters. I'm a very dramatic person so my story will be dramatic, I'm sorry if you don't like it. Please let me know what you think. Here is chapter 24. Enjoy**

**I don't own The Hunger Games**

Chapter 24

**Peeta's POV**

"Everything looks fine to me. I think you are all set Mr. Mellark." My doctor says. It's been a week since I woke up from the coma and I'm about to finally leave this place. I can't wait to go home and start building my new life.

"I just need some signatures from whoever is responsible for you, in this case I'm guessing , and I will come back to discharge you" I nod. He says something about my nurse coming to disconnect me from the tubes that are left and leaves. We have established a routine over the past week; I wake up with Katniss by my side, we eat breakfast then she leaves to go home to take a shower and change to new clothes, she comes back around lunch time and we spend the rest of the day together. I miss her so much right now. Like I said, she is at her house taking a shower and getting ready before she comes back for lunch. I try my best to relax until the nurse comes to check on me.

"Morning Peeta. I've heard that you may get discharged today." She greets me with a smile.

"Yes I may, depending on what you are going to tell him about me." I say. She just nods and starts checking the machines.

"Every thing seems fine so far. I will grab some bandages and take the tubes out of your arms and we are going to do some physical tests." She says. I wait impatiently. Suddenly I hear the door opening

"Hi Peeta." Katniss comes in while the nurse is taking care of my tubes. "Oh sorry, I didn.t know."

"Morning baby. It's okay, please come in.." I extend my right arm to take her hand in mine. She watches as the nurse pulls the needle from my skin.

"Does it hurt?" she whispers.

"Not a lot. It's okay though, once she is done I can go home." Katniss's eyes wide and a smile appears on her lips. She grabs my arm, placing her delicate hands on top of the bandage.

"Are you serious? I mean…please don't play with me…" I interrupt her.

"I'm serious love. I just need to pass some physical tests and then we can go home today." Her smile is so big and bright that it melts my heart. I love seeing my Katniss so happy. But now that I see it through her eyes something is wrong.

"I'm done here. Now Peeta the first thing I will ask you to do is stand up." The nurse asks. I nod and Katniss step aside so I can get out of the bed. I've been walking by myself to the bathroom lately so I'm used to doing it already.

"Good Job, Now can you walk to the door?" The nurse asks once I'm on my feet. I nod and make my way to the door with no problem.

We spend the next 15 minutes or so doing different exercises. My nurse even asks me to do a push-up, even though we both know that she was joking. Once we are done Katniss helps me back to my bed.

"You seem completely fine to me. I will talk to your doctor and tell him that it's safe to discharge you. Just please make sure to take it easy; don't run and only walk when necessary. I will make sure to check on the stitches from the surgery before you leave. You will most likely have to come back later to get them out." And then she finally leaves me and Katniss alone. I immediately grab her hand and bring her in for a kiss. I can barely spend 5 minutes away from her, my body needs to be close to her all the time, I need her like I need air. We sit on my bed, kissing for a long time.

"Are you happy?" I ask once we pull away. She nods and I can see that she is not being completely honest. I don't expect Katniss to go around singing how happy of a day today is. Everything that happened in our lives, the games, the war, Gale and now this accident are taking a lot from her. I will have to work harder if I want to make her the happiest girl alive, or at least truly happy.

"I wanted to talk to you about something" she whispers. By the tone of her voice I know that something is up. She looks down and stares at a spot on the floor, she looks ashamed.

"What is it?" I ask as I grab her chin and force her to look at me.

"I don't know why I did it but after I finished taking a shower this morning I went to the living room and turned my TV on." She says, her voice sounding distant. I don't understand how that can be so bad.

"What is wrong with watching your TV Katniss? I ask. Her eyes start to get filled with tears and now I'm truly concerned.

"I…..I was….I was watching the news about the other districts and…Peeta I…" she can barely finish her sentence, her voice is shaking and I can see that she is struggling to fight the tears.

"What did you see? Please tell me." I whisper, she shakes her head. I bring my hand up and caress her cheek "Don't you trust me? Please, you can tell me anything baby." I say.

"I saw Gale. he is in district two." She whispers, a single tears escaping her eye. It takes some time for the information to sink in but once it does I'm left completely breathless. The coward ran away to another district, he left so he doesn't have to face his punishment. I can't imagine how much this is affecting Katniss, seeing his face probably brought back memories that she was trying so hard to forget. I grab her hand and make her lay down next to me, her head resting on my chest while I caress her hair.

"Don't worry about it. I will hunt him down wherever he is. He will pay for what he has done to you Katniss, I swear!"

"What if he hurts you?" she asks, her voice sounding so small and fragile.

"I will be well prepared. Don't worry about it, I'm not alone in this." I whisper. She nods and we spend the next few minutes in silence, just enjoying each other's company.

"Morning Lovebirds, or should I say afternoon. Anyway, I hope you guys are ready to go home. The doctor said it's safe and I already signed the papers even though we all know that I'm not responsible for you. So Peeta I brought you some clothes, please change as soon as possible because I need to go home and take care of my business, if you know what I mean." Haymitch says

"Thanks Haymitch, I will make sure to take my time." He stares at Katniss and me one last time before leaving.

"Are you ready to go home?" I ask Katniss.

"Yes. I will give you time to change, I need to talk to my mother before we go." She says. I kiss her one last time before she leaves and I get ready to finally leave this hospital room.

**Katniss's POV**

"It looks great. Like I said before, just take it easy and make sure to change the bandages at least twice a day." The nurse says. She is checking on Peeta one last time before we leave.

"Okay, thank you for everything." Peeta says before he takes my hand and we start walking to the exit. Haymitch is right behind us carrying the bags and my mother decided to stay to help as a nurse until she goes back to district 4.

"It feels so good to be outside again. I missed this fresh air and the sunlight." Peeta says as we approach our homes in the Victors Village. I couldn't agree more with him; it feels like it's been forever since we were outside.

We all go to Peeta's house to make sure he is okay. I help him to go upstairs and Haymitch brings his bag to his room. He didn't let go of my hand since we left the hospital and I can see how scared he is that I will leave him again.

"Greasy Sae had to go back to work this morning but she promised to come here and make sure you get your meals. Now if you two would excuse me, my bottles are calling for me." Haymitch says. He shakes Peeta's hand and kisses my forehead before leaving the house. Peeta waits until we hear the front door closing to start talking.

"Katniss we need to talk. I mean, I don't want for you to think that I'm….I don't know…taking advantage of this situation to keep you here but….Katniss I don't want to lose you never again. My life doesn't make sense if you are not with me." I'm taken back by his words. I'm not sure anymore what I was thinking when I let him go, it almost killed the both of us. I may not be the best option for him but I need him to survive, Peeta is my dandelion and I have no sunlight without him. I hate to admit it but Gale was right, I can definitely survive without him but not without Peeta. I love him and that is why I choose him.

"Peeta…I" I start. I'm not sure what I should say, I'm not good with words but he deserves to know how important he is to me. I take his hand in between mine and look straight into his blue orbits. "I know that I'm not the best girl for you. You could be so much happier with someone not as broken as I am. But I can't live without you my dandelion. I don't care anymore how odd we are as a couple, we are the Star-Crossed Lovers and we are destined to be together. I may not succeed but I promise that I will try, every single say for the rest of my life, I will try to make you the happiest man alive." I say, tears filling my eyes. Peeta has the brightest smile on his beautiful face and I can't help but give him one of my own.

"I will too, I promise you that we will be happy someone, as happy as we deserve." He says. He pulls my hand until I'm on top of him. We stare at each other's eyes for a couple seconds before he captures my lips in a breathtaking kiss. It start as a soft and innocent caress, but it soon grows more and more passionate. I never imagine that I could feel this way again, this burning sensation running through my veins, this desire for him, this hunger that I felt once when we were inside the cave during our first games and again when we were kissing on the beach during the Quarter Quell. I though that Gale took my chance to feel the way I'm feeling right now, like there is no one else in this world but me and him. Peeta's hand goes from my hand to my hair and his other hand, that was lying by his side, starts caressing my side, too close to the curve of my breasts. I feel slightly dizzy and pull away, I'm not ready for this kind of affection.

"I wish I could give you that. I'm so sorry Peeta, I can't go further yet." I say while trying to catch my breath. He rests his forehead against mine and stays with his eyes closed for a couple seconds; we are both out of breath. When he finally open his eyes I'm surprised to see his blue iris brighter than ever.

"I know Katniss, I'm not trying to push you. I don't want to go too fast and ruin what we have accomplished so far. I just want you to know that you can take your time, I will be waiting for you for as long as you need, even if it means the rest of my life." He says as he brings his hand from my hair to caress my cheek, his other hand is resting on my hip. We stare into each other's eyes for a long time until he pulls me to lie down next to him on the bed. I rest my head on his chest and his strong arms pull me to him even tighter. We fall asleep a couple minutes later.

**Peeta's POV**

When I wake up Katniss is still sleeping soundly, her head resting against my chest. I can't believe this is finally happening, the girl I've been dreaming about since I was five years old is finally mine. I always though that Gale was the best option for her, I feel so guilty for letting that jerk hurt her. I lay in there, thinking about a way to punish Gale for what he did. I will seek revenger even if it is the last think I will do. I will probably need some Tom, Haymitch and some of my friends from the construction crew. We are going to teach him a lesson he will never forget. Suddenly I hear someone coming up the stairs.

"Afternoon boy, I'm leaving some rabbit stew for you and for Katniss on your kitchen table." She whispers as she comes to sit on the bed. She looks down at Katniss sleeping form and smiles.

"She really loves you. I know how she is not very good with words and expressing her feelings but you are more important to her than the air she breathes. It's not very day that I can see this girl sleeping so peacefully; you can definitely do what no one else can." She whispers. I smile at her and look down at Katniss. Does she really love me as much as I love her? I can only wish that I have this girl's heart; at least until she decides to tell me how she feels about me, I can only hope. I'm going to spend my days for now on trying to make Katniss more comfortable with me. I'm going to show her that I'm not like Gale, I would never hurt her the way he did. I'm going to take care of my girl and we are going to be happy together. That is a promise.

**So here we go. I'm sorry for not updating but I got a little upset about some reviews complaining about how my story has many grammar mistakes. I was thinking about giving up on it but I have people who read it and don't deserve it. Just to remind you English is my third language and I'm still learning it. I will try to update faster. Please reviews and I will see you next time. **


	26. Chapter 25

**Author's Note: Here we go again. I've started my new story about my version of Mockingjay. I will be posting it as soon as I have a couple chapters down. We are getting closer to lemons time. Please let me know what you guys want me write about. Here is Chapter 25. Enjoy.**

**I don't own The Hunger Games**

Chapter 25

**Katniss's POV**

When I wake up it is already late afternoon. I look around the room until my eyes lock with Peeta's. His ocean blue eyes have been watching me, those azure orbits that can take me to places I've never been, they can take me to paradise. Peeta brings his hand to my cheek and starts caressing it.

"Hello" he whispers.

"Hi" I say. He leans in and presses his lips against mine. His lips are so soft and delicate against mine; he kisses me like I'm the most precious jewel, the most expensive stone. I can't understand how Peeta can always make me feel so special even though I failed him so many times. If it wasn't for me Peeta would be the only victor, he wouldn't have gone through another game or be tortured and hijacked by the Capitol. I'm the reason why he has suffered so much but he still came back to me, he is still my light in the darkness, my morning star.

"Greasy Sae left us some lunch. I know it is kind of late but what do you think if we go downstairs and get some of it? I'm starving and I think you may be too since last time we ate was breakfast in the hospital." Peeta says once we pull away. I just nod and get up before helping him up. Together we make our way to the kitchen.

"You should sit down and rest. I can handle getting it together." I say when I notice Peeta making his way to the stove. He turns around and smiles at me.

"I'm okay Katniss, I promise. I don't mind a little help though" He says. I smile back at him and make my way to the stove to help him. It takes us a couple minutes to get our lunch/dinner together and ready to eat.

"Do you want to eat in the living room by the fireplace?" he says. We each grab a bowl and a cup of water before making our way to his living room. He gets the fire going while I grab a blanket and put our bowls on it. Peeta sits by my side and gives me a kiss on the cheek before we start eating. I can't help but remember last time we were in this same situation, sitting by his fireplace. My stupid decision of living him almost killed us. Peeta started working to death and I fell in a deep depression, again. I lost too much weight because of it so I still find it difficult to eat my meals, my stomach seems to be used of being empty.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Asks Peeta. I didn't realize that I stopped eating and was staring at the fire.

"I'm just not used to eating so much anymore" I answer honestly. Peeta stares into my grey orbits, his worried blue eyes and blonde locks reflecting the fire, he never looked more handsome.

"I know, but please try eating a little bit more. You look a so tinny, I'm worried about you Katniss." He says. What on earth did I do to deserve such a wonderful person by my side? Peeta worries about me even though I'm the person who hurts him over and over again. I nod and make an effort to eat at least half of my stew. My stomach feels like its turning but I keep a smile on my face like I'm enjoying this, I feel sick just by thinking about food.

When Peeta is finally satisfied, he grabs out bowls and brings it to the kitchen before returning to me with a blanket.

"I though it would be nice if we could lie by the fire and talk for a little while." He says. He grabs a pillow that was on the couch before making himself comfortable on the floor and pulling me to rest of his chest. We lie on the ground, our legs and fingers intertwined, his right hand caressing my hair and my right hand caressing his abdomen under his shirt. We stay in silence for a couple minutes before he starts speaking.

"How are you doing love?" he asks.

"I'm better now with you." I answer him.

"Me too. But I'm not talking about your superficial feelings, how are you overall?" I'm taken back by his question. How do I even start?

"I don't know Peeta. Everything that's been happening is affecting me so much. I have this wound inside of me that will never heal, I miss her so much Peeta, I miss my sister so much. Sometimes I feel so guilty because it feels like I'm forgetting about her. After what happened to..." I pause, this is taking a lot from me. I swallow the tears and hold myself together. "After what Gale did, what happened between us and your accident, it feels like I didn't have time to grief." I can't control the tears that stream down my face. My sister. My prim was the reason why I fought so hard, well…..until I started fighting for Peeta's life. My mission was to safe Prim's and Peeta's lives but I was only half successful.

"Hey, shhh. It's okay. I know how much you miss her. You are so strong to hold yourself together after what happened with those bombs. I'm sure that wherever she is, Prim is happy and looking down at you. She is with your father." Peeta soothes. He is so good with words, I wouldn't believe anybody else but I know that Peeta would never lie to me.

"Do you miss your family?" I ask as I clean my face using my sleeve. I don't know if I should be asking him that but I want him to open his heart for me.

"I don't know. I mean, of course I miss them. But I don't actually remember my family that much. I only remember some moments of my childhood. I remember my father teaching me how to bake, my brothers teaching me how to wrestle and my mother….yelling at me and beating me over and over again. Anyways, the memories are blurry and some of them don't make sense. I definitely remember the first time saw you though, you looked so beautiful and carefree holding your father's hand." He says. I'm chocked; I thought the Capitol only messed with Peeta's memories about us, not his family. Because of me Peeta will never be able to see his family again, and now I find out that his memories were stolen from him, Snow played with his mind and made him forget the best moments of his childhood because of me.

"I'm so sorry Peeta." I whisper.

"Why for Katniss? I don't understand." He asks.

"It's all my fault. Snow bombed district 12 to destroy me, he killed thousands of People, including your family, because I rebelled against his rules. He came to my house a couple days before the our victory tour and told me to convince him that I loved you. I don't know if I was successful or not, he never told me, but he tool you away from me and hijacked you because he noticed how much you meant to me. If I would've eaten those berries and died this wouldn't have happen, your family and half of district 12 would still be alive and you would still have your memories." There, I finally said everything that is in my heart. All this guilty is killing me, suffocating me, I can't keep it to myself anymore.

"Of course not. Katniss you don't know what you are saying. None of this is your fault, you never meant for this to happen, the entire Panem and me know that you didn't want the civil war to happen, you were just trying to save your family. Eaten those berries and died? Don't you think about me? What would've happened to me if you died? I feel in love with you so deeply in that arena that I couldn't leave that place if you didn't leave with me. If you died I wasn't going to go home and live happy ever after. My life would be completely over, I would be right behind you sooner or later. I would fight again, be captured, tortured and hijacked by the capitol over and over again if It meant that I could be here with you." Peeta and his breathtaking way to manipulate words. He could move mountains just by using his intelligent mind and his mouth. This boy, who just made me fall in love with him a little deeper.

'I just want for you to be happy." I say honestly. The most beautiful smile crosses his face.

"I'm happy as long as I have you by my side." He kisses my lips softly, so soft that I barely feel it.

We spend a couple minutes just enjoying each other's company. I can feel his muscles under my palm; he is tense and I know that something is still bothering him. He wants to ask me something but doesn't know how.

"Are you okay?" I whisper. I look straight into his eyes, those beautiful ocean blue eyes shining with the flames. He smiles and nods, but I know that he wants to say something. I wait a couple seconds until he finally decides to let it go.

"I was just wondering how you are feeling, you know, about the….what Gale did. You were pretty hurt and I feel like it's been so long since we talked about it, I know how much you hate to even think about all this but I need to make sure that you are healthy and well." Of course he is worried about me. Peeta is always thinking about me before himself, and this is just not fair.

"To be honest I was so worried about you being in that hospital that I stopped thinking about it." I start. I'm definitely not good at expression my feelings but who else do I have to talk about this? Peeta is the only person I can open myself with. "I think I'm just trying to forget. I want to wake up and find out that everything was just a terrible nightmare."

"But are you still hurting?"

"Not a lot." It hurts to remember how much pain I felt the couple days after that…incident. "My mother gave me a couple herbs to take and I feel like the stitches feel out on their own. Depending on how I sit and sometimes even how I walk I can still feel the burning pain." I whisper. I can feel myself getting emotional again. I don't want to talk about this, I don't want to remember, but I know that Peeta is only concerned about my health.

"I know baby, but I will make sure that you get better and forget about all this." He says as I lie back down on his chest. I don't even notice when my eyes close and I finally fall asleep.

_I'm lying on Peeta's bed and he is lying next to me, fast asleep. He looks so peaceful, so relaxed. It takes me some time to realize that we are both naked. Wait a second….Naked? what happened between us? Did we really….No, that is not possible. I would remember it. _

_ "Peeta?" I whisper. I would like to let him sleep but I need to know what is happening. "Peeta" I say again, a bit louder this time. He isn't moving, it's like he can't hear me. But there isn't until I touch his cheek that I notice that his skin is pale and extremely cold. Lifeless. Peeta is dead. I immediately jump out of the bed and try to turn the light on._

_ "Good Evening Miss Everdeen." I hear someone saying. This voice, I would recognize it anywhere. The smell of blood and roses that haunts my worst nightmares. Snow._

_ "Oh I'm sorry. Am I interrupting something?" he asks. A shiver runs down my spine. Isn't he supposed to be dead?_

_ "Katniss, what is happening?" I hear another voice. This voice is also familiar, but it only brings me comfort. Peeta._

_ "Oh Peeta, my lovely boy. What a honor you joining us." Snow says. Suddenly the entire room is illuminated, a bright light coming from the window. I can now see his face clearly and he is not alone. Peeta gets out of bed and starts walking in my direction, he is wearing a pair of boxers and that's it. I'm sure he was naked a couple seconds ago. I take a moment to look at myself, I'm wearing one of my mother's nightgown, the one she was wearing the night we received the news that my father was dead, I could never forget the restless hours I spent crying on it while she held me. _

_ Two of Snow's peacekeepers start waking towards Peeta. Each one of them holds one of his arms and brings him to snow. I'm frozen in place, I can't move and Snow is taking my dandelion away again._

_ "What are you doing?" I yell "LET HIM GO." Snow's devilish laugh echoes through my room. _

_ "You took everything from me Miss Everdeen. You took everything that I loved. You tool my life. I'm just doing the same to you." One of the peacekeepers forces Peeta to kneel in front of Snow. Another peacekeeper hands Snow a gun and he point it to Peeta's head._

_ "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? PLEASE DON'T HURT HIM." I yell. _

_ "Like I said before Miss Everdeen, you took everything from me and now I'm going to take your most precious loved one." Snow says, each words full of venom. Two Peacekeepers appear behind me and hold me back. What did they come from?_

_ "Snow please don't do anything to him. I will do anything you want. Just please let him go." I plead. The whole situation finally kicks in and tears start to stream down my face. Snow is here, he is alive and about to take the life of the man I love._

_ "Katniss, it's okay love. I love you, it's okay." Peeta says. _

_ "Time to say goodbye Star-Crossed Lovers." Snow says. _

_ "Katniss listen to me. Close your eyes, I will be always with you. Please don't look baby." I can't close my eyes, I watch as Peeta takes his last breath and say his last words. "I love you alwa…." And the gun goes off._

_**Here we go guys. Sorry it took me so long to update. I will be very busy for the next couple of weeks so updates are going to be slow. I need some ideas about how Gale should be punished, let me know what you guys want. Please review and until next time.**_


	27. Chapter 26

**Author's Note: Hello again my dear readers. I received so many good ideas on what to do with our favorite character Gale. Thank you so much, you guys rock it. I will be sending a private email to the people who gave me the best ideas. I also received a couple reviews asking me to use "Beta" to edit my story. What the hell is that? If someone could help me it would be amazing. Please let me know what you think of my story. Here is chapter 26, more Everllark. Enjoy**

**I don't own The Hunger Games.**

Chapter 26

**Peeta's POV**

Katniss fell asleep lying on my chest. I still can't believe that I'm cuddling with the girl I love by my fireplace. I watched her sleep for a couple minutes before I decide to bring her to my bed where she will be more comfortable. As I carry her upstairs I take some time to admire her beauty. Her soft dark brown hair, her tan olive skin, her high cheekbones and her eyelids that hide her precious silver eyes. How did I get so luck? I may have suffered a lot but she is what I got from all this. I always dreamed about having Katniss to call mine and now it's real. We are real.

I walk into my room and lay her down on my bed softly. I pull the blankets on top of her before going to my bathroom to change clothes and get ready for bed. I lie down next to her and bring her closer to me with my left arm around her waist and my right arm as a pillow for her head. Since I'm not able to close my eyes I watch her.

"I promise you that nothing will ever hurt you again. I will always be here to take care of you my little fighter. We are going to be very happy one day, just like we deserve." I whisper in her ear. Katniss stirs and for a moment I think my little speech woke her up.

"Please don't hurt him." I hear her say. I watch her expression carefully. She is having a nightmare.

"Peeta, please don't.." She is criying in her sleep.

"Hey baby, wake up." I whisper. Her face shows pure terror and fear. I need to wake her up.

"Katniss wake up love." I say a little louder. I don't want to scare her but she won't open her eyes.

"Pleaseee, don't hurt him. Please" I hear her saying. This time I pull my arm from under her head and start to shake her slightly.

"Katniss, come back to me baby." I say.

"PEETAAAA, NOOOOO…" Suddenly she is in a sitting position, her head in her hands and crying hysterically.

"Hey, hey, shhhhh. It's okay baby, you are okay." I say as I throw my arms around her small and fragile body. The sobs are making her body tremble and she is struggling to breath. "Katniss please calm down. It's over now, I promise." I whisper in her ear.

"Y-you w-were d-dead….y-you w-were d-dead, t-t-they k-k-killed y-you." She tries to say. I'm brought back to the Quarter Quell arena; I was suddenly awake with Katniss sobbing next to me. She said those same words, except she yelled that my heart had stopped. That was the moment when I started to believe that maybe, just maybe, Katniss Everdeen cared about me.

"I'm not dead, I'm right here with you. Please calm down." I've been woken by Katniss screams many times since we started sleeping together during the victory tour. Her nightmares got much worse after the war; she used to wake up screaming and calling for me but now she cries and sobs. It breaks my heart every time I have to watch her like this.

"Would you please take a deep breath and try to calm down, for me?" I say as I put her on my lap. She is curled herself in a tight ball and I need to make my way through her walls.

"Shhhhh, I'm right here baby. Don't worry, we are safe now." I say as I rock us back and forth. I can feel her starting to calm down so I start planting soft kisses on her hair, forehead, cheeks and wet eyelids. Her body is still shaking but she finally stopped sobbing. I wish I could sing to her like she used to sing to me when I had an episode.

"P-please s-stay with m-me?" she whispers, her voice still shaking.

"Always Katniss, always."

Katniss's POV

I've never felt so scared in my life. The nightmare felt so real. Snow was back with his peacekeepers and they killed Peeta. They took the love of my life away from me. I can't lose another person that I love, especially Peeta. It would break me beyond repair. So as my head rests on his chest and his arms create a shield around me, I finally fall into a deep sleep without nightmares.

When I wake up my head is lying comfortably on my pillow but I'm cold and alone. I know that Peeta is not lying next to me even before I open my eyes. I take a moment to think about my nightmare from last night. It was one of the worst I ever had, even thought I had so many others that I lost count. When I was a little girl I remember that my worst fear was to lose my father. He was my rock, my best friend, the only person I could trust. He left me without saying goodbye. Then I had to grow up enough to take care of my mother and sister just like my father had done. My sister. My little duck became the only person who I really loved; I would go through hell to make sure she was safe. That was basically what I did, but I failed to keep her alive. She left me when I finally thought that we could finally start living. And now there is Peeta. He became my sun, my air, my ground; he is the only person that is left for me to love in such an intense way. It is not "will I lose Peeta?" for me, but "when will I lose Peeta?". I can't bring myself to believe that this life will let me keep him. She has taken everything from me, how hard is it for her to take him too?

"I can't do this." I whisper to myself. I'm falling deeper for him bye each second. When I lose him it's going to hurt more if I don't stop myself, not that I'm planning to survive without him. So I just close my eyes and let all the pain and sorrow take me over. I grieve for my father and the childhood that I didn't have. I grieve for my friendship with Gale, destroyed by the terrible war. I grieve for my sister, my little duck, the person who I would give my life for. And finally I grieve for Peeta, my sweet boy who suffered so much because of my lies, he lost his entire family and his memories because I was selfish enough to save myself. I wonder how long it will take for him to finally figure out the monster I'm and leave me to die alone, just like I deserve.

I'm so deep in my grief that I barely notice Peeta's loud footsteps as he walks upstairs. I close my eyes and cover my head with the blankets, I don't want for Peeta to see me like this but how do I hide it?

"Morning Sleeping Beauty" he says. I don't answer him; maybe he will think I'm still asleep.

"Katniss? Are you awake?" he asks. I hear him putting something down and walking towards the bed. He pulls the blankets from me and I curl tighter around myself.

"Katniss? What's wrong?" He sounds so worried. Gently, Peeta brings his hand up and caress my cheek with his fingertips. "I brought you some breakfast. Are you hungry?" he asks, I just shake my head. I just want for him to leave me alone, I want to cry and grieve until the entire world disappears and I don't have to suffer anymore.

"You have to eat something. Please Katniss, talk to me." His voice is shaking and I wonder if he is holding back tears. I'm so tired of hurting him over and over again.

Slowly I turn my head from my pillow until our eyes meet, boring Seam gray to bright sky blue. His gaze is fixed on me and he looks like someone took a piece of his heart.

"Please don't shut me out. Let me hold you, please." I would like nothing more than to have Peeta's strong arms wrapped around me, protecting me from this dark place that I know my mind is running to. I nod and he climbs on the bed slowly, putting me on his lap, so my head rests on his chest and left arm while his right arms lies across my stomach. Peeta leans down and gives me a peck on the lips before kissing both my wet eyelids. I'm so thankful for having him next to me that I just let everything go and he holds me while I sob hysterically.

I don't know how long we stay in there, he soothing me while I cry my eyes out for everything I lost or am about to. I don't know how Peeta can be so patient and lovely with someone like me; I don't do anything but cry and complain about everything. I'm a murder, a liar, a monster. I'm everything he doesn't deserve, I'm the reason why he suffered and still does. But here he is, being my rock and my strength when I can barely drag myself through the day.

"Shhhh, It's okay baby. Everything is going to be okay. Don't worry about anything, just let go. If you need to cry, please don't hesitate. I'm always going to be here to hold you." He says. Oh my sweet prince, what did I do to deserve you? But I'm such a selfish beast that I allow my mind to travel farther and farther away from him, until everything I feel is pain and sorrow.

Peeta's POV

It breaks my heart to see my Katniss like this. Oh, what I would do just to take all this pain away from her. I hold her in my arms for what feels like hours, whispering comforting words in her ear. It seems like this is the only thing I can do to help. If only I could bring Prim and the friend we lost back.

"Katniss?" I ask after she finally stops sobbing. I hear no answer. Slowly I bring my right hand up and grab her chin, turning her head towards me. Her eyes are open but they show no emotion. They seem completely distant, like she is not even here with me. "Katniss, come on baby talk to me. Please?" I ask as softly as my shaking voice will allow me. This can't be good, she looks so lost and her face is completely blank.

"Katniss please talk to me. Please, don't leave me here alone." I cry. I'm losing her, I can feel it. I bring her head up and kiss her lips, they are cold and white, lifeless. If something happens to Katniss I swear I will never forgive myself. I hug her body tighter to me, she is so cold and pale, and she feels like a corpse. No, I can't think like that. Katniss will get better, I'm going to bring her back to life and we will be happy together. I repeat that though in my head over and over again while tears stream down my face. I'm helpless; I don't know what to do. I can't leave her here but I can't help her by myself. I decide to call Haymitch.

"Katniss I'm going to call Haytmich okay?" I ask, hoping to have some kind of answer from her. Nothing.

I get up and place her gently on the bed, that's when I hear it, a soft groan. She is trying to communicate with me, she knows I'm here.

"Do you want me to carry you downstairs with me?" I single tear escaper her eye, I don't know if I should take that as a yes or a no. "Shhh, please don't cry. Everything is going to be okay." I must look like a deer caught in headlights. I don't know what to do first and what to do after. I just can't lose her.

I pick her up as softly as I can and bring her downstairs with me to the study. I sit on a chair with Katniss on my lap as I dial Haymitch's number. I'm so thankful for whoever fixed his voice after he broke it during one of his episodes.

"What?" I hear his voice over the phone. He sounds sober than I'm used to.

"Haymitch I need you help right now. Please come to my house." I say, my shaking is completely unsteady.

"What is wrong now boy? Did sweetheart ran away again?" he jokes. Oh Haymitch, can't you take anything seriously?

"Something is wrong with Katniss." I say

"I will there in a minute" and he hangs up. Well, he can take something serious after all.

I carry Katniss to the living room couch and sit on it, still holding her close. Less than two minutes later Haymitch comes running through my front door, not even bothering to knock.

"What the hell is happening?" he asks trying to catch his breath.

"I don't know Haytmich. She had a tough night and this morning when I tried talking to her she was like this." I say. We both take a moment to look at Katniss. She is staring at my shirt and her eyes are still the same way they were this morning. It feels like she isn't even here.

"Oh my…This happened a couple times after we came back and you were still in the Capitol. Dr. Aurelius told us that it may be a way her mind finds to escape emotional pain. I don't know a lot about it because Greasy Sae was the one who took care of her when things got that bad." He says. A way her mind finds to escape pain? Oh Katniss, if only you would tell me when you need help.

"Why don't you bring her upstairs and stay with her while I go ask Greasy Sae for some help? I remember she saying something about making her feel safe and loved, you can do that perfectly boy." Haymitch says. Maybe he is right, if she is going through emotional pain showing her how much she means to me may bring her back. It is a shot that I have to try, anything to bring my Katniss back.

"Then please hurry up. I don't know how long more I can stand watching her suffering like this." Haytmich nods and runs out the door towards the town. I carry Katniss back to bed, praying that maybe I can bring her back without any damage.

**Here we go. I'm so sorry for not updating, I have to get ready for tryouts and it's taking most of my time, I will try to update faster. Like you guys may know, I don't ready my own story so I don't know if it's good or boring as hell. Please let me know. I will be waiting your reviews. See you next time.**


	28. Chapter 27

**Author's Note: Hello again dandelions. Let's have our last Everllark chapter for now and then I will start focusing on Gale's punishment. After all this is taken care of we will start some lemons, which will lead to the end of this story. Don't worry, we still have many chapters to go. Hope to read from you guys. Here is chapter 27. Enjoy**

**I don't own The Hunger Games**

Chapter 27

**Peeta's POV**

I wait for about 30 minutes until Haymitch comes back with Greasy Sae right behind him. Katniss hasn't moved or talked, it doesn't matter how much I try she doesn't react. I've never seen Katniss like this, I didn't know it could get to this point. I'm completely helpless.

"Peeta, what happened to her?" Greasy Sae asks.

"I don't know to be honest. I woke up this morning to make her breakfast and when I came up she was like this, emotionless. Do you know anything about this?" I ask, hopefully Greasy Sae can help her.

"I only know what the old doctor told me, boy. She was just like that when she first came back with Haytmich and you were still in the Capitol. I remember he saying something about her mind shutting down to escape emotional pain. I think the best thing you would do is call him again and ask."

I know how much Katniss hates doctors, especially the Capitol ones, but I don't think I have another choice. I look down at my little Mockingjay, lying lifeless on my arm and I know that I won't be able to help her by myself.

"I will call Dr. Aurelius." I say. Both Haytmich and Greasy Sae nod their approval.

"I will bring you guys some stew for lunch and maybe we can try to feed her some." Greasy Sae says before leaving. For a brief moment I forget about Haytmich's presence and focus on Katniss. I bring my hand up and caress her soft cheek.

"Come back to me. Please baby, I need you." I whisper in her ear. I'm taken by surprise when I look straight into her silver eyes, staring back at me.

"Hey, It's okay. You are going to be fine. I'm right here with you."

"P-pee…t-aa" she tries to say. She is trying to come

back.

"Shhh, it's okay. I need to go downstairs and call Dr. Aurelius, he is going to help you get over this." I say. Katniss shakes her head and there are tears forming in her eyes.

"N-n-no. d-d-doon't…..l-l-lee..ave…m-me" she cries.

"I'm not leaving you. I promise I will back in a couple minutes. Please baby, I'm not going to let you suffer alone." I kiss her head softly. Katniss hold to my arm tightly, or at least as tight as her body would let her right now. "hey, hey don't worry. It's okay baby, please let me help you" I beg. Slowly I get up leaving her lying in there, eyes wide open and tears streaming down her face.

"Please look after her for a couple minutes." I ask Haytmich as I make my way to the door. He nods slowly and I know that she is in good hands. Maybe he doesn't show it, but Haytmich truly cares about Katniss, she is like the daughter he never had and I know that he is suffering as much as I am seeing her like this.

I decide to use the kitchen phone to call . I have his office's number memorized since I used to call him almost everyday when I first came back to district 12. He picks up on the second ring.

"Hello, good afternoon. This is Aurelius speaking."

"Dr. Aurelius. This is Peeta" I say.

"Oh Peeta, what a surprise. How is everything? Are you alright?" he asks.

"Well I'm fine, but Katniss isn't."

"What is wrong with Katniss?" The tone of his voice changed completely. He sounds truly worried.

"I'm not sure. She has a tough night and this morning when she woke up, I mean, if feels like she actually didn't wake up. She was completely lifeless, like her body was here but her mind was far away. I just got her to say some words a couple minutes ago but she is not okay." I explain. Dr. Aurelius takes a couple minutes and I can hear him writing something over the phone.

"This is not new news for me to be completely honesty with you. Greasy Sae, if I remember her name correct, called me about the same situation a couple days after I send Katniss back. Like I said to her, this is a way that Katniss's mind finds to escape severe emotional pain. It shuts down like a computer blocking all the emotions, even the good ones. I sent a bottle of pills and recommended her to take one everyday, by the look of it I don't think she followed my advice."

Of course she didn't take those pills, Katniss hates capitol medicine as much as she hates their doctors. He should've known better than to trust her when it comes to take care of herself. Katniss was always a stubborn person and she thinks she doesn't need help.

"Peeta? Are you still there?" I hear Dr. Aurelius asking me over the phone. I completely forgot he was there.

"Yes, I am here. Do you think those pills could still help her?" I ask

"Yes, that's exactly what I was about to say. If I know Katniss well enough she may have those pills hidden somewhere. If you can find them make sure she takes 4 pills a day, two after lunch and two after dinner. Be careful, she must not take those pills before eating; they would have some side effects. If you can't find them don't hesitate to call me and I will send another bottle as soon as possible."

"Thank you doc. is there anything else I can do to help her?" Hopefully I will be able to wake Katniss's mind up without causing more damage.

"Just make sure she feels safe. Peeta, I don't know anything about the two of you, but I know enough to say that you love each other. If there is something she needs, it's you. Just make sure you take care of her." He says. Of course I will take care of her, that's what I live for.

"Okay, thanks Dr. Aurelius."

"You are welcome. Please keep me informed. Call me as soon as this is all over; we need to talk about your progress. How are you dealing with the hijacking?" he asks. I haven't thought about that for a long time, my episodes are nothing to worry about anymore. I can easily control them just by taking deep breaths, Katniss doesn't even notice.

"Can we talk about that another time? I left Katniss with Haymitch and I feel like she needs me right now."

"Sure Peeta, we will talk another time. Take care of yourself and Katniss."

"Bye Doctor." We hang up and I run upstairs back to my bedroom. The scene in front of me breaks my heart; Haytmich is sitting on my bed with Katniss curled against his chest. I can hear her crying and whispering something that I can't understand. Haytmich notices my presence and brings his finger to his mouth, making the "silence" sign. I walk slowly towards them and sit next to him.

"P-p-p-ee…taaa" she cries. Haymitch nods and I extend my arms slowly to pick her up, making sure not to scare her.

"Hey baby, I'm back. I told you I would never leave you, didn't I?" I whisper in her ear once she is safe on my lap.

"How as she?" I ask Haytmich

"Begging for you." He says "She wouldn't stop calling for you. I was starting to get worried that 'Peeta' is the only work she remember how to say." I glare at him. This is definitely not the right time for Haymitch to be his usual self.

"I talked to Aurelius"

"And what did he say about this? Can we help her?" he asks.

"Yes, I mean, probably. He said that he sent her a bottle of pills just to make sure she can control these kind of breakdowns, but or course, she didn't take them." I say. Haytmich glances down at Katniss. "Don't you dare get mad at her. You know exactly that your experience with capitol medicine only brought us more headache." Haymitch is person I thought would understand, but it seems like I was wrong.

"Whatever. Come on Sweetheart spill it out, where did you hide the pills?" Haymitch asks Katniss. What the hell is wrong with this old drunk?

"Haytmich if you are not going to help, you may as well leave." I say, he is really starting to get on my nerves.

"I just don't understand why she would do this again. Katniss knows that she needs help and even then she is still extremely stubborn."

I completely ignore Haytmich's accusations. I don't have time for this, I need to take care of Katniss. She is looking at Haytmich and me, her eyes wide and full of tears. Oh Haytmich, you are dead if you make her cry.

"Why don't you rest for a little while? I promise that I will be by your side the entire time." I whisper. Sometimes I feel like I'm taking care of baby, she is so tiny and fragile. She only looks at me, her expression blank, but I can see that she is struggling to keep her eyes open. I bring my hand up and caress her hair until she falls asleep.

"Maybe we should try to find those pills." Haytmich says.

"Yes we should. I'm not leaving her side though, so be my guest to start without me." Haytmich glares at me but makes his way to the bathroom and start looking for the pills. I take my time to think about the many places Katniss could've hidden them, that is, if she didn't throw them away already. There is no way I could ask her, since she would never accept to take them if she knew. I will have to find a way for her to take them without knowing what they are, and that makes me feel extremely guilty.

"FOUND IT!" I hear Haytmich yell from the bathroom. He walks back to the bedroom and hands me the bottle. Now I'm completely sure that Katniss didn't even look at them, the bottle hasn't been opened.

Suddenly we hear the front door opening; it must be Greasy Sae bringing our lunch. Haytmich takes the pills from me and leaves the room. I'm left alone with a sleeping Katniss. She looks so peaceful, so innocent and fragile. Those are the moments when I stop to think about how much I love this girl. I wonder if someday I will see my Mockingjay again. The girl who fought to save her own life and mine, the strongest person I knew. We have been broken so many times but I know that we are going to glue our pieces back together.

"P-p-peeta?" I hear a small voice whispering. I was so deep in thoughts that I didn't realize that Katniss was awake and looking up at me with those silver gray eyes.

"Hey, How are you feeling?" I ask her. She looks a little healthier and some color returned to her face, but her eyes still look lost and distant.

"I-I-I d-d-don't…k-know." Her voice is still hoarse and trembling.

"Greasy Sae brought us some lunch. Do you want to go downstairs and eat some?" I ask. She slowly shakes her head.

"Come on Katniss. You just had a breakdown, you need to take care of yourself." I try to convince her but I know there is no use.

"I t-t-thought y-y-you l-left me…..I-I c-c-couldn't reach y-you." She says, tears filling her eyes.

"I was here the entire time baby. I was so worried; you wouldn't move or speak. Please don't do that to me never again. " I plead. "I can handle losing you too. I already lost too much." I'm taken back when Katniss's throw her arms around my neck. She seems to be recovering.

"I-I-I d-d-don't know what happened."

"I know it was not the first time. Greasy Sae told me that the this happened when you came back to district 12." I think about mentioning the pills but maybe that would cause an argument between us, and I really don't want to fight with her.

"I-It w-w-was just so p-painful. But I-I c-can b-bring m-myself o-out o-of it." She says. Oh Katniss, always so stubborn.

"I called Dr. Aurelius." I notice her flinch. "She told me that this episodes are how your mind escapes emotional pain. Why didn't you talk to me about this?" I say. I don't want to push her into talking about this. I feel that she hates this subject as much as I hate talking about my episodes and flashbacks.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry. I-I didn't w-w-want t-to worry you."

"I know baby. I just want you to trust me." I can't take it anymore, it feels like we are thousands of miles apart, so I lean in and capture her top lip between my own. Our kiss starts slowly and passionate but grown into something deeper in a couple seconds. Oh, how I want this girl. I bring my hands to her hips and start caressing it, she is wearing one of her mother's old nightgowns so my hand brushes against her bare skin. I wonder if this is too much for her, it needs to remind myself to take it slow. I remove my hand and place it on her hair, but without breaking the kiss Katniss grabs my hand and places it back on her hip. Her soft hands are gently caressing my hair and for a moment it's just us in this cruel world; just me and the girl I love. Her skin is soft and warm, I could caress her for the rest of my life but I know that we are not ready to take this next step just yet, even if we were Haymitch and Greasy Sae are downstairs and I don't think they should know about this. So I slowly pull away and rest my forehead against hers and take a couple of deep breaths. This girl is going to be the death of me.

"We should go downstairs." I whisper, still out of breath. I stand up and pick her up bridal style. I give her a peck on the lips and carry her to the kitchen. Things are starting to get better…or maybe I'm wrong.

**There we go again. I think it's time to move on from all this drama, so let's get Katniss back to being a fighter and Gale punished. Next chapter we are back to action. Hope you guys liked it. Please Review. Until next time.**


	29. Chapter 28

**Author's Note: I'm so so so sorry for making you guys wait more than 2 months for this update. I promise I will get back to writing my story. I've had some personal problems involving my family. I will take a little break from all the drama and get some Evellark moments going here. Also, for those who are waiting, lemons are coming...I would like to hear from you guys if you are still interested in this story, so please leave me a simple review like "I'm". Here is chapter 28. Enjoy**

**I don't own The Hunger Games**

Chapter 28

**Katniss's POV**

As Peeta carries me downstairs I can't stop myself from feeling some kind of hope. It seems like after so many years we are finally starting to get our lives on track. As I look up at his beautiful face my entire body seems to lighten up, I can still feel the taste of his lips against mine, so soft but so demanding and passionate at the same time. I never thought I would want someone in such a way, especially after what happened between me and Gale, but Peeta is different. He makes my entire body feel alive, full of hope. His hands on my hips seemed like an act so intimate, so full of love.

He carries me bridal style all the way from his room to his kitchen where Greasy Sae is heating some food up and Haymitch is sitting on one of the chairs reading what looks like a newspaper.

"Hey you two. Take a seat, lunch is almost ready." Says Greasy Sae. Peeta smiles at her and carried me to one of the chair and helps me to sit down. Honestly I think he is exaggerating, even though I just had a breakdown I know that I could at least walk by myself. But he is Peeta, even though I don't deserve it he is will always be right here by my side taking care of me and making sure he is okay. I was so lost in thoughts that I didn't realize when Peeta put a bowl of fresh rabbit stew in front of mes

"Are you okay? Do you need some help?" he asks. Oh my Peeta...

"No, I'm okay. Thank you" I answer with a smile. I wait until he gets his own bowl and sits down next to me. I start eating my food slowly, I'm not hungry at all and my stomach is not in the mood for lunch but I don't want to cause another scene, and of course I don't want to worry Peeta. The food is completely tasteless for me, but I do my best to act like I'm enjoying it, but I know that Peeta can read straight through me.

"So any news?" Peeta asks, probably Haymitch.

"Nothing new, just the rebuilding of the districts. Everybody seems to be doing so well, thinks are finally starting to come along." Am I the only one who got the impression that he is hiding something?

"Well I think you two need some rest. Peeta why don't you go take a shower and I will take care of changing those bandages. By the way, I know that with everything that happened with Katniss you kind of forgot but you are not supposed to be walking around for too long or lift weights. You are still healing, child." Greasy Sae says. She is always acting like a mother towards me and Peeta.

"Yeah I will make sure I do that. You don't need to worry about me Sae, the painkillers they gave me at the hospital are just what I need, I feel brand new." Peeta says before standing up, kissing my cheek softly and excusing himself probably to take a shower.

Greasy Sae smiles at me and I know that she is about to say something that will probably make me uncomfortable. "That boy loves you so much, and I know you love him just as much. You two are going to have such a beautiful family together." Maybe we could, if we lived in a different world and we weren't who we are. Haymitch notices how deeply this simple statement has affected me and changed the subject quickly.

"He seems to be healing faster than I thought. You can't even tell that he basically just got out of a coma." It's not of Haymitch's nature to make such statements but I'm very thankful for the help.

"He is. I'm just a bit worry, even though he seems to be getting better we can't forget that he is not physically healed yet. He needs to slow down a little and I think the only person who can make sure of that is you, Katniss." Greasy Sae says. I just smile. The only thing I want in this world is for Peeta to be okay, I will have to make sure that I keep myself together so I can help him.

"I would love to stay here and talk more about our lovebirds but duty calls me" Haymitch says as he stands up to leave. Before I can contain myself I jump out of my chair, a bit too fast for my broken body's taste, and hug him hard.

"Thank you Haymitch, for everything." I pull back and look into his gray eyes, and I see love and compassion.

"Take care sweetheart." He smiles at me before making his way to the front door and out of Peeta's house. Greasy Sae helps me to walk to the living room and sit on the couch opposite from the TV.

"I'm going to clean the kitchen. Sit here and don't go anywhere without telling me. If you need anything just let me know." She says. I wait until she makes her wait to the kitchen before I reach for the remote control. As I look for something to watch I find a channel about what looks like news from all over Panem. I can see what Haymitch was talking about. Everybody seem to happy and full of hope as they rebuild their homes. District 1, 4, 5 and 7 are almost ready. And that's when it happens again, I'm watching an interview about district 2 when his face comes up. He looks so healthy and his body is pure muscles. He is looking straight at the camera and saying something about the process of rebuilding the district. That night comes rushing back to my mind and my body starts to shake.

"So Soldier Hawthorne, what is the reason why you left district 12? I mean, we know that you are leading the rebuilding crew in district 2 but what makes you rather be here than in your home district?" The reporter asks him.

" Many reasons to be honest. 12 holds too many memories of a disastrous past. And maybe I just want to start a new life, with new people.." He lies.

"KATNISS" I hear someone yelling my name. I feel someone pull the remote control from my hands and I'm left staring at a black screen. "Why are you watching that?" someone asks me, but it seems to far away.

"What is happening here?" another voice asks. I feel warm and strong arms around me and I'm leaning against something very comfortable. I concentrate on the heartbeat echoing through my ears.

"Katniss, why were you watching that? you know how that affects you..." It's Peeta. Not Gale. Peeta. I have to find a way to tell myself that everything is okay now. Gale is in district 2 and Peeta is right here next to me, holding me, comforting me. I focus on his heartbeat and let it be my anchor to reality.

Slowly my surroundings become clear. I know where I am and who I am with, I must hold on to this. Peeta is holding me so tight and whispering on my ear things such as "I love you" and "everything is going to be okay." I can't let him down again.

"I love you too. I'm okay, don't worry. I'm not going anywhere." I say. He pulls away and cups my face in his big warm baker hands."I was so worried, please don't scare me like that again." he whispers as he kisses my entire face. Greasy Sae appears out of nowhere holding two mugs.

"Here, I couldn't find any tea so I made some hot chocolate for the two of you. Girl, you need to stop giving us heart attacks." She says. We both laugh softly like it was supposed to be joke, but Peeta remains silent. "Boy, can we get this over with so I can go home and you two can finally be alone?" Greasy Sae asks. Peeta nods and makes his way to the kitchen without a words. I must have really scared him this time, oh my poor dandelion.

"Wait here okay?" I just nod and she disappears. I wait patiently for them to return, thinking about how stupid I was. Why would I watch Gale's interview? I should've changed to another channel as soon as I saw hi face, but what could I have done? I was completely frozen.

I wait for a couple minutes until Peeta walks back in the living room. He is shirtless and his torso is covered with white bandage. Some color has returned to his face and he smiles at me, but his eyes are still as wide as the ocean.

"All done here. You two take care. I left some rabbit stew in the fridge for dinner." Greasy Sae says before making her way out the door. Peeta sits next to me and I immediately climb on his lap facing him, his arms surround me like a shield.

"Are you okay?" I ask as I bring my hand to caress the hair that is falling over his forehead.

"I am now. You just scared me to death. For a second I thought that you were going to go away again, I was losing you all over again." Oh my Peeta.

"I'm right here. I won't leave you anymore, I promise." I say as I bring my lips to his. We share a slow and sensual kiss, taking time to explore each other's mouth. The hunger that I felt on the beach comes back, but this time much stronger. Could I finally be ready to take this step? I should ask my mother about it, I really want to take a step forward with the love of my life. I'm going to lose this fear and let my past go, I will give Peeta what every boy expects of a relationship. I will do whatever I can for my boy with the bread.

We continue kissing for what feels like forever until we have to pull away for air. Peeta rests his forehead against mine and rub his nose against mine. This simple act makes me smile, he just makes everything seem so simple and wonderful.

"I love that smile of yours" he whispers. I can't contain myself so I lean in and capture his lips again. This time there is not time for slow kissing. I push my tongue in his mouth and start to explore, Peeta fights back and the battle moves to my mouth. Before I know what I'm doing I'm straddling his lap and he has his hands on my hips. We haven't stopped kissing and it all seems to be moving a bit too fast. Suddenly Peeta is moving us so I'm lying on my back and is on top of me. He positions his elbows on each side of my head so his weight is not on me. His lower body is positioned between my legs, and I think I'm imagining it when I feel something warm and hard resting against my inner thigh. My hands start to caress his bare chest and around the white bandage. His hands are sneaking under my shirt slowly, as if asking for permission, such a gentleman. I grab one of his hands and place it right on my right breast, Peeta pulls away from me completely until he is sitting on the other side of the couch. We are both panting and I can't help the feeling of hurt and rejection that grows inside of me. I sit with my legs crossed and look down at my fingers that are resting on my lap.

"Katniss..." Peeta whispers, he is still trying to catch his breath. I don't look up, I don't want for him to see the tears that are about to fall. "Katniss, look at me." he tries again, but I won't move. I let myself think that Peeta wanted me, how stupid I was. I'm just a broken fragile and useless face of a rebellion, I'm not beautiful and certainly not attractive or sexy. Why would such an amazing and handsome boy like Peeta want me? He is probably just going to leave me and find someone who can give him what he wants.

"hey, hey..." I feel two fingers on my chin forcing my head up and my eyes to lock with his. I think he finally notices the tears in my eyes and it clicks in how hurt I feel. "Katniss, It's not what you are thinking. Oh my...Please don't think that I...I...I would never reject you. I just...I don't want to hurt you. I know that you are not ready for a physical relationship and I was afraid that if we went any further I wouldn't be able to stop." I single rebel tear falls down my face, could he be thinking about me all this time?

He wipes the single tear with his thumb and kisses my nose "I want you so bad you can't even imagine, but I want it to be perfect for you and me." Peeta pulls me to a bear hug so tight that it takes my breath away. He wants me and I want him too now I just need to make sure I'm ready for it as soon as possible so I can finally show him how much a love him in a physical way.

"Should we drink our hot now cold chocolate?" he says changing the subject. I only smile and reach for my mug as he reaches for his. I lean on his shoulder as he picks up the remote control and turns the TV off, for my contentment Gale is gone from the screen and from my mind for now. We spend the rest of the afternoon and evening watching whatever the Capitol has to present, kissing and cuddling on his couch.

**Thank you so much for waiting so long :). Like I said before I had some personal issues, actually I still have, at home and was not feeling well enough to write. I know this is not the best chapter I could've written but I'm still trying to get back to writing-mode. So next chapter we will have some mother-daughter "talk" and...and...who wants to guess what is starting next chapter :D? Please leave me a review so I know that there are people reading this. I will update as soon as I can. Bye Bye...**


	30. Chapter 29

**Author's Note: So last chapter didn't have a good response :(. I didn't get as many reviews as I used to. Was it that bad? So anyway, this is the chapter preparation for the time of our lovers' lives. I really hope you like it and please let me know what you think. Here is chapter 29. Enjoy.**

**I don't own The Hunger Games**

Chapter 29

**Katniss's POV**

My eyes open and I find it hard to focus, all I see is black and darkness. It takes me some time to realize that I'm lying on Peeta's bed and I just woke up in the middle of the night and I can't remember any nightmare. I roll over and reach for Peeta but I only find emptiness and a cold spot. I sit up and try to force my eyes to adjust and that's when I see a silhouette sitting on the edge of the bed,

"Peeta?" I whisper, my voice is hoarse and my throat is dry. No answer, he probably didn't even hear me. "Peeta, is that you?" I try again.

"Yes. It's alright Katniss, go back to sleep." He says. His voice sounds like he is in pain and is trying to force the words out. I feel my heart racing, could he be having a flashback? I thought they were under complete control since he is taking the medicine for that. Maybe he just had a nightmare? Before I can think twice I crawl on the sheets until I reach him. I gently place my hand on his back and feel his entire body tense up.

"Are you having a flashback?" I ask

"No...no, no please just go back and lie down." his voice is even worse now, it sounds like he is about to cry.

"Peeta, what's wrong? please let me help you." when there is no answer I slowly crawl back and turn the night light on. The scene before me makes my eyes water, Peeta is hugging his torso where the white bandage is and I can see blood coming from the incision he got from the surgery to reconstruct his ribs. "PEETA, PEETA WHAT IS HAPPENING?" Tears are making my vision blurry. I don't know what is wrong with him but I know that he is in pain.

"I forgot to take my painkiller before I went to bed. It feels like everything is ripping inside of me." He cries. I'm so desperate that I don't know what to do.

"I...I...DO YOU NEED ME TO CALL SOMEONE? I'M GOING TO CALL HAYMITCH OR GREASY SAE OKAY?" I'm trying so hard to keep myself together but I can feel my world falling apart. He is crying out and writhing. Seeing Peeta in pain is worst that feeling pain myself, I don't know what is happening and how bad it is.

"No. No, baby. There is no reason for that. Can you walk to my bathroom and get me my bottle of pills and the first aid box with the bandages?" I just nod and half walk half stumble towards his bathroom. I can barely see what is in front of me. My vision is blurry because of my tears and I see dark spots everywhere, my lungs feel like they are on fire. Save Peeta. That is the only thought on my mind right now, so I hold myself together and find what he asked as soon as possible. I run back to the bedroom and handle his his pills.

"Thank you baby." Peeta takes two pills and takes deep breaths. The pills seemed to have worked because he starts to unroll the bandage almost right away. I try to look away but I can't, I want to be ready if he needs something. The bandages fall off leaving his torso completely bare revealing some bruises but It doesn't look as bad as I thought it would, I'm guessing the problem is inside. The incision is bleeding but it's not completely opened, the stitches are still there.

"I think I pressed a little too hard on it, but it's fine. I just need to cover it up and everything will be fine." His voice sounds a little better and He applies some kind of ointment before covering it with a bandage. "Do you think you could help me with the big ones?" Peeta asks. I just nod and try to help rolling the bandage around his torso, but my hands are shaking too much and I can barely hold it. Peeta drops the bandage and grab both my hands in his.

"Hey, hey, hey. Calm down. Breathe okay? Everything is fine, calm down baby." he is looking straight into my eyes but I'm having trouble believing him. I came too close to losing my boy with the bread too many times. Without saying another words I let go of his hands and get back to work, slowly I get a hold of the bandage and get it around his torso. After I'm finished I grab the box and the bottle of pills and bring them back to where the belong in the bathroom. When I walk back in the bedroom Peeta is already lying on his side of the bed propped up on one elbow facing my side waiting for me, I slowly make my way towards the bed and lie down next to him. Immediately Peeta pulled me into a warm hug.

"Thank you. Everything is okay now I promise, I'm going to be more careful next time not to forget."He promised, I just nodded. I hugged him back as tight as I could and that's how, after some long minutes, we finally fell into a not so deep sleep.

I woke up in the morning with warm hands caressing my arm, Peeta definitely has the best ideas on how to wake someone up in the best way possible. "Good morning' he whispers. "Morning" I answer. The events from a couple hours ago come back to my mind and I can't help but tense up.

"Don't even start thinking about it. I already told you, it was an accident. It won't happen again, don't worry." I decide to drop it for now, at least I know that he is okay and that is what matter, To change the subject I decide to inform him of my decision.

"I think I'm going to go talk to my mother today." I say and suddenly I feel my cheeks turning a deep shade of red. I can't talk to Peeta about this, at least not right now.

"Is everything okay? I mean you aren't thinking about talking to her about what happened, are you? Like I said I have everything under control." Only if he knew what I need her for...

"I just want to check if everything is okay. You know, now that she is working in the hospital. I kind of miss her a little." I'm sure that Peeta can see straight through me and he knows that either I'm lying or hiding something from him, in this case I'm doing both. I barely talked to my mother after my father's death but she is the only person I can trust to bring up such embarrassing subject. I think I may need to start somewhere if I want to reconstruct my relationship with the last alive member of my family.

We don't talk about it anymore and after eating a delicious breakfast that Peeta cooked I make my way towards my house in the Victor's Village. I knock on the door a few times before going in and looking around for me. Like I suspected my mother is not home, so the only place she would be is at the hospital. I really hope I can find some time and place to talk to her alone.

I make my way to the hospital slowly, thinking and rehearsing what I'm going to say to her. As I walk through the front doors I finally realize what I'm about to do, this is not something I would've done before but I don't think I have a choice. I make my way to the front desk and ask for my mother, they call her and ask me to wait until she is available to talk to me so I make my way to the waiting room and sit on a chair. This room reminds me of the days Peeta was in a coma, the only difference is that we were on the third floor and there was no TV.

"Katniss?" I hear my mother's voice calling me after about 20 minutes waiting. "Oh darling, how are you?" she asks as she hugs me softly. She looks healthier and, may I say, happier than last time I saw her.

"Hi Mom. I really needed to talk to you. Can we go somewhere more private?" I ask right away, I don't want to lose more time. My mother leads the way to her office which is a small white room with a simple desk, two chairs and an examination table. I can feel my nerves tensing up and my hands starting to shake. I remind myself to take deep breaths, you are doing this for Peeta.

"Is something wrong Katniss? Is Peeta okay?" She asks.

"Everything is fine. Peeta is okay too, he is healing fast." I debate whether I should tell her about his "accident" but I decide against it, he told me everything was under control so I should trust him.

"I needed to ask you something." My mother looks straight into my eyes and nod. Here it goes...

"I need you to examine me again and make sure I'm all clear." I'm not sure if I make much sense. My mother looks confused. "I want to know if I'm completely healed already." I say. Mother's face falls and I think she finally understood what I was trying to say.

"Katniss, do you meant that...You and Peeta...you two..." She is having trouble to find the words so I step in "We want to take a step forward in out relationship." I must look red as a pepper now.

"Oh darling, that is a big step. Are you sure you are ready for this? I mean, most people take more time to heal properly." Of course, for a moment I let myself think that this will be the first time for both of us, but my innocence was stolen from me.

"I'm sure mom, we are ready for this and I want it so badly. I want him in a way that I never imagine I would want anybody else." I just forget that I'm talking to my own mother and let everything go. "Whenever we are kissing and he touches me, it's like electricity going through my body. I feel this hunger, this desire to have more.' My mother just nods and smiles, I hope she understands. I don't blame my mother for looking so surprised. After what happened to me I thought that I would associate sex with pain and shame, but with Peeta I know that there is something behind all this.

"Katniss you know that when we talk about sex we are talking about a very mature relationship. From the moment you and Peeta connect in this way you are going to feel very different around each other. I can see that you love him and he loves you but I need to make sure you two are very well prepared for this." How can she talk about this a if she is talking about a flu or any other common subject?

"I know mom. But we are ready. We love each other and we know all we need to know..." I know I didn't sound convincing at all, not even for my ears. We barely know anything about sex, at least I don't, and I'm not even a virgin anymore. All I know is what my teacher used to teach me at school and what I "learned" from that terrible experience with Gale. I really hope I can count on everything I've heard the girls at school saying as I grew up, according to them "making love" to the person you love is the best kind of feeling, pure pleasure. I really want to believe that that was true.

"Know everything, huh? Okay, so what is your method to prevent pregnancy?" And just like that all the blood vanished from my face. I haven't thought about that, how could I be so stupid? I promised myself that I would never have kids, especially not now. "I'm going to take that as none. Alright, I can get you a birth control shot, you know the ones they used to have in the capitol that lasts until you get another shot to reverse it, and I'm also going to give you, or Peeta, some condoms" Some what? Now I'm truly embarrassed.

"Th-thank you" I force out.

"I know you probably don't care but If I was you I would just trust the shot, especially the first time. I'm sure you don't want a barrier between you too and Peeta for sure doesn't want a piece of rubber around him." My mother says with a smile on her face, she is teasing me. How can she be so natural about this? I feel like I'm going to faint. "Anyway, I will make sure to talk to one of the best gynecologist in the hospital and she will tell you everything you need to know plus give you the best option for birth control." I just nod and remain silent. My mother is taking to me just as she talks to any of her other patients.

The next 2 hours go by a blur. I go through embarrassing examination and more awkward talks. The gynecologist, Leila, tells me in detail everything I needed to know and most of the things I already knew. I don't talk to her about what happened to me, she doesn't need to know. I take the birth control shot and she handles me some of that stuff that boys use. When I'm finally ready to leave my mother walks with me until the reception.

"Katniss I really hope you know what you are doing. Please take it slow and make sure you are comfortable with everything. I trust Peeta do take care of you. If anything goes wrong or if you feel the slightest pain come talk to me immediately." My mother says as we hug. I just nod and force a smile. I leave the hospital and start my way towards the Victor's Village. I really hope I know what I am doing...

**Here it is. I decided to wait for the big moment of their lives until next chapter. Hope you like it. Please leave me a review. Until next time.**


	31. Chapter 30

**Author's Note: Hello Mockingjays. So this is a very special chapter because it is our first lemon and also it's WAY longer because it is MY BIRHTDAY CHAPTER. June 29 :D. Really hope you enjoy and let me know how I did on my first smut and leave me a happy birthday wish if you can :) It would mean a lot to me. Here is chapter 30. Enjoy**

**I don't own The Hunger Games**

Chapter 30

**Katniss's POV**

When I finally walk through the main gate in the Victor's Village it's already late afternoon. I spent some time walking around the town and checking how the rebuilding is going. People seem happier, children play outside smiling and laughing like they don't have anything to worry about. Maybe all the pain this nation went through was not in vain.

I reach Peeta's house and slowly open the door. I don't know why I feel so nervous out of a sudden, It's just me and Peeta and I know that he would never push me farther than I am ready to go. I check the living room and the kitchen downstairs but he is nowhere to be found.

"Peeta?" I call, but there is no answer. I check his room on the second floor but he is not there either. "Peeta, are you here?" I try again a bit louder.

"Katniss? I'm right here." I hear him answering from the end of the hall. I walk towards what, in my house, was my mother's room. I slowly open the door and walk inside, Peeta is sitting on a wooden chair painting. There are what look like old paintings covered with a white sheets all over the room.

"I'm back. What are you painting?" I ask as I make my way towards him and place both my hands on his back. Peeta grabs mu hand and brings it to his lips before turning around and pulling me on his lap.

"I was just trying to paint the sunset we saw on the roof of the Tribute Center before we went back in the arena. You remember that, don't you?" He asks, I just nod. "Is everything okay? You left this morning without any explanation and now you are acting weird" Of course he noticed. Peeta can read me like an open book.

"I'm fine. Do you want me to cook dinner?' I ask even though we both know what would happen if I try to cook something, I would probably burn the house down. Peeta laughs.

"No it's fine, thank you. I will just clean things up and I will be down in a minute." I kiss his cheek before making my way to his bedroom. I decide to take a shower so I can think without worrying that Peeta is going to notice that something is up. I go through Peeta's closet and find a black shirt and sweat pants that would fit me. I step in the bathroom and turn on the water as hot as it will go. I take my time to undress myself and look in the mirror. I still have scars all over my body left by the war and the Quarter Quell, but they don't look as bad as I can remember. I check my body in a way that I never did before and I have to say that I'm not very satisfied with what I see. I'm still underweight so most of my bones are showing, especially my ribs. My breasts are way too small for a man to find it attractive and I don't have womanly curves. Before I go mad I decide to just drop it and take my shower, but it is just another issue to fill my thoughts today. How am I supposed to give my body to Peeta if I don't mind myself attractive. What if he leaves when he finally realizes that I'm not the girl he was looking for?

I finish my shower and dry myself trying my best to think about rainbows and butterflies, but today it is impossible. I'm so glad that Peeta didn't ask me about today, he understands when I need my space and it only makes me love him even more. He is the prince any girl would ever dream about, but I'm not a princess. I put on Peeta's shirt and his sweat pants, I don't even bother with an underwear, if everything goes according to the plain I won't need any of these pieces of clothing anyway.

I brush my hair and decide to leave it down because I know that is how Peeta likes it and make my way downstairs. The house smells like dinner and I realize how hungry I'm since I "forgot" to eat something for lunch. I watch Peeta from the door, I admire his body and how I can see his sexy muscles even when he is wearing his t-shirt. How can someone so handsome be with someone so full of flaws like me? I don't think I will ever understand. I walk slowly towards him and hug Peeta from behind. He tenses up a little but relaxes once he realizes it's just me.

"I was waiting for you. Greasy Sae dropped some meat while you were out so I thought it would go good with a salad and some bread I baked this morning." he says, again I just nod. I make my way to the table and sit down.

We are both eating in silent. I keep thinking about how I'm going to communicate with Peeta about what I want without actually saying it and he is just staring at me with a worried look on his face.

"I'm kind of tired, do you think we could go to bed earlier today, like after dinner?" I ask. Peeta's eyebrows furrow.

"Of course, are you feeling okay?"

"Yes, I'm just a little tired." I lie, I'm wide awake.

After we are done eating I help Peeta to clean up the kitchen. He grabs my hand and we make our way upstairs. I can feel my heart beating faster and faster each second, this is actually happening and I just hope we are both ready. I don't even bother changing as I climb on the bed, Peeta takes of his shirt and lies down next to me. We lie facing each other and I know that this is the time, I'm ready. Slowly I bring my hand to caress his cheek and lean in to capture his lips. Like most of our kisses, this one starts slowly and sensual before growing into something more demanding and passionate. We usually don't go past this point but tonight is different, tonight we are going all the way. I lick his lips with the tip of my tongue asking for permission to invade his mouth, Peeta opens up and we start a battle switching between his mouth and mine. Peeta is already shirtless so I start caressing and exploring his bare chest. He lets out a low moan and it sounds like music to my ears.

"Katniss.."Peeta whispers between hot and desperate kisses. I know what he wants, he wants me to explain what I'm trying to do but I can't. I'm not good with words like he is, I'm only good with actions. So I grab his left hand and place it right on my right breast, instantly I feel the electricity running through my body. Peeta pulls away from the kiss but leaves his hand where I put it.

"What are you doing?" he asks still panting.

"I...I...I..." I try. "I...want..to..to...make love to you." I don't know what else to say.

"Are you sure? I mean, I really want this Katniss but I don't want to hurt you or push you too far. I need to make sure you are physically and mentally okay with this." He is always thinking about me and this only makes me more determined to give this to him.

"I'm okay, I mean at least physically, I checked with my mother." An expression of understanding crosses his face, now he knows what I was doing the entire morning and most of the afternoon today. "I don't think I will ever know if I'm mentally ready, but I trust you Peeta. I want to take this step and I want it with you.' There are no more words necessary, next think I know Peetaa's lips are on mine and he is slowly squeezing and massaging my breast. His other arm sneaks under my torso and bring me even closer to him. I'm so relived that he decided to take control, because I honestly don't know what I'm doing.

Peeta pulls away from the kiss only to attack my neck. He kisses, sucks and bites it in such a delicious way that it's making me go insane. His hand leaves my breast only to start pulling his shirt up. He does it slowly so I have time to protest if I want to, I hesitate because I think about my scars and my not attractive body, but people don't get intimate with clothes on so I just take a deep breath and let him pull the shirt over my head. "You are so beautiful." Peeta whispers, which makes me blush furiously. He places his hand back on my breast and it's a completely new sensation, almost too much to handle. I let out a loud moan that I don't even know where it came from. Peeta moves, so instead of lying next to me he is now lying on top of me holding his weight on his elbows that are positioned around my head. I'm feel like my body is frozen, I can't move it I can only feel, so Peeta bend my knees and spread my legs so his lower body is in between them. I can feel the hard thing and it's right on my groin, he just feels so huge and warm. Peeta starts kissing my stomach and making his way up, I don't know if I should concentrate on the sensation his lips are causing or between my legs. But when Peeta reaches my breast and starts sucking on mu nipple I forget about everything else. I start panting and moaning without any control, my body is responding in such a way that I lose the power to control it. Peeta switches between breast and starts massaging and squeezing the breast that is not on his mouth.

So I lie in there, completely powerless under Peeta's touch. Suddenly I feel like there is too much clothing between us so I start pushing his pants down with my feet, or at least I try. Peeta notices my struggle and finishes the work for me before moving to my pants. Now, I'm completely exposed to him, and Peeta seems to be loving it. He takes a moment to just look over my body and kiss a few spots, especially where there is a scar, he is just perfect. Peeta leans back on top of me and when his hardness, which is only covered by his boxers now, makes contact with my intimate place everything around me changes. Suddenly I'm not in Peeta's room about to make love to him, I'm back in my room and Gale is holding me down about to hurt me. He starts kissing my neck and I make sounds that are between a moan and a groan. Peeta must have taken this as a good sign because he keeps sucking my delicate skin but I'm not enjoying it anymore, I'm slowly losing focus on the reality and I start to feel desperate.

"P-P-Pee...ta" I cry out. Again, he is probably taking this as a good sign because Peeta lets out a loud moan and starts rotating his hips so his erection is rubbing against my place. Tears start to stream down my face. "Peetaa..P-P-Please S-Stop..." My voice sounds desperate now and sobs are stuck in my throat. Peeta stops immediately and looks into my eyes.

"Katniss? KATNISS, WHAT IS WRONG?" He shouts once he sees my face. He brings his hand up to caress my cheek, but my mind registers as he is about to cover my mouth like Gale did. Before I can think better my body reacts and I start trashing and kicking until I get Peeta off me and run to the closest corner in the room. I don't know what is happening to me, my body is reacing before I can think better. Loud sobs are shaking my body and I can't see anything around me or in front of me. I see a shadow of what looks like a silhouette of a man and start screaming.

"S-SOMEONE H-H-HELP M-ME, P-P-PLEASE H-H-HELP.." I scream over and over again. But the man keeps waking towards me. I can hear a voice, a familiar voice, talking to me but it is so distant. For some reason I know that I have to focus on the voice so I make my best to listen to it over my screams.

"I won't hurt you, please Katniss. Baby, listen to me, please. I love you Katniss, I would never hurt you." It's Peeta. He is here to help me, as long as I'm in his arms nothing bad will happen to me. I start calling his name until I feel strong arms wrapped around my naked torso. My dandelion is here, I'm safe.

"It's okay. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Why is he apologizing? and that's when I finally come back to reality. I'm sitting on a corner in the bedroom because I panicked when Peeta and I were in the middle of our first night together. Now I'm leaning on Peeta's chest and he is apologizing over and over about something that is not his fault at all.

"Peeta? Please don't apologize, I should be sorry. I don't know what happened, I'm sorry." I whisper once I finally get my breathing under control. Peeta doesn't answer me or make a move."Peeta?" I can hear him saying something under his breath. I pull away from his embrance and look at his face, tears are streaming down his cheeks and he is repeating the same sentence over and over again.

"I'm sorry I pushed you too far, I'm such a monster." he whispers. I wipe his tears with my thumbs and grab his hand pulling him towards the bed. He lies down and I lie down next to him before kissing his soft lips again, but he pulls away and holds me back.

"What are you doing?" he asks.

"I'm resuming from where we stop." I say as simple as I can manage. I know that I must sound really stupid after the scene I just made, but I want to make love to Peeta and I want it to happen tonight.

"Katniss, I can't let this go any further. I love you and that's why I can't see you like that again. We can wait a little more, I want this to be special for both of us." Wait a little more? No.

"Peeta, I'm ready, I swear. I just need you to be patient with me. Please, I want this so badly, I want you tonight." I try to sound as convincing as I can. Peeta sighs but doesn't make any move, so I take the lead and lean in for a kiss. He is holding back too much, I can feel it. I try to find a way to show him that I really want him to do what he was doing and that I won't lose control again. He mas making me feel so good earlier, he made me forget everything, or almost everything. I want to do the same for him, so without thinking too much about it I place my hand right on his hardness. Peeta lets out a loud moan and bites my lower lip just enough to hurt a little. I start massaging it the same way he did you my breast, but carefully since I heard that men are sensible in there. Peeta hand moves to my intimate place between my legs and I almost lose it right there. His finger start going up and down my slit while I keep massaging his member. We are both panting and moaning in each other mouth and this all feel so unreal. Using both my hands I pull his boxers down, freeing his aching hardness. Peeta helps to pull his boxers all the way down and then throw it somewhere across the room. Now I can feel how huge he is, even though I can't see it. I'm completely clueless on what should do, and Peeta notices it. He places his hand on mine and places it on his member, he start to stroke it in a up and down motion. When I feel more confident about what I'm doing he lets go of my hand and goes back to pleasuring me between my legs. We stay in there, touching each other for a couple minutes before my world turns upside down when Peeta pushes a finger inside of me. I have to remind myself that there is not Gale, not pain, no raping. This is Peeta and he is making me go higher and higher until I reach the sky. I'm so close, at school I've heard some girls talk about a phenomenon called orgasm, apparently it happens when you reach such a pleasure level during sex or when your partner is touching you that your body explodes. I'm pretty sure that is what is happening with me right now. So when Peeta pushes another finger inside of me and rubs a little pearl he found, which according to my healthy classes is called clit, it makes me go crazy, I scream at the top of my legs and I don't care if I wake up the entire district. My hand on Peeta's erection stops and I just let myself feel my climax, which lasts pretty long since Peeta haven't stopped touching me. When I finally come down from my height I have to take deep breaths to calm myself. I gently push Peeta's hand away because that area is a little to sensitive.

"Woah, that was beautiful." He says smiling down at me. I return his smile and for a moment I wonder if that ever happens to Peeta. I heard from the conversation that boys get that pleasure by being inside of girls, so I want to give Peeta that pleasure.

"Peeta, I want you to be inside of me." I whisper. Peeta looks shocked for a moment, I would too since I'm not the kind of person who usually says that.

"Are you sure you are ready for that?" He asks, even thought you can clearly see how much he wants it in his eyes my Peeta always thinks of me first. Another reason why I love him.

"Yes, just make sure you go slow okay?" He nods, gives me a peck on the lips and positions himself on top me of me again. When I think he is just going to push in and get it over with, Peeta takes his time to kiss my torso and neck all over again before sucking on my breasts again. They are much more sensitive and I can't contain the moans. When he is finally done torturing me, Peeta captures my lips with his.

"Are you ready?" He asks between kisses. I bite his lower lip in response. I feel him position himself at my entrance before breaking the kiss and looking into my eyes. I grab his hand that was resting next to my head and intertwine our fingers. Before he goes in I make a final request.

"Can you talk to me and kiss me while you do it? Just so I know it's you..." I know it sounds stupid but I don't want to have a panic attack again. I just want to enjoy being connected to my lover in such an intimate way.

"Of course baby. Katniss, just please talk to me if you feel any pain or you feel like you need to stop. I love you so much." He says. I reach up and kiss his lips. He starts to slowly push in and the feeling is breathtaking. I gasp for air but do not let go of his lips. He pushes a lip bit more and I start felling a slight discomfort of being stretched, but nothing like the burning sensation that I felt that night. I squeeze his hand that is intertwined with mine and Peeta breaks out kiss.

"I think I'm about half way in. Do you need to stop? Are you in pain?" I close my eyes and shake my head but that won't be enough for him. "Katniss?"

"No, please don't stop. Oh my...Peeta this feels so good. I'm okay baby, please keep going." I whisper. He kisses me again and pushes the rest of the way in. When Peeta is all the way in I have to ask for him not to move for a little bit, because the pain is a bit stronger now and also because I want to memorize how the love of my life feels inside of me.

"Okay, keep going. Just slow please.." And just like that Peeta starts thrusting. In...Out...In...Out. I can't see, I can't hear, I can only feel and it's amazing. Peeta lies his head in the little space between my shoulder and my neck and starts to moan, the most beautiful sounds I've ever heard in my life.

"Ahhh, Katniss...This is so good. You are so tight baby. I love you so much...ahhh." He moans. I try my best to find my voice to give him a proper answer.

"Oh baby, it feels so good. Keep going Peeta. This is so good..." I try to be as vocal as possible as I moan freely even though I seem to be losing my voice. We keep going for a good half an hour. Peeta alternates speeds and depth and at some points he sucks or squeezes my breasts, kisses me or squeezes my hand that are still intertwined in his. But its only when his free hand moves down to where we are joined to rub my clit that I start seeing stars and fireworks wherever I look.

"Ohhhh Katniss I'm so close...Baby I'm coming." Peeta keeps saying. I'm guessing he is as close to his climax as I'm so I do the same with him.

"Me too Peeta. I'm coming..." And just like that I'm a goner. I reach my orgasm as I feel the waves taking me over and something hot being ejected inside of me. I'm left completely breathless and Peeta is panting so hard that I have to check if he is okay. Slowly he pulls out and lies next to me before wrapping my fragile and sweaty body in his warm and strong arms. I think we should leave all the conversation for tomorrow. So I just let myself fall under a deep sleep listening to Peeta's heart beating and feeling happier and more satisfied than never.

**Here it is. OUR FIRST LEMON. This is my first time ever writing a "hot" scene so I would like to know how I did :). Also sorry for grammar mistakes since I couldn't bring myself to read the chapter to edit it LOL. There are more to come and soon we are going to start to focus on Gale's punishment FINALLY. Please leave me a birthday review because my last two chapter were a disaster. See you all next time and Happy Birthday to me :D.**


	32. Chapter 31

**Author's Note: Hello my dandelions. I'm so sorry for taking so long to update but my personal problems got worse, so if you are a believer please pray for me. So anyway, another everllark chapter before we start Gale's punishment. More romantic "stuff" going on...Here is chapter 31. Enjoy**

**I don't own The Hunger Games**

Chapter 31

**Peeta's POV**

I watch as my beautiful mockingjay sleeps peacefully resting on my chest. I take this time to run my hand all over her body, not in an abusive way, but I just take my time to worship her perfect soft skin. I caress her bare thigh and hips, applying just a small amount of pressure not to wake her up. I spend a little more time on her waist and breast, which causes her to wiggle a little. How did I get so lucky? This girl is everything I ever wanted, what we did last night was everything I ever dreamed since I was 14 years old and got hit hard by puberty. I grew up sharing a room with 3 older brothers and they were not very discreet about their first "times", I would listen to them and try to learn as much as possible imagining how it would feel to do all that with Katniss. Now, it is all real, this moment is real, our lives are real and the most important, our love is real.

I lose track of time just enjoying my girl, when I finally start feeling sleepy I hug Katniss's naked body close to me and fall into a deep sleep, not haunted by nightmares or flashbacks.

It's early morning when I finally open my eyes, Katniss is still sleeping but she is not lying against my chest anymore. She probably kicked the blankets away from her and she is completely exposed lying on her back. I can't help it but stare at her bare body. I watch her perfect breasts and her erected nipples, her soft and flat stomach moving up and down as she breathes, the bones of her ribs sticking out a little reminding me of the times when she suffered so much that she would barely eat, but the most beautiful are her scars. They are not flaws on her skin, they are symbols and marks that tell a story, the story of the girl who volunteered to play a deadly game for her sister and leaded a rebellion that gave an entire nation the freedom they dreamed of. I didn't get the chance to see all of her last night since it was dark, but now I'm completely breathless. She is perfect for me, every single cell of her body, inside and out.

**Katniss's POV**

When I finally open my eyes the first two things I notice are the sunlight shining through the window and the cold breeze making my body shiver. It takes some time for my vision to clear and my eyes lock with a pair of ocean blue ones. Peeta is watching me like a hawk, I can see the lust in his eyes and a small smile appears on my lips until I notice that I'm completely bare on sunlight. I grab the blankets as fast as I can and cover myself including my head, I never felt so embarrassed in my life lying here in all my glory and Peeta staring at it. I know it seems insane since we just had sex last night, but it was dark and we were under the blankets, he couldn't see anything. A million thoughts run through my head at the same time, what did Peeta think of what he saw? Was he completely disgusted? Will he leave me now that he can see that I'm not what he expected? I feel tears sliding down my face, I'm so ashamed of my body, of my scars. I'm nothing of what a woman should look like, my body is covered in marks that the rebellion and the games left, my breasts are too small to be attractive to any man, I don't have female curves and I'm so underweight that some of my bones are sticking out making me look like a skeleton. No man would ever want something like this, especially Peeta who is so handsome and built.

"Katniss?" I hear Peeta whisper. He tries to pull the blankets but I hold them tight. "Baby, what's wrong?" "I'm afraid you are going to leave me because I'm not what you expected" I think to myself. We keep fighting over the blankets, he trying to pull them from me and I hold them over my head as tight as I can, but I don't have any power against Peeta's strength so it doesn't take long before I'm staring right into his azure eyes.

"Katniss? Love, what is wrong? are you crying? Oh, Katniss please tell me you don't regret what happened between us." I can see tears forming in his eyes. How could he think I regret it? it was probably the best night of my life, I just hope I will be able to feel that way again.

"No, I don't. Please, give me back the blankets." I whisper, my voice sounding small. my neck and the top of my breasts are uncovered and he can clearly see the scars left by the fire that took my little duck away from me. Thinking about Prim is like reopening a wound that was beginning to heal, with Peeta by my side and everything that has been happening I forgot to grieve over the greatest loss of my life, but the pain is still living inside of me and I don't think it will ever go away completely.

"I won't give you back anything if you don't tell me what is going on." I sigh, he won't give up if I don't give him an explanation.

"I just don't want you to see me, please. I can't take you looking at me and being disgusted." I say, tears streaming down my face when I'm done.

"Oh my...Katniss...how did you...How could you think that? disgusted? Words can't begin to describe how beautiful you are to me love. Every single part of your body is completely flawless for me." Peeta, the master of the words attacks again.

"Peeta look at me, my body is covered in scars, I'm way too skinny, I don't have the sexy curves women usually have and my breasts are too small..." I say, a little louder than I intended.

"Katniss listen to me.." Peeta says so powerfully that scares me making me jump a little. "Your scars are not a flaw, they tell your story, the story of the bravest girl I've ever known and how hard she fought for those who she loves and the ones she never met. You are not 'way too skinny' , you are perfect and we are working on getting you back to healthy after everything you went through. You have the sexiest body I've ever seen and I'm in heaven every time I look at it. and your breasts..." Peeta brings his hand up and start caressing one of my breasts, playing with my nipple. "They are perfect and I'm in love with them." Once his last word is out he attacks my lips, a kiss full of passion and lust. Every single word he said sounded so honest that I can't bring myself to doubt, I just hope he will think that way a bit longer.

"My perfect Katniss, I want to love you right now. Please let me show you how beautiful you are, let me make you feel good." A nod is all he gets before we get lost in our love. It's way easier this time because we are both already naked, so as Peeta positions himself on top of me, I pull the blankets on us. He takes his time kissing me, he starts with my neck and makes his trip south, by the time he reaches my erected nipples I'm already panting and so ready for him.

"Peeta...Please..." I'm so lost in the moment, all this pleasure is too much for me to handle. Peeta is making me feel so good and I want to reciprocate the favor, so I slowly place my hand on his member making both of us jump. He is so smooth and soft but at the same time he is rock hard, it's a phenomenon I will never understand. I'm not sure what to do next and Peeta seems to notice, so he places his hand on top of mine and starts moving them up and down, sort of what he did when he was inside of me yesterday. I start following his lead but being careful not to squeeze too hard since I've heard that man can be very sensible there.

"Oh Katniss...Baby that feels so good." He whispers as he lets go of my hand and brings his mouth to my breast. We are both moaning and panting so hard I'm scared we can be heard by Haymitch or anyone walking around outside. I forget my worries when I feel Peea's hand on my intimate place. He takes some time to caress my public hair before sticking his hand inside. He goes straight to the little bundle of nerves and inserts a finger inside of me. I almost flinch but catch myself, the pain was not expected, but it is not the same kind of pain I felt when Gale forced himself on me, it is soreness. Almost a good kind of pain.

"Peeta, Peeta, oh baby..." I whispers his name like he is my lifeline. "It feels so good, ohhhh..." he moans against my breast in response. Like we rehearsed it, we both let go of each other's parts and he positions himself on my wet entrance. I brace myself for the pain I know is coming, I should say something to Peeta but I don't want to ruin this moment like I ruined our first morning after our first love night. Peeta kisses me full on the lips one last time before she start to push into me, I try to keep my face blank and ignore the pain but it's impossible. Since Peeta looks into my eyes when he enters me he notices my change of expression easily.

"Are you okay? Katniss, what is wrong?" he asks, sounding worried.

"I'm fine baby, just go really slow okay? I'm a bit sore from last night, that's all." I say, I want this too bad to just stop.

"I'm so so sorry love. Do you want me to stop? we can wait a couple of days, I don't want to hur..." I cut him off with a kiss. "No Peeta, I want this. Please..." He looks at me like if to ask if I'm sure, I just nod. He kisses me while he enters me very slowly and gentle and before I know it the pain is gone and we are both enjoying ourselves.

"Oh my...Ahhhhh...Katniss, you feel so good. Oh baby, you are so tight and warm." he whispers against my lips. "Peeta l love...oh...so good." We moan against each other's lips. I can fee myself getting closer and closer when suddenly Peeta pulls out and flips us over. At first I'm afraid he is having a flashback but as I look down I can see his eyes are that perfect shade of blue I love so much.

"You are going to try this way okay? You on top, don't worry baby I'm going to help you." Wait, what? I'm completely exposed sitting on his erection, he has a clear view of my entire body in this position.

"But you are going to look at me..." I whisper, looking down. Peeta brings two finger up and lifts my face to look at him. "That's the plan. You are beautiful in my point of view and I would enjoy watching you so much...Please baby, if you hate it we can stop." I just nod. Peeta smiles and helps me to guide his member back to my entrance. Slowly I sit on him and the feeling is exquisite. He feels so much bigger and deeper this way, it's almost unbelievable.

"Ohhhhhh Peetaa...Baby is so deep this way.." I moan. I realize that I don't know what to do next so I look down at Peeta for help.

"Okay. I'm going to hold your hips and help you, just bounce up and down like you are riding a horse. It doesn't matter how fast you go, you control it baby." he says. I follow his instruction and use my legs to bounce on him, I'm sure it would be easier if I knew how to ride a horse, I only saw a horse once in my life and it was from far away. It is harder than I though to keep a rhythm, I keep losing balance and stopping. As he promised Peeta tries to help me and when I finally get used to it it's a bliss. I can feel his eyes on my bouncing breasts and it doesn't make me feel uncomfortable, it makes me feel sexy and desired. I bet he knew this position would make me feel so powerful and as always my Peeta was thinking about me. This position also makes it easy for Peeta to sneak a finger where we are connected and rub my clit, which brings me to two intense orgasms before he is close to his own. Right before Peeta comes I lean down and capture his lips with mine, just as I feel his hot seed fill me he turns to his side bringing me with him. He pulls out and we lie in there, staring at each other's souls.

"You don't know how much I love you Katniss. So so so much." he whispers.

"I love you more Peeta, so so so much. Always." We make out for a couple of minutes, just spending time with each other and laughing at our current situation. Peeta gets up sayng he is going to take a quick shower and make us some type of special breakfast. While he showers I take some times to think about all that just happened and what happened last night, both events bring a smile to my face. When he is done I get up to take my shower and Peeta goes downstairs. I just hope that everything will finally fall into place and we will finally get a chance to be happy. But I let myself dream too much, there are some unfinished business that we didn't know but were about to bring us more trouble and in consequence more suffering.

**There you have it. Here comes the event we have all been waiting for... So I gotta think of a way to put all the ideas for Gale's punishment together, so it may take a little while. Please let me know as a review if I chose your idea and what your idea was because it's been some time and I don't remember (If I chose your idea I emailed you privately). I didn't have the guts to read this chapter to review (lol) so I'm sorry for grammar mistakes. Please let me know how I did and don't forget to review, they make my day. See you guys next time**


	33. Chapter 32

**Author's Note: Hello rebels. Here we go with the beginning of our plan. Thank you so much for the people who gave me ideas, this chapter is for you all. Initially I wanted to write 50 chapters for this fanfic but I don't think I will get that far, maybe to 40. A lot of talking in this chapter so be patient. Let me know what else you guys want to read here and I will make sure to add it :). Here's chapter 32. Enjoy.**

**I don't own The Hunger Games**

Chapter 32

**Katniss's POV**

I finish my shower and take my time brushing my hair and braiding it. As I look at myself in the mirror, for the first time since all this started I'm satisfied with the reflection staring back at me. I look young and free, I'm glowing. I've heard some people talk about the changes that happen in a girl's body after she becomes sexually active, but I always thought those things were myths. But maybe I was wrong, I feel completely different, renewed. It seems like everything I went through was nothing, I'm whole again, stronger. For the first time I feel like a woman, a grown up woman. I feel healed.

I pick up my clothes from the floor and put them on before making my way downstairs. Peeta is in the kitchen cooking a feast. He is wearing a pair of sweat pants and no shirt, I take a moment to just stare at him. His body is so built and his muscles are so sexy, how the heck did I get so lucky?

"Good morning handsome." I call. Peeta turns around and shows me his shy smile he keeps only for me.

"Good morning beautiful." Peeta says as he walks in my direction and wraps me up in his arms. "How are you feeling?" he asks.

"Never better." I smile and give him a peck on the lips. "I'm going to go to my house and grab some fresh clothes, I will be right back okay?" he nods and walks back to continue whatever he was working on.

As I step outside and I take a moment to breathe the fresh air and let the sunlight illuminate my skin, I feel as radiant as the sun. I walk to my house and make my way upstairs. I grab a change of clothes as fast as I can and make my way to the bathroom. I'm afraid of what may happen if I stay here any longer, every time I look at this bed I remember what happened between me and Gale. The room still smells like whatever product my mother used to clean everything and the sheets she changed were barely touched, I'm pretty sure she is staying at her old room when she is not in the hospital, but she knows better than to come in my room. I've been wearing some clothes I used to have in Peeta's house and some Greasy Sae brought to me but now I feel like I need something fresh and different, just like the way I'm feeling. I pack a couple clothes and other personal things I may need. As I'm looking through my dresser I find the little box where I keep my Mockingjay pin, the locket and the pearl Peeta gave to me during the Quarter Quell. I don't bring myself to open the locket since there is a picture of Gale inside, I will probably ask Peeta to change it for a picture of him so I can use it. I grab all my stuff, leave the house and walk back to Peeta's.

"Baby, I'm back." I say as I open the door to Peeta's house. I make my way to the kitchen to find out that we are not alone. Greasy Sae and Haymitch are here, and by the look on their faces something must been going on.

"Hello sweetheart." Haymitch says.

"Morning child." is Greasy Sae's turn.

"Morning. Is everything alright?" I ask. They all look around the room before our eyes fall on Peeta. He is looking down at his hands, playing with his fingers.

"Peeta?" I say. He doesn't answer. "Peeta, what is going on?" I try again. Nothing.

"Loverboy, either you or one of us will have to tell her. I think she would understand better if you did." Haymitch says. Tell me what?

"What the heck is going on?" I say, a bit louder.

"Sit down sweetheart" Haymitch tries.

"NO, I'M NOT SITTING DOWN, SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT IS HAPPENING!" I'm definitely starting to lose it.

"Katniss please take a seat. I will tell you everything, I promise." Peeta says. He is the only person I listen to, so I obey. He sits on the chair next to mine and takes both my hands in his.

"Well, according to what Haymitch and Greasy Sae were telling me...uh um..." He clears his throat. "Gale had been working in the weapons industry in district two. Recently he was promoted as first in command and he is doing a tour to all districts. He is in district 11 now, which means 12 is next." he says. it takes me some time to process all this information. First in command? tour? 12 is next? Gale is coming here, he will be in the same district as me.

"What Peeta is trying to say is, this is the perfect time for us to think about a way to punish him for everything he has done to you sweetheart." Haymitch finishes.

"What kind of punishment? What were you thinking about Haymitch? I ask.

"To be honest I don't know. We can always get the peacekeepers to hunt him down." Peacekeepers? NO.

"No, I don't want anybody else involved in this" I say

"She is right Haymitch. She is the retired Mockingjay, if we bring this situation to anybody else, especially the peacekeepers, the entire nation will be part of it. I'm pretty sure that is not what Katniss wants." Greasy Sae says.

"I think we should do it ourselves. I will teach that jerk a lesson with pleasure." Peeta says. He has been avoiding eye contact with me since I came back from my house. I wonder if he knows something else and is not telling me.

"Keep it down loverboy. I'm sure you don't want another murder to carry on your shoulders." Haymitch says. I glare at him. He has no right to remind Peeta of what he did under the tracker jacker venom, especially not in this situation.

"So what is the plan?" I ask

"We are not sure yet Sweetheart, but we need to make sure to keep you two, but especially you, safe. We will think about something and let you two know. We just wanted you to be prepared." Haymitch nods at Greasy Sae and they start making their way to the front door.

"Aren't you staying for breakfast with us?" I ask.

"No child, I'm pretty sure you and Peeta have a lot to talk about. If you two come up with a plan please let us know as soon as possible." and they are gone.

Peeta hasn't moved an inch and is still playing with his fingers. I can see how much Haymitch's stupid comment made him feel bad and embarrassed. I grab one of hands with one of mine and bring his chin up to look at me with the other. His eyes are an ice shade, which means he is in deep thought and he is not enjoying it.

"Baby, just ignore it. Haymitch doesn't know what he is talking about." I whisper.

"It's not that Katniss. Just forget it okay? I'm fine." I'm taken back by his tone. I imagined that we would have an amazing morning, just the two of us and our love. But it seems like I was very wrong.

"Then what is it? Peeta, we just had our first night and out of a sudden everything changes and we are back to being mad or angry at each other." I say. For the first time since I came back his gaze meets mine. I can't read whatever his eyes are trying to tell me, so many emotions mixed.

"It's not that. I'm so sorry love, I'm just worried about Gale being around." He says. The feeling that Peeta is hidding something from me comes back, now is the chance I have to ask him.

"Peeta what else did Haymitch tell you? I know you are keeping something from me."

"What are you talking about? We already told you everything we know." He says. The feeling is getting stronger..

"How did Haymitch find out all this information about Gale?" I ask. Peeta sighs and I see the hesitation in his eyes, this is what they didn't want me to know.

"Damn it Katniss, why can't you just drop it." He gets up and goes to continue his cooking but I won't have it. I want to know everything and this is something Peeta has no right to keep from me.

"No, I'm not dropping it. I can see how much whatever he says is bothering you. This is my problem, it all started between me and Gale, so I have the right to know everything." I yell. I was always a very explosive person, I don't think about what I'm saying or the tone of my voice and this is the reason why I lost so many people in my life, but just like any other situation I don't think about it now.

"Okay, you want to know it? Gale called Haymitch this morning. Yes, you heard t right! I don't know if he thought that Haymitch didn't know about what happen, but he was shameless enough to do that. He told Haymitch that there were some unfinished business between you two and he wanted Haymitch to help him to prepare a surprise for you." Peeta says. I take a couple of seconds to absorb all the information. There is still more to it...

"What kind of surprise?" I ask

"He wants Haymitch to make you go somewhere and he will be waiting for you to "talk" and have dinner. Of course we both know that that is not his intention." he finishes.

"And why would that bother you so much?"

"This is not bothering me."

"Of course it is. Peeta you can't hide it from me. I love you, remember? We are the Star-Crossed Lovers of district 12. I can feel it." I get up from the chair and go to where Peeta is cutting something. I hug him from behind and wait for him to say something else.

"Haymitch came up with something. He said that if you went to meet him and we had some type of tracker on you we could track Gale's every step and catch him in the very act." he says, barely a whisper.

"That's a great idea. I'm up to it." I say without thinking too much about what I'm agreeing to do.

"OF COURSE NOT." Peeta throws the knife he was holding in the sink and turns around, cupping my face with both his warm hands. "You are not doing anything and I made that clear to Haymitch. You are not to be close to that jerk never again, I don't trust him Katniss and if the smallest detail goes wrong...I don't even want to think about what could happen to you. I'm going to find a way to do it myself. YOU ARE NOT DOING THIS." I'm taken back. Peeta never yelled at me before, unless he was having a flashback and wanted to kill me.

"You can't stop me Peeta. And what about you? I'm not letting you go hunting him down. You heard Haymitch, he is the first commander to the weapons industry of district 2, do you really think he would go around without one of his own?" I'm already tired of all this. I just wanted to cuddle with Peeta the entire morning and have some time for us, not fight over Gale.

"Then you know how I feel about you. I swear Katniss, if you accept this plan I don't know what I'm capable of doing to keep you safe." he says. Peeta lets go of my face and runs to the front door. he grabs his coat before slamming the door on his way out. I stay in there, shocked. Peeta just left me...he left and I don't know if he will ever come back. I try to ignore the feeling growing in my chest that is suffocating me as I clean the kitchen and throw away most of the food that was almost ready. I put whatever was done in the fridge and make my way to the living room. I throw myself on the couch and let the tears flow. I cry and sob for a very long time, how did the most perfect night of my life turned into such a nightmare?

**There you go. I know this chapter was just a short filler but next one will be better. Please let me know what you think! Review, review, review please. Until next time.**


	34. Chapter 33

**Author's Note: Hello tributes. I know I promised to start planning Gale's punishment for now on but I couldn't resist so here is another Everllark chapter...*coff* *coff*...if you know what I mean. But don't worry, I have everything under control and Gale will suffer his punishment soon. Here is chapter 33. Enjoy.**

**I don't own The Hunger Games**

Chapter 33

**Peeta's POV**

I have to leave before I do something I may regret later. I can feel a flashback coming and I don't think I will be able to fight it if I stay here. So I do the first thing that comes to my mind, I leave her. I grab my coat and storm out.

I run to the place where the bakery stood. My home, the place where I grew up and learned how to be the man I'm today. The place where my entire family was burnt to ashes. _Because of her_. No, Katniss was trying to help_. No she wasn't, she killed your family and she also killed the baby she was caring because he hated it, she hated you and everything you two created together. _Not real.

I try as hard as I can to fight the voice in my head, I know it's not true. Katniss is the love of my life, she loves me as much as I love her, or at least I hope she does. I try to distracts myself by thinking about my plans. I was thinking about telling Katniss soon about my idea to rebuild the bakery and run it. Since I'm the only Mellark left alive I have the right to claim the land that once belonged to my parents. The construction crew cleaned all the wreckage so I'm left staring at nothing, but just being in here where I feel the presence of my family is enough to calm me down.

"Daddy, what should I do? I love her too much to just let her do this. I will not be able to handle it if something happens to her again because of me." I whisper. I don't wait for my father to answer me, I already accepted that he is gone for good and he will never come back. But it feels good to talk to someone who I'm sure understands what I'm saying.

I spend a long time just thinking about a solution for this situation until the feeling on my chest starts to suffocate me. I left Katniss alone, I was coward enough to just leave her. I get up from the place I was sitting on the ground and start making my way back to the Victors Village. The sun is shining brightly in the middle of the sky, so it must be around lunch time. It takes me much longer to get to my house since I'm still trying to think about what I'm going to say to Katniss, I'm sorry would never be enough. I reach my front porch and hesitate before opening the door slowly. The kitchen has been cleaned but she is not in there, I find her lying on the couch in my living room, staring at the fireplace. I kneel down in front of her face and place my hand on her cheek. She flinches slightly.

"Katniss?" I whisper. She doesn't move but a single tear slides down her face. It breaks my heart to see my Katniss like this, it is all my fault after all. "Katniss, please look at me." I try. Her gray eyes lock on mine and I see pain reflected on them.

"W-what d-do you w-want?" She says, her voice unsteady.

"Baby, I'm so sorry for leaving. I felt a flashback coming and I needed to get away before I hurt you." I say.

"I-I t-though y-you were never c-coming b-b-back." her voice sounds so small and broken.

"I would never leave you for long. I love you more than my own life Katniss, you are the reason why I get up go through the day everyday. Please, forgive me." I whisper. She nods slowly and it's all I needed to lean in and give her a long and passionate kiss. This is not one of the kisses we shared last night and this morning, desperate and full of fire This kiss is slow and delicate, we try to give each other our love through it and I never felt more alive. I feel Katniss pulling me on top of her and I know exactly what she needs, I need it too. I kick off my shoes and position myself between her legs, supporting my weight with my arms. Our kiss becomes more and more passionate until our tongues are fighting for dominance in her mouth. I can't control the way my body responds to this girl, so when I feel myself getting more and more aroused I make sure to grind my hips and brushing myself against her. We both moan at the contact, it just feels so good and sensitive. Slowly, I sneak my hands under her shirt and cup her precious breast, they are just so soft and rounded, I'm in love with them. Katniss gasps against my mouth and making her feel good causes my throbbing member to become even more aroused. I tug at the hem of her shirt indicating that I want to take it off, she nods so I break the kiss and I pull her green shirt over her head. I take advantage of the time and reach behind her to unlock her bra, now I'm left staring right at her naked breasts and her erect nipples. I take one of her bundles in my mouth and begin to suck it, Katniss moans indicating that she likes it. The sounds coming out of her mouth give me more confidence so I delicately bite her nipple and blow on it, causing her back to arch. Katniss reaches for my shirt and pulls it over my head, I reach for her pants and start pulling them down leaving my Mockingjay in just her underwear. She looks so perfect lying in there, her cheeks flushed and her mouth slightly open, I can smell her arouse from here and I know that she must be dripping. Katniss indicates with her feet that she wants me to remove my pants so I do it, pushing them down with my boxers. Now I'm completely naked in all my glory and I reach for Katniss's underwear to make sure we match. As soon as I'm done my mouth reaches for her delicate nipples again, I begin sucking on them even harder. I wonder if it's possible to give her an orgasm like this.

"Ohhhhh Peeta.." she moans.

"Shhhhh. I know baby. I know." I feel Katniss's small hand reaching for my member and I let out a loud grunt. Her tiny hand wraps around me and starts making the up and down motion I showed her yesterday.

"Damn Katniss, it feels so good baby. Please don't stop." I moan against her breast. I bring one of my hands to her center and star caressing around it, teasing her. I want her to feel so aroused that she will beg me to fill her.

"Peetaaaaa...Baby please stop teasing me." She whispers. Her voice is almost enough to make me come undone right here on her hand. I gently let go of her nipple and start kissing her stomach, causing her to release my erection. Good, I would not last much longer and I definitely want to be ready for the best part.

"Peeta, what are you..." Katniss whispers once I start kissing her public hair. I open her vaginal lips and I'm staring right at her most intimate place, I look up at her face and she is as red as a pepper.

"You are beautiful." I whisper, and it's true. My whole life, especially since puberty, I spent trying to imagine how I woman's place looked like. I was definitely not ready for this. I use my right index finger to start rubbing her clit and insert one of my left fingers inside of her. She starts moaning and moving her hips in a circular motion, so I insert another finger inside of her and begin thrusting them in and out. I want to make her come right here and right now.

"Peeta...Peeta..." Katniss moans. I don't have to wait much longer until I feel her walls contracting and I know that she is close.

"Baby, please don't stop,,,,Ohhh Peetaa I'm cominggg." She says, her moans are getting louder and I'm scared that Haymitch will come knock on our door. I use my arms to hold Katniss's hips down as she finally finds her release. I watch with wonder as her vaginal muscles contracts, looking like they are breathing. Slowly, I remove my finger from her and bring them to my mouth. My brothers used to say that a woman's juice was the most exquisite liquid in the world and I have to say that I agree with them, she is just delicious.

I position myself next to her on the couch and turn her body to face me. I wrap my arms around her and capture her lips in a sensual and slow kiss. My member is impatient but I want to give her some time to recover from her intense orgasm.

"I l-l-love y-y-you." She says, her voice shaking a little.

"Shhhh. I love you too."

I wait a little longer until her breath evens out and I know that she is ready. I grab her leg and bring it up to rest on my hip, now she is open and ready for me. I always thought about trying this position, according to my brothers it makes it more intense for the girl and also makes it easier for us to kiss and have contact since we are facing each other.

"Is this position okay?" I ask. I don't want to do anything she may feel uncomfortable with.

"I think so..." I can hear the hesitation in her voice. "Do you think it will hurt this way?" She asks.

"I don't know baby. I'm going to be really gentle okay? I will go very slow and you let me know if you feel any pain." She nods and I give her a peck on the lips before I position myself at her wet entrance. Very slowly I begin to push in and I almost come right away. It feels so incredibly tight that I have to watch Katniss's face to make sure I'm not hurting her.

"How does it feel?" I ask.

"Deep and tight. How does it feel for you?" she asks with a smile.

"Warm, like a hug." I just hope that she is enjoying this as much as me. I start thrusting in and out of her slowly, to experiment the new position. Katniss's soft moans give me confidence to pick up speed and soon we are both panting and moaning each other's name.

"Ohhh Katnisss, I love you so much baby..." I won't last much longer and I want to make sure that Katniss will be satisfied, so I reach down and start rubbing her clit and it doesn't take long until she is shouting for the entire district to hear.

"Ahhhh Peeta...Oh baby this is so good. Please keep going, I'm so close." she moans. I wait a bit longer until I feel her walls start to contract around me, I speed up a little more to make sure we come together.

"Right there Peeta...ohhhh...I'm coming." I bring my lips to hers and kiss her deeply as we both find our release together, We get lost in pure bliss, it feels almost magical. Slowly I pull out of her and wrap my arms around Katniss's small figure. It feels so perfect, cuddling with my girl after such an intense love making, I feel complete.

"That was amazing." I whisper. I feel her body starts to shiver so I get up and go get a blanket from the closet close to the front door. I run back to the couch, wrap my arms around her again ad throw the blanket over us. We both know that there is a situation not well resolved between us, but we can't bring ourselves to say something that may ruin this moment. So we cuddle for a long time, lost in each other's warmth.

**Katniss's POV**

I've never experience such a level of pleasure in my life. Being able to make love to my dandelion while facing him and feeling his release inside of me as I came was priceless. But something is bothering me and I know exactly what it is, Peeta left me when I needed him the most and I hope he has some good reasons to have done that.

I can't bring myself to say something just yet. I don't want to ruin the peace we are both feeling, the afterglow of our moment of passion. He is caressing my back with one of his warm baker hands and my thigh with the other, I have a death grip on his biceps and neck. I'm so afraid that If I let go of him he will disappear just like this morning. I don't even notice when my eyes begin to close and I fall into a deep sleep haunted by a terrible nightmare.

_ I'm walking. I don't know where I'm going, but I keep walking towards my destination. I'm in the meadow outside of district 12, at least I think so. It's dark I can barely see where I'm going. That's when I hear his voice._

_"Good to see you Catnip." It's Gale. He is here and there is no one around to protect me. I look around me until my eyes mind his, he looks just like I remember._

_"What do you want?" I ask, trying to make my voice sound as stable as possible, but failing miserably._

_"I just wanted to talk Catnip. I assume you do too since you accepted my invitation." He says with venom in his voice. What invitation is he talking about? Can this be Haymitch's plan? _

_"What do you want to talk about?" I ask. _

_"What about we talk about...us?" Us? Since when is there a "us"? _

_"Gale, you know that there is nothing going on between us. Please, just leave me alone." I plead. If this is Haymitch's plan I have no idea what I'm supposed to do._

_"Leave you alone? Come on Katniss, you are smarter than that." He says as he takes a couple of steps in my direction. "Do you really think I would just give you away to bread boy?" Something in his voice tells me that he is planning to harm Peeta, and I would give my life not to let that happen._

_"KATNISS!" I hear a familiar voice yelling. "KATNISS, WHERE ARE YOU?" It's Peeta. No, he can't be here, I don't know what Gale is capable of doing._

_"Looks like the baker is looking for you Catnip. I think I've got a surprise for him." When I look back at him Gale has a gun in his hand. Peeta appears of nowhere and Gale aims his gun at him._

_"GALE, PLEASE DON'T DO THIS, I BEG YOU. I WILL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT." I yell. Peeta is staring at me in shock. _

_"Whatever I want? So come with me Catnip. We are moving to district 2 together. We will be so happy my love." Gale says._

_"WHAT? she isn't going anywhere..." Peeta says, he is desperate. _

_"Peeta wait. I have to." What am I doing? I don't control my action as I start walking towards Gale until I'm right in front of him. "I will come with you." _

_"Katniss, please don't..." I look at Peeta one more time, he looks so brokenhearted. "I love you" I mouth. _

_"Very well. You made the right choice." Gale says. I feel a sharp pain on my shoulder, a needle."KATNISS!" My vision starts to get blurry and the last thing I hear before I black out is a shot from Gale's gun and Peeta grunting in pain. He shot my love anyway._

**Here it is, another lemon for you guys. Is it getting better? please tell me what you think. Also, I only edited the beggining and end of this chapter because, you know, I can't read my own lemons (lol). Please letme know if you want more Everllark or just get Gale's punishment over with. Thank you for reading and please review. See you next time.**


	35. Chapter 34

**Author's Note: Hello Little Ducks. I'm so so sorry for not updating but my AP classes are getting the best of me. I will try my best to update at least once a week to get this story to its end, which is not very far. For now on I will focus of Gale's punishment and a little Everllark here and there. Thank you for not giving up on me. Please review and let me know what I should improve at. I've already started another story, I will post it as soon as I finish this one, so if you are already missing "My Dandelion from the Ashes" there is no reason to cry. Here is chapter 34. Enjoy.**

**I don't own The Hunger Games**

Chapter 34

**Katniss's POV**

I wake up in the middle of the night sweating cold and tears streaming down my face. The window is slightly open and the cold night breeze makes me shiver. I'm still in shock because of my nightmare, what if it is a signal to what is going to happen? I know that Peeta wants to get revenge on Gale for what he did, but I know that Gale can be very dangerous. What if hurts Peeta? Or worse, what if…..what if…..

I start feelings even more desperate as these thoughts cross my mind. Peeta is sleeping soundly next to me; we are still both naked from our afternoon activities. I don't want to wake him up, but Peeta's arms around me is the only thing that could calm this suffocating feeling burning in my chest.

I reach for the blanket that he probably threw on us after I felt asleep. I try my best to snuggle closer to him and put my head on the crook of his neck, and then I let the tears flow. I feel so scared that my body starts to shake, even though the blanket and Peeta's body are keeping me warm.

I can't keep these thoughts from coming to my mind. What if I lose Peeta? What if the capitol takes him from me? What if he has an episode and never snaps out of it? And the worst of all, what if Gale does something to him?

I feel Peeta starts to stir next to me and I try my best to contain the sobs that are burning in my chest. But I can't contain the loud sniffles.

"Katniss?" I hear his angelic voice whispering my name like a prayer, I don't answer. I hold back all noises I could possibility make, including breathing. I don't want Peeta to worry about me again, most of the time I feel like I've become I child for him. Peeta is always taking care of and looking after me, and I know that even for someone as perfect as him it must be getting old. Peeta is a teenager boy, he wants a girlfriend to fulfill his needs and be by his side, not a crying baby.

"Katniss I know you are awake. Come on baby, what is going on?" I feel his hand on my chin trying to force me to look at him. Knowing Peeta as well as I do, I know that nothing I say or do will give him peace until he knows I'm perfectly fine. So I let his strong and delicate banker fingers turn my face until my eyes meet his in the moonlight.

"P-p-peeta…." I whisper, my voice shaking with the tears I gave up on fighting.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"I'm scared." I answer honestly. I don't think I've ever said those words to anybody who was not my father. I used to sleep by myself in the little space we called the living room in our house in the Seam. I remember how the moonlight would cause shadows to form figures around me, like monsters trying to reach for me. I would call my father and ask him to stay and he would lay with me, singing softly, until I finally felt asleep. Since my father died I don't think I've ever given myself the luxury of feeling fear and letting myself be a coward for a moment, a lost child seeking protection from someone stronger. But now, with my boy with the bread, I can finally let my guard down.

"What are you scared about?" Peeta asks as he caresses my cheek with the back of his hand.

"I don't want you to go close to Gale. He is dangerous and I don't know what he could do. Please, I can't lose you again…" I say. Peeta sighs.

"We don't know what the plan will be. Katniss, I don't want you to worry about this. I can't promise I won't seek revenge for what he has done to you, but I promise that I won't do anything to put you or myself in danger. Is that enough for now?" He asks. I nod slowly.

"Good. Now let's go back to sleep." He wraps his arms around me tighter, after a few seconds I hear his soft snores. I don't sleep for the rest of the night. I let myself fall to a dark place where the memories of the past and the uncertain future come to haunt me. I think about our losses and also everything we still have to lose. I let some tears fall silently here and then, hoping that one day I will finally lay my head on a pillow and close my eyes in peace before the day of my death.

I watch as the first sunrays start to shine through Peeta's window and he stir slightly. As the baker's son, Peeta probably woke up very early his entire life to start working. I remember when I used to pass by the bakery as I went hunting and I would catch a glimpse of Peeta's father opening the bakery and placing the sweets on the display.

"Morning." I whisper, my voice sounding hoarse. Peeta opens his blue eyes slowly and looks straight into my gray ones.

"Good Morn… Katniss what is this?" He asks. I don't know what he is talking about, I made sure to clean my eyes so there are no signs of my breakdown, but apparently you can't keep anything from this boy.

"Did you even sleep after your nightmare?" he asks. I stay emotionless. I can't lie to him, but I also don't want him to know. Suddenly he stands up and picks me up from the couch, not even caring that we are both completely naked. Peeta carries me to the downstairs bathroom and places me on the cabinet. After getting some tissues and getting them wet with warm water, he starts to gently wipe my face. He hasn't said a word and his expression is completely blank. I feel so guilty for making him worry about me more and more each day, but what can I do if I'm still fighting against the demons and ghosts that surround me day and night?

Peeta touches the area under my eye and it makes me flinch. The small dots of blood on the tissue tell me that I ended up hurting myself.

"You have a small cut in here. I'm sorry." Peeta says. His voice sounds different, cold and distant. Once he is finished he picks me up again and carries me to the living room couch before making his way upstairs. I take this time to look for my undergarments; suddenly I don't feel as comfortable with Peeta as I used to be. He comes back fully dressed carrying one of his smallest shirts and a pair of sweatpants.

"Here" he handles me the clothes without saying another word and leaves. I put them on as quickly as I can and make my way to the kitchen where Peeta is. I sit on the table quietly, like a child who got in trouble. I wait as he prepares us a simple breakfast, trying to think of something to say. Once he is finished Peeta places my plate in front of me and sits down on the opposite chair to eat. I feel sick just by thinking about eating but I know that if I refuse it will only make things worse. I grab my fork and try bringing a piece of pancake to my mouth, but my hand is shaking violently. Suddenly, I hear the front door opening

"Good Morning" I hear Greasy Sae's voice calling. She walks into the kitchen, Haymitch on her tail.

"Good morning Greasy Sae. Hi Haymitch." Peeta greets. I try saying it back but my voice won't come out, so I just nod. I can see on their faces that they already noticed the mood between Peeta and me. Greasy Sae walks to me and gives me a warm hug, for which I'm very thankful.

"Is everything okay?" She whispers in my ear. I just shake my head and try to keep the tears from falling. I don't want to make a scene in front of everybody, I will have to hang on and wait until the right time to solve this situation with Peeta alone.

"So, we came here to talk to both of you about something." Haymitch says as he sits on the chair next to Peeta. Greasy Sae sits next to me and hold my right hand in between hers. Peeta nods for him to continue.

"I know that it may not be something you two want to talk about, but we are running out of time." I already know what he means, and it makes my chest feel tighter. "I know you said you didn't want anybody else involved in this but….District 12's new head peacekeeper, Colonel Cristobal, is a old friend of Sae's and we thought that it would be a good idea to have him on our side." My mouth falls open, how dare him to tell anybody about my life without telling us first?

"Look children, I know that it may seem very invasive but you have to consider that we cannot do justice with our own hands. We needed a better plan if we are going to punish Gale for what he did. I promise you can trust Greg, he will never tell anybody about this." Greasy Sae says. I don't know what to think about it, they had no right to do this. But, on the other side, it means that Peeta will be safe.

"So the plan is, I know you said that Katniss was not allowed near Gale but there is no other way. He is up to setting a trap to catch Gale in the act." Haymitch explains. I can see the look of disapproval in Peeta's face; this is not going to be an easy task to accomplish.

"There has to be another way. Who knows what Gale could do to her? There is no way I'm letting her meet with him." Peeta says.

"Look Loverboy, I know you are all worried about her, but this is the only way. We are all going to be alert and waiting, plus there is a head peacekeeper on our side. Neither us nor him will let anything happen to Katniss." Haymtich affirms. Peeta shakes his head; I know that there is no way he will agree to it.

"Look boy, I talked to Greg about this and he said that you will be the head coordinator for the entire plan. You can always be around her, we are not leaving Katniss alone with Gale." Greasy Sae tries. Peeta sighs.

"So you are saying that I can be close all the time?" Peeta asks.

"Yes you can! You will need to be careful not to be seen or noticed. But you can follow her every step."

"I still don't like this idea."

Suddenly all eyes fall on me, including Peeta's.

"What do you think about this Katniss?" Haymitch asks. I just shrug my shoulders.

"If you two agree, we can bring Greg here tonight to explain exactly what we are going to be doing." Greasy Sae says.

"But you two better decide fast because Gale will be here in less than a week." That soon?

"I think it won't hurt to hear what the Colonel has to say. Just give me and Katniss time to think about it and decide." Peeta asks. Both, Greasy Sae and Haymitch, nod their agreements. "Would you guys like some breakfast?" My boy with the bread always so polite.

"No thank you kids. We are going to head out and leave you two to talk about all this. Please consider that this will be the only plan we have that won't put anybody in risk. You can be sure Katniss is safe." They both get up and Greasy Sae gives me a kiss on the head before they walk out. Now is just me, Peeta and the silence between us. I haven't touched my food much, so it startles me as Peeta gets up and bring both our plates to the sink, not bothering to wash them. He walks back towards me and wraps his arms around my torso, picking me up. He hugs me so tight that I have difficulties to breath, but I will never let go.

"I love you, so much baby. I'm not mad at you, it's just that I get so worried sometimes and it affects the way I behave. When I saw the black spots and blood under your eyes I blamed myself for not staying with you, and taking care of you. I'm so sorry, I thought after we cuddled back against each other you would go back to sleep." Oh my sweet boy…

"Please don't apologize. I was just scared and I needed some time, I'm sorry for worrying you. I love you too Peeta, I was afraid that you had stopped loving me." I whisper, my voice is not stable enough and I'm trying to save air so I don't have to pull away from this hug.

"We are healing Katniss, we have our moments and that's why we need each other so much. I will always be here whenever you need, doesn't matter the hour." He starts kissing my neck slowly and I let myself open a smile. I feel like a heavy weight was lifted from my shoulders. "Let's take a shower and then we will talk about all this, okay?" he asks. I just nod. He brings one arm behind my knees and stars carrying me to his bathroom upstairs. I can't say that I'm totally in peace, I'm afraid for what is to come with Gale, but I will be okay if I have my dandelion with me.

**Here we go again. I hope you guys liked it and please let me know as a review your opinion. I don't ask for reviews so my story can be popular, I just want some critics and ideas. Thank you for reading and expect the next chapter soon. See you next time.**


	36. Chapter 35

**Author's Note: Hello Star Squad 451 Soldiers. Author's Note: Hello Star Squad 451 Soldiers. Here is one more chapter. We are starting our plan to punish Gale (finally). Well, 5 more chapters and this story will reach its end. Hope you are all willing to read my next invention. Here is chapter 35. Enjoy.**

**I don't own The Hunger Games**

Chapter 35

**Katniss's POV**

As Peeta carries me upstairs I take this time to kiss his cheek, jaw, chin and the part of his neck I can reach. He caresses my torso but tries to focus on where he is going. He carries me straight to the bathroom and places me on the toilet as he turns the water on. I slowly start to pull my shirt over my head and work on my pants. Peeta does the same and soon we are both down to our undergarments. Peeta helps me out of my bra and underwear as I work on his boxers.

Even after have been intimate with Peeta so many times, I can't say that I'm comfortable with nudity. I still blush deep red every time my eyes fall on his lower half or I catch Peeta staring at my body. I know that I trust Peeta more than I will ever be able to trust anybody in this world, but how don't I feel embarrassed?

"I find it amazing when you blush. But you don't have to feel embarrassed around me. It's just me, remember? I love you and you are beautiful." Peeta forces me to look right into his eyes by placing two fingers on my chin. He leans in and gives me a slow and delicate kiss. He takes my hand and we walk in the shower. I have to admit that there is not a lot of space to fit two bodies in here but I get to be closer to him. We take our time washing each other. Peeta politely asked if he could apply soap on my body and I contently nodded. Soon, all the embarrassment I felt from earlier was completely gone and a different kind of feeling took its place. As Peeta was washing me I could notice that he was taking extra time to caress my body and it was driving me crazy. I felt the electricity between us and I know he felt it too because next thing I knew Peeta had me against the shower wall and was devouring my lips with his. I moaned against his mouth as Peeta's hand started massaging one of my breasts. I start rubbing my thighs together, trying to find some kind of pressure to relieve the burning feeling. Never in my life will I understand how Peeta's touch can make my entire body come alive like this.

"I love you so much.." he whispers as he lets go of my lips to get some air.

"I love you more." I whisper back. I know that even all this time and the things we have done together, every time I say those three words Peeta's eyes lighten up. I love seeing my boy so hopeful and know that I was responsible for it.

Peeta place his hand under my butt and lifts me up, making me wrap my left around him. I can feel his manhood poking me right on my sensitive area, making me moan. He grinds against me, letting out a loud grunt.

"Peeta, please just do it." I beg

"You know the drill. If you feel any kind of discomfort you got to tell me immediately." He says. I nod and attack his lips again. I feel he entering me slowly and gasp, each new position we try makes my toes curl. He doesn't feel as deep as when I'm sitting on him, but it definitely feels more intimate and close.

"Are you okay baby?" he asks me, his voice barely coming out.

"So…so..good" I say as I let my head rest on his neck. Peeta places both his hands on my bottom and start moving in and out. The smell of soap, Peeta and sex is intoxicating.

"ohh Kat, I'm sorry but I won't last much longer." He moans. I just nod and left my head to look into his eyes. Peeta grabs my hand that was behind his neck and brings it to where we are connected. At first I flinch and try to free my hand from his grasp.

"It's okay. Please try it." He says, I just nod. I can feel my face deep red and my eyes wide. He brings one of my fingers to my folds and guides it to touch a bundle.

"Rub it. Trust me, you will feel good." He slowly starts to guide my finger is a circle motion and I lost it. It feel weird at first but then I can feel myself getting close to that delicious edge.

"Kat, I can't hold any longer." He says. Just as I feel something warm inside of me I reach my climax. Immediately I remove my hand and wrap my arms around Peeta's neck, resting my forehead against his. He moves under the shower, still holding, and the warm water hitting my back almost makes me fall asleep.

"Come on lazy, let's get dressed." Slowly Peeta lets go of my legs and I try to stand on my feet, but it doesn't work the first couple of times and I almost slip, but my boy with the bread catches me in his arms.

Slowly we walk out of the shower and I reach for my towel, wrapping it around my body. Peeta does the same and we walk out of the bathroom together. I walk in his closet to get dressed as Peeta changes in his bathroom. I dry my hair and decide to leave it down because I know that Peeta likes it.

"How you feeling?" he asks me as I walk in.

"I bit dizzy but fine." I answer. I think I will just blame the hot water for it. Peeta walks to me and gives me a hug.

"You are my everything my Mockingjay." He says. I hit his arms playful.

"Don't call me that." I frown. He just smiles and takes my hand as we make our way downstairs. We walk to the couch and cuddle against each other for the rest of the afternoon watching the Capitol stupid TV shows.

**Peeta's POV**

Katniss and I spent the rest of the afternoon cuddling on the couch as we watched Capitol TV shows. Well, the best parts were when she would just get tired of washing so much nonsense and decided that kissing me was the best option. The sun was already setting and I knew that Haymitch, Greasy Sea and the head peacekeeper would be here soon.

` "I have to go make something for our visitors." I said. Katniss turned her head from the TV.

"I actually had forgotten about that. Peeta, we didn't even talk about it." He says. I know that I've made my option very well known, but sadly it is not the only one that counts.

"I don't think there is much to talk about Katniss. I still don't like the idea of letting you meet with him, even though they guarantee that you will be safe and I can be close by." I say. I can see in her silver eyes that she is not sure if she wants to do this herself.

"I just want to make sure that nothing happens to you. If this is the safest way to get Gale punished, then I think I can face him one more time."

"We are going to listen to what they have to say and we will decide then." I say. I kiss her head and get up to start baking some cheese buns and sweets for out guests. Katniss sits on the table watching me and "tasting" whatever is done to make sure they are good enough.

By the time I'm done it's already dark outside and Katniss and I bring the bakes to the living room. We are sitting on the couch, Katniss devoring the cheese buns next to me, as we hear someone nocking on the door.

"Good evening Mr. Mellark and Ms. Everdeen." A tall man dressed in a nice suit greets us.

"Good evening sir." I greet back and shake his hand. Katniss shakes his hand but remains quiet. Greasy Sae and Haymitch are right behind him and I politely invite all of the to our living room.

"So, as you both know we came here tonight to talk about a situation involving Mr. Hawthorne." Colonel Cristobal starts.

"Yes sir. We are aware of that." I say

"Young man you can call me Mr. Greg, please." I nod. Katniss is holding my hand tightly and Greasy Sae is sitting next to her with one hand on her knee. Colonel Crist….Mr. Greg… is sitting in the couch opposite from us and Haymitch is siting on the armchair.

"I did not come here to talk formally to any of you, I think we are much pass that. You two have done so much for this country and I would be honored to help. As you were introduced, we have a "plan" to make sure justice is made." Mr. Greg says. We all nod, waiting for him to continue.

"I would like to ask for your full attention as I explain, you may ask question or give suggestions after." We all nod again, none of us daring to say anything over it.

"Great. So, the situation was brought to my attention by my dear friend Ms. Greasy Sae and I want you both to know you can trust me with it. Well, thanks to the revolution district 12 is not lacking any resourced to proceed. It was known that Mr. Hawthorne would be in the district within a week. It was also brought to my attention that the accused wanted to have some source of meeting with Ms. Everdeen, and that's when we get t action." He pauses. "Ms. Everdeen, you will be the crucial piece so pay close attention. On the day he arrives in the district you both will be meeting each other, according to Mr. Abernathy you were both used to meet in the woods outside district 12 so that will be the best place. Of course, you are not just risking yourself by meeting with him all alone, so you will have a tracker on you the entire time and our head commander will be close by, in this case I was informed that it will be Mr. Mellark." He waits for us to digest the information before going into the most delicate subject. "As you all know, our intention is to prove Hawthorne's intention so it is expected that he will try something. We need to make sure we are all alert and prepared to react to his every move. You will be informed better as we approach the date. Any questions, suggestions or concerns?" he asks

"I just need to make sure that Katniss will be safe, that's all Sir." I say. Katniss squeezes my hand.

"That is probably for sure Mr. Mellark. I can guarantee that this plan will go as planed, or I don't call myself a head Peacekeeper."

After that Colonel Cristobal answers a few more questions and clarify what exactly each one of us is expected to do. Katniss is griping my hand to tightly that I'm losing feeling. I know she is as apprehensive as me.

"Will Peeta or anyone else be face to face with Gale as well?" Katniss asks.

"Not if it depends on me Ms. Everdeen." Both Katniss and me nod our agreements but she knows as well as me that if I have the opportunity to put my hands on Gale I won't miss it.

We all chat for about another hour while eating some of the sweets I baked. By the time they all get to leave it's past midnight and my eyes are dropping. We walk them to the door and say our goodnights.

"Well, that went better than I thought." I say, sensing that Katniss is still very tense and distant.

"What if it doesn't work? What if we end up making things worse? What is someone gets hurt?" She asks. I pull her small frame into my arms and hug her as tight as I can without hurting her.

"I can't promise you anything, but we have to believe in them and ourselves. Don't worry baby, everything is going to be fine." I whisper. "Come on, let's go to bed and we are going to discuss it more detailed tomorrow." I say. Katniss nods but doesn't move, so I pick her up bridal style and carry her to my room and lay her down on the bed. I open my dresser and pick a oversized shirt for Katniss, since she used to like to sleep with them and I love how easy it becomes to caress her bare legs. I change into pajama pants and get under the covers with her. She reaches for me desperately and I hold her as close to me as I can manage. I know that this is going to be a tough week for her, filled with nightmares and memories. But I will be here, by her side, for whatever is to come and I will be her lifeguard if it comes to it. Because this is what we do, protect each other.

**Here we go Folks. So, not even one reviews for last chapter *crying out loud*. What is happening? Is my story that bad? Or you guys are just not able to review for some reason? Please let me know, you could even send me a private message. Reviews make my day and tell me what I need to do or stop doing. Thank you for reading it. See you next chapter**


	37. Chapter 36

**Author's Note: Hello Mockingjays. Who is excited for Mokcingjay Part 2? Well, I confess that I don't want to watch it and it be the end of our favorite saga, The Hunger Games has been part of my life for over 2 years now and it will always be. Well, and so we continue with our plan. What is going to happen? Please ready end of chapter notes. Here is chapter 36. Enjoy**

**I don't own The Hunger Games**

Chapter 36

**Peeta's POV**

As the days start to pass by I can sense Katniss's mood changing. She is going back to being trapped in her own darkness and turning off the world surrounding her. Whenever I leave her sitting on the couch to go and prepare us a meal she doesn't move an inch or says anything. I'm starting to get really worried.

Gale's arrival is schedule in two days and Katniss is really on the edge. Last night I prepared us some cookies and hot tea and we cuddled by the fireplace, where we both fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms. When I woke up this morning she was staring blankly at the ashes, I tried talking to her but all she would do is nod or shake her head. So I got up and came to the kitchen to prepare us some breakfast, and she moved to sit on the couch, where she is right now staring at the wall.

The memories of the episode when Katniss lied completely emotionless in my arms come back haunting me. What if she leaves me again? I don't think I'm stable enough to hold it all together for the both of us, but at the same time I need to find a way to make Katniss let it all out, I can feel how much this is killing her little by little.

As I bring a tray of pancakes and muffins to the living room I noticed that, as I was expecting, she hasn't moved from her spot on the couch. I place the tray on the coffee table and sit close to her.

"Hey baby, I brought us some breakfast." I whisper. She doesn't move or say anything. "Come on Katniss, talk to me." I try. Nothing. "Please love. Katniss, can you hear me?" Slowly she turns her head towards me and I catch a single tear falling down her beautiful face and wipe it off with my thumb. I start caressing her cheek slowly as I stare straight into her beautiful silver eyes.

"P-peeta…" She whispers, her voice barely auditable.

"I'm right here. It's okay baby, let it go." I say, and she does. She wraps her arms around my neck as powerful sobs shake her body. I can imagine what she must be feeling, It feels like all the memories of the morning I found her on the couch crying in pain are more vivid than never, it feels like it just happened. If it feels so real to me, it definitely feels even more real for her.

I wrap my arms around her small figure tightly and whisper soothing words in her ear. I let a couple of tears fall myself; it just hurts to much to see her like this. My feelings for Katniss, my love for her, is so strong that it hurts less to be tortured for months than to see her crying like this.

"It's okay, It's okay. I'm right here and I will never leave your side. Shhhh, please, calm down baby." I whisper over and over again. She is sobbing hysterically and gasping for air. "Calm down, please."

We spend a long time in there before she finally starts to calm down. I pull away slowly and wipe her wet eyes and cheeks and give her delicate pecks on her swollen lips. I feel so lost not knowing what else to do, so useless for not being able to take all this pain from her and make it my own.

I reach for a muffin and try feeding her small pieces slowly. I place her on my lap and we eat some of the food I baked. She is staring at her hands playing with her fingers and this is breaking my heart. I just want for her to be well, is it too much to ask from this life? Only I know how much Katniss already suffered and how much she is still suffering. She doesn't like bringing up the subject of her lost sister but I know how much it still hurts her, I can't blame her a bit since I don't bring the subject of my family. It feels like their memories belong deep in my heart, where nobody can steal it from me, and if I say something it will fade away.

We spend the entire day inside my house, cuddling on the couch and taking a bath together later on. We haven't gone farther than kissing since our last experience in the shower. I would never take advantage of her fragile state to try anything. So as we sit on the bathtub, I take my time caressing her body but being careful not to touch private places, I'm here to comfort her and that's it.

I don't even bother with dinner since I know that Katniss won't even touch her food as she did for lunch, and to be honest neither would I. So as I carry her from the bathroom to my bed, I make sure to dress her in warm clothes and brush her soft hair before climbing on the bed with her and pressing her small figure tightly against my chest. As I drift off to sleep the only thought on my head is tomorrow. Tomorrow is the day Gale will be here. Tomorrow is the day we are finally going to make him pay for what he has done. Tomorrow I will put my hands on him. Tomorrow….

**Katniss's POV**

As I drift off to sleep the same nightmare haunts me again, Gale killing my boy with the bread in many different ways right in front of me. I wake up completely paralyzed with terror; it seems more and more vivid each time. I look up to the blond haired boy sleeping next to me, it calms me a little to know that he is alive and well but not enough to bring me any assurance. A feeling deep in my chest tells me that something is going to happen tomorrow, something that will destroy my life forever.

I feel weak and faint. My heart is beating faster and faster by the minute and I feel like I'm losing control of my body. I'm scared to tell Peeta the real reason why I'm so distant these past feels days. I'm ashamed of my attitude, my weakness to fight this situation along with my Peeta. I was pathetic enough to rely on some Capitol substance, and I can feel the consequences of my act. When I was kept as a "prisoner" in the capitol, I took my chance to steal a box of it and I promised myself never to use it, until now.

I feel hot tears streaming down my face. Guilt, sadness, fear, repentance are all emotions that suffocate my chest. I'm sorry Peeta, I'm sorry for being so selfish. Please forgive me, I hope you can understand why I did this. I love you so much my dandelion…..

**Peeta's POV**

I don't sleep through the entire night as was expected. I wake up a few hours later and sit on the bed, watching as Katniss sleeps somehow peacefully. Even when she is sleeping I hear her shallow breaths, I touch her cheek and her skin feels cold and clammy. I'm starting to get really worried about her.

I watch the sun rising behind District 12 as I sneak out of the room and make my way downstairs to the kitchen to make some breakfast. Haymitch, Colonel Cristobal and Greasy Sae are to have breakfast with us this morning to discuss final details.

I still feel Katniss's frozen skin under my hands, she is pale and she is also losing a lot of weight since she hasn't been eating regularly. If it comes to it I will have to cancel this entire plan, I have to put her wellbeing first.

In a couple hours I have the table set and all the good on display for our guests and us. I hear someone nocking on the front door and wonder what time it is since Katniss is still sleeping upstairs.

"Good Morning child." Greasy Sae greets me as I open the door. I greet all of the guests as they pass by me.

"Where is sweetheart?" Haymitch asks.

"She is still sleeping, I guess. Sae could you check on her while I take the cheese buns out of the over?" I ask. Greasy Sae nods and makes her way upstairs. I invite Colonel Cristobal and Haymitch to have a seat while I finish Katniss's cheese buns.

Greasy Sae comes down a couple minutes later half helping half carrying Katniss downstairs. She looks even paler than before and her arms are wrapped around herself like she is freezing cold. Greasy Sae and the other two men give me a worried look.

"Hey you. Good morning." I say as I make my way towards her and wrap my arms around her small body. I feel her knees giving up on her and if I weren't holding her tightly she would fall to the ground. I try my best not to let anybody notice as I drag her to the closest hair and make her sit down. Katniss is staring at her feet and her arms are still wrapped around her.

"I made you some cheese buns." I say. She nods but doesn't say anything else, so I get up and make her a warm cut of hot chocolate and place some fresh cheese buns on a plate. When I take a sit opposite from Katniss, next to Haymitch.

"This is very good Mr. Mellark." Colonel Cristobal says after a couple minutes of silence, except for chewing noises coming from Haymitch.

"Thank you sir. I'm glad you are enjoying it." I say. I've been staring at Katniss the whole time. If it weren't for Greasy Sae bringing her food and drink to her mouth she wouldn't touch it. Something is definitely wrong I have to find out what it is.

We finish eating in silence and as soon as we are all done I invite the guests to take a sit in the living room. Katniss tries to stand up but I hold her arm and wait until everybody is out of the kitchen.

"What is happening?" I ask. She looks up at me and I instantly feel bad for sounding so harsh. "You are worrying me Katniss. You think I didn't notice that you can barely stand on our own feet?" Her eyes are watering and I can't keep this up much longer, so I drop the subject for now and place my arm on the small of her back as we walk to the living room to give her some support.

All eyes fall on us again as we enter the living room. I know they can notice something is definitely wrong and I'm glad they haven't asked anything, If Katniss doesn't feel comfortable telling me I'm sure she won't open up to anybody else.

"Well, as you all know the "big day" is tomorrow. I just wanted to go over any final questions and details before we take action." Colonel Cristobal starts once we are all seated; Katniss is sitting next to me leaning her head on my shoulder.

We spend the next hour or so going over the plan over and over again and I keep thinking of the many ways it could fail. What if Gale finds out first? What if any of the technology fails? What if something goes wrong? I couldn't handle to be responsible for anybody getting hurt, especially the silver eyed girl next to me.

As soon as we are all done our guests stand up and say their good byes before leaving, everyone except Greasy Sae. I walk both men to the front door before returning to the leaving room. Katniss is sitting on the same spot and Greasy Sae is by her side holding her hand. I sit on the other side of her and wrap my arm around her back.

` "Katniss?" I ask. She looks up slowly. "Are you okay?" I ask.

"Yes, I-I-I'm just tired." She says. Her eyes are barely opened and her voice is hoarse. I place her head on my lap and start caressing her hair and face. It doesn't take long before she is asleep again.

"What is going on Boy?" Greasy Sae asks.

"I don't know Sae. I really don't know but I have to find out as soon as possible." I say and I bring my lips to her temple. We spend a long time like this, Katniss's head resting on my lap and Greasy Sae holding her hand.

**So, I know that I promised to keep going with the punishment and all that bla bla bla. But I was told this idea and decided to write this weird chapter ****. Don't worry, the punishment WILL happen next chapter! Here is a challenge for you guys, WHAT IS WRONG WITH KATNISS? The person who gets it right first gets to choose how this story will end (well, at least give an idea on how I should end it). Thank you for reading it. Review and see you next time.**


	38. Chapter 37

**Author's Note: Hello Little ducks. So this is finally it! This is the first half of our plan to punish Gale. The great winner of my challenge is Yepperz, good job for guessing it correct. Please let me know what your idea is by private messaging or just by review. I really hope you like it and don't forget to review. Here is chapter 37. Enjoy.**

**I don't own The Hunger Games**

Chapter 37

**Peeta's POV**

"Peeta I have to go to my house. GET OUT OF MY WAY." Katniss yells as I stand in front of the door. Once we both thought that she was going to be asleep for a long time, Greasy Sae left and I resume my place on the couch next to her. It only took a couple minutes before she woke up looking way better. I gave myself the luxury of thinking that maybe she was okay, but it didn't take long for her mood to change again. Now she is angry, I'm not sure at what exactly but she would shoot an arrow at the first think that crosses her way if she had her bow.

"No! You are not going anywhere. You are sill not strong enough to run around on your own. Either I go with you or you are not leaving this house." Out of a sudden, Katniss claimed that she needed to get something from her house. I offer to go with her and she refused saying that she didn't need a babysitter. Well I was hurt, but now I'm angry too. How dare she use me whenever she feels like and just run away from me? This is not going to work this way anymore.

"Peeta! I'm serious, get out of my way." She yells. I just shake my head and look down at my feet. I hate playing games with Katniss, but the only way she will calm down is if she thinks she hurt me. So I fake sniffle, like I'm starting to cry, and it doesn't take seconds before she is by my side apologizing.

"Why do you keep running away?" I ask, trying to make my voice sound small and hurt.

"I'm sorry Peeta! Oh I'm so sorry. I never meant to say or do anything to hurt you. I….I…." Now she is crying. Okay, maybe I took this a little too far. "I-I-I'm s-s-sorry…."

"Hey, hey, It's okay baby, it's okay. See? I'm fine now." I say, walking towards her and hugging her to me tightly. Her mood changes are starting to drive me crazy.

It takes me some time to calm her down but soon we are both under the shower kissing passionately. I still can't bring myself to push this any further. I don't know what she can handle at this moment and I'm not going to push it and make things worse. So I make myself happy just by kissing her soft lips and caressing her body.

"Peeta…" She whispers against my lips, gasping for air. I move my hands over her waist and hips, she just feels so good. "I love you." She whispers over and over again.

"I love you more." I whisper back.

We stay under the shower for more than half an hour, most of this time just kissing and caressing each other. As we step out of the shower I wrap a towel around my waist and another one around her torso before picking her up and carrying her to the bed. I lay her and remove the towel from around her body. Her eyes are wide and her mouth slightly open.

"Don't worry, we are not doing anything you don't want to." I lay next to her, still wearing the towel, and look into her eyes asking for an answer. She nods slowly and helps me to remove the towel and I bring the blankets up to cover both of us. Tonight, we just need to feel each other close, maybe we are not stable enough to take things further but with a day like tomorrow ahead of us we need each other more than never. The feel of her naked skin brushing against mine gives me assurance that she is real and she is mine, doesn't matter what happens. Soon we are both drifting off into restless sleep, both fearing what lies ahead of us.

**Katniss's POV**

I can feel myself going insane by the minute. I couldn't let Peeta know the reason why I needed to go to my house so I had to step down and find a way to get through this. The night is long and filled with nightmares. I wake up multiple times screaming Peeta's name as I watch him die or burn to ashes. I also wake up to him trashing next to me, trying to fight his demons himself.

When morning comes it doesn't bring any peace. Today is the day I'm meeting with Gale in the woods. I will be meeting him by the rock we used to meet to hunt together before Prim was reaped and I volunteered. Then, if it all goes according to the plan, he will try something, which will give away what his intensions are declaring him guilty. Peeta will be close by just to make sure things don't go out of control, and that is what I fear the most.

"Good morning baby." I hear a sleepy voice saying. I look up into Peeta's azure eyes.

"Hi" I say. I bring my lips to his and we share a delicate kiss. We both know that doesn't matter how much we try, today is not going to be easy for neither of us. I'm determine to hold on as long as possible and try to control my moods for him. I have to be brave one more time for the ones I love.

Peeta gets up first and goes to his closed to change into a pair of swear pants and a t-shirt. He leaves the room after giving me a kiss on the forehead giving me space to change and get my thoughts straight.

We eat breakfast in silence; there is not much to say at this point. We are both lost in our own thoughts. After we clean the kitchen together Peeta excuses himself and goes to his studio. Since I was left alone I decide to sneak out and go to my house without being noticed. I feel like I'm betraying Peeta by doing this but I don't have another choice if I have to find a way to hang on for the sake of both of us.

I manage to go and come back without leaving any evidence. I sit on the couch in the living room and practice a couple of Dr. Aurelius's relaxing exercises he taught me before I left the Capitol. I spend the rest of the morning and most of the afternoon just thinking and trying to find a way to act strong. It feels like forever when I finally hear Peeta's heavy footsteps coming down the stairs. He doesn't say anything as he comes to sit next to me on the couch.

"They are going to be here soon. Are you sure you want to do this?" He asks. No. I'm not sure I want to do this. I'm not sure if this is going to work. I'm not sure what will happen. But if this is the only way, I have to put myself together enough to look in to his eyes and lie.

"Yes, I think so." My voice is shaking. He just hugs me and doesn't ask more questions, and I'm so grateful. He knows how much I just need him here, no talking or explaining, just his warmth.

The nock on the door brings us to pull away from each other. He gives my shoulders one last squeeze before he gets up. Colonel Cristobal, Greasy Sae and Haymitch walk in, all wearing worried but determined looks on their faces.

"I've talked to him Sweetheart. Everything is all set." Haymitch doesn't waste any second. Soon, I'm been giving a bunch of information from Colonel Cristobal and Greasy Sae while Haymitch is talking to Peeta. I try to register what they are saying but I keep staring at Peeta, he looks so lost and worried, so on the edge. It makes my chest burn whenever flashes of my previous nightmares take over my thoughts.

Before I know it I'm being handled a leather jacket that apparently contain a tracker, which connects to a small device that is being, carried by the head peacekeeper. Peeta gets a small ear bug and also a small microphone that is attached to his coat. We are both ready to go as the sun is begging to set. As we receive last minute details Peeta grabs my hand and intertwine our fingers. His skin is cold and I feel his accelerated heartbeat through his hand. Before I know it we are leaving his house heading to the woods. Neither of us say a word until we get to the fence, when Peeta brings us to a stop.

"Whatever happen today I want you to know that I love you and I will not let anything happen to you. Katniss, I….I…I will be there okay? I promise you he will not touch you again." He says. I basically jump into his arms, hugging him like it is the last time; you never know when it will actually be.

"I love you too. Please don't do anything stupid. Peeta, I would never be able to live with myself if something happened to you." I say. I can feel tears burning behind my eyelids. My vision is blurry and my head is spinning. "You have to hold on Katniss." I say to myself. We pull away and resume walking. We have to make sure we get there before Gale or everything will be lost. It feels like years until we finally get to our destination.

"Colonel Cristobal, this is a device check." Peeta says to the little microphone attached to him.

"All set Mr. Mellark. We can hear you clearly. Can you hear me?" I hear the head peacekeeper saying through the little ear bug Peeta is holding on his hand.

"Yes, Sir."

"Okay. Ms. Everdeen's tracker is working perfectly. We are able to identify your exact location. Please be alert we will send you the signal as soon as our target is located." Haymtich was to be standing somewhere near the opening in the fence by now. He will make sure to let us know as soon as Gale is approaching, which will give us a couple minutes to get set.

"Alright. Thank you Sir." Peeta reaches for the microphone and presses a small button, which makes the light turn red, probably turning it off.

"This is it than." He says.

"Yes." My voice is shaking too much to say something else. Peeta brings his hand to my cheek and start caressing it.

"Katniss I…."

"Shhhh…" I cut him off. "You don't have to say anything. We are going to be all right. After all this is over I just want to cuddle with you on that warm bed and show you how much I love you." I'm not good at declarations of love, but if someone deserves this it's Peeta. My boy with the bread, the one who went to infinity and beyond to keep me alive and be here for me when it all ended. "I love you more than anything my dandelion." We both lean in until our lips are touching. We kiss passionately, trying to put as much love into this kiss as possible. Peeta's hand is under my jacket on my waist and mine are tangled in his blonde curls. I never want this kiss to end; I want to stay here in Peeta's arms until the end of our lives. I want to keep kissing him until I run out of breath. I want to…

"He is walking through!" I hear someone yell. Peeta gives me one last kiss before he pulls away.

"You are going to be okay. I love you. Please remember that. Whatever happens I love you Katniss Everdeen." He says as he walks to his position, which is behind a big tree a couple feet away from where I'm standing. My muscles, who were warm from Peeta;s kisses, turn ice cold. The feel of Peeta's lips is still on mine and I can't help but think this is the last one. My vision is clouded. Everything around me is spinning. Black spots are making it hard to see what is in front of me.

That's when I see it. The face that have been haunting my nightmares. The face of the man who took my innocence away from me. The face of the man who made me feel dirty and unworthy of love. The face of the man who had been my best friend but now was one of the people I hated the most. The face of the man responsible for so much suffering and so many tears, so much pain. The face of the man who had tried to hurt my boy with the bread and still is. The face of the man who raped me. Gale Hawthorne's face.

"Hello Katniss. It's been so long since we last saw each other. I've missed you."

**Here we go again folks. I know, this is short and didn't help a lot, but I'm trying to build the suspense. Two chapters in a day, so please don't complain. Also, I've received some negative reviews because of last chapter being a short filler, sorry guys I was just trying to add more stuff ****. So this is part of and I will finish it next chapter, so please review to give me some incentive. Thank you for reading. See you next time.**


	39. Chapter 38

**Author's Note: Hello Tributes. Well, last chapter was a bit of a disaster if I can call it. I've been trying to update as much as possible since my AP classes finally gave a break, but it will dependent on how much you guys want me to update. This is part 1.5 of Gale's punishment. Here is chapter 38. Enjoy**

**I don't own The Hunger Games**

Chapter 38

**Peeta's POV**

I watch as the most coward monster I've ever known in my life approaches. His gaze is fixed on Katniss, like a predator on its prey. I see her knees go weak and her entire body starts to shake. Her eyes are wide and her skin is pale. She looks briefly in my direction, as if searching for some comfort and strength, before her eyes focus on the man standing right in front of her. Oh my little Mockingjay, I wish I could do more; I wish I could be there with you.

"Hello Katniss. It's been so long since we last saw each other. I've missed you." Gale Hawthorne's voice echoes through the woods. Katniss is completely frozen in place.

"Mr. Mellark? Peeta, is here there?" I hear Colonel Cristobal's voice whispering through the ear bug.

"Yes." I whisper back.

"How is Katniss doing?" What a stupid question.

"Well, she is frozen in place and the color is drained from her face. I don't know how much longer I can take this. She is not ready, she needs help." I say

"Listen, you can't do anything that will put this to failure. Katniss is much stronger than you think. She will be okay. Just be aware and if something seems out of place let us know immediately."

I don't answer anything. I keep watching, praying that Katniss will hold on a little longer. I feel my hands close in a fist. Oh, how I want to be face to face with this jerk.

"H-h….hi G-G-Gale." She says finally. Her voice is shaking and barely auditable.

"I've missed you so much baby." Gale walks a couple more steps towards her and places a hand on her cheek. Katniss holds her muscles tightly, trying not to flinch. I know Katniss enough that she is on the edge of a breakdown and this is killing me.

**Katniss's POV**

I watch as Gale Hawthorne walks towards me and places a hand on my cheek. I lose sense of my body; I'm completely frozen with fear. I notice he is leaning in slowly. My eyes are about to pop out, what should I do? Should I run? Should I scream? Should I….

Before I can decide for myself I feel Gale's lips touch mine briefly. I immediately feel sick and completely dizzy I know that if I don't pull away I will faint. His lips are like acid touching my own. I force my body to move one step back.

"G-G-Ga…le…"

"What is wrong? Well, when you accepted my invitation to come meet me here I thought that you finally realized that I'm the one you choose. Isn't that correct Katniss?" He says. He is not asking me, he is warning me. I better not say otherwise.

"-I-I-I…I.."

"That's enough. Come on Katniss, did you leave you voice on the way here?" He sounds angry and it only adds to how afraid I already am. So I just shake my head.

"Forget it!" He grabs my arm violently and drags me to the rock, which is a few feet behind me. He basically throws me on the floor and sits next to me.

"Look if this is going to work you are going to have to stop acting like you are talking to a beast." Well, aren't I? "I love you and now I know you love me. We are going to move to district 2 and have a perfect life together. Aren't we?" Again he is not asking. Gale places a hand on my knees and I gasp. I can't breath, all the air was sucked out from my lungs and I can't get it back.

"That was the best night of my life. I can't wait to feel your body under mine again. To caress you bare olive skin. Make love to you.." I can't take this. I can feel my vision going black and the world fading around me. I look straight to where Peeta is for a moment, as if asking for forgiveness. I'm not strong enough. I can't do this anymore I'm going to…..

"Katniss? Katniss what is wrong with you?" I hear Gale asking next to me. I feel he getting up and grabbing my arm again. He forces me to stand up and suddenly I'm being dragged somewhere but I'm not conscious enough to know where he is brining me.

**Peeta's POV**

They are both sitting leaning on the rock. I can't hear what they are saying from here, and I know better than to try moving around. He places a hand on her knee and says something. Suddenly I see Katniss looking at me and then her body goes completely limp. I knew this was going to be too much for her. Gale stands up and grabs her arm again, he better not me hurting her. He starts walking further into the woods, half dragging Katniss with him.

"HE IS BRINGING HER SOMEWHERE?" I yell at the microphone. I stand up slowly and start following them.

"Peeta listen, I've sent Haymitch and two peacekeeepers to meet you there. Do you have any idea where he is going?" Colonel Cristobal says.

"No I don't. She is barely conscious. This has gone far enough, I'm ending it right now."

"What you mean? PEETA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"I hear him yell as I remove the microphone and ear bug from me and throw it on the ground. I follow their footsteps and try listening to any sound that indicated I'm getting a little too close. I walk a couple feet and see katniss's jacket on the floor, which contained her tracker. If she is not wearing the jacket it means that there is no way Colonel Cristobal can know where she is. It's all on me right now, and I will never let him hurt her.

**Katniss's POV**

What is happening? Where am I going? Where is Gale dragging me?

"Come on Katniss. You are making me lose my patience." I'm so confused. I can't recognize this place, my brain has shut down and my vision is blurry. My entire body feels like it's a gigantic ice cube and it hurts to take each step. Suddenly I hear something beeping. Gale stops and looks around.

"You better not have brought someone with you." He glares at me as he says that. He pulls my arm and brings his ear to my stomach.

"Why the HELL ARE YOU BEEPING?" He yells. Gale starts checking all my pockets until he finds the little tracker. "YOU ARE TRACKING ME NOW RIGHT?" I feel a sharp pain on my cheek making me lose balance and fall. He forces my jacket off and throws it on the ground. "I'M GOING TO TEACH YOU HOW TO BEHAVE APROPROATELY EVERDEEN." This time instead of grabbing my arm he grabs my hair forcing me to stand up. "WALK!" he yells. We keeping walking for what feel like forever until we reach the lake.

"W-w-what y-y-you d-d-d-doi….ing?" I try asking. I don't want to get hit again so I keep my voice down and try walking as fast as my body will allow me.

"YOU WILL SEE!" That's when it kicks in. We are walking towards the cabin, I'm by myself with Gale and I don't have my tracker on me. The adrenaline runs through my body when I finally take conscience on what he is about to do with me again. I shake my arm out of his grip and start screaming.

"H-HELP!" My throat is burning and I'm sure nobody can hear me. I try running but I don't get far before I fall flat on the ground. This is it, I have no way out. "P-P-PEETA! HE….LP!"

"Oh look how adorable, you think your baker hero is going to save you? Well, I would be honored if he actually came to our little part. I have something especially for him." Gale takes a gun from under his shirt and points it at me. "Now you are going to be a good girl and do exactly what I tell you to do. Don't forger, I have enough for both of you." He picks me up brutally and carries me to the old cabin. I start sobbing my eyes out and silently hoping that this will be over soon.

**Peeta's POV**

My heart is racing and my breathing is shallow. I have to find her. I have to protect her from Gale. At this point I don't care any plan or consequences, I just have to get her away from him.

I've being following their footsteps for what feels like forever but I can't hear a sound. I have no idea where I am or where this trail leads.

"H-HELP!" I hear someone trying to yell not very far from where I am. "P-P-PEETA! HE….LP!" It's Katniss! I start running as fast as I can manage not carrying about making noises. I need to find her right now. I see a big opening in the distance and as I get close I see a gigantic lake. There is a cabin a few feet away from where I'm standing. I can hear Katniss's hoarse screams coming from the small house. I can also hear Gale yelling at her. As adrenaline fill my veins I run towards the house, I will bring it down if it comes to it. I don't care about anything else right now, except for keeping my Katniss safe and making sure Gale is sorry for being born.

**Here we go again. Well, I know I was going to finish this punishment plan this chapter but I didn't get a lot of response from last chapter, to be honest I only got one. So, how bad do you guys want to know what happens next? I will post the next chapter as soon as I'm sure it is worth it. I know I said this story was going to have only about 40 chapters but I thought better and I will add a couple more as an epilogue. Review, let me know what you think and see you all next time.**


	40. Chapter 39

**Author's Note: Hello White Roses. I know I tortured you guys enough (with my cliffhangers according to Matainer lol), I'm sorry for making you wait so much but I was trying to build a little suspense. Well here it is. This chapter alternates POVs a lot; I felt the need to write what is going on according to both of them. Don't forget to let me know how I did. Here is chapter 39. Enjoy.**

**I don't own The Hunger Games**

Chapter 39

**Katniss's POV**

Gale carries me inside the old cabin and throws me on the old mattresses on the floor. He has that same look in his eyes from that night. I try trashing around and screaming as loud as I can, but I have not power over him, especially with those pills running through my system. He crawls on top of me slowly and grabs both my wrists, holding them above my head.

"I was so out of myself that night. I've been dying to be able to repeat that experience with you completely sober. I just remember that you felt amazing baby, but I can't remember anything else. Bu don't worry, this time will be in my memory forever." And he is attacking my lips with his. His weight is suffocating me and my sobs are making it hard to breath. I'm trying to push him off me but it's impossible, if Gale was built before there are no terms to describe him now. He is more than twice my weight and he is much more stronger than me. I'm completely hopeless just like that night.

"I also didn't get to see any of you that night. You beautiful olive skin…" I feel his hands under my shirt and it feels like he is ripping my skin of. I keep trying to scream for help but it comes out as sobs. Gale rips my shirt off me and starts kissing my skin. Just as his hand is reaching for my breast I hear a loud knock on the cabin door.

"KATNISS!" It's Peeta! He continues to punch and kick the door yelling my name. Gale's mouth leaves my skin and he comes up and looks straight into my eyes.

"Are you sure you want him to come in Katniss?" Gale takes the gun again from under his shirt and points it to the door. "Go for it! Ask for his help." In a moment I'm punching Gale on the jaw and running for the door trying to open it, but it is locked.

"P-P-P-PEETA GO A-A-AWAY!" I yell.

"KATNISS I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE. BABY, I WILL NOT LET ANYTHING HAPPEN TO YOU." Gale gets up from the floor after recovering his senses and walks in my direction, pointing the gun at me and than at the door. He throws the key at me and nods at the door. "Here it is Katniss. If you want your star crossed lover to safe you just open the door." He knows very well that I would never do that, he knows I would never do anything that could harm Peeta in any way.

"P-P-PLEASE GO…..G-GO A-A-AWAY." I know that Peeta will never go anywhere and this is what scares me the most. If I can't find a way to get the gun away from Gale he will shoot Peeta as soon as he finds a way to take the door down.

I don't think about it as I get up from the floor and run to Gale, reaching for his gun. Obviously it was not a good idea since he has a death grip on it, he pushes me hard that I feel my body flying across the room and hitting the wall.

**Peeta's POV**

I hear her yelling on the other side of the door for me to get away, but I will never leave her. I keep kicking and punching the door but it won't open. I need to get to her, I have to…I hear a scream and something hitting what I guess is the wall hard.

"KATNISS!" I kick the steel door one more time with all the strength I have and I finish get the lock to break. I push it open and I see Gale pointing a gun at me. Katniss is laying on the floor on the other side of the cabin, there is a pool of blood around her. Her eyes are pleading for help and I know that she is in pain and I need to get help now.

"Gale listen, she is not okay. Just let me get help and I will let you kill me if you want. Just please let me help her." I don't know what has gotten into me. My plan was to teach his a lesson but now I am asking nicely? I just have to do what is best for Katniss.

"HAHAHA, don't make me laugh. There will be nobody to help her as soon as I get rid of you. Something I should've done way back then when I had the chance." Everything happens in slow motion. Gale's hand flexes slightly and I know that he has pulled the trigger. I throw my body towards him knocking him down.

"PEEEEETA!" I hear Katniss voice in the distance. I feel a sharp pain my arm and I know that Gale hit his target. But the rage inside of me is too strong to make me back away now. As I feel his body hitting the ground I'm suddenly on top of him, punching his face and chest as hard as I can.

"YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS! SHE IS MINE AND YOU ARE NEVER GOING TO MAKE ANOTHER TEAR FALL DOWN HER BEAUTIFUL FACE. DO YOU UNDESTAND ME?" Gale punches my jaw, the pain making me dizzy for a couple seconds, and it is enough for him to flip us over and he is now on top of me, but not for long. I've practice wrestling since I was a little kid with my older brothers; I know how to lock someone out. When his hand makes a movement to punch my face I'm fast enough to catch his nose unguarded. I feel a bone breaking and his blood is all over my hand. He falls to his side and I know that this is the perfect moment. I get up quickly from the floor and bring my foot up and kick him in the ribs once, twice as many times as needed until I feel his bones shattering. I'm pretty sure I must have done some damage by now, but nothing will make me stop. I pull him to his feet by grapping his shirt, almost tearing the collar. "YOU ARE A COWARD!" I throw his body on the floor as hard as I can and kick his chest and face. I'M GOING TO KILL HIM, HE WILL BE SORRY IN ANOTHER DIMENSION.

"HOW DOES IT FEEL NOW? THIS IS FOR HURTING HER. THIS IS FOR EVERY SINGLE TEAR SHE CRIED OUT OF SHAME OR PAIN. THIS IS FOR LEAVING HER WHEN SHE NEEDED YOU. THIS IS FOR DOING WHAT YOU DID WHEN SHE WAS FRAGILE AND DEFENSELESS. THIS IS FOR EVERY NIGHTMARE SHE HAS FOR WHAT YOU DID. THIS IS THE MEMORIES SHE WILL HAVE TO LIVE WITH FOR THE REST OF HER LIFE. THIS IS FOR TRYING IT AGAIN!" I keep yelling. I've lost completely sense of myself until I feel arms holding me back.

"Peeta, stop it now!" I don't listen. I keep punching, kicking yelling. I'm going to kill him, I'm going to kill Gale Hawthorne even if this is the last thing I do.

**Katniss's POV**

Pain. This is the dominant feeling right now. My head feels like it's going to explode and the smell of blood is intoxicating. I only register as Peeta runs towards Gale and I hear the gun firing.

"PEEEEETA!" I yell as loud as the small amount of strength I have left will let me. I see blood running down Peeta's arm and I know that he is been hurt. I try moving and getting up to help him but the pain on my head is making me too weak. I only catch a glimpse of the two men throwing punches and kicks at each other. I know that I have to do something or Peeta will kill Gale. I know that Peeta is not like that, he is blind by anger, It will just be another weight he will have to carry on his shoulders for the rest of his life.

"Peeta, stop it now!" I hear a distant scream. I'm too far-gone to recognize the voice or the person who is currently by my side calling what I suppose is my name.

"Katinss? Katniss! Can you hear me child? It's okay now, we've got you." I feel the person pressing something warm where my wound is and I hiss.

"P-p-p-pee….ta" I whisper.

"He will be okay. We are here now. It's over." And that is the last thing I hear before I completely black out.

**Peeta's POV**

"STOP IT!" There are arms pulling me, trying to get me away from Gale. But I won't have any of this; he is going to die. " PEETA THAT'S ENOUGH!" They are trying to force a pair of handcuffs around my writs. I try to free myself but there is no use; there must be at least 4 men holding me back. I'm dragged to a corner and thrown on the floor. I'm panting heavily and I'm finally starting to register the pain in my arm.

"LISTEN NOW, THERE IS SOMEONE ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE CABIN WHO NEEDS YOU. YOU ARE GOING TO GET YOURSELF TOGETHER AND YOU ARE GOING TO BE THERE FOR HER. WHAT IS MORE IMPORTANT TO YOU?" Haytmich is the one yelling at me now. The peacekeepers are all surrounding Gale and trying to force him to speak, but he is drowning on his own blood.. I try refocusing my attention to the other side, Greasy Sae is sitting on the ground holding a white cloth on Katniss's head, and she is unconscious. I try getting up and running to her but Haymitch pushes me back down.

"WHAT YOU DOING? SHE NEEDS HELP!" I yell

"Yes, she does! And it is already on their way here. You are not going to help anything in this situation. So, you are going to calm down, let me wrap something on your arm and then I will let you go to her. Understood?" I don't want to cause more trouble or leave Katniss alone any longer so I just nod my head. I keep watching as Greasy Sae caresses her arm while still holding the cloth on her head, which turned red with her blood. It feels like an eternity until Haytmich is done wrapping a warm cloth on the bullet wound and opening the handcuffs to set my hands free.

"You calm enough?" He asks. I nod my head again and he finally steps out of the way. I half run half drag myself to where Katniss's unmoving body is laying on Greasy Sae's lap. I place my hand on her cheek softly; she is even colder and paler than she was these past couple of days.

"We have to get her to a hospital." I say looking up at Greasy Sae, who has a worried look on her face.

"They are coming. Greg sent a message to them. They have probably tracked our location by now. They must be getting here soon." I just nod. I wrap my arm around Katniss's bare back, Greasy Sae understand the message and helps me to bring her on my lap. I press on the cloth behind her head and my hand is instantly covered with her blood.

"Hey baby. I'm so sorry for not putting you first. I let all this rage and anger to dominate me. We are going to be okay now, I promise. I love you so much, please don't give up on me." I whisper in her ear. I kiss both her closed eyelids and give her a small peck on her lifeless lips. I rest her head on my leg to get off my coat and wrap it around her since Gale must have forced her shirt off.

A rush of people dressed in white start running through the door; some of them go to Gale and the other ones come to Katniss and me. They are surrounding us and I start to get nervous, I hug her closer to me as if letting them know that I won't let go of her. An elder lady kneels down next to me and asks for me to remove my hand from Katniss's head. She removes the red cloth and replaces it with a clean one; she wraps it around Katniss's head so there is no need to hold it in place anymore. She does the same for me and my wound starts to burn painfully.

"It is an antiseptic, it is going to help stanch the bleeding." She says simply. "We need to bring both of you to the clinic." I just nod. Two men who were standing behind me make a move to get Katniss but I just hold her close to me. "Are you sure you want to carry her?" The elder woman asks.

"Please.." I whisper. She gives me a friendly smile and get up from the floor. I place my arms behind Katniss's knees and stand up as well. The pain in my arm is supportable so I follow the healers without looking back to the group surrounding Gale's broken body.

The walk back feels like years. Katniss is turning paler by the second and I'm starting to feel the pain caused by the wound. Greasy Sae and the elder healer are both walking next to me, making sure I'm okay enough, and the rest of the group is behind us. There is no sign of Haymitch or Colonel Cristobal with the other group of healers and the peacekeepers. I'm already seeing black spots when we finally get to the newly built clinic. There are doctors running everywhere and I feel someone trying to take Katniss from me but I brush them off.

"Peeta we need to bring her to the examination room. You will go with me and I will take care of your arm. She will be okay, I promise. We will let you be with her as soon as possible" I'm still hesitant but I know that we are just wasting time so I let her go. I watch as two doctors place her tiny body on stretcher and take her away. A sudden realization hits me hard making my body tremble, this may be the last time I see her alive.

**There it is Folks. It took me a century but I finally manage to accomplished first part of Gale's punishment. Next chapter will start right where this one left off , so like a part 2. Reviews, be happy and be safe. See you next time.**


	41. Chapter 40

**Author's Note: Hello 451 soldiers. I'm so so sorry for not updating for so long, but with Mockingjay Part 2 coming out, school and cheerleading, I almost forgot a had a story to take care of. Anyway, I won't waste more time. Here is chapter 40. Enjoy**

**I don't own The Hunger Games**

Chapter 40

**Peeta's POV**

Someone grabbed my arm and is dragging me through a white hallway to a white room. I can't think about anything but Katniss. What if I'm never able to hold her warm hand anymore? What if I'm not able to kiss her soft lips, or hug her tiny little figure? What if I have to survive the rest of my life without her?

"Peeta? Peeta? Peeta!" I come back to myself as someone yells my name over and over again. I'm sitting on a chair with all kinds of medical supplies and tools surrounding me. The elder healer is kneeling right in front of me looking concerned. " It's okay boy. She will be okay, I promise you they are going to take very good care of her. We are going to bring her back to you safe and sound." I just nod. "Now let me take a look at your arm." She removes the cloth from my arm. The bullet wound is still bleeding a lot and now that all the adrenaline is finally down I start feeling the ardent pain. "I will give you an anesthesia and I will operate a very simple surgery to remove the bullet." I just nod. She stands up and walks to the white counter on the other side of the room. She comes back holding a cotton ball and a syringe. I barely feel the pain as she sterilize a small spot on my arm and inserts the needle. I take a deep and feel my arm going numb until I can't feel it. I stare at the floor as she works, my mind fixed on Katniss the entire time. What is happening to her right now?

"There you go." The healer says as she finishes bandaging my arm. She places an arm around my back and helps me to stand up and walk to the closest wait room where Greasy Sae, whose clothes are still covered with Katniss's blood, and Haytmich are.

"What happened? Where is Gale?" I begin asking as soon as I lay my eyes on him.

"You got him pretty good, didn't you son? He is also getting checked by doctors before we decide what is going to happen to him. Let's remember that we are all humans here and as much as I want to see him suffer we must do it in the right way." If it depended on me I would let him die.

"How are you feeling child?" Greasy Sae asks as I sit on the chair opposite from her and Haymitch.

"Awful. I need to see her Sae, I need to make sure she is okay." I turn towards the healed, who is still standing on the corner. "Please, I'm begging you, let me see her. I will not interfere with anything. Please, I can't stand this." I can feel tears slide down my face, I'm beginning to lose it and I don't care.

"I really wish I could but nobody is allowed past those doors unless you are a doctor. I will try to find some information and I will let you know, I promise." She gives me a sympathetic look and leaves.

The three of us wait for what feels like hours, but it could've been only a couple minutes, before Haymitch decides to make a trip to the cafeteria and get something for us to eat and drink.

"Come on boy, you have to keep yourself strong if you want to be here for her when she wakes up. She will need you and I'm pretty sure you don't want to be way too weak for it, am I correct?" Greasy Sae says after I refuse Haytmich's appetizers. I just shake my head and continue to stare at a spot on the floor.

"Peeta?" I look up and see the same elder healer who took care of me standing with a small smile on her face. She gestures with her hand for me to follow her. I look at both Greasy Sae and Haytmich, who have hopeful expressions on their faces, before I stand up and begin walking. She leads me through a series of white hallways. We pass a couple doors, all of them with a number labeling the room, like we are in a labyrinth, until finally we reach a door that reads 1243L.

"She regained consciousness while they were proceeding with the examinations and exams. She was desperate and hysterical asking for you, so they had to sedate her. She is still asleep because of the medications but we all thought it would be better if you were here when she wakes up, to make sure she is calm. She is going to be okay Peeta, we promise you that." I smile and thank her before making my way through the door.

Katniss is lying on a white bed surrounded by machines measuring her every breath and heartbeat. She still looks pale but the color has retuned to her lips and nails. Her dark brown hair is spread on the pillow forming a halo around her head, making her look like an angel. My angel. There is a chair next to her bed, so I take it and hold her small hand in mine, being careful not to hurt her since she seems to be attached to hundreds of IVs. I delicately caress her small hand as I wait for her to open those beautiful silver eyes that I love so much.

"Good evening Mr. Mellark." A woman, in her late-thirties, says. I didn't even notice when she walked into the room. "I'm doctor Angela and I was responsible for Ms. Everdeen. I would like to ask you a couple questions if you don't mind. I've heard that you are the closest person to her." I just nod my head. "Well, as you may have notice, Katniss suffered of a small concussion and a couple minor fractures that we are making sure will be taken care of. But the only thing that is worrying us the most if the substance found in her blood tests." I look at her with a curious express. A substance in her blood?

" I don't think I….I mean…Katniss…"

"Did any of her doctors prescript any kind of medication recently?" She asks

"Not that I'm familiar with ma'am."

"Have you noticed any type of unfamiliar activity or reaction coming from Ms. Everdeen lately?" I think about this. Katniss has been a little out of it lately but I brought myself to think that it was because of the situation with Gale.

"She hasn't been paying attention to her surrounding lately. I have to force her to eat because she seems to have been losing her appetite." I say honestly. Doctor Angela stares at Katniss's unmoving body and shakes her head.

"Have you noticed any difficulty in performing everyday activities such as walking, breathing or even her sleep cycle?" I just nod my head. I'm starting to feel really worried.

"What is going on Doctor?" I ask

"Peeta, after we ran a couple blood tests and analyzed the results, we have found a high level of morphine in Katniss's blood." I feel my face turning pale and my body paralyses. Morphine? Where in the world would Katniss find morphine? Why would she do this and not talk to me about it? What are the consequences of her acts? "We don't know how long she is being taking it, but it doesn't seem very recent. We will have to wait until she wakes up to find more answers." The doctor walks closer to me and places her hand on my shoulder in a soothing way. "She will need you right now. You are the only person who will be able to help her and understand exactly what is happening to her. Peeta, you are her only hope." She doesn't want for my response as she walks out of the room, leaving Katniss and I alone.

I spend the next hour or so lost in my thoughts as I watch over Katniss's angelic face. Her eyes are closed and her mouth pressed into a thin line, she looks relaxed. I wonder what is going on in her head and how long I will have to wait until she finally wakes up. I'm so worried that I can't bring myself to close my eyes and try to take a nap as I wait. I also can't stop blaming myself for what she is going through. If I was better at understanding her and being there for her more, maybe she wouldn't be searching for relieve in a capital drug.

I'm brought back to reality by a small hand moving under mine. Katniss is making little sounds, like whimpers or maybe she is just trying to talk, and her facial expression is as if she is struggling to free herself of whatever she is seeing behind her closed eyelids.

"Katniss?" I whisper, placing my left hand on her cheek as my right caresses her hand that what under it. She whimpers a little more and I see a single tear leave her eye. "Katniss, it's me baby. Can you hear me?" I ask. I wish there was more I could do to help her, but I'm completely useless.

"P-P-Pee-ee-ta." I hear in between whimpers and cries.

"Yes, it's me. Open your eyes for me, please." I beg. Slowly, her eyelids open and I'm staring right into my lover's silver mooned eyes. She looks around the room for a few second until her gaze falls on me. She looks scared, so small and fragile, that I wish I could hold her and be like a shield, not letting anything happen to her ever again. "Hey there my brave girl. How are you feeling?" I ask, trying to sound as positive as I can. The last thing I want right now is to scare her or let her notice that something may not be right.

"I…I….H-he-ad…P-p-pain." Immediately I press the emergency button next to her bed to call a doctor. I will not let her be in pain for another second.

"It's okay, I called the doctor. The pain will go away very soon. Shhh, everything is okay now." A couple second later, the same doctor comes in.

"Oh Hello, nice to see you are awake Katniss. Can you tell me how you are feeling?" Katniss tries to talk again but she is struggling a lot and only whimpers are coming out of her mouth. It breaks my heart to see her like this.

"She said that her head was hurting." I say

"Oh okay. The nurses cut her morphine IV to a minimum, so that may be the case. We are trying a natural pain killer, a little less effective but considering the situation…It is our best option." I glare at her. I don't care what the situation is, Katniss is in pain and they should do something about it. We will deal with this whole morphine story later.

"But she is in pain. You can't just not do anything about it." I say, a little louder than I was intending.

"We are waiting for the alternate substance to take action. We don't have another option Mr. Mellark. I'm pretty sure Katniss is strong enough to hold on a little longer." I can feel my blood boiling inside of me. This woman is not doing anything to help Katniss, who is squeezing my hand in pain. "Now if you will excuse me, I have other patients to check on. I will back soon." She says and leaves the room. Katniss has started crying and I feel completely lost. So I do the only thing I can think of right now. I move her body a little to make some room for me, being careful not to hurt her, and lay next to her on the hospital bed. I place my arm under her neck, for her to use as a pillow since those hospital pillows feel like they are made of rocks, and use that hand to caress her arm since she still has my other hand in a iron grip. I kiss her forehead, her temple, her cheeks and whisper to her over and over again "It's okay baby. I'm right here. You are going to be okay, I " Until I finally feel her body relaxing a little when the painkillers do their job. I thought that this was the end and that we would finally have some peace and be happy. But we still have a long chapter to go and I know that as long as we are together, we will get through whatever challenge life throws our way next.

**There you have it folks. I hope you like it. Please let me know any comments or concerns and your opinions are always gold. Also, I would like to know what you guys thought of Mockingjay Part 2 ****. Thank you so much for setting aside the time to read my story, reviews make my day. See you next time.**


	42. Chapter 41

**Author's Note: Hello Lovely Primroses. I'm so for the delay but I've been so busy with school. We are getting very close to the end of this story so keep it up. This chapter has a lot of crying and dramatizing so if you don't like it, well there are plenty of fish in the sea and stories here. Hope you like it and let me know what you think, please. Here is Chapter 41. Enjoy**

**I don't own The Hunger Games**

Chapter 41

**Katniss's POV**

The pain is the only thing I can focus on until it finally starts to alleviate. My boy with the bread is holding me in his strong arms and it makes me feel so much stronger. He is caressing my arm and the feel of his hand on my skin sends a delicious warmth through my veins. Each one of his kisses on my face is a promise that it doesn't matter what new challenge life is preparing for us, we will overcome it together.

"There is something I need to talk to you about." I hear Peeta's voice very distant.

"hum?" I murmur. I try to make myself focus on what he is saying but my eyelids feel so heavy.

"I was talking to the doctors earlier about your examination results." He says. "Katniss, I've asked you so many times if something was wrong and you just blew me off saying you were just fine." His voice is accusing in such a way I've never heard when directing to me. My blood feels cold and I'm suddenly scared about where this is leading.

"I…I don't…understand." I whisper. He sits up brutally, bringing me with him. I turn my head to look him in the eye and they are a crystal clear shade of blue, a mixture of emotions.

"Well, let me make it more clear for you. Do you remember the past couple days how you were always so out of yourself? You were always out of it, like you were somewhere else. Your body so weak that you could barely breathe without shaking….." He stares at me like he is expecting for me to explain myself.

"I…..I was just nervous…" I lie.

"You are a terrible liar Katniss. Tell me, where in the world did you find morphine?" All the blood drains from my face. How did he find out?

"Peeta…I….I…"

"There is no need to explain that now." He raises his voice and grabs both my shoulders painfully tight. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" Sobs are suffocating me, stuck in my throat.

"I-I-I'm so-sorry." I say, trying my hardest not to let the tears flow.

"Katniss, it's not about being sorry." He lets go of my arm and jumps off the bed. His hands are tugging at his hair as he walks around the hospital room. "You don't know what this could cause. What did you want, to become an addicted? And what about me, huh? What about us?" I don't have the strength anymore as I let the tears flow, followed by heavy sobs.

" I could've lost you. Don't you see what this was doing to you? YOU COULD BE DEAD!" he yells. A doctor and two nurses come running frantically through the door, one of the nurses come to me while the doctor and the other nurse try to make Peeta leave the room.

"N-n-no l-let him –s-stay. P-pl-please." I sob. Peeta looks straight into my eyes one last time before he walks out. "No!" I cry. I tug at the IVs connected to my arm, trying to free myself and go after him. I can't stand this, Peeta is the person I love the most in this world, I can't have him mad at me. "P-P-PEETA!" I feel arms trying to hold me down but I won't have it this time. I kick and scream for them to let me go. It doesn't take long for the familiar pain of a needle being inserted into my skin and I black out, still begging for Peeta to come hold me in his strong arms.

**Peeta's POV**

I sprint out of the hospital room and back to the waiting room. Haymitch and Greasy Sae, who were both talking like old friends, look up at my teary face with worried looks on their faces. I throw myself at the farthest chair and cover my face with my hands. Breathe in. Breath out. You idiot! You just yelled at her when she needed you the most. What kind of mutt are you? And the worst of all is that this was all me! No capitol or Tracker Jacker venom to blame this time. All me! All despicable me!

"Peeta?"Haymitch calls.

"Boy, what happened?" Now it's Greasy Sae's tired voice. I don't answer any of them. I just keep panting hard and cursing myself. How could I be so heartless? Isn't she the most important thing in this life for me? Why would I do that?

"Peeta we are talking to you!" Haymitch must think that I'm in the middle of a violent flashback. Barely he knows that this monster is just the real me. What aches the most inside my chest, making my heart burn in such a painful way, is the desperate look she had on her eyes. She was pleading for me to stay! She was pleading to not be left alone with those people she doesn't know.

"I'm a monster…" I whisper.

"What was that boy?"

"I said that I'm a monster!" I say louder, finally meeting their eyes. Greasy Sae takes a chair next me and takes one of my hands in hers.

"Take a deep breath and tell us what happened?"

"I found out that she was taking morphine this entire time. She was suffering alone all this time. Instead of being there for her and helping her get through it I yelled at her. I YELLED AT HER! I'm such a monster. I failed her again….I failed her again…." Greasy Sae wraps her arm around me, a comfort action from a mother that I have been craving for so long.

"Don't say that Peeta. It was just a moment. There is a lot happening and I know how much you are worried about her. She will be fine and you two will discuss this more calmly later." She soothes.

"Did you say morphine?" Haymitch asks. "Where the hell would Katniss find morphine?"

"I think we will have some time to discuss all this with Katniss later huh? Now we must focus on calming down, especially you Peeta. She will need you more than ever when she wakes up now."

We spend the next hour or so waiting. Haytmich is staring at the wall blankly while Greasy Sae continues to caress my hair, comforting me. We wait until a nurse, the same nurse who rushed to Katniss's side when they stormed into the room, comes and takes a sit on the opposite side from us.

"She is awake and begging for you again. She keeps sobbing and saying that you hate her. What happened?" she asks.

"We had a misunderstanding and I was a jerk." I say flatly. The nurse smiles apologetically.

"Well, I'm pretty sure she is dying to make things up and I can see that you are too. Do you want to come see her?" I hesitate. I'm afraid to hurt her again. But I want, I need, to be with her so bad…

"Can I see her first?" Haymitch asks before I have the time. The nurse looks at me for what I guess is approval. I nod and they both get up. I grab Haymitch's arm when he passes by me.

"Watch what you are going to say to her. Hurt her, or make one single tear fall down her face and you will be sorry." I'm not sure where that came from but his reaction to the whole morphine news got me slightly suspicious.

"Don't worry…." And they are gone. I sit there, Greasy Sae next to me, waiting for the time when I will finally be able to look into those silver eyes I love so much and say how sorry I am.

**Katniss's POV**

I lay miserably on the hospital bed, waiting for the nurse who promised she would try to bring Peeta here to talk to me. I'm still confused by all that happened. But I can't blame Peeta from snapping at me. I should've talked to him about all this, but I was so afraid; afraid to have to face my nightmares and terrors with my own strength, afraid that I would have to feel every single negative emotion that curses through my head, afraid I would lose my dandelion….

But, like always, I only thought about me. I don't know the consequences of my choice and I just hope it won't hurt Peeta more than it already did. I just hope I can look into his azure irises at least one last time, I want to tell him how much I love him and how thankful I am for everything he ever did for me, at least one last time…..

"Katniss?" I hear someone whisper my name, bringing me back from my deep thoughts. I turn my head and see the nurse and Haymitch waking in.

"Hello Sweetheart." Haymitch. He was not the person I was expecting. Maybe Peeta was so upset he left; maybe he is finally tired of having to put up with my childish stunts and took off to find himself a better life, with someone worth of him. My heart is breaking, little by little, and it's the most painful feeling but I can't bring myself to stop my dark thoughts. Maybe he is walking around town talking to some beautiful girl with just as beautiful blue eyes and blonde curls. They are probably holding hands and enjoying each other's company. She will probably hold him and whisper soothing things in his ear while he talks about his miserable life with the retired Mockingjay, that if he still remembers who I am. She is probably leaning in for one of those deep and passionate kisses he would once reserve just for me….

"Hey, hey, hey there. It's okay now." I hadn't realized I was crying until Haymitch's old warm hand wiping my cheek brings me back from my terror land; only this time it wasn't exactly anything scary. I look into his boring gray eyes, so similar to my own, and he seems to understand my question. "He wanted to come in but I asked to talk to you first. I promise I will be brief so you can be all over each other very soon." He gives me a reassuring smile. "He is very sorry for what happened and wants to be by your side so badly." His words seem to finally glue my broken heart back to one whole piece somehow, but it is still bleeding and very sore.

Haymitch turns around and nods at the nurse, I silent request to be left alone with me. The nurse nods back and walks out of the room, and suddenly the atmosphere turns colder.

"Peeta told me about the whole….eh….morphine thing." I feel my muscles tense and I enter my self-defense mode. Here it comes again. "No Sweetheart. I'm not here to yell at or criticize you. I just want an explanation. Where did all this start and why." I try keeping my voice steady as I begin to explain.

"When I was in the Capitol….The…Dr. Aurelius…uh…I found where they kept their stock of morphine and I took some before we left." I explain briefly. I leave out the part that I also found a small stock of nightlock pills; I brought some with me but got rid of them as soon as I felt like I was losing my mind from temptation. I didn't want to end like this, not after so many lives that were sacrificed so I could live.

"And you have been taking them for how long Katniss?"

"A couple months. It…it started with small dosages, one pill or injection once in a while, but it got out of control." I whisper. "I don't want this Haymitch. Please forgive me. I need you and Peeta to forgive me. I wasn't thinking and…." I have to take a deep breath to stable myself. Haymitch pats my shoulder and brings his hand up to caress my hair.

"I know how it feels Sweetheart. But you are still very young and you have a source of hope. You and that boy need each other so much that it would break one if something happened to the other. He loves you Katniss and you must rely on him, not a stupid Capitol drug."

"I know Haymitch. I love him so much….I was so scared that I would start depending on him and something was going to happen. I don't want to lose him Haytmich." I lean in and let my head rest on his shoulder since he was kneeling next to my bed. I let the tears flow while I pour my heart out to my former mentor. "I can't lose him. I love him. I'm so afraid…I can't lose him." I sob over and over again. It's the truth. I'm so afraid that once again everything we know and all the good things in our lives, in my life, will be taken away.

"Shhh, you will be okay, both of you. Shhh…" I continue my sobbing speech until a feel another warm hand on my side. At first I think it may be Haymitch's but I would recognize his touch anywhere. "…can't lose him…" I turn my head slowly and it feels like electricity sparking through me as I meet the gaze of my boy with the bread. My hope. My dandelion. My lover.

His warm hand stops on my waist and caresses it. He is looking so deep into my eyes that I swear he can see straight through my soul. That is the moment when I know. I know that he is thinking of me the same way I think of him. His Mockingjay. His hunter. His hope. His girl. His lover.

But we have a lot to talk about and I know I must explain myself to him just as I did to my mentor.

**Here we are folks. I'm sorry again for taking forever but I promise next chapter will come yet this week. I'm finally done with my AP classes and now I will have more time to write. I will probably** **("probably") finish this story this week and start on my new one. Thanks for reading and please leave a review, they mean a lot to me. See you next time.**


	43. Chapter 42

**Author's Note: Hello Tributes. I decided to post another shorter chapter today. I feel like you deserve it after I left you all hanging for so long. WARNING: SUPER-MEGA-ULTRA IMPORTANT NOTE AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER, PLEASE READ! Here is chapter 42. Enjoy.**

**I don't own The Hunger Games**

Chapter 42

**Katniss's POV**

"Hey there." His angelic voice whispers. I smile thorough my tears and extend my hand to touch his cheek. He grabs my hand and places a delicate kiss on my palm. Haymitch finally seems to get the message as he moves my head back to my pillow and stands up.

"Well I will leave you lovebirds to talk and do…what lovebirds do." He smiles at me and touches Peeta's shoulder before leaving. Immediately Peeta moves up and takes me in his warm muscular arms.

"Peeta…I.." My voice is shaking but I try.

"Shhhhh, let me just hold you a little. Please. You don't have to say anything or explain anything. Just let me comfort you baby girl." His voice is so delicate and soft it feels like music to my ears. I take his request and we hold each other so tight it is hard to breathe, but I couldn't care less. This is the only place I want to be right now, and here is where I feel safe and warm and I know that nothing will ever hurt me.

"I'm so sorry Katniss." He begins after a couple minutes. I try to shush him but he blows me off, he needs to do this. "I never meant to be so harsh and I don't know what made me do such a heartless thing. I just want you to know that we are in this together and we are going to get through this. I love you so much baby and I'm here for you, always and always." My head is resting on the space where his neck meets his shoulder, I kiss the skin under my lips and bring my hand up to caress the nape of his neck, playing with his curls.

"I love you too Peeta, so much." He pulls away and leans in to give me a soft and delicate peck on the lips. I keep my eyes close as I lean in for more and before we both know it we are making out with so much passion and desperation for each other's touch. It's been far too long since we have been this close to each other, so intimate and so "ours". Without breaking the kiss he starts moving us and I lay back down on my pillow, bringing him to lie next to me. His hand caresses my neck and down to my collarbone, I gasp as it slowly passes through my breast and to my stomach, **(Sorry to interrupt, just a reminder to please read the note at the end of this chapter. Hope you are enjoying)** reaching its destination on my thigh, caressing my skin. I try focusing on our kiss but his hand distracts me even more as it makes its way back up, brining my hospital gown with it.

"Peeta, we are in a hospital room." I pant against his lips. He groans loudly and his hand slowly brings my gown back to where it belongs, without breaking our long kiss. I try to tell him as I caress, lick and suck his lips, everything I'm not capable of saying to his face. I'm sorry for being so selfish, you are my hope and you are enough to make me want to wake up everyday and keep living through the terrors of the darkest nights. I love you. I love you so much.

When we are so out of breath that we are forced to break apart, I rest my forehead against his and open my eyes slowly, meeting his wide blue ones.

"Everything will change. I'm going to make up for you for everything we have been through Katniss Everdeen. I'm going to love you and show you how happy we can be." He whispers. I know that each one of those words are not just words. Whatever comes out of his mouth is a promise that he will keep. I smile, a genuine happy smile that I though I would never be able to show again. "I love that smile. I want to make you smile like that everyday for the rest of our lives." I can't describe the feeling of fullness in my chest. It's like Peeta is finally being able to heal each one of my wounds with his love.

"I love you…" I say again, because I can. I'm finally free to express my feelings for him without fear or apprehension, there are no cameras or curious people to register each word I say, just me and my dandelion in the spring. He whispers the same three words back and caress my swollen lips with little delicate pecks. His hand comes to rest on my arm, making me wince in pain.

"What's wrong?" He asks concerned. My arm is bandaged where the IVs used to be; now they were switched to my other arm. My blood is making figures through the bandage. This must have happened when I tried pushing them off trying to reach for Peeta.

"My arm hurts a little but it's nothing…" Peeta notices the bandage and the blood, he probably realizes why this happened and his face falls instantly, an expression of guilt takes over.

"I'm so sorry love…" He takes my arm delicately and plants a kiss on the bandage.

"It's not your fault. I'm the one who lied to you and I'm the one who pulled the needles from my arm like a maniac." I say. He looks up at me disapprovingly.

"It's not your fault that I acted like a monster and yelled at you when I was supposed to be comforting you." I open my mouth to argue but I realize that it will only bring another argument and the only thing I want to do right now it cuddle with my Peeta.

"Can we just say that we forgive each other and for now on we are going to tell each other everything; no more secrets, okay?" I ask. He nods and brings my lips to his to give me one last sweet kiss, setting our deal. My eyelids start to feel heavy and my body is so tired it feels like I'm caring a stone. Peeta notices and leans back comfortably against the pillows, he tugs on my gown and I fall to him. I settle myself against his chest while he wraps one arm around my waist and the other one under my head, a much more comfortable pillow. I close my eyes; not even caring to ask what time it is and try to focus on a future instead of a past. I want a future with Peeta Mellark. I want a future filled with laughter, happiness and fresh bread in the mornings. I want a future filled with kisses and caresses from my boy with the bread. My Peeta. I want a future filled with hope.

**Here we are again. For now on the chapters are going to be a little shorter since we are wrapping up this story. I'm really excited to start my new story! "My Dandelion from the Ashes" was more like a learning experience. For now on I will focus on keeping it cleaner and less "teary". I'm working on writing my version of Mockingjay, where Peeta is not hijacked and Katniss will realize sooner that she loves him. Also, I will be working on writing another "After Mockingjay" story, following the original plot a little more (or a lot more). If you are interested in reading any of those stories or have any ideas (especially for my taking on Mockingjay, cause I don't know where I'm going with it) please let me know. Review, Review, Review…I think I deserve after writing two chapters in a day. Hope you enjoyed this short chapter. See you next time.**

**PS: Do you guys want me to hurry up and wrap this up or you want an Everlark, coff* lemon, moment next chapter. If nobody answers than I think I will go with nothing cause nobody seems to care about this story.**


	44. Chapter 43

**Author's Note: Hello Dandelions. So many AMAZING reviews last chapter. I would be doing my backflips if I actually could do a backflip. Thank you so much my loves. This chapter may be very boring for some (haters ****) or very fluffy and lovely for others (brothers and sisters ****). Please read the note at the end, IMPORTANT QUESTION. Here is chapter 43. Enjoy**

**I don't own The Hunger Games**

Chapter 43

**Katniss's POV**

I wake up the next day with the sunlight shining through the bedroom window; I didn't even realize there was a window in this room until now. I'm still resting against Peeta's broad and warm chest, while he is soundly asleep. There is a tray with some breakfast waiting next to my bed, I smile when I notice that there is enough for two people. I look up at the boy of angel curls and ocean azure eyes and I can't bring myself to wake him up. Yesterday was an eventful day and we both needed some rest. I take some time to just watch him and memorize the features of his perfect face, his neck and whenever my eyes can reach without having to move my body. Peeta is only 18, same age as me. I feel act like fully developed adults; the rebellion made us grow up so fast and all we have been through have left worried expression forever tattooed on our faces. But in this moment, looking at his closed eyelids and his perfect puffy lips, I see a boy. My boy. Young and scared, trying to figure out the world while still growing up, and becoming more and more handsome as he goes, more and more manly. I'm so lost in my own thoughts that I don't notice Peeta's blue irises staring back at me.

"Enjoying the view?" He teases.

"huh?" I ask distracted.

"You were watching me like a hawk." He laughs. I smile and I feel color rising to my cheeks..

"How can you still blush for something so small? We have seem each other in our worst and our best, and also at all our glory…" He teases. I smack him playfully and now my cheeks are burning. "Anyway….There is nothing to hide or be embarrassed about." I think about it and it's true. At the end of it all, I'm still the "pure" one. As if on clue, a nurse comes in to save me; or more like to check on me.

"Good morning to you two." Peeta greets her back, always the gentleman, and I just nod. "Well Katniss, we are going to examinee you again and depending on your results you will be free to go back home today." A smile crosses my lips, I'm finally getting out of this white prison. "But first, both of you, finish your breakfast. I will come back in a couple minutes to proceed with the exams." She walks out, leaving just me and Peeta again.

"Did you hear that? You may be going home, we may be going home today." I look at him and give him the best smile I can manage, he smiles back but I notice he is not looking at me. Peeta is staring at the tray of food like a hunter stares at its prey.

"Wow, you can eat it Peeta." I laugh.

"Well, I guess you mean we both can eat right?" He corrects. I nod and try reaching for the tray, which doesn't work since I'm still connected to the stupid IVs. "I got it." I cross my legs as Peeta places a cloth on the bed and carefully places the food on it. He sits opposite from me also crossing his legs; I miss his warmth already.

We eat in comfortable silence, enjoying the food and each other's company, only interrupted but the laughter when we reach for the same thing at the same time. There is fresh fruit and something they call "fresh bread", but it doesn't even taste like bread. Peeta teases me about being a little too used to his bread and not enjoying what is put in for me, but who can blame me if Peeta is the best baker in Panem?

We finish our food and while Peeta is cleaning up our small mess the nurse comes back in followed by a tall dark-haired male doctor. I feel the panic rising in my chest as he reminds me so much of….Gale. What even happened to him? I didn't hear anything from him since last time I saw Peeta kicking his behind. I try to focus on happy thoughts and relax but it is impossible. I notice that the doctor has gray eyes, so similar to my own and….and….I can't bring myself to think about his name again.

"Ms. Everdeen? Ms. Everdeen? Katniss!?" I hear someone calling my name. I haven't noticed that I completely froze, staring at the doctor.

"Y-y-yes?" I try to act fine. I have to show her that I'm okay if I want to get out of here.

"I said we are running a couple tests, which includes another blood sample." I nod. I panic as I watch Peeta walk behind the nurse towards the door.

"Peeta?!" I call, my voice sounding a little more desperate than I wanted and a lot less desperate than I'm actually feeling.

"He will be waiting right outside this door Ms. Everdeen. Everything is okay." No it is not! I have Gale….I mean a tall doctor in this room with me and I don't feel safe.

"P-p-please let him stay." I beg. Her face shows a look of disapproval. "Please I'm begging you. I don't want to be here without him." My voice is breaking and the tears in my eyes must be pretty obvious. Peeta's warm hands are on my arm in no time and I feel the heavy feeling in my chest subside a little. "Please!" I cry, letting one single rebel tear slide down my face.

"Alright. He can stay, but you cannot let his presence interfere with anything." I nod desperately. Peeta wipes the tear from my face with his thumb and gives me a tender kiss on my cheek, making his presence known.

"I'm going to start by changing your bandage while I ask you a couple of questions. After that I will take the blood sample and then Dr. James will run a couple physical tests. Any questions?" The nurse asks as she grabs my arm and places it on a metal board she brought with her. I shake my head and watch carefully as she unwraps the bandage.

"Ow…" I wince as she pulls the last piece revealing three cuts. They look like deep and long scratches and the skin around them is black, like a gigantic bruise.

"Are you okay baby?" Peeta whispers in my ear softly, I look at him and nod, trying to smile reassuring but falling miserably. He takes my other hand in his and squeezes, and only the contact of his warm banker hands make me feel grounded and somewhat safe.

"You broke the needles inside your arm when you pulled them so violently, causing them to rip your vein. You were lucky we were fast enough to stop the bleeding and bandage it, no harm done." The nurse puts a cotton ball right on top of the cuts making me grind my teeth in pain. Peeta notices and squeezes my hand tighter, giving it little loving pecks. It feels like forever before my arm is bandaged again and she finally lets it rest.

"I will remove the IVs which will completely cut the painkillers. You were not given morphine due to….the little problem. We used a different, not as strong, kind and it seemed to have worked well. Let us know if you feel anything different, including nausea or dizziness." I nod and watch and the nurse kicks Peeta out of his little chair, making him move to my other side, and start working on properly removing the needles from my arms. I become completely unaware of what they are doing as I watch Peeta caress and place soft kisses on my bandaged arm that the nurse just worked on. How can this angel be so loving? How did I get so lucky to have him?

"All done here." I barely felt as they took my blood sample or removed the needles, that is how fascinated I was by watching my dandelion. " will proceed from here." I nod shakily; I just can't get to think straight whenever this man comes closer to me. I know this is irrelevant but his face brings me memories of _him._

The physical exams are easier and quicker than I was expecting, just simple things as walk around the room, and touch my toes and asking question like "Do you feel any pain on the back of your head?". When he seems to be done both doctors whisper something to each other and Dr. James leaves the room.

"I'm going to check the cut on your head." She nurse says. She makes me lay on my stomach and keep my face pressed against the pillow, making it very difficult to breathe. I don't feel Peeta's touch anymore and even though I feel his presence and I know he is in the room I start to feel a little anxious and nervous. The nurse is careful as she removes the bandage from my head.

"This is looking good. You are healing pretty fast. I'm going to remove the stiches, try not to move. Tell me if you need me to stop. This may be a little painful but it shouldn't be too terrible." The same panic is taking over my body and my breathing becomes a deep and heavy panting.

"Try to relax Katniss. I'm right here." I hear Peeta saying. His voice brings me some reassurance but I still can't feel him. A cold metal tool touches my head and I feel as the nurse starts to slowly pull the line. The pain is there but is it not as unsupportable as I was expecting, whatever she was doing to my arm earlier was way more painful. When she is finally done another bandage is pressed on my head and the nurse finally leaves the room, saying that they are going to make a decision as they check my blood test results. Right After, I find myself sitting on Peeta's lap , who is sitting on the bed, waiting hopefully for the doctors. He has both arms wrapped tightly around me as I rest my head on his shoulder, our legs swinging off the bed.

` We don't have to wait for a long time as the same nurse, who I finally find out is called Valentina, comes back with a smile on her face.

"Very well Ms. Everdeen. You seem to be okay enough to go home." Peeta and I smile brightly. "But there is a list of little "precautions" you will be taking until you are fully recovered. Also, you will be asked to come to the clinic and take a blood sample once a week until we are sure your blood is completely clean." Of course, It could not be this easy. Both Peeta and I nod and says something about asking Haymitch for his signature since he is our "legal guardian".

Peeta and I take a little trip to the cafeteria as Haymitch runs to my house and picks some fresh clothes for me; since I wouldn't let Peeta leave my side. Peeta orders some food for us but all I want is to taste his fresh baked goodies, not old tasteless hospital food.

As soon as Haymitch is back, I run to the closest bathroom and change, ready to leave. Peeta takes my hand and we exit the small hospital, Haymitch following right behind us. I can't help but as the sunlight touches my skin I feel as it means the beginning of our finally so well deserved peaceful and hopeful future.

**I know I promised some, *Cough Lemons, Everlark love scene in this chapter but I wanted to bring them home first. Next one I promise I will add some love and we are to start our final wrap up. So, I have a very important question. It was brought to my attention by a very lovely reviewer ("hi" 3) that I forgot about Gale lol. Do you guys want me to just give some information on what happened to him or you want a conversation between him and Katniss, or maybe him and Peeta, to wrap him up once and for all? You decide my loves. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. See you next time.**


	45. Chapter 44

**Author's Note: Hello Party People. **_**HAPPY 2016**_** (my graduation year! And 18****th**** birthday – last reaping for me). I hope you all have a great last day of 2015 and that the New Year will bring the best for all of you. WARNING: This chapter is going to be very fluffy and romantic (and other things), if I may say so. This is our last lemon and Everllark chapter so I promised I'm going to do my best. Only 2 more chapters left of this story and I couldn't be more grateful for my wonderful readers. Here is chapter 44. Enjoy**

**I don't own The Hunger Games**

Chapter 44

**Katniss's POV**

The three of us walk through the gates of the Victor's Village as the sun is high in the sky, it must be early afternoon. Peeta takes my hand and leads me to his house and Haymitch half runs to his own house, saying he needs to take care of some business. We enter Peeta's house, which seems to have been empty for years, and he drags me straight to the living room.

"You lay here on this couch while I make you something delicious and fresh to eat." He gives me a quick peck on the lips, way too quick, and goes to the kitchen. I obey him, for the most part, and sit watching the black screen of the television since I don't feel like watching some nonsense program from the Capitol. It doesn't take long for the sweet smell to take over the house and I start feeling bored. So I gather all my strength and stand up, walking slowly to the kitchen. Peeta is stirring something on the stove, his back facing me. I walk slowly towards him and hug him from behind.

"Katniss!?" He turns around and I give him a mischievous smile. "I though I told you to stay on the couch."

"You did. But I started feeling bored and I wanted to be with you." I say honestly. He shakes his head.

"You have to take care of yourself. You are not fully healed yet and I couldn't handle it if something happens to you because we are not careful enough." I sense that he is truly worried and it makes me feel bad.

"I'm okay. I promise." I lean in and give him a reassuring little peck.

"You are such a little rebel." He says as I feel his hand travels down my back and stop at my waist, while his other hand is caressing my cheek. This time when our lips crash there is nothing delicate about it. Peeta is kissing me with so much passion and ardency it makes me feel like my feet are not touching the ground. I throw my arms around his neck, trying to bring him close, trying to bring his sweet lips impossibly closer. Peeta's tongue caresses my upper lip, asking for me to open up. We don't usually share kisses like this, but today we seem to be starving for this intimacy. I feel myself being picked up and placed on the counter, my legs closing around my lover's hips. Peeta's warm hands sneak under my shirt, resting carefully on my bare skin. "Peeta…Peeta…" I moan softly against his lips. It's been far too long since we had this contact. "What baby?" he whispers back. I don't answer, I just let myself feel. When we are both panting and completely out of breath, Peeta pulls away only to attack my neck with sweet kisses, not giving me any break. "Ohhh…" The sensation of his touch makes my blood run faster and faster in my veins, sending a cold feeling through me, making me shiver in pleasure. I lose all the ability to think when his hand travels up and rests on my breast, still covered by my bra.

"It's….been far…..far too long….since we…..had this." Peeta pants against my neck. It definitely has and I can't formulate into words how much I've missed this. His hardness is pressing right in between my legs, since apparently my position on the counter seems to align our intimate places just right. He starts to grind against me and I let out a loud moan. "Ohhh Katniss. Baby I love when you moan like that. This feels so good…." His words are turning me on more then the act itself. As I'm reaching for the hem of his shirt a suffocating smell surrounds us, and I really don't mean anything pleasant.

"OH MY…" Peeta moves away from me and runs back to the stove. We were so into each other that we forgot about our lunch. "I completely forgot about the stew." I laugh at Peeta's inconsolable face, he looks like a child whose ice cream fell on the floor.

"Peeta…." I can't control myself as I laugh hysterically, but I also can't deny the feeling of frustration.

"That is a little different from how you were calling my name a few seconds ago my love." He smirks at me, making me go from hysterical to serious in less than a second. Peeta knows that I'm still not comfortable with talking about what happens between us, it is always a "in the moment" kind of thing, I just lose my head with him.

It ends up that we can't safe the stew since it is completely burned, so Peeta remakes it as I sit on a chair, keeping a safe distance from him, eating fresh cheese buns that were baking in the oven. I'm glad that my cheese buns weren't the ones that burned to ashes; Peeta would be in deep trouble if so. It takes longer than we expected but as soon as the stew is ready and Peeta brings two bowls to the table we eat like we haven't seen food for days. I fill my bowl, or Peeta does, two more times before I'm finally satisfied, at least my hunger for food is. Peeta stared at me the entire meal, a look that I know as "We are going to finish what we started very soon." Once we are done, Peeta collects our bowls and washes them as I drink a cup of water, still sitting on the same chair. Peeta won't let me move an inch to help him, since he is afraid I will overwhelm myself. As soon as the kitchen is clean, Peeta carries me back to the living room; he lies me down on the couch softly and positions himself with me. I immediately reach for his lips and give him a passionate, yet delicate, kiss.

"Well, someone is impatient." He smirks against my lips.

"Like you aren't." I whisper back. Peeta grabs my leg and brings it around his hip, resting his hand on my thigh caressing it. I lay my head on his biceps and one of my hands rests on his chest while the other caresses his cheek.

"I love you Katniss. I love you so much." He whispers

"I love you Peeta." And we are back to kissing. Fresh kissing, or at least that is what I remember girls calling it at school, has become more and more familiar in our relationship. I love the feeling of Peeta's tongue caressing mine almost as much as I love the feeling of his hand on my body. We continue to make out as we let our hands explore each other's body, still fully clothed. His hand goes from my thigh to my hips, to my waist and to my lower back, only to repeat the same sequence backwards. I decide to be brave and let my hand, which was resting on his chest, move under his shirt to caress his bare skin. I explore his firm abs and his warm chest and I feel him shivering under my touch. We don't break our kiss and I wonder how we are able to obtain so much air, who needs breathing anyway when being with my dandelion is the only thing I need to survive?

"Katniss…baby I…" I notice Peeta's hips grinding against me, and since my leg is around his hip his erection seems to be once again hitting right in between my legs.

"Peeta…Ah it feels so good." I pant against his lips. I feel like I'm wide open for him and there are not barriers between us, even though we are still fully clothed.

"I wan to touch you, I need to feel you Katniss. Oh, you feel so good." He pants. I grab his hand that was resting on my thigh and bring it to my breast. He messages it slowly and squeezes it softly, making sure he is not hurting me. I moan against his lips and reach for the hem of his shirt. We completely break apart as Peeta takes his shirt off, reveling me the sight of his muscular chest. I'm reaching for him again when he does the same for me, pulling my shirt over my head and leaving my upper half only in a bra. We are back to the same position as before as we resume our kissing, as Peeta's hand is back on my breast and my hand is back to exploring his chest. Peeta hasn't stopped grinding against me and I know that I'm dripping by this point. His manhood is as hard as stone and I want to do something about it, so I move my hand from his chest, making sure to make my way down slowly. Before I know it I'm touching him through his jeans and boxers. Peeta groans so loud against my lips that I'm sure that if Haymitch's house weren't on the other end of the Victor's Village he would have heard it.

"Do you like this baby? Does this feel good?" I whisper as I start moving my hand, following what he is doing to my breast. I don't know where this side of me came from, but I want to make my boy feel as good as he makes me feel.

"Katniss…Ahh baby….Please don't stop. Ohh this is so good." Peeta moves his hand to my back and unclasp my bra. I let go of him just to completely take it off before resuming my activities. As soon as Peeta cups my bare breast I let a loud moan myself. He plays with my nipple in between his thumb and index finger; he caresses and squeezes it just right to make me feel dizzy with so much pleasure. Peeta lowers his head, kissing and sucking on my neck before moving to my collarbone and finally reaching the top of my breasts. He explores one breast, gently nibbling at the skin as his hand continues to work on the other. I reach for the zipper of his pants, trying to make my intensions clear, at the same time he captures my nipple with his mouth.

"Peeta….Oh, Peeta" I moan. I start pushing his pants and underwear down with my foot, but Peeta helps me to get them off completely once he realizes I'm having some trouble. Before I can blink, my pants have followed suit. We resume our kissing and the hand that was previously on my bare chest sneaks around to my back, lying just above the waistband of my underwear. He runs his palm along the curve of my bottom, making me shiver with anticipation. I barely register as Peeta starts slowly moving my body, so now instead of facing him we are spooning.

"Peeta? What.."

"Shhh. Just trust me." I try to relax as he positions his arm under my neck; his hand reaching for my breast again, while his other hand is on my thigh. "I'm going to touch you a little okay? Don't worry baby, if you want me to stop or if you are uncomfortable just let me know." I nod and I don't realize as I hold my breath, waiting for the strong sensation. His palm runs along my inner thigh before he slowly digs his finger underneath the elastic beside my hipbone. My skin there is hypersensitive and Peeta starts to explore around, his finger applying just as much pressure as a feather. He grabs my leg and brings it back a little, over his thigh, opening my center to him.

"Open up to me Katniss. Don't be afraid." I let go the breath I was still holding and let myself go. As Peeta's hand resume its position, only this time his finger starts playing gently with my clit.

"Peeta….Peeta….Peeta" I moan his name in pure bliss.

"I know baby, I know. You are so wet Katniss. I love hearing you moan my name like that. I love you so much." He whispers against my ear. The sensation is taking over my body and I know it won't be long before it takes me over the edge. I feel Peeta's evident arousal pressing against my behind, so I wiggle a little trying to apply some pressure on it.

"Ah Katniss…" Peeta releases my clit just enough to insert a finger into me, using his thumb to continue his ministrations. I moan louder and start wiggling faster and pressing myself against him harder. As compensation, I earn another finger and more pressure on my little bundle of nerves. Peeta's fingers are moving in and out of me, caressing my walls from the inside.

"Peeta….Oh, oh…. Baby…" I'm getting so close. A strong wave of pleasure is traveling through my body and I can feel it is about to crash.

"Let go Katniss. Let me hold you as you come undone by my hands. Come for me baby." And I let go. My body is shaking uncontrollably as I reach my climax. This is the most intense feeling I've ever felt in my life. For a moment I forget about everything and everyone, possibly even who I am. It takes me some time to finally come down from such heights, Peeta is holding me tightly the entire time, whispering in my ear how much he loves me and how he will always be here to calm me down and bring me back. While I was recovering from my orgasm Peeta has turned me around, my head resting on his chest and his throbbing member pressing against my stomach and hipbone. Lazily I reach my hand down and cup him. His is so warm and soft and at the same time hard and firm. I wrap my hand delicately around him and start to stroke.

"You don't have to Katniss…Ohh, It's okay.." I know he is only thinking about me, like always. But I'm determined to give him a taste of the heavens he sent me to. I reach for his lips and we kiss passionately as I alternate between moving my hands up and down motion to cupping and delicately squeezing his sac, that I know brings him a little extra pleasure. It doesn't take long for Peeta's abs and muscles to contract and I know he is close.

"Katniss…Ohhhhh baby…ohhh" He moans. I squeeze him a little tighter and whisper in his ear just like he did to me.

"Let go Peeta. Come for me…." He groans and moans desperately, if I didn't know better I would swear he is in pain, as he comes. I feel his hot seed on my stomach as his manhood softens on my hand. It doesn't take Peeta as long to recover as he runs to the closest bathroom and comes back with a cloth to clean me up. He throws it somewhere with our discarded clothes and lies back next to me. I make sure our heads are aligned so I can look deep into those beautiful blue eyes. With my hand on his hair, caressing softly, and his on my cheek, we fall into a deep sleep only to be woken by our own insatiable hunger for each other.

**Peeta's POV**

I don't know for how long we have been asleep but I'm woken by Katniss moving softly against me. When I open my eyes I expect to see those gray ones staring back at me but her eyelids are tightly closed. The moonlight is streaming through the small window so I imagine it must be late evening. I turn my attention back to Katniss and it would be evident to me that she is having a nightmare if it weren't for the high-pitched sounds escaping her lips. She is wiggling her lower half against mine, her breasts are full and her nipples are standing out, begging for some attention. I bring myself to imagine what kind of dream she must be having as I try to keep myself from waking her up.

"Peeta, uh Peeta…" She whispers. That is all it takes me for me to capture her lips in a deep kiss. She wakes up startled but kisses me back with the same desperation and need. I don't think twice as I stand up, bringing Katniss with me, and carry her upstairs to my bedroom without breaking our kiss for one second. I kick the door open and throw us on the bed, being careful not to hurt her. The process is much easier since we are both still completely naked from our earlier activities. I don't waste time as I position myself on top of her, making sure I hold my weight with my elbows. Katniss doesn't let me finish positioning myself as she is already attacking my lips. Kissing has become such a addiction to both of us, especially when we are being intimate.

"Calm down Girl on Fire. I want this to be slow. I want to make love to you and love you the best way I can. You deserve this, to be shown how much you can depend on someone and be taken care of instead of having to carry all the weight on your shoulders. Let me carry your world Katniss." I whisper. A tear escapes her eye, and then another and another until her eyes are like two waterfalls. I kiss them away and caress her cheek. Katniss was never a person who could count or depend on anybody for safety or affection, but now I want to show her this other way of living. I'm going to take care of her and love her for the rest of our lives. Katniss Everdeen will never know what the feeling of abandon and loneliness is anymore. This is a promise.

**Katniss's POV**

Peeta's words never cease to amaze me. Even after all I did to hurt him and all the lies I told him, my boy with the bread doesn't stop loving and caring for me. So when we bring our lips together again it is not the same desperation as when we are about to become one, these kisses are slow, tender and passionate. Each stroke of his lips on mine a promise of love and loyalty. Peeta brings his hand between my legs just briefly to check if I'm ready for him, which seems irrelevant considering my wetness from a couple hours ago. As our lips lock one more time, I feel myself being stretched in the most intimate way to accommodate him as he pushes into me. A moan escapes both our connected lips at the same time but we refuse to break apart. Once he is completely buried inside of me he stops for a moment so we can both appreciate the closeness of this moment, there is no other way to feel as close to Peeta as I feel in this moment. Slowly he pulls out, caressing my walls making them contract for him. In and out. In and out. We repeat this pattern as I feel the so familiar feeling beginning to burn at the pit of my stomach, preparing to become a wildfire spreading through my body. Peeta is hovering over me, placing erratic kisses on my temple, my cheeks, my eyelids and my lips.

"I love you. I love you so much. You are mine and I'm never letting anything hurt you or separate you from me again. You are my entire life. I love you." He whispers.

"I love you too, so much. I'm never losing you again Peeta, never." Peeta slips a hand down to where we are connected as I begin to tighten around him. The pressure of his thumb sends me over the edge, my eyes shut so tight I feel tears threatening to leak from them. The contraction of my walls gives Peeta what he needs to bury his face on my neck as he speeds up his thrusts a little. Just before he empties himself inside of me, I turn my head and kiss him full on the mouth. I wanted us to be completely connected for this moment.

As Peeta gets ready to pull out of me, I wrap my legs tightly around his hips and hold him in place. He gets my message as he simply turns to his side, bringing my body him. I adjust my leg from under him and rest my head on his chest. He kisses my head one last time before we both fall asleep, with my lover still inside of me, where nobody can ever hurt him.

**This was the most challenging chapter I've ever written. I tried to make it as detailed as possible since some of my reviews from previous lemons were that I was getting through it too fast. I actually reread it before I posted so ANOTHER VICTORY FOR ME! Well, for this chapter I really would like to know what you guys think because everybody knows I'm not a lemon writer and I'm trying to improve. Not many people answered my question from last chapter so please do so, it is important for me to know your opinions. I REALLY hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. PLEASE I'M BEGGING, review to let me know how I did. See you guys next time for OUR LAST CHAPTER (Or so I'm guessing).**

**PS: LET 2016 BEGIN AND MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR.**


	46. Chapter 45

**Author's Note: Hello Mockingjays. So THIS IS IT! Last chapter for "My Dandelion from the ashes". This chapter is going to be a little longer than usual since I have to wrap it all up. Thank you for all of you who read and reviewed, it meant a lot. PLEASE GO CHECK MY NEW STORY!. So, one last time….Here is chapter 45. Enjoy.**

**I don't own The Hunger Games**

Chapter 45

**Katniss's POV**

I wake up with the sun streaming through the open window. I stretch my hand to touch the other side of the bed but find only cold sheets.

"Peeta?" I call worried. I'm not sure we will ever be able to get over the fact that there are no more games or war to tear us apart. There are no more people hunting us down, ready to kill us or worse. I call again but still there is no answer. Determined to know where Peeta is I get up and find myself one of his boxers and a shirt long enough before I make my way downstairs. The smell of fresh baked goods tells me exactly where Peeta is and what he is doing, like always. I walk to the kitchen, making sure to not make any noises, and lean against the doorway. I watch as he moves around the kitchen without even noticing I'm there. He looks so happy it makes my chest swell with a not so familiar feeling. Could it happiness? Peace? I'm not sure.

"Morning…" I say. He turns around startled but opens a big smile once he sees me. Peeta makes his way to where I'm standing and takes me in his arms.

"Morning there beautiful." He gives me a sweet kiss on the lips.

"I see you have been kind of busy."

"Just preparing you some decent breakfast. Fresh bread, eggs, bacon and of course, your favorite cheese buns." I smile brightly; I can't wait to taste his deliciousness again.

Peeta makes me sit on one of the chairs as he finishes our food and places both plates on the table. I tease him about not having to be as caring and careful after last night. If something were to happen to me it would have happened already. He apologizes profusely for "being rough last night" and makes up for me with sweet kisses and caresses.

It is early afternoon and Peeta and I are cuddling on the couch. We kiss, we hug or just enjoy each other for as long as our peace will last. I just hoped it would be a little longer.

"Hey there lovebirds. Open the door." Haymitch yells from outside. Peeta sighs before leaving me on the couch to open the door. I make sure to fix my hair, that my sweet boy ran his hands through and made a mess out of it, and make myself look presentable.

"Sweetheart, hope I'm not interrupting anything." Haymitch smirks. I glare at him but he just ignores me as he sits on the couch across from me. "I have something important to talk to both of you about." Peeta sits next to me and wraps his arm around my shoulders. I freeze. Last time Haymitch had something to talk to us about it was about…about…

"I know what you are thinking Sweetheart and sadly you are right. It is about Gale." My hands start shaking and I feel myself breathing hard. "He is still in jail, and I'm guessing he will be for some time. They are transferring him to the Capitol, where they will decide what is going to happen to him, to sum it up." Peeta's grip on my shouder tightens; he plants a gentle kiss on my temple.

"And what does that have to do with Katniss?" Peeta asks.

"He asked to talk to her before he is moved."

"WHAT? NO! OF COURSE NOT, HE IS COMING CLOSE TO HER AGAIN." Peeta yells. He stands up and starts walking around the living room.

"I know boy, that is what I thought. I just thought that Katniss, or even you, had some things to tell him before he goes. Remember that he is behind bars and he can't hurt her anymore." Peeta sits down on the sofa and places his head on his hands.

"I do have some things to tell him. You know what? Tell him we are going!" I stop listening to the conversation after that. What did he just do? Peeta is making me go see Gale without even talking to me about it first.

I wait until Haymitch leaves to slam the door and run back to the living room.

"What the hell was that?!" I scream at the top of my lungs. Peeta looks up at me, confused.

"What are you talking about and why are you screaming?" he asks calmly.

"You told Haymitch that we are going to talk to Gale without even asking me first? Peeta, you know exactly what he has done to me." There are hot tears streaming down my face and my entire body is shaking.

"Of course not! I'm going to go talk to him, you will stay away from this."

"No! Peeta you won't do anything. I'm so done with all this; I want to move on from this chapter in my life. I just want to forget" I start sobbing harder and my legs go weak, making me fall on my knees. Peeta is by my side in seconds holding me to him.

"I never meant to upset you Katniss. Please don't be mad at me. I was just so angry and I need this opportunity to let go of all that has happened. Please baby, I never meant to upset you." He whispers in my ear, rubbing my arms soothing and holding my body against his. It takes me a couple minutes to calm down enough but when I do I realize how stupid I've been acting.

"Do you think it would be better to talk to him?" I ask, my voice still a little unstable.

"I think it is just a way to wrap this up forever."

I don't know how he did it, but Peeta ended up convincing me to let him go which opened a new discussion about me trying to convince him to let me go with him. It took us hours and more hours of yelling at each other and holding each other for us to get into a agreement. He was going and so was I.

We decide to get this all over with the next morning. So as the sun is still rising we are both up and dressed, ready to face this nightmare one more time. I walk to the justice building holding to Peeta for dear life, last night was a very tough one for me which lead it to be the same for Peeta. I had a nightmare in which Gale had an alliance with the peacekeepers and as soon as both Peeta and I were close enough they attacked us, killing Peeta right in front of me. I try to convince myself that it was ridiculous and that it would never happen, but I'm still shaken and scared.

Peeta opens one of the tall concrete doors for me and I go in, not daring to take another step before he has entered and offered me his arm again.

"Are you sure you want to do this baby?" Peeta asks me. I just nod. "Remember what I told you okay?" I nod again, not being able to find my voice. I play in my head all the things Peeta have told me since yesterday "You will not go", "Okay, you will go", "We will be okay", "I love you" and "I have a surprise for you after we get this over with". I guess those are what he is talking about. I've been so haunted by the nightmare that I completely forgot about the "surprise". I'm starting to get curious.

" and , Good Morning. Please follow me." One of the peacekeepers greets us. They still wear the same white uniforms, except now they don't wear helmets and they are actually peacekeepers, not terror providers.

We walk through a dark gray hallway. Everything in this place reminds me of district 13 and it doesn't help my fragile state. We stop in front of a metal door.

"He will be waiting inside. He is handcuffed and tied to the chair he will be sitting on, so you are completely safe. I was asked to make sure the conversation is completely private, so it won't be recorded or watched. If you need anything just scream and our entire unit will be there." Both Peeta and I nod. I take a deep breath as the peacekeeper opens the door. There he is, Gale Hawthorne. My once best friend, hunter partner, now probably my worst enemy. The man who stole from me the only thing the Capitol couldn't, the only thing I was proud I could keep safe. He looks destroyed to say the least.

"Hello Hawthorne." Gale looks up surprised after hearing Peeta's voice, I'm sure he wasn't ready for this. Peeta wraps his arm around my waist, bringing me impossibly closer to him, claiming his territory. I lay my head on his shoulder and wait for any reaction from either side.

"I wasn't expecting you. Well, actually I thought about the possibility." It's Gale's reply. He looks straight at me, straight into my seam gray eyes, same as his.

"Hello Catnip."

"You don't dare to call me that!" I hear all the anger I'm feeling inside in just that one sentence.

"Well, I have to admit I was actually surprised when they told me this morning that you had agreed to talk to me."

"I was the only who agreed" Peeta cuts in.

"Yeah, of course. As you both may know, they are moving me to the Capitol, where I will wait for my trial."

"Yes, we are aware of that." I respond.

"So I guess you came here to say goodbye." Gale smirks. Who is this person sitting in front of me and where is the strong yet good friend I once knew?

"I came here to look one more time in the eyes of the man who turned our lives upside down. You will pay for what you've done Gale, that is all I wanted to make sure you understood. You are lucky you had someone to stop me cause I would've happily watched the life leave your eyes as I made sure you paid for every single tear I had to see stream down Katniss's face, for all the pain she felt." I look wide-eyed at Peeta, where is this side of him coming from? Peeta was always the best of us. I silently thank the person who held Peeta back that day; I don't know what could've happened to him, to us, if he actually killed Gale. It would haunt him forever.

"You should've done it Mellark. I may not even be alive enough for you to have this opportunity again. The opportunity to…"

"Why Gale?" I cut him off. Both men turn to look at me.

"What Katniss?" He asks.

"Why did you do that? Why would you hurt me like that?" I try to keep myself steady. I can't let Gale notice my body and my voice shaking, or the tears fighting to stream down my face.

"You chose this on us Katniss. I could've made you the happiest girl alive, but you refused to let him go."

"It's called love!" I say, a little louder than I intended. I wipe a single tear as it escapes my eye.

"It's called dependence. I thought you were strong Katniss, independent. Now look at you! He made you into some sort of doll, you live your life for him."

"You are wrong Gale. Peeta made me into a better person, a better version of me. You will never know what it feels like because you don't love anybody. I love him Gale and I always had, I'm sorry for the moments when I led you on. We were never meant to be." I don't have the strength to stop the tears this time as they run down my cheeks.

"You should've loved me! We were meant to be together. I helped you survive." Gale yells. A peacekeeper walks in telling us the visit time is over. I look at Gale one last time before I turn my back to him, take Peeta's hand and walk out the door. On the last second, before the door closes, I hear his voice for the last time "I hope some day you can forgive me." And it is done.

We walk back through the same gray hallway, someone dragging me by the hand. Forgive. Forgive me. I keep replaying his last words in my head.

"We made sure to keep the trial in private. Nobody in the Capitol or any of the districts will know what happened, I assure you. I hope you two will finally find some peace." I just now noticed that the peacekeeper guiding us out was Cristobal, Greasy Sae's friend who helped us with the plan.

Peeta drags me through the doors of the Justice building and as soon as I step outside I'm covered by the warm sunlight, and an overwhelming sensation of freedom. I'm free because I looked into Gale's eyes and asked the question that had been in my mind since that night. I'm free because I know that he will pay for what he did. I' free because now I know that he may, deep down, be sorry for what he did. I'm free because I may, in the distant future, forgive him. But most of all, I'm free because I can close this chapter in my life and move on with my true love.

"Hey, are you okay there?" Peeta's soft voice brings me back to the present.

"Yes, yes I am. Now, how about that surprise?" Peeta smiles at me and takes my hand, leading me through the town, which is still being rebuilt, straight to my beloved woods.

"Peeta I…" I choke on my words.

"I know you've been scared to come back here after everything that has happened to us. But I want to give this gift back to you. This is your sanctuary. I'm here with you and we will get though this. Katniss, will you come to the woods with me?" he asks. Peeta knows me too well and he knows how much I miss the woods, my home. I nod and we walk under the fence and through the meadow. Peeta stops under a willow tree and sits down on the grass, bringing me to sit down with him. He reaches for a picnic basket that was hidden behind the tree and places it in front of us.

"I wanted to spend a day with my love." He says. I smile at him, surprised. He reaches for the basket and takes out a plate full of cheese buns, two cups and a bottle of champagne.

"Peeta, this is amazing. Thank you." I place my hand on his cheek and turn his head so I can kiss him. He pulls away, gives me a kiss on my nose and opens the champagne. We slowly eat the cheese buns and drink a cup each.

After we are both satisfied, Peeta wraps an arm around my shoulders and lays my head on his lap, caressing my face and playing with my hair while I try making a crown with the little flowers on the grass.

"That looks lovely." Peeta says once he sees what I'm trying to make. He takes the "crown" from me and places it on my head. "Now you look even more beautiful." He says, making me blush.

"Thank you Peeta." I say, looking up at him.

"Katniss…" Peeta begins. He moves my head from his lap softly.

"What is it?"

"I wanted to ask you something." I nod and wait for him. He looks nervous as he reaches for something in his pocket.

"Katniss." He begins.

"Yes Peeta?" Suddenly it seems obvious what he is about to do. My vision is becoming blurry and my heart tightens.

"My Mockingkay, I've loved you since the first day I heard you singing in class when we were 5 years old. Since that day I can't stop thinking about how I want to spend the rest of my life with you, to call you mine. Life has brought us together and even though it seems selfish of me, I couldn't be more thankful. We have been through two Hunger Games, a war, hijacking and more suffering. We have seen each other at our worst and best. My love for you only grew stronger and stronger by all the circumstances. Katniss, I promise to love you and support you and be by you side for the rest of our lives. If it depends on me, I will bring a smile to your face everyday and make sure you will know what truly happiness is. Katniss Everdeen, will you be my wife?" He opens a black little box and revels a perfect ring with a pearl in the middle, surrounded by small diamonds.

"It's beautiful!" I gasp.

"It is the pearl I gave you in the Quarter Quell." He whispers. "They gave it to me after you left the Capitol to come back to district 12. I also have the locket, which I asked to remove Gale's picture and replace it with one of mine." He laughs. " So, back to my previous question?"

I smile sweetly and look straight into his deep azure eyes. "Yes, Peeta Mellark. I will marry you." He stands up, bringing me up with him, and swings me around. We smile, laugh and kiss before Peeta lets me stand on my own feet again. He gets down on one knee and takes my hand, slides the ring on my finger and kisses it. Katniss Mellark; the promise of a future with my boy with the bread. A future of hope, happiness and peace.

Katniss-Peeta-Katniss-Peeta-Katniss-Peeta-Katniss-Peeta

Today is the big day. Today is the day I'm marrying Peeta Mellark. Today I will become Katniss Mellark. All our friends from district 12, my mother, Haymitch, Johanna, Beete, Effie and even Annie and her newborn son are here for our weeding, which will take place in the justice building. Then Peeta and I will come to our house in the Victor's Village and have our private toasting; then we will be officially married. I also have a big surprise for Peeta. After all the starvation and stress my body went through I was incapable of reproducing, my menstrual cycle stopped completely. Now, after almost 2 years since the end of the war, I'm finally able to give this blessing to him. Peeta guarantees that we are safe now and that nobody will ever be able to hurt us, or our children. He will keep us safe and sound.

Everdeen-Mellark-Everdeen-Mellark-Everdeen-Mellark-Everdeen

It's been 3 years since Peeta and I got married. I'm 7 months pregnant to a little girl we are naming Willow. Our little hope. I have never seen Peeta so happy. He caresses my belly and talks to our baby whenever he has the chance to. The first time she moved inside of me I was consumed with terror. But Peeta was always here to hold me in his arms and tell me that everything will be okay, and we are safe. I believe in him, Peeta will never let anything harm me or our little Willow, and I will never let anything harm him.

Katniss-Peeta-Willow-Katniss-Peeta-Willow-Katniss-Peeta-Willow

Willow is 3 years old and here I am, caring our little boy Rye. We couldn't be happier with our little girl. The second time around has been easier for my pregnancy, but the fear of losing any of the most important people in my life still haunts me. I still have the nightmares that visit me most nights, but I have my boy with the bread to get me through them reminding me that what we have is ours and nobody will take it from us.

Katniss-Peeta-Willow-Rye-Katniss-Peeta-Willow-Rye

Some days still bring darkness and terrors. Some days Peeta has mild flashbacks, but he will grab the back of a chair and bring himself back to reality as I watch over our kids. Today is my turn; Peeta has been taking care of our children by himself the entire morning as I grieve on the couch in our living room. He brought me food and drinks, taking care of me even when I abandoned him. I dreamed about Prim yesterday, and it broke me. I miss my little sister so much and it hurts, like someone is cutting my heart in small pieces. But I have to be stronger now, there isn't only me anymore, I have a family who needs me. Little Rye, who is barely 5 months old, Willow, who just turned 4 and my husband Peeta. I remind myself that Prim would want me to be happy for them. So I gadder all the strength I have and make myself go to the kitchen, where my family is having lunch.

My_Dandelion_From_The_Ashes-My_Dandelion_From_The_Ahes

The days like today are the ones that remind me why I am still alive. We are in the meadow, Peeta is sitting next to me as we watch our children play. Willow, our little girl with dark hair and blue eyes who is now 6 years old, and Rye, our blonde gray eyed baby boy who is only 2, run around, not knowing that they are playing on a graveyard. We have few days like this since Peeta rebuilt his family's bakery in the same spot the old bakery once stood. Sometimes I bring Willow to the woods with me, teaching her to shoot only targets with a bow, while Peeta and Rye bake for the entire District. I still miss my sister and all the people we lost but as the years go by it seems to get more and more bearable, like I feel their presence with me and they are happy to see what I have become, what we have become. I fear the day I will finally have to tell my children about the games and the rebellion and why they are known as "the children of the victors". But for now I just want to enjoy the sound of our children's laughter and the feelings of my husband's lips on mine as we enjoy our little private moment.

"I love you Peeta Mellark." I whisper against his lips.

"I love you Katniss Mellark." And our lips crash together again. Just me, the Mockingjay, and _My Dandelion From the Ashes._

_The End_

**So this is it my amazing readers. Thank you. Thank you so much for those of you who have been with me during this journey since the beginning and those who reviewed almost every single chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you, Thank you, Thank you. If you want to, leave me your final thoughts and I will be happy to read them. ALSO, PLEASE GO CHECK MY NEW STORY, "SHINING LIGHT IN THE DARKNESS"! My take on Mockingjay if Peeta wasn't hijacked and Katniss realizes sooner that she loves him. I will be rereading this story and fixing major mistakes so you are welcome if you want to read it again. God bless all of you! See you next chap….Oh wait never mind. See you at "Shining Light in the Darkness".**

**By: FireBurnsBrighterInTheDarkness**


End file.
